Problemático Parentesco (AU)
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran son hermanastros, aunque desde que sus padres se casaron cuando eran niños nunca se han llegado a tratar como tal, a decir verdad, su relación es la de cualquier cosa menos hermanos. Todos los personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP (Para mayores de 18).
1. ¿Quién necesita otro hermano?

Sakura llevaba unos minutos sentada en el sillón de la sala de su casa por petición de su padre. Fujitaka había actuado bastante rato y un tanto nervioso al pedirle aquello a su hija menor, a decir verdad, Sakura no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo había visto así. Su padre se caracterizaba por ser un hombre amable y paciente, y siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, era extraño que actuara de esa forma.

Fujitaka se encontraba en la cocina charlando en voz baja con Touya, aunque por más que Sakura intentó no logró escuchar nada.

La actitud de su padre había estado de lo más extraña las últimas semanas, aunque ella solo tuviera 10 años conocía muy bien a ese hombre, algo lo preocupaba y el hecho de que la citara para hablar con ella solo significaba que se trataba de algo serio.

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacía la fotografía de su madre y sonrió. Nadeshiko había fallecido cuando Sakura tenía apenas 3 años, por lo que casi no tenía recuerdos de ella, sin embargo, su padre y hermano habían hecho todo lo posible por demostrarle a la pequeña Sakura que su madre había sido una mujer maravillosa, por lo que siempre que veía alguno de sus retratos no podía evitar sonreír y desear recordarla un poco más.

La niña de cabello castaño fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su padre y hermano entraron a la cocina, Sakura fijó su mirada en ellos mientras se sentaban cada uno a su lado, Fujitaka le dedicó una de sus tradicionales sonrisas antes de hablar.

-Hija, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Sakura se removió incómoda, Touya no hablaba, simplemente tenía su mirada en el suelo. Ella decidió hablar – Papá has estado muy raro estos días ¿pasó algo malo?

Fujitaka sonrió de nuevo – No pequeña, de hecho, ha pasado todo lo contrario.

-Hermano ¿ya tú lo sabes? – Dijo ella dirigiéndose hacía Touya.

-Sí.

\- ¿Y por qué lo sabes ya? – Preguntó ella un tanto molesta.

-Porque los monstruos son los últimos en enterarse de las noticias – Respondió él.

Sakura lo pisó mientras refunfuñaba, sin embargo, su padre se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención de nuevo.

-Lo siento, papá – Dijo ella apenada – ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Verás, pequeña ¿recuerdas mi viaje a China hace casi un año? – Sakura asintió – Bueno durante mi estadía conocí muchas personas, pero en especial me hice muy cercano a una señora llamada Ieran Li proveniente de Hong Kong. Ella empezó a trabajar con nosotros en la expedición desde China, pero hace un par de meses fue transferida aquí a Japón, nunca perdí el contacto con ella y la he visto un par de veces.

Sakura lo miraba un tanto confusa e intrigada, quería preguntarle a su padre que tenía que ver aquello con ella, pero no quiso ser grosera y decidió dejarlo hablar aún con dudas en su cabeza – Ieran perdió a su esposo hace muchos años, digamos que fue la primera cosa en común que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos – Fujitaka tragó saliva, nervioso – He estado saliendo con ella como una pareja.

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar aquello último, pero pudo entender por fin el nerviosismo de su padre y lo comprendió – Papá eso es genial.

Fujitaka miró sorprendido a su hija – ¿No estás enojada? Escucha, amo mucho a Nadeshiko, pero han pasado tantos años desde que se fue, y creí que… – Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por su hija.

-No estoy enojada, papá – Respondió Sakura sonriendo – Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho.

Fujitaka se puso serio de nuevo – No es todo, pequeña Sakura – Ella lo miró extrañado por su cambio de actitud y él decidió hablar – Le pedí matrimonio.

Sakura no supo que decir, por lo que permaneció callada mirando a su padre, éste siguió hablando – Sé que es apresurado, pero creo que es tiempo de que ambos tengan una figura materna.

\- ¿Ella vivirá con nosotros? – preguntó Sakura.

-Sí – Respondió Fujitaka – Pero tranquilízate, la he invitado mañana a cenar para que ambos la conozcan, al igual que a sus hijos.

\- ¿Cuántos hijos tiene?

-Tiene 4 hijas y un hijo – Sin embargo, al ver la cara alarmada que puso Sakura al saber la cantidad de personas que vivirían ahora con ellos decidió aclararlo – No tienes de qué preocuparte, sus hijas ya son mayores y siguen viviendo en Hong Kong, solo se mudarán con nosotros Ieran y su hijo que tiene tu edad.

Ante la mención de aquello Touya refunfuñó a lo que Sakura le habló – ¿Qué sucede, hermano?

-Que yo tendré que compartir mi habitación con ese mocoso, por lo menos hasta que me vaya a la universidad en un par de años – Respondió un poco enojado.

-Les pido a ambos que mañana sean amables con Ieran y todos sus hijos – Dijo Fujitaka mirando a sus hijos – Sé que todo esto de la boda es algo apresurado, pero es importante para mí. Quisiera que me apoyaran lo más que puedan.

Sakura suavizó sus facciones las cuales habían estado algo tensas al escuchar la noticia de la boda de su padre con una desconocida, y no dudó en abrazarlo y luego hablar – Puedes contar con nosotros papá, estoy ansiosa de conocerlos a todos.

Touya por su parte se limitó a palmear la espalda de su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro, Fujitaka ya le había contado acerca de su relación con Ieran, le sorprendió mucho al principio, pero nunca se opuso, y a pesar de que tuviera que compartir su habitación, estaba feliz de que su padre haya encontrado a alguien incluso después de la muerte de su madre.

Fujitaka miró a sus hijos con orgullo, sin embargo, sabía que este solo era el primer paso de un largo y nuevo camino que todos recorrerían como familia, solo esperaba no haberse equivocado con aquella decisión.

Sakura aún abrazada a su padre solo imaginaba como cambiaría su vida a partir de mañana cuando conociera a su nueva familia, trató de no sentir nervios ni miedo y solo pensó _– ¿Qué podría salir mal? –._

 **oOo**

\- ¿Cómo crees que sea Fujitaka, Fuutie? – Dijo una joven a su hermana.

-Apuesto que es guapo, mamá tiene buenos gustos ¿acaso no recuerdas a papá, Shiefa? – Respondió la aludida.

-Eso es un poco extraño, Fuutie – Dijo otra joven parecida a las otras dos – Estoy ansiosa por ver a nuestro hermano mayor ¿Creen que sea guapo?

-Te recuerdo que tú tienes novio, Feimei – Dijo otra joven girando los ojos.

-Pero no significa que no pueda mirar lo bien dotados que están otros chicos, Fanren – Respondió Feimei a su hermana – Además, Fuutie también tiene novio y está pensando en cuán guapo será nuestro padrastro ¡Yuk!

-Solo quiero pensar que el gusto de mamá no ha desmejorado con los años – Dijo Fuutie enojada.

-Sigue siendo extraño – Dijo Feimei.

-Lo dice la que está pensando en lo guapo que será nuestro hermanastro – Añadió Fanren a la pelea.

-Basta chicas – Dijo Ieran desde la parte delantera del auto donde conducía con rumbo a la casa de los Kinomoto – Ya les dije que deben comportarse con Fujitaka y sus hijos, esto es algo importante para mí, chicas.

-Lo sabemos mamá – Respondió Shiefa – Por eso prometemos comportarnos esta noche ¿Verdad, chicas? – Dijo ella dirigiéndose a sus hermanas menores.

-Sí – Respondieron a unísono dejando la pelea de lado.

Entonces, Shiefa posó su mirada hacía su hermano menor quien se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, más callado que de costumbre. Por lo que decidió molestarlo un poco – Y tú Syaoran ¿no estás emocionado por conocer a nuestros nuevos hermanos? Digo, tú vivirás con ellos.

-No sé cuál es el alboroto que están haciendo, solo es una cena para conocer a tres personas que se unirán a nuestra familia, no le veo la gran cosa – Respondió secamente el niño de 10 años.

Ieran miró un poco preocupada a su hijo y le habló – Xiao Lang.

Syaoran se puso más serio de lo que estaba, cuando su madre usaba su nombre en chino solo quería decir que estaba hablando de algo importante o que había metido la pata – Lo siento, madre.

-Syaoran sé que la noticia de mi boda con Fujitaka no te emocionó mucho, pero quiero que sepas que lo hago por ti y tus hermanas – Dijo Ieran viendo a su hijo de reojo – No es fácil crecer sin un padre, tus hermanas por suerte pudieron compartir más con Hien, pero lamentablemente tú no tuviste tanta suerte, amo a tu padre y me hubiese gustado que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

-Madre no estoy enojado.

-Sólo quiero que los veas como tu familia, que puedas confiar en Fujitaka como si fuese tu padre y que puedas llevarte bien con sus hijos – Dijo Ieran suavemente.

Syaoran suspiró – Lo intentaré, madre.

Ieran sonrió y siguió conduciendo, sus hijas no hablaron el resto del camino y se limitaron a dejar las bromas de lado debido a lo que acababa de decir su madre.

Por otro lado, Syaoran miraba por la ventana pensativo. A decir verdad, estaba feliz por su madre, había sufrido mucho por la pérdida de su padre y aquellos últimos meses que estuvo saliendo con Fujitaka se notó más feliz. Sin embargo, la idea de mudarse a Japón y empezar en una nueva escuela no le emocionaba demasiado; por fin estaría lejos de sus hermanas, pero en cambio tendría que convivir con dos nuevos hermanos, cosa que no sabía si era mejor o peor.

El niño de cabello castaño oscuro resopló mientras su madree estacionaba frente a una casa de color amarillo y pensó _– Creo que nada puede ser peor que todas mis hermanas y Meiling en la misma casa –._

Caminaron hasta la puerta y al tocar el timbre unos minutos después fueron recibidos por Fujitaka sonriendo y besando en la mejilla a Ieran, al estar en la sala Syaoran y todas sus hermanas fueron presentados ante el novio de su madre. Syaoran tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que era un hombre bastante educado y amigable.

-Discúlpenme un minuto, llamaré a mis hijos – Dijo Fujitaka dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Syaoran se removía incómodo sentado entre su madre y Fuutie, aquella casa era enorme en comparación con su pequeño departamento en Tomoeda, y aunque no lo aparentaba, estaba un tanto emocionado por conocer a los hijos de aquel hombre, y eso no se hizo esperar.

Desde la puerta de la cocina entraron junto con Fujitaka dos personas, un muchacho alto con cabello y ojos oscuro, el cual era rigurosamente observado por sus hermanas mientras este era presentado a su madre. Y también, había una niña de cabello corto castaño claro y ojos verdes, parecía más o menos de su edad, de inmediato frunció el ceño _– Nadie dijo nada acerca de una hermana –._

Sus hermanas se levantaron para conocer al muchacho, sin embargo, luego de presentarse corrieron hacía donde estaba la niña quien lucía bastante incómoda por estar recibiendo tanta atención de parte de sus hermanas. Por lo que, su madre lo tomó del brazo y lo presentó ante el hijo de Fujitaka.

Syaoran vio que le dirigió una mirada dura y sintió un fuerte apretón de manos, por lo que se lo devolvió con una mirada desafiante y el ceño fruncido _– ¿En serio tengo que compartir habitación con este tipo que parece odiarme sin conocerme? –._

Luego de acabar con ese encuentro de miradas desafiantes su madre les dijo a sus hermanas que dejaran tranquila a la niña de ojos verdes y seguido de ellos sus padres los acercaron.

\- ¡Hola, mi nombre es Sakura! – Dijo la niña alegremente mientras extendía su mano.

Él la miró y estrechó su mano con ella – Syaoran – Respondió secamente, y sin decir nada más se sentó de nuevo junto a sus hermanas.

Ieran sugirió que era buen momento para cenar por lo que se dispuso a ayudar a servir la cena junto con Fujitaka mientras todos los jóvenes se sentaban en la mesa a conversar y a conocerse mejor, la verdad es que Sakura se llevó muy bien desde el principio con todas las hijas de Ieran, éstas no paraban de hacerle preguntas a ella y a Touya, y la verdad es que Sakura lamentaba de que no las vería todo el tiempo, eran chicas muy agradables.

De hecho, le preocupaba el hijo de Ieran, desde que los presentaron no había dicho ni una palabra, excepto para dirigirse a su madre o a Fujitaka con quien, al parecer era el único con el que había logrado llevarse bien, ya que Touya de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas asesinas sin razón alguna.

 _-Tal vez sea tímido –_ pensó Sakura mirándolo fijamente desde su asiento, cosa que Syaoran no tardó en notar por lo que dirigió su mirada hacía ella y sus ojos marrones se encontraron por primera vez con los verdes de ella, cosa que lo puso un tanto nervioso, sin embargo, no dejaría que eso lo delatara.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó él tomándola por sorpresa.

-Oh – Dijo ella – Es que yo me preguntaba si tú querías ver la casa, puedo mostrártela ya que vas a vivir con nosotros muy pronto.

-Eso es una buena idea, Sakura – Dijo Ieran sonriendo.

Sakura sonrió a la mujer, y luego Fujitaka habló – Si ya terminaron de cenar creo que pueden empezar su recorrido.

\- ¡Vamos, Syaoran! – Dijo ella levantándose de su asiento, para luego ponerse roja de la vergüenza – Oh, casi lo olvido. Gracias por la comida.

Fujitaka sonrió a su hija y luego miró a Syaoran quien se levantaba de su asiento imitándola y siguiéndola para mirar la casa _– Creo que se llevarán excelente –._

Por otro lado, Touya veía con el ceño fruncido toda aquella situación, no le gustaba como el mocoso miraba a su hermana, y sin duda lo tendría vigilado muy de cerca.

Sakura no dudó en llevar a Syaoran al patio, el garaje, e incluso el sótano de su casa donde tenían la biblioteca, sin embargo, no había podido sacarle mucha conversación, por lo visto aquel niño era de muy pocas palabras. Aunque, Sakura estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por llevarse bien, se lo había prometido a su padre.

Luego de terminar su recorrido por la biblioteca se dirigieron a la planta alta de la casa, donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

-Esa que está ahí al final del pasillo es la habitación de mi papá, pero claro cuando se muden también serán la de tu mamá – Dijo ella atropelladamente mientras seguía señalando puertas – Esta de la izquierda es el baño, la que está del lado derecho cerca de la habitación de papá es mi habitación.

Sakura se apresuró a abrir la puerta para mostrar su cuarto, Syaoran lo miró, supuso que sería algo así, la típica habitación con paredes amarillas, cortinas rosadas, una cama y un closet, un escritorio con muchas cosas y un mueble con muchos peluches adornándolo.

La verdad es que ella esperaba que él dijera algo, pero seguía mudo, por lo que decidió llevarlo hasta la habitación continua, que actualmente era la de su hermano.

-Esta es la habitación de Touya, puedes ver que es un poco más ordenado que yo ¿tú eres ordenado? – Preguntó ella tratando de sacarle conversación.

-Sí, lo soy – Respondió él mirando lo que sería su nueva habitación. Sakura se sintió mejor al poder sacarle al menos tres palabras, todo un récord hasta el momento.

\- ¿Sabías que iremos a la misma escuela? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿En qué año irás? – Dijo ella rápidamente aturdiéndolo un poco.

-Sí lo sabía – Respondió secamente – Tengo 10 años, y voy a ir en 4to grado.

\- ¡Entonces posiblemente estudiemos en el mismo salón! – Respondió Sakura emocionada.

-Rayos ¿acaso gritas todo el tiempo? – Dijo Syaoran enojado.

Sakura lo miró confusa – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Oh vamos, desde que nos presentaron te la has pasado gritando – Dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues tú no has parado de mirarme molesto – Respondió ella enojada – ¿Acaso no te empieza a doler la cara luego de tener el ceño fruncido tanto tiempo?

\- ¡Es que eres muy molesta!

\- ¡Trataba de ser amable contigo! ¡Eres muy tímido!

\- ¡Sólo soy reservado! ¡No me gustan los alborotos y tú pareces experta en ello!

\- ¡Claro que no! Solo trato de ser amigable, no estaría nada mal que lo intentaras también.

-Lo soy a mi manera.

-Pues no funciona, sigues pareciendo un ermitaño.

\- ¿En serio voy a tener que soportarte a ti y a tus gritos por el resto de mi vida?

-Imagina como será mi vida viendo tu cara enojada cada mañana cuando baje a desayunar.

\- ¡Eres desesperante!

\- ¡Y tu un amargado!

\- ¡Niños! – Dijo Ieran apareciendo en escena seguida de Fujitaka y Touya quien lucía bastante molesto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Escuchamos gritos desde abajo – Preguntó Fujitaka.

\- ¡Él/Ella empezó! – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mirándose con rabia.

-Está bien, solo olvidemos esto y bajemos a comer el pastel que hizo Fujitaka – Dijo Ieran tomando a Sakura de los hombros y empezando a caminar con ella – No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho contigo, linda. Tu padre me dijo que eres capitana de las porristas de la primaria, háblame sobre ello.

Mientras Sakura e Ieran se perdían escaleras abajo seguidas de Fujitaka, Syaoran se disponía a salir de la que sería su habitación, sin embargo, Touya lo detuvo para darle una mirada dura y hablarle.

-Escúchame bien, mocoso – Le dijo mientras Syaoran lo miraba desafiante – Si llegas a hacerle algo a mi hermana te juro que pasarás las peores noches de tu vida. Aléjate de ella y no me hagas enojar.

-No te preocupes – Dijo él sosteniéndole la mirada – No nos llevamos bien, así que ni siquiera tengo porque hablar con ella.

-Solo no la hagas sufrir, o te vas a arrepentir – Respondió Touya dándole una última mirada y luego saliendo de su habitación.

Syaoran decidió salir de aquel lugar y fue hasta el baño para echar agua en su cara _–Ese tipo Kinomoto no me da nada de miedo, y mucho menos sus estúpidas amenazas; y no tengo porque hacerle caso, puedo meterme con ella cuando quiera sin necesidad de temerle a él –_ Luego de pensar aquello recordó a Sakura y su pequeño enfrentamiento – _Vaya niña más gritona, no quiero ni imaginarme como serán mis mañanas en esta casa. Rayos ¿Quién necesita otra hermana después de todo? Ya tenía suficiente con las otras cuatro –._

Cuando Syaoran bajó el resto de la velada transcurrió normal, a excepción de que él y Sakura no volvieron a hablarse, solo lo hicieron forzadamente cuando se despidieron para no hacer sentir mal a sus padres, ellos ya estaban suficientemente nerviosos con la cena y el hecho de que ellos hayan peleado los ponía aún más.

Sakura miraba el auto de Ieran alejarse, había disfrutado las conversaciones con Ieran y sus hijas, a decir verdad, se sentía más tranquila de que no iba a ser la única chica en su casa y en la familia. Sin embargo, se sentía mal por haber peleado con Syaoran a solo unas horas de haberse conocido, pero no pudo evitarlo, la sacó de sus casillas.

Se prometió a si misma llevarse mejor con él, lo haría por su padre y por Ieran, sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarse _– ¿Quién necesitaba otro hermano? Ya era suficiente con Touya molestándome y llamándome "monstruo" todo el tiempo –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con una nueva historia. Ok deben estar preguntándose por qué no es de Harry Potter, bueno resulta que Sakura Card Captors fue una serie que marcó mi infancia, incluso antes de Harry Potter, es un anime al que le tengo mucho cariño.**

 **Y este año luego de tanto tiempo, las CLAMP han vuelto con el manga de "Clear Card", el OVA de los dos ositos que salió hace unos días (el cual me ha encantado), y pues con el regreso de la serie para 2018, así que he tomado esta oportunidad para escribir por primera vez acerca de una de mis parejas favoritas, o sea Sakura y Syaoran. Espero que todos los que lean este fic lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlo.**

 **Intentaré publicar cada lunes y jueves, por el momento son mis días menos agitados, pero eso podría cambiar a lo largo de la historia, dependiendo de mis clases en la universidad.**

 **Sin más que decir, sean bienvenidos a esta historia, no olviden ponerla en favoritos y dejarme sus comentarios para saber qué les parece este concepto, y también díganme que les pareció el OVA de los dos ositos;). Saludos y besos a todos.**


	2. Convivencia de locos (Parte I)

-Touya ayuda a Syaoran a subir sus cosas a la habitación, por favor – Pidió Fujitaka a su hijo mayor.

El aludido fulminó con la mirada al niño, quien tampoco le daba una amistosa mirada mientras tomaba algunas maletas y se dirigía escaleras arriba.

-Ieran ¿necesitas ayuda con tus cosas? – Dijo Sakura apareciendo en la sala con una gran sonrisa.

-Estas maletas son muy pesadas, hija – Respondió Fujitaka – ¿Podrías encargarte de la cena mientras ayudamos a Ieran y a Syaoran a instalarse, por favor?

-Claro papá – Dijo ella, pero antes de partir camino hacia la cocina su madrasta le habló.

-No te preocupes Sakura, si quieres luego de cenar podrás ayudarme a guardar las joyas en alhajero y mi maquillaje, sé que te gusta mucho – Dijo Ieran.

-Está bien – Respondió la niña dirigiéndose a la cocina para empezar a ocuparse de la cena.

Ieran y Fujitaka se habían casado hacia menos de una semana en una sencilla boda, no querían hacer mucho alboroto debido a que todo había sucedido muy rápido, por lo que decidieron casarse en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad de Tokio y lo celebraron con una pequeña cena con todos sus hijos.

Las hijas de Ieran habían regresado a Hong Kong dos días después de la boda debido a que sus vacaciones de la universidad estaban por terminar, además de que solo unos días posteriores a la boda Ieran y Syaoran se mudarían con los Kinomoto.

Todo parecía relativamente normal en el nuevo matrimonio, sin embargo, la relación entre Sakura y Syaoran era aún un asunto preocupante para sus padres ya que desde el día que los presentaron no se hablaban prácticamente para nada e incluso pudieron notar que el día de la cena en Tokio estuvieron mandándose miradas fulminantes y ligeras patadas debajo de la mesa. Evidentemente, ambos habían hablado con sus hijos e intentaron persuadirlos, pero ellos sabían que esto era algo que sus hijos debían arreglar por sí mismos, o por lo menos eso esperaban.

Sakura cortaba la lechuga mientras escuchaba las pequeñas peleas que tenían Syaoran y Touya en el piso de arriba, cosa que le hizo reír por debajo. No podía imaginarse a esos dos compartiendo habitación hasta que Touya se fuera a la universidad en un par de años, la verdad es que pensaba que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos tiraría al otro por la ventana.

Unos minutos después dejaron de escucharse voces y fue sustituido por el ruido de pisadas provenientes de las escaleras, y unos segundos después Syaoran entraba a la cocina mirándola tan seriamente como el primer día.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó Sakura tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

-Sólo vine por un poco de agua – Respondió él acercándose al refrigerador.

Sakura lo miró por unos segundos mientras él tomaba agua, y al sentirse observado volvió su mirada a ella – ¿Se te perdió algo?

Sakura se sintió avergonzada por haber sido descubierta, pero también se sintió sumamente furiosa por la actitud de él – Sólo estaba pensando.

-Me parece una forma muy extraña de pensar, digo lo hacía mientras me mirabas.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan odioso? – Preguntó enojada.

-Porque así soy – Respondió acercándose a ella.

Sakura apartó la mirada de él para seguir cortando la lechuga y volvió a hablar – Estoy tratando de ser amable contigo porque no quiero que nuestros padres se preocupen ¿por qué no puedes intentarlo tú también?

-Lo intento, solo que a mi manera – Respondió él despectivamente – ¿Es suficiente para ti?

-Siento que no lo intentas en lo absoluto, Syaoran – Dijo ella aun cortando la lechuga – Nos pasamos toda la boda y la cena dándonos patadas bajo la mesa.

\- ¡Tú me pisaste! – Se defendió él.

\- ¡Estabas pateándome durante la boda! Tenía que desquitarme.

-Eres demasiado vengativa.

\- ¡Pues traté de ser amable desde el principio y no funcionó!

\- ¡Porque no soporto los escándalos!

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo… – Sin embargo, Syaoran no pudo saber que diría Sakura porque ésta dio un grito – ¡Auch! ¡Me he cortado por pelear contigo!

\- ¿Por pelear conmigo? – Dijo él indignado mientras veía a la niña agitando su dedo índice ensangrentado – No me metas en eso.

Aunque él iba a seguir la pelea, se dio por vencido al ver que Sakura ya no le respondía ya que su dedo seguía sangrando, por lo que él volvió a hablar – Déjame ver.

Sakura apenas y había escuchado lo que él había dicho – ¿Qué?

Pero no obtuvo una respuesta rápida ya que en el instante siguiente Syaoran la tomó se la muñeca y miró la cortada y lo siguiente que hizo fue poner el dedo en su boca para impedir que saliera más sangre. Sakura estaba atónita ante aquella acción, pero la verdad es que ella no lo pensó en un primer momento.

Al cabo de unos minutos Syaoran sacó el dedo de su boca y vio que la sangre estaba parando de salir, por lo que miró a Sakura – Deberías ser menos distraída y prestar más atención cuando estas cortando cualquier cosa.

-Gracias – Respondió ella aún atónita ante aquella situación.

\- ¿Por qué no pusiste tu dedo en tu boca de inmediato para detener la sangre?

-Lo siento, no soporto ver la sangre – Contestó ella.

Syaoran la miró seriamente – Deberías lavar la cortada y luego ponerte una bandita para que se cierre en los próximos días.

Sakura iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su padre quien recién entraba a la cocina con Ieran y Touya.

\- ¿Qué sucedió, hija?

-Escuchamos un grito y nos asustamos mucho – Dijo Ieran.

-Oh – Dijo Sakura sonrojada por haber causado tanto alboroto – No se preocupen, solo me corté el dedo mientras cortaba la lechuga, pero Syaoran me ayudó a que dejara de sangrar.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacía el niño de cabello marrón, quien sin darse cuenta aún seguía sosteniendo la muñeca de Sakura y al fijarse no dudó en soltarla de inmediato. Sin embargo, Touya ya le estaba dando la peor mirada que había visto desde que lo conocía _– Genial, primer día en esta casa y lo más probable es que mañana no amanezca vivo –._

-No fue nada – Dijo Syaoran saliendo de la cocina apresuradamente y dirigiéndose a su habitación para terminar de desempacar con un poco de paz.

\- ¿Estás bien, querida? – Preguntó Ieran a la niña mirando su dedo.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ahora mismo voy a poner una bandita – Respondió Sakura.

-Debes ser más cuidadosa, monstruo – Dijo Touya – Está vez fue tu dedo, pero la próxima podría ser tu mano y los monstruos con una sola mano no sirven de mucho.

\- ¡Agh hermano! Para de molestarme – Dijo ella saliendo de la cocina.

Touya decidió salir también de la cocina y tomar un poco de aire fresco, dejando al nuevo matrimonio a solas, ambos sonrieron y fue Ieran quien habló primero – Veo que por fin se están llevando bien.

-Roguemos para que sigan así – Respondió Fujitaka antes de continuar haciendo la cena que su hija había dejado a la mitad.

 **oOo**

-Déjenme presentarles a su nuevo compañero, Li Syaoran – Dijo el Profesor Terada mientras escribía su nombre en el pizarrón – Él viene de Hong Kong, espero que sean todos amables con él.

Al presentarlo no se hicieron esperar los murmullos en el salón de clases, aunque la única que no murmuraba era Sakura, ya lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que vendrían a la misma escuela, y para su buena suerte _– O más bien mala suerte –_ lo habían puesto en su salón.

Sakura estaba ocupada mirando su pupitre cuando percibió un ligero chasquido de boca proveniente del puesto de al lado, se trataba de su mejor amiga quien poseía unos ojos amatista y un largo y espeso cabello oscuro, Tomoyo Daidoji, ésta murmuró – ¿Es él?

La niña de ojos verdes asintió con cara de aburrimiento, obviamente le había contado a su mejor amiga todo aquello del matrimonio de su padre y el hecho de que ahora su nuevo hermanastro estudiaría en su misma escuela.

-Puedes sentarte detrás de Kinomoto – Dijo el profesor Terada mientras se disponía a comenzar la primera clase del día.

Cuando Syaoran pasó por al lado de Sakura se miraron de reojo y luego él se sentó, aunque estuviera detrás de ella Sakura podía sentir la mirada penetrante y el ceño fruncido del niño que ahora era su hermanastro _– ¿También tengo que tenerlo tan cerca en la escuela? Me pone los nervios de punta –._

Al finalizar aquel día Syaoran podría concluir que las cosas no habían estado tan mal después de todo, sorpresivamente se había hecho amigo de un niño llamado Takashi Yamazaki quien resultaba contar buenas historias, aunque una niña llamada Chiharu llegaba a tiempo para decir que era mentira. Esta última al igual que Rika, Naoko y Tomoyo eran parte del grupo de amigas de Sakura, sin embargo, ninguna era tan gritona como su _querida_ hermanastra.

Sakura caminaba en silencio junto a Syaoran de regreso a su casa, la verdad es que no habían hablado en lo absoluto desde la noche anterior cuando la ayudó con su cortada. De hecho, en ese momento Sakura había visto una parte de Syaoran que pensó que no existía, él si podía ser bueno con otras personas y se sentía un poco mal por haberlo juzgado.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella llamando su atención – ¿Te importaría que habláramos en el parque?

Él la vio un poco raro – ¿Sobre qué?

-Solo quiero decirte algo, además aún no conoces el parque del Rey Pingüino, es un lindo lugar.

-Está bien – Dijo no muy convencido.

Ambos niños caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su destino, la verdad es que Syaoran no había pasado por ahí aún, estaba atardeciendo por lo que no había muchos niños en el parque. Sakura se sentó en un columpio, y él decidió imitarla tomando asiento en el que estaba al lado.

Sakura empezó a mecerse ligeramente antes de empezar a hablar – Sabes Syaoran, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, hablo de ese día de la cena cuando nos conocimos.

Él no veía venir aquello por lo que no pudo más que estar de acuerdo asintiendo con la cabeza y dejando que ella siguiera hablando – La verdad es que te juzgué solo porque fuiste muy reservado, y anoche me di cuenta de que puedes llegar a ser muy bueno cuando te lo propones.

-No fue para tanto – Dijo él restándole importancia – Solo fue una cortada.

-Lamento haberme comportado como lo hice – Dijo ella sin más – Quiero que seamos buenos amigos, bueno… hermanos.

Syaoran la miró extrañado por un momento, no esperaba que lo hubiese citado al parque para decirle todo aquello, pero la verdad es que él también había sido un poco duro con ella – Lamento haber sido tan odioso contigo, estaba nervioso por mudarme a un nuevo país, la escuela nueva y la familia nueva también.

-Disculpas aceptadas – Dijo ella mientras alzaba su dedo meñique dejando anonadado al niño – Ahora prometamos que siempre intentaremos llevarnos mejor, y si volvemos a pelear entonces lo resolveremos.

Syaoran la miró un poco dudoso, pero luego levantó su dedo meñique y lo estrechó con ella haciendo la promesa y dándole una pequeña sonrisa ladeada

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – Dijo Sakura haciendo sobresaltar a Syaoran – ¡Sonreíste! ¡Sabes hacerlo!

Syaoran al principio estuvo a punto de darle una de sus tradicionales miradas con el ceño fruncido, pero no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello último que dijo la niña, a lo cual ella volvió a hablar – Lamento haber hecho un alboroto, pero es que pensé que no sonreías.

-No te disculpes – Respondió él aun riendo – Tus alborotos son divertidos.

\- ¡Sabía que no te molestaban del todo! – Dijo ella mirando su reloj de muñeca – ¡Oh! Tenemos que volver a casa de inmediato, me toca hacer la cena de nuevo porque ayer no la terminé.

Syaoran puso los ojos en blancos – Eres muy distraída.

Sakura no lo tomó como un insulto, simplemente se apresuró a correr a su casa seguida por Syaoran, la verdad es que se sentía más tranquila de que ahora fueran amigos, tal vez no fuesen muy abiertos el uno con el otro en ese momento, pero quizás en el futuro las cosas fuesen diferentes… Y vaya que lo serían.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola chicos, me alegra que me hayan hecho saber por los comentarios que les gusta el concepto de esta historia, y pues aquí está el segundo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Sigan dejándome sus opiniones, sugerencias y teorías, me encanta leerlos. ¡Un beso enorme!**


	3. Convivencia de locos (Parte II)

**Capítulo 3: Convivencia de locos (Parte II)**

 ** _A los 11 años_**

Syaoran pensó que después de mudarse a Japón y tener que dormir cada noche con un tipo que lo asesinaba con la mirada cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, y tener que vivir con una niña con la que parecía tener una especie de relación amistad – odio, nada podía ser peor.

Pero cuan equivocado estaba, porque solo bastaron un par de meses para que su _querida_ prima Meiling apareciera repentinamente en Japón para pasar unos días con él y conocer al esposo de su tía Ieran y a los hijos de éste. Tal como supuso desde el principio, Meiling quiso alejar a Sakura de él y los primeros días actuaba posesiva, y él lo veía venir, así era su prima.

Sin embargo, jamás imaginó ni en sus sueños más locos que Meiling se hiciera íntima amiga de Sakura, y aquello sin duda si era lo peor, sobre todo cuando se reunían en la casa después de la escuela con Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko para hacer cosas de chicas, de las cuales Syaoran no estaba interesado en enterarse.

Tal como aquella tarde, todas las niñas habían decidido ir a su casa a tomar el té y comer algún postre que haya preparado Fujitaka la noche anterior, sin embargo, esa tarde se encontraban particularmente ruidosas, y Syaoran solo buscaba un poco de paz para poder leer su libro, cosa de la cual desistió debido al ruido proveniente de la planta baja.

Decidió recostarse en su cama para mirar el techo, aunque esa acción también fue interrumpida cuando su puerta se abrió mostrando a Sakura y a Meiling con un trozo de pastel.

\- ¿No saben tocar? – Preguntó él fastidiado.

-Pensé que sería más divertido si te dábamos una sorpresa – Dijo Meiling entrando seguida de la niña de ojos de verdes.

-No me gustan las sorpresas, y lo sabes, Meiling – Refutó él.

-Pensamos que tendrías hambre y querrías probar un poco de este pastel que hice anoche – Dijo Sakura acercándose y entregándoselo.

Syaoran probó un poco y luego le dio una sonrisa ladeada – Gracias, está bueno Sakura.

\- ¡Gracias Syaoran! – Dijo Sakura saltando de alegría.

Mientras tanto, Meiling miraba aquella escena atónita, pero sin decir una sola palabra, Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y le habló – ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Meiling sacudió la cabeza – No es nada, Sakura. Sabes creo que las chicas se quedaron esperando esas fotos de tu mamá que dijiste que nos mostrarías, de cuando era modelo.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! Iré por ellas de inmediato – Respondió ella saliendo de la habitación – Te veo abajo.

Cuando Sakura desapareció escaleras abajo Meiling miró a su primo quien aún estaba comiéndose el postre, al sentir la mirada de ella se giró y le habló – ¿Qué?

Meiling se acercó y se sentó junto a él en su cama – ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable y le tienes tanta confianza a una chica que no sean tus hermanas o yo?

-Sakura es mi hermana ahora ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, desde hace un año apenas – Dijo Meiling dándole una mirada sospechosa – Te tomó años tenerme confianza a mí que soy tu prima ¿Cómo con ella fue tan rápido?

-Meiling el cambio de horario ya te afectó – Respondió él – No la trato de manera especial, nos llevamos muy mal al principio, pero prometimos que seríamos más amables para que nuestros padres no se preocuparan, peleamos todo el tiempo, pero nos arreglamos, eso es todo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es sólo eso?

-Completamente – Dijo Syaoran – Ahora ¿puedo tener un poco de privacidad mientras Touya no está?

Meiling no dijo nada más, simplemente se limitó a darle una última mirada a su primo antes de salir _– Algo ha cambiado –._

 ** _A los 12 años_**

\- ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – Dijo un joven de cabello azabache, ojos azules y grandes gafas.

-Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo, Eriol – Respondió Sakura – Somos amigos ahora.

-Me alegra haberte conocido en mi primer día aquí, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso.

-No te preocupes, cuando menos lo esperes te sentirás como en casa – Entonces Sakura tomó al niño de su muñeca dirigiéndolo al parque central donde todos estaban en el recreo – Voy a presentarte a mis amigos.

Eriol y Sakura se acercaban, y ella aún seguía tomándolo distraídamente del brazo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie, en especial para un muchacho de ojos color chocolate que miraba receloso al estudiante de intercambio.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – Dijo Sakura captando la atención de todos sus amigos – Este es Eriol Hiragizawa.

Todos saludaron al recién llegado, esa misma mañana el profesor Terada lo había presentado frente a todo el salón, él venía de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, no habían tenido la oportunidad de tratarlo, pero Sakura cambió aquello debido a que fue ella a quien el profesor eligió para que le mostrara la escuela, por lo que hablaron un buen rato, y Sakura se sentía feliz de presentarlo ante sus amigos.

-Eriol ellas son Rika, Naoko y Chiharu – Dijo Sakura señalando a sus amigas quienes sonrieron, luego se dirigió a otro muchacho – él es Yamazaki – El muchacho estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando Chiharu le tapó la boca con las manos.

Entonces se giraron hacia una chica con cabello largo y abundante – Ella es Tomoyo – la aludida lo saludó cordialmente y, luego se giraron para encontrarse con un muchacho que tenía la mirada muy seria – Y él es Syaoran, mi hermano.

-Mucho gusto, Kinomoto – Dijo Eriol cortésmente.

Sin embargo, Syaoran de inmediato lo miró duramente – Mi apellido no es Kinomoto, es Li.

Eriol los miró confundido, entonces Sakura decidió aclarar aquello – En realidad somos hermanastros, pero tranquilo, cualquiera podría equivocarse.

Syaoran frunció más el ceño al ver a Sakura siendo tan amable con aquel niño británico, por lo que decidió apartar la vista de ellos por el resto del recreo, cosa que fue imposible debido a que todos estaban fascinados por conocer a Eriol y preguntarle cosas sobre Inglaterra, por lo que fue el centro de atención durante el recreo y el resto de las clases del día.

Al terminar las clases de aquel día Syaoran caminaba junto a Sakura aún con cierta molestia por todo el asunto con Eriol, trató de no demostrarlo frente a ella, pero fue imposible, incluso Sakura que solía ser distraída pudo notarlo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Syaoran? Desde el recreo te ves un poco molesto.

-No es nada – Dijo restándole importancia.

Sakura apresuró el paso y se puso delante de él mirándolo – Si es algo, y no nos moveremos hasta que me digas.

Syaoran suspiró resignado – No sé cuál es el alboroto con el niño nuevo.

\- ¿Hablas de Eriol? – Él asintió – No es un alboroto, es solo que nunca había conocido a alguien de Inglaterra.

-Sigo sin saber cuál es la gran cosa, además te mira mucho.

-Es porque me la paso hablando todo el día, tú me lo has dicho un millón de veces – Respondió ella – Escucha, esto fue como cuando tú llegaste de Hong Kong, todos querían saber sobre ti.

-Fue diferente.

Sakura rio – Sí, porque te negabas a contestar cualquier preguntar que te hicieran. A Eriol parece no molestarle en lo absoluto.

Syaoran se quedó sin argumento ante aquello, por lo que decidió desviar la mirada y seguir caminando – Sólo olvídalo, Sakura.

-Deberías intentar ser más amigable con él, creo que podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

-Sí, como no – Dijo Syaoran restándole importancia.

 ** _A los 15 años_**

La puerta de la habitación sonó y un muchacho alto, un tanto musculoso y con cabello castaño oscuro habló – Pase.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, chicos – Dijo Tomoyo entrando y mirando al dueño de la habitación recostado en su cama aventando un balón de baloncesto hacia el techo mientras que otro muchacho de cabello oscuro y gafas estaba sentado en una silla despreocupadamente.

-Hola Tomoyo – Dijo Eriol dándole una sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojó un poco – Hola Eriol – Respondió antes de dirigirse de nuevo al otro chico – Syaoran, Sakura pregunta si no tomaste los accesorios que dejó en el baño.

Syaoran suspiró fastidiado – ¿Para qué rayos querría tomar eso? ¡Son cosas de chicas!

-Quien sabe – Dijo Eriol riendo y provocando risas en Tomoyo.

-Oh, cállate – Respondió mientras le aventaba el balón.

 _-Tomoyo ¡ya los encontré!_ – Gritó Sakura desde su habitación.

Tomoyo les dio una mirada, pero antes de irse Syaoran le dijo una última cosa con un tono un poco molesto – Dile que sea más ordenada, o llegará tarde a todas las citas que tenga en la vida.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación dejando a los chicos solos de nuevo. Syaoran seguía mirando el techo, pero sintió la mirada penetrante de Eriol, por lo que decidió mirarlo y hablarle – ¿Se te perdió algo?

Eriol suspiró sonriendo y pasándole el balón a su amigo – Eres tan celoso.

Syaoran lo miró confundido – ¿De quién podría estar celoso?

-De todos los chicos que tratan de acercarse a Sakura.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso? Touya también lo hace, cuando se fue a la universidad me dijo que tenía que cuidarla o me mataría, al fin y al cabo, ella también es mi "hermana".

-Sí, pero tus celos no son como los de Touya, son diferentes.

Syaoran se sentó en su cama mirando seriamente al que decía ser su mejor amigo – Explícame a que te refieres.

-Los celos de Touya son fraternales, los tuyos no lo son.

-Creo que esta vez si te volviste loco – Dijo Syaoran – En primer lugar, no estoy celoso, y en segundo, en el caso de que lo estuviese, serían celos fraternales.

-No lo creo – Syaoran lo miró confuso – Oh vamos, no te hagas el desentendido conmigo, te conozco muy bien.

-Sí, por desgracia – Respondió Syaoran – ¿Cuándo he estado celoso?

-Pues estuviste celoso de mí ¿lo recuerdas? Los primeros días de clases ni siquiera me hablabas porque pensabas que quería tener algo con Sakura, pero cuando te diste cuenta de que no fue así nos volvimos amigos.

-Solo me di cuenta de que tus miradas y palabras educadas no iban dirigidas hacia Sakura, sino a Tomoyo, cosa de la que no te pudiste dar cuenta hasta hace solo unos meses.

-Estás cambiando el tema – Dijo Eriol – Y, además, estás celoso ahora por la cita de Sakura con Ryu.

-No lo estoy.

-Entonces ¿por qué has estado de mal humor desde que te enteraste?

-Soy un amargado, tú y Sakura me lo dicen todo el tiempo – Dijo él restándole importancia.

-Creo que te gusta.

Syaoran lo miro como si estuviera loco – Estas diciendo tonterías, como siempre.

Los chicos no pudieron continuar su conversación, ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe y Sakura entró a la habitación seguida de Tomoyo – Chicos ¿podrían darme su opinión acerca de cómo me veo con esta ropa?

Syaoran no supo ni cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que la veía tan arreglada. Sakura lucía un sencillo vestido color rosa que marcaba muy bien su figura, su cabello estaba suelto y cuidadosamente peinado, estaba ligeramente maquillada e incluso pudo percibir el dulce perfume que traía.

-Estas muy linda, Sakura – Dijo el azabache.

\- ¡Gracias Eriol! – Respondió Sakura para luego dirigirse hacia el otro chico – ¿Tú qué opinas, Syaoran?

Él se había puesto algo nervioso, pero no lo iba a demostrar esta vez, apartó su mirada de ella – Te ves bien.

Sakura percibió su enojo, pero prefirió no preguntar – Gracias chicos, es hora de irme. Veré a Ryu en la estación y luego iremos al cine.

-Espero que se diviertan mucho – Dijo Eriol gentilmente.

Sakura agradeció aquello, sin embargo, estaba esperando a que Syaoran dijera algo al respecto, pero éste no lo hizo simplemente se recostó de nuevo y siguió lanzando el balón hacía el techo. Sakura se despidió, pero sintiéndose un poco mal por el humor del chico.

Cuando las chicas se fueron Eriol miró desaprobatoriamente a Syaoran y este al verlo solo se limitó a decir algo despectivamente – ¿Qué?

Eriol suspiró – Eres un idiota.

Y ante esto Syaoran le aventó el balón, esta vez sin intenciones de hacer un pase.

 ** _A los 16 años_**

-Te pasa algo – Dijo Syaoran buscando la mirada de Sakura.

Ella se sorprendió al ser descubierta, pero intentó restarle importancia – No me pasa nada.

Él suspiró – Eso solo significa que te pasa algo serio.

-Syaoran, creí que estábamos estudiando para matemáticas – Dijo la chica tratando de evitar el tema.

-Tu cabeza está en cualquier lugar menos en estos libros – Contestó él cerrando todos los libros y libretas esparcidos en la mesa de la cocina – ¿Necesitas hablar?

Sakura lo miró una vez más, suspiró y simplemente lo soltó – Ryu y yo terminamos ayer.

Algo dentro de Syaoran hizo fiesta por aquella noticia, sin embargo, no podía demostrarlo _– Me prometí a mí mismo no sentir más esto, para algo empecé a salir con chicas –._

-Oh, eso es triste – En realidad no sabía que decir – ¿Pasó algo malo?

-Ehm, bueno – Respondió ella removiéndose incómoda – Es que él quería hacer algo, y pues yo no estaba del todo segura.

Syaoran no necesitó saber más para juntar las piezas de aquello, su sangre empezó a hervir de rabia, pero trató de calmarse – Lo que me quieres decir es que ese idiota trató de acostarse contigo.

Sakura se sonrojó ante aquello y murmuró avergonzada – Sí, yo no me sentía lista aún para eso, y él simplemente me dejó.

-Es un maldito idiota ¿lo sabías? Jamás me cayó bien.

\- ¡Syaoran! – Dijo ella por su lenguaje.

-Rayos, Sakura – Siguió él enojado – Eso solo demuestra la clase de tipo que es Ryu, es lo único que quiso de ti desde el principio, y solo te digo que ese tipo de chicos no valen la pena.

-Lo sé, pero igual me dolió que solo estuviera conmigo durante todo este tiempo porque quería acostarse conmigo – Dijo ella al borde las lágrimas.

-Oh no, ni pensarlo – Dijo Syaoran tomándola de las manos sobre la mesa, sorprendiéndola – Ese tipo no merece tus lágrimas, te aseguro que hay millones mucho mejores que él, no tienes que entristecerte por esto.

Sakura lo miró y soltó sus manos para acercarse a él y abrazarlo, sus lágrimas no disiparon, de hecho, lloró aún más, pero no fue por Ryu, sino por las palabras que le había dicho Syaoran – Gracias, eres el mejor.

Syaoran le devolvió el abrazo un tanto confuso, ellos no solían ser tan afectuosos entre ellos, pero esa situación lo ameritaba – Solo prométeme que no volverás a salir con idiotas como él.

-Trataré de no atraer idiotas como él – Respondió ella sonriendo.

Y fue esa sonrisa la que hizo que el estómago de Syaoran diera un vuelco inesperado _– Recuerda Syaoran, no puedes sentir nada por ella, concéntrate en tu cita de este viernes con esa chica del coro –._ Sin embargo, no fue fácil dejar de sentirse así cuando Sakura no paró de sonreír toda la tarde.

 ** _A los 17 años_**

\- ¿Qué te dije sobre no volver a salir con idiotas como Ryu? – Dijo Syaoran mientras veía a Sakura ponerse unos aretes frente al espejo del baño.

-Hiro no es como Ryu, además tengo mucho tiempo sin salir con alguien – Respondió Sakura empezando a maquillarse.

-Conozco a Hiro, estamos en el equipo de baloncesto juntos, es un lanzado, todos lo dicen – Refutó Syaoran.

\- ¿Quiénes son "todos"? – Preguntó Sakura – ¿Los chicos del equipo o tus novias semanales? – Esto último lo dijo muy despectivamente.

-No son mis novias, y no deberías reclamarme cuando estás por salir con un idiota – Dijo Syaoran a la defensiva.

-No eres quien para hablarme de idiotas cuando te he advertido sobre casi todas esas chicas con las que has salido y no me has prestado atención – Dijo ella enojada – La mayoría fueron porristas, por lo que las conozco muy bien y, a ti no te importó mi opinión.

-Quieres desechar a cada chica con la que salgo.

-No las desecharía si al menos duraras más de una semana con alguna de ellas – Respondió Sakura – Me dices que Hiro y Ryu son unos idiotas, pero tú no eres muy diferente a ellos.

-Yo no las ilusiono, son salidas ocasionales al cine o a cualquier lugar.

-Eso no es lo que ellas dicen en los vestidores – Dijo Sakura recelosa – De hecho, son muy explícitas.

Syaoran la miró confundido – ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¡Oh vamos, Syaoran! Todas las chicas de la preparatoria te presumen – Exclamó ella – Besos en el cine, en el salón del coro, en el teatro… ¡Incluso hay chicas que dicen que han estado aquí en casa contigo!

-Nunca he traído a una de esas chicas aquí – Dijo Syaoran – Son rumores estúpidos.

-Pues eso te ganas por ser un mujeriego – Respondió Sakura – ¿Qué rayos te sucedió? Eras tan tímido, incluso conmigo. En tan solo un año has salido con casi toda la preparatoria.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me celas? – Contestó él cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

Sakura dio una última mirada a su reflejo para luego tomar su bolso y mirar a Syaoran – ¿Desde cuándo te volviste el tipo de chico de los cuales debo alejarme?

Y sin decir nada más salió de ahí apresuradamente para verse con Hiro en el restaurante donde habían quedado. Mientras caminaba hacia la estación no pudo evitar reproducir en su mente lo que acababa de pasar en el baño con Syaoran.

 _-Él es tan diferente ahora, hace un año no hablaba con chicas, y ahora es como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa –_ Entonces fue cuando sintió algo raro en su estómago, algo que en definitiva no era nuevo para ella _– ¡No, Sakura! Te prometiste a ti misma dejar esos pensamientos de lado, debes dejar de mirarlo de esa forma y concentrarte en Hiro. Syaoran es un idiota, y no nos gustan los idiotas… Aunque sea un idiota lindo y atento conmigo cuando no está ocupado siendo un tonto… ¡Es tu hermano! ¡Recuérdalo! –._

Sakura suspiró derrotada, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, de hecho una de las razones por las que había empezado a salir con Ryu fue por esos extraños sentimientos que empezó a tener por Syaoran, los cuales se mantuvieron ocultos durante su relación, pero que ahora que él decidió estar con todas las chicas que pudiera, habían empezado a surgir nuevamente, pero esta vez incluso Syaoran se dio cuenta de sus celos y aquello no podía ser bueno, tendría que ser más discreta _– Si él quiere ser un mujeriego, entonces es su problema –._

Sakura se paró frente al restaurante y sonrió, tal vez Hiro fuese mejor chico que Ryu, y posiblemente las cosas entre ellos si funcionen, o eso esperaba. Solo evitaría la imagen de unos perfectos ojos color chocolate que aparecían en su mente. Ella sacudió la cabeza antes de entrar _– Concéntrate –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Holaaaa! Bueno en este capítulo hemos avanzado en varios años para que pudieran ver como se desenvolvió la relación de estos dos, y bueno en este capítulo di los indicios de los dramas que se vendrán próximamente. Espero que les haya gustado, sigan comentando porque me encanta leerlos y pues nos leemos el lunes en el siguiente capítulo. Un beso y cuídense!**


	4. Peligroso acercamiento

**_A los 18 años (Actualidad)_**

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar su alarma anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día, pero como cosa normal, se quedó recostada en su cama sin ánimos de moverse, de todas formas, no era famosa por su puntualidad, sino por todo lo contrario.

Ella estiró su brazo hasta tomar el reloj de la cabecera de su cama y mirar la hora que este marcaba _– ¿7:00 a.m.? ¿Para que sonó tan temprano si mis clases no son hasta dentro de una hora? No tengo servicio hoy ni tampoco práctica con las porristas –_ Entonces fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó ruido de la habitación de al lado, la cual era la de Syaoran, y como si un rayo le hubiera caído se dio cuenta de porque había puesto su reloj a esa hora.

Sakura salió disparada de la cama poniéndose sus pantuflas de conejitos rápidamente y de esta forma tomó su toalla color rosa que estaba en la silla y corrió hacia la puerta, para su suerte Syaoran había abierto la de él al mismo tiempo y también tenía una toalla en sus manos.

Al verla frunció el ceño y habló – No esta vez.

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente actuó rápidamente y corrió hacia el baño, sin embargo, Syaoran la imitó quedando ambos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en el marco de la puerta del baño debatiéndose sobre quien entraría primero.

\- ¡Tardas demasiado con tus cosas de mujer! – Dijo Syaoran forcejeando.

\- ¡Pues tú te tardas demasiado afeitándote! – Respondió ella impidiéndole que entrara.

\- ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

\- ¡Pues yo tengo que hacer todas mis "cosas de mujer"!

\- ¡Levántate más temprano entonces!

\- ¡Ni hablar! Ya me levanto lo suficientemente temprano para no llegar tarde a la escuela.

\- ¡Eres un desastre!

\- ¡Y tú un desconsiderado!

\- ¡Sal de mi camino, Sakura!

\- ¿Dónde ha quedado tu caballerosidad, Syaoran?

\- Contigo es imposible ser un caballero, desgraciadamente ahora entiendo porque Touya dice que eres un monstruo.

\- ¡Cierra la boca!

\- ¡Déjame entrar!

\- ¡Las damas son primero!

\- ¡No eres una dama!

\- ¡Esta vez si te pasaste! – Respondió Sakura furiosa mientras le pegaba un codazo a Syaoran, sin embargo, a este no le hizo nada. Por lo que la chica decidió tomar medidas drásticas, hizo su mano un puño y la llevó fuertemente hasta la entrepierna de Syaoran haciéndolo caer de dolor en el suelo y ella entrando al baño y cerrando con seguro.

-Me lo agradecerás más tarde cuando no lleguemos tarde a la escuela – Dijo ella a través de la puerta.

\- ¡Eres una brusca! ¡Eso no era necesario! ¡Maldición! – Dijo Syaoran mientras apretaba sus partes nobles esperando a que el dolor pasara – Me voy a desquitar por esto.

-Buena suerte con ello – Respondió Sakura para que luego se escuchara el agua de la regadera.

Syaoran tuvo que esperar varios minutos antes de poder levantarse, y cuando el dolor cesó un poco se dirigió a la habitación de su _querida_ hermana, la cual se encontraba abierta debido al ajetreo de unos minutos atrás. Observó a su alrededor tratando de buscar algo que fuese buen material para molestarla, no encontraba demasiadas cosas y se le agotaba el tiempo, por lo que empezó a revisar en su escritorio.

Cuando eran pequeños las opciones para molestarla eran mayores ya que solía tomar sus dulces o hacer que tiraría a su oso de peluche favorito por el retrete del baño, o incluso tomaba su diario solo para verla enloquecer buscándolo _– ¡Eso es! ¡Su diario!_ – Sakura podría tener 18 años, pero seguía siendo igual de delicada con su diario, no lo leería, solo quería molestarla un rato.

Rebuscó entre todos sus papeles, pero no lo encontró, eso significaba que lo había cambiado de lugar, su cuarto no era grande, por lo que no tenía muchas opciones. No estaba en su mochila de la escuela ni tampoco en la gaveta de su escritorio, entonces Syaoran miró la cama y se me le ocurrió mirar justo debajo del colchón, y ahí lo encontró, un libro color rosa con un sol en la portada y una luna en la parte posterior, éste tenía un broche en forma de ala por lo que es obvio que no podría abrirlo porque sabía muy bien que Sakura llevaba la llave colgada en el cuello todo el tiempo.

Syaoran volvió a su habitación escondiendo el diario en lo más alto de su closet, donde Sakura no podía alcanzarlo y difícilmente se veía a simple vista. Minutos después escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y la del cuarto de Sakura cerrarse, por lo que se apresuró a entrar al baño o llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Sakura mientras tanto se tomaba su tiempo para acomodar su habitación y vestirse, en el fondo sabía que se había pasado con lo que le había hecho a Syaoran, pero la verdad es que hacía tiempo que se comportaba como un idiota la mayoría del tiempo y ansiaba por hacer aquello, y sin duda esa fue su oportunidad sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

La chica se puso su ropa interior para luego ir por su falda escolar y la camisa blanca con la insignia de la preparatoria la cual no abrochó completa debido a que recordó que como cada mañana tenía que poner su diario en su mochila. Sakura se dirigió a levantar su colchón y sorpresivamente no encontró nada, ella frunció el ceño _– Syaoran –_ pensó despectivamente mientras se encaminaba hasta la puerta del baño donde llegó a tiempo para escuchar que la regadera se cerraba.

-Dámelo – Dijo Sakura a la puerta mientras la golpeaba.

-Es muy temprano para que estés haciendo escándalos por nada – Respondió Syaoran a través de la puerta.

-Es tarde para que digas eso, luego de nuestra pelea por ver quien entraba primero al baño.

-Tú te buscaste eso.

-No me cambies el tema, dame mi diario.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando un Syaoran solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el cabello goteando, aquella imagen hizo que Sakura tragara grueso por un momento, con los años y los entrenamientos en el equipo de baloncesto Syaoran se había vuelto más musculoso y ella debía admitir que se había vuelto realmente guapo, de hecho muchas chicas de su escuela matarían por estar en aquella situación de la cual ella solo quería librarse antes de ser descubierta sonrojándose hasta la coronilla.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo tengo? – Dijo él con desdén y haciendo a Sakura a un lado para caminar hasta su habitación.

Sakura un tanto dudosa lo siguió hasta su cuarto – Sé que tú lo tienes, estás vengándote de mí por el golpe que te di.

-Tal vez – Respondió él mientras sacaba su ropa del closet.

-Pues dámelo, de todas formas, no puedes leerlo – Dijo ella mientras sostenía la pequeña llave en forma de estrella que colgaba en su cuello – No sin esto al menos.

-No puedo leerlo, pero puedo hacerte molestar sin ningún esfuerzo, tal como lo estoy haciendo ahora – Dijo Syaoran encarándola – ¿Vas a dejar que me vista?

-No hasta que me devuelvas mi diario – Dijo firmemente.

-Actúas como una niña.

-Lo dice el chico que le roba el diario a su hermana.

Syaoran suspiró resignado – Solo sal de aquí, o ambos llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Sakura miró a Syaoran que estaba parado frente a ella dándole la espalda al closet, él era más alto que ella por lo que lo miraba hacia arriba y justo al mirar detalladamente hacia arriba pudo divisar su diario. Sin previo aviso, Sakura se abalanzó sobre Syaoran para poder alcanzarlo de puntillas, pero él usó sus reflejos para atajar sus brazos y evitar que aquello sucediera.

Syaoran la tenía tomada de los brazos con fuerza, aunque Sakura no era nada débil, sus entrenamientos con las porristas la habían hecho fuerte en las piernas y los brazos, por lo que ambos estaban haciendo fuerza. Sakura sabía que ese paso jamás alcanzaría su diario, por lo que decidió usar sus habilidades, puso sus manos en los hombros desnudos de Syaoran, dio un salto y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él haciendo que casi alcanzara su diario.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Gritó él sorprendido.

Syaoran sin duda no esperaba aquel movimiento, y no la dejaría ganar, por lo que aprovechando que ella estaba colgada de él decidió avanzar rápidamente hacía su cama que estaba justo a su lado recostando a Sakura en ella y poniéndose él encima de ella tomándola fuertemente de los brazos, las piernas de ella seguían enrolladas alrededor de su cintura y sus caras estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban.

Ambos respiraban rápidamente por su pelea, podían sentir el pecho de ambos subir y bajar, chocando el uno contra el otro y por su cercanía podían ver cada detalle del rostro del otro.

-Dame mi diario – Dijo Sakura entre enfurecida y nerviosa.

-Ni pensarlo, te pasaste esta vez – Respondió Syaoran frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura intentó repetir su movimiento de esa mañana, aunque esta vez con su rodilla, pero Syaoran se dio cuenta de aquello y se puso más rígido impidiéndole mover sus piernas.

-No lo harás de nuevo – Contestó él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Podría dañar el juguete favorito de las chicas de la escuela? Eso sería una lástima – Dijo ella desafiante.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, el cual solo era interrumpido por sus respiraciones. Syaoran miraba fijamente los ojos verdes de Sakura, así como ella miraba de la misma manera los marrones de él, jamás habían estado así de cerca y la verdad es que no era la situación más fraternal del mundo.

Ella seguía abrazando la cintura de él con sus piernas y sus labios estaban más cerca de lo recomendable. Syaoran pudo ver su cuello blanquecino debido a que su camisa de la escuela no estaba abrochada, y por primera vez vio el inicio de los senos de ella, cosa que no fue lo más inteligente debido a que solo unos momentos después sintió que algo apretaba en su entrepierna, y para su desgracia, la mirada sorprendida de Sakura solo significaba que ella también podía sentirlo en su vientre.

-Quítate de encima – Dijo ella aun mezclando su aliento con el de él.

Syaoran apenas y pudo reaccionar con rapidez, pero cuando lo hizo se levantó de encima de ella tapando sus partes nobles con una almohada para ocultar su estado, mientras Sakura acomodaba su ropa la cual se había vuelto un desastre en todo el ajetreo. Aún respiraba con dificultad y estaba bastante roja.

Ella miró de reojo a Syaoran, quien le devolvió la mirada, tan nervioso como ella, y sin decir ni una palabra más salió apresurada de la habitación cerrando la puerta e incluso olvidando su diario, que fue el motivo de su disputa desde un principio.

Syaoran tardaría un par de minutos más en siquiera ponerse la ropa interior, por lo que posiblemente después de todo si llegaría tarde a la escuela, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Sin duda aquello se sintió diferente, cuando estuvieron tan cerca, por lo que estaba seguro de que todo cambiaría, y no para bien _– Maldita sea –._

Mientras tanto, Sakura entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta y deslizándose hasta quedar en el suelo. Jamás en su vida estuvo en una situación parecida a esa, ni siquiera con ninguno de sus anteriores novios, y de todas las personas con las que pudo experimentar ese momento tuvo que ser el con el último chico con el que, para su mala suerte, jamás podría salir en la vida.

Aún sentía su pecho subir y bajar y tenía los nervios a flor de piel de solo recordar que ella había provocado _eso_ en Syaoran, y estaba más que segura que él había provocado cosas en ella, pero jamás lo admitiría frente a él. Aquella cercanía había sido demasiado peligrosa, y difícil de olvidar.

Ella suspiró resignada para reanudar su tarea de vestirse e irse a la escuela, cosa que esa mañana parecía una misión imposible _– Apesta que él sea mi hermano –_ se lamentó antes de empezar a hacer el nudo de su corbata y darse cuenta de que en su cuello faltaba algo.

Ella tocó desesperadamente esa área de su cuerpo maldiciéndose por ser tan distraída _– Debió caerse en la cama de Syaoran, demonios –_ se sintió frustrada al saber que ahora él tenía no solo su diario, sino también la llave del mismo, pero prefería que él leyera su diario a tener que dirigirle la palabra después de lo ocurrido.

 _\- ¿Cómo mirarlo a la cara después de eso? ¡Ojalá no tuviera que verlo todos los días! –_ pensó antes de seguir vistiéndose, resignada a que ese día llegaría a tiempo.

 **OOo**

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo en el que ya he puesto algo de intensidad y acción, me ha encantado escribirlo y espero que me dejen su opinión al respecto. Por cierto, gracias por los comentarios, están geniales y espero que sigan así. Nos leemos el jueves, un beso enorme.**


	5. De vuelta a la normalidad, o algo así

-Y eso fue lo que pasó – Dijo Sakura tapando su cara con una almohada para ahogar un grito.

Tomoyo rio al ver la reacción de su mejor amiga, y ésta al darse cuenta le aventó la almohada – ¡No es gracioso! Fue vergonzoso, tanto así que ha pasado una semana y apenas lo pude hablar contigo.

\- ¿Nadie más lo sabe?

-Oh vamos, tú eres mi mejor amiga, me conoces mejor que cualquiera y me daba pena contártelo – Dijo la chica – Tuve que pensarlo bien.

\- ¿Pensar bien qué exactamente?

Sakura se removió incómoda – Bueno, no vas por ahí contándole a las personas las intensas peleas con tu hermano ¿o sí?

-Si no los conociera jamás pensaría que son hermanos – Dijo Tomoyo devolviéndole la almohada.

Sakura la miró confundida – ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Siempre he pensado que se tratan como todo menos como hermanos – Explicó ella, pero al ver aún la cara de confusión de su amiga decidió ser más específica – Desde niños él te cela, odia a cada chico que ha intentado algo contigo, y tú fulminas con la mirada a cada chica con la que salió el año pasado.

-Es que todas eran unas lanzadas, tengo que cuidarlo – Dijo Sakura tratando de evadir el tema.

-No me cambies el tema – Respondió Tomoyo – Me dijiste que todo eso fue vergonzoso para ti y para Syaoran, pero ¿has intentado hablar con él?

-Apenas y puedo mirarlo a la cara cuando me pide que le pase la sal en la cena.

\- ¿Y qué hay de cuando van o vuelven de la escuela?

-Desde ese día lo hacemos por separado, durante las mañanas trato de salir antes que él y en las tardes me quedo entrenando con las porristas.

-Pues ha pasado una semana, creo que es tiempo de que lo hablen – Dijo Tomoyo – No pueden evitarse toda la vida… ¡Viven en la misma casa!

-Sí ¡y es bastante difícil! – Dijo Sakura – Creo que incluso Ieran y papá se dieron cuenta que pasa algo, nos miran mucho.

-Es que cualquiera que los conociera podría deducirlo fácilmente, ustedes dos son tan obvios – Dijo Tomoyo mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué vino esa sonrisa?

Tomoyo se mordió el labio antes de hablar – Dime ¿no sentiste algo más cuando lo tuviste así de cerca?

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente, sabía de lo que hablaba su amiga, pero no podía admitirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera había podido admitírselo a sí misma – ¡Es mi hermano!

Tomoyo volteó los ojos – Son hermanastros, no comparten ningún vínculo sanguíneo, ni siquiera el apellido.

-Tomoyo el hecho que haya tenido una erección mientras nos peleábamos no quiere decir nada.

-Si lo pones así no significa nada – Respondió Tomoyo – Pero si lo pones en el contexto de que tuvo una erección porque _tú_ se la provocaste mientras peleaban, cambia todo.

\- ¡Intento olvidar ese momento, pero no me dejas!

-Tú sacaste el tema al decidir contarme, ahora aguantas mis descubrimientos.

\- ¡Por favor no digas que yo le provoqué eso!

-Sakura te colgaste de él, estaban tan cerca que puedo asegurar que rozaste su nariz, llevabas puesta una falda y tu camisa no estaba completamente abotonada, y él solo tenía una toalla – Para estas alturas de la conversación Sakura estaba más roja y miraba el techo para que sus ojos no la delataran – Es un chico, fue una reacción natural.

-Lo dice la experta en chicos.

-Como bien dices, solo me baso en mis experiencias – Dijo Tomoyo haciendo que su amiga se sobresaltara.

\- ¡Alto ahí! – Dijo Sakura – Ni se te ocurra agregar a esta vergonzosa conversación tus íntimos encuentros con Eriol, me basta con verlos hacerse cariñitos y besándose todos los días.

-Ya te he hablado de ellos.

-Sólo porque soy tu mejor amiga y necesitaba saber los detalles de tu primera vez – Contestó Sakura – Fuera de eso, no quiero saber nada de la vida sexual de mis mejores amigos.

-Creo que nos desviamos del tema – Dijo Tomoyo volviendo al centro de la conversación – Tal vez sean "hermanos", pero no olvides que también son un chico y una chica, ustedes conviven todos los días, se han visto crecer y cambiar, supongo que en algún momento de su vida esto podría pasar.

-Eso apesta – Respondió Sakura.

Tomoyo la miró confundida – ¿Qué cosa?

-Esto, nuestro pequeño accidente – Contestó la chica de cabello castaño claro – Teníamos tiempo sin discutir más que por tonterías, odio admitirlo, pero extraño hablar con él.

-Entonces, arregla las cosas con él – Respondió Tomoyo – Son muy cercanos entre ustedes, no debería ser tan difícil.

Sakura rio sarcásticamente – Estamos hablando de Li Syaoran, siempre será difícil.

-Por lo menos lo conoces lo suficientemente bien para asegurar que lo será, eso ya es algo – Finalizó Tomoyo dándole una sonrisa amigable a su amiga.

Sakura se quedó en silencio mirando al techo, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, sin embargo, esto fue interrumpido por la voz de su amiga de nuevo – Syaoran también está un poco raro lo últimos días, Eriol me lo ha dicho.

\- ¿Raro en qué sentido?

-Según Eriol es como si algo le molestara todo el tiempo, como si estuviera preocupado – Explicó Tomoyo – Dice que pasa más tiempo en el gimnasio haciendo tiros libres de lo que alguna vez lo había visto hacer.

-Tal vez quiere mejorar su condición física – _Aunque no es necesario que lo haga –_ se dijo para sí misma.

Tomoyo la miró acusadoramente – No es tiempo de bromas.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué está así por mí? Es obvio que no – Respondió ella – Para que mentirnos.

-Incluso parecen una pareja, con todos estos problemas y el cómo se evitan.

-No somos una pareja, y nunca lo seremos – Dijo Sakura – En el remoto caso de que me gustara, jamás podría tener algo con él, es el único chico con el que no puedo estar de esa forma.

-Me recuerdas a mi hace dos años cuando negaba que me gustaba Eriol, y míranos ahora.

-Tú y Eriol no son hermanos.

-Syaoran y tú tampoco lo son – Siguió Tomoyo – Sabes, voy a cortarla porque no quiero incomodarte más.

-Gracias – Dijo aliviada Sakura.

Tomoyo y Sakura se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mirando a la nada y cada una ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo, Tomoyo decidió rompió el silencio de nuevo – ¿Hablarás con él?

Sakura suspiró pesadamente – Sí, lo haré esta noche. Aunque no tenga la menor idea de cómo empezar si quiera.

-Sólo improvisa, deja que todo salga de acuerdo con el momento.

Sakura puso cara de aburrición – Me has visto improvisando, todo terminará en desastre.

Tomoyo se rio amistosamente – Creo que Syaoran está acostumbrado a tus desastres, al fin y al cabo, ha vivido contigo durante 8 años.

Sakura rio fuertemente ante el comentario – Sin duda, creo que un desastre es lo que esperará de esa conversación.

Ambas chicas no dijeron nada más al respecto, simplemente se limitaron a pasar la tarde en el cuarto de Sakura haciendo sus deberes y comiendo algunas palomitas. Sakura trató de centrar toda su atención en la tarea, sin embargo, por su cabeza solo pasaban las posibles formas de iniciar esa conversación, pero todas terminaban siempre en lo mismo, en nada. Ella suspiró resignada, le haría caso a Tomoyo e intentaría improvisar sin hacer un desastre _– Ja, que buena broma esa, Kinomoto –._

 **oOo**

Syaoran estaba recostado mirando el techo de su habitación, hace apenas una hora se había despedido de su madre, su padrastro y atropelladamente de Sakura para dirigirse a dormir, pero aquello era particularmente difícil los últimos días, sobre todo cuando aún tenía el diario de Sakura en su closet y la llave en su mesa de noche porque estaba demasiado avergonzado si quiera para devolvérselo.

 _-Es tu hermana ¿Cómo rayos te pudo ocurrir eso justamente con ella? Es la única chica con la que jamás podrías tener algo… Aunque sea la única chica que me tiene sin dormir por un accidente estúpido –_ Estos pensamientos lo carcomían cada noche haciéndolo conciliar el sueño bastante tarde.

 _-He salido con muchas chicas, pero ninguna me ha hecho sentir tan culpable con algo como esto. Ni siquiera me habla más que para lo necesario… Es que, demonios ¿Qué clase de hermano soy? Debe pensar que soy un pervertido –_ Entonces se sorprendió a sí mismo reviviendo ese momento _– Tuve ganas de besarla, y eso sin duda está muy mal… ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? –_ La culpa y la vergüenza lo atormentaban como cada noche, pero esto fue interrumpido cuando tocaron la puerta.

Syaoran se levantó de su cama para ver de quien se trataba, para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta era Sakura, quien lucía de hecho bastante avergonzada.

-Hola – Dijo ella en un tono casi audible.

-Hola – Respondió tratando de no sonar más nervioso de lo que ya estaba – ¿Sucede algo?

-No es nada, es solo que me estaba preguntando si tú y yo… – Esto lo dijo atropelladamente mientras mordía su labio inferior – ¿podemos hablar?

-Oh, sí claro – Respondió él abriendo la puerta – Pasa.

Sakura entró a la habitación, no había estado en ella desde el día de su pequeño accidente, por lo que se sintió algo extraño. Ella tomó asiento en la cama y él se sentó a su lado, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Espero no haberte despertado – Dijo Sakura luego de un rato.

-No de hecho, estaba despierto pensando en… cosas – Dijo él desviando la mirada de ella.

Sakura no dijo nada al respecto por un rato, los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio pensando en qué decir _– Te tomó mucho tiempo venir aquí como para que no digas nada ¡actúa! –_ se reprendió a sí misma.

-Sabes Syaoran – Dijo ella captando su atención – Yo lamento haberte pegado _ahí_ la otra mañana.

Syaoran se sorprendió al ver que ella sacara el tema tan tranquilamente, la verdad es se lo imagino cuando la vio parada frente a su puerta, de todas formas, no tenían otra cosa de qué hablar.

-Y yo siento haber tomado tu diario, eso no estuvo bien.

-Syaoran eso no se compara con lo que te hice, me pasé de la raya – Respondió ella avergonzada – Y la forma en que intente recuperar mi diario no fue la mejor… Digo, sé que soy la culpable de que todo lo demás pasara.

-No te eches toda la culpa – Dijo él encarándola – Si yo te hubiera dado tu diario nos habríamos ahorrado la penosa situación.

Sakura rio levemente por la forma en que lo había dicho – Diciéndolo así no suena tan malo.

-Fue muy vergonzoso, además sé que fui muy brusco al intentar retenerte de la manera en que lo hice, eres muy fuerte, por cierto.

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar eso – No fue nada, solo entrenamientos de porristas.

\- ¿Son porristas o boxeadoras? – Ella río fuertemente ante el comentario – Solo digo, tienes mucha fuerza en las piernas para haberte sujetado de mí tanto rato, y además en los brazos como para hacerme competencia.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tantos años en el equipo de porristas pueden tener sus ventajas.

-No esperaría menos de la capitana – Dijo él dándole una de sus medias sonrisas.

Sakura volvió a sonreír, y ambos se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada, cosa que no les molestó demasiado, de hecho, se sentía bastante bien, sin embargo, Sakura pudo notar como el ambiente se volvía un poco tenso de nuevo y decidió hablar.

-Sé que lo que te pasó es algo natural en los chicos, ya he tenido esa charla – Dijo ella un poco roja – Y quiero que sepas que no me enojé.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó él – Todo este tiempo pensé que te habías enojado conmigo, digo no nos hablamos en una semana.

-Sí, y creo que fue una estupidez.

-Yo estaba avergonzado porque me viste en un estado en el que se supone que las chicas no deberían ver a los chicos ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Más que para el sexo ¿no?

-Bueno sí, pero ¿a qué vino eso?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza – No es nada, solo era una acotación.

Syaoran la miró dudoso – Siempre dices las cosas más que para una acotación ¿A qué te referías?

\- ¿En serio vamos a tener una conversación sobre eso ahora? Apenas nos arreglamos.

-Sí, se supone que nosotros hablamos de cualquier cosa ¿o no? – Puntualizó él – Se supone que para eso son los hermanos – Esa última palabra la dijo un poco forzado.

 _-Hermanos, eso dolió –_ pensó ella sin decir nada.

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre sexo? – Preguntó él.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Tú fuiste quien lo sacó hace unos momentos.

-Solo acotaba algo, ya te lo dije. No quiero tener esta conversación contigo – Dijo ella evitando su mirada.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó él encontrando sus ojos de nuevo.

Sakura dudó sobre si decir o no lo siguiente, pero en vista de que Syaoran estaba insistente, decidió decirlo sin más – Porque no estoy interesada en saber con cuantas chicas de la escuela te has acostado desde el año pasado cuando tuviste tu estúpida fase de promiscuo.

Syaoran la miró sorprendido – Creí que tenías más fe en mí.

-Te dije que las chicas hablaban en los vestidores durante los entrenamientos, y te dije que eran bastante explícitas al presumirte.

-Pero ¿me crees a mi o a esos rumores?

-Pues tú no me has dicho nada – Respondió ella tratando de ocultar de que aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno te lo digo ahora – Dijo él firme – No me he acostado con ninguna de esas chicas, con nadie en realidad.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Sakura sorprendida – Pero saliste con un millón de chicas ¿Cómo ninguna intentó algo contigo?

-Sí lo intentaron, y mucho – Dijo él – Pero me conoces, sabes que soy muy reservado y no tomo decisiones precipitadas.

-Cambiaste mucho hace un año.

-Sí lo hice – Refutó él – Pero no como para acostarme con la primera que me invitara a ir al cine.

Sakura no supo que decir, sin duda lo había juzgado demasiado mal – Lamento haberte acusado de promiscuo, tienes razón, tú eres mejor que eso.

-Déjalo, fue algo que pasó, este año no he salido con nadie – Contestó Syaoran intentando apartar el tema – No me respondiste.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

\- ¿Cuál fue tu excusa para no querer hablar conmigo toda la semana?

-También estaba avergonzada por lo que pasó, además no sabía cómo iniciar este tipo de conversaciones sin hacer un desastre.

Syaoran rodó los ojos – Siempre haces desastres.

Sakura alzó los hombros – Tomoyo dice lo mismo, pues ni modo, así soy yo.

Syaoran sonrió de medio lado de nuevo, a lo cual Sakura fingió sorpresa dramáticamente – ¡Wao! ¡Han sido dos sonrisas hoy! Esto debe ser un récord mundial.

-Muy graciosa – Dijo él sarcásticamente borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Y ya has vuelto a ser el gruñón de todos los días.

-Así me quieres – Dijo él creando un poco de tensión nuevamente.

Sakura no supo que decir, aunque sabía que lo había dicho en broma no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño en su estómago, y aunque tal vez no lo había dicho en serio jamás habían sido tan directos entre ellos, y mucho menos afectivamente expresivos, por lo que aprovechó el momento para dejarse llevar por un impulso y besar su mejilla rápidamente antes de hablar.

-Me alegro de que ya estemos bien, gracias por la charla – Esto lo dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – Respondió él tratando de sonar casual.

Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ella y corrió hasta su habitación para tumbarse en su cama y poner una almohada en su cara y de esta manera ahogar un grito _– No tengo idea de cómo me ha salido hacer eso, pero supongo que estuvo bien. Todos los hermanos se besan en la mejilla, eso no estuvo mal… O eso espero –._

Por otro lado, Syaoran aún seguía sentado en su cama tocando la mejilla donde Sakura había posado sus labios, pensando en por qué demonios de repente se le había olvidado incluso como articular una palabra luego de que Sakura le dio ese pequeño beso, y por qué se había sentido tan bien.

 _-Estoy perdiendo la cabeza –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, sé que no tuvo tanta acción como el anterior, pero les prometo que habrá otros que si serán super interesantes. Espero leerlos en los comentarios y pues, nos leemos el lunes en el siguiente. ¡Besos y abrazos, bye!**


	6. Estúpidas hormonas

Syaoran se encontraba sirviendo dos tazas de café mientras su madre preparaba el desayuno y lo ponía en la mesa. Se había levantado más temprano ese día para correr un poco antes de ir a la escuela, por lo que volvió a tiempo para tomar una ducha antes que Sakura y comer algo.

El chico recién se sentaba a comer cuando su padrastro apareció en escena – Buenos días a todos – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba a su esposa.

-Buenos días – Dijo el muchacho para luego tomar un sorbo de café.

Fujitaka se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó frente a Syaoran quien le deseó buen provecho, el hombre lo agradeció mientras se disponía a desayunar y a leer el periódico. El más joven de los hombres terminó su desayuno rápido, aunque aún seguía sentado tomando café.

Fujitaka miró su reloj para luego mirar alarmado a Syaoran – ¿Sakura ya se levantó?

El aludido levantó los hombros en señal de que no lo sabía y luego habló – Me levanté más temprano para ir a correr, cuando volví para ducharme ella aún no se había despertado, supongo que era muy temprano aún.

\- ¿Podrías asegurarte de que ya se haya levantado, por favor? No quiero que se les haga tarde – Pidió Fujitaka.

-No hay problema – Dijo Syaoran levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Mientras el muchacho abandonaba la cocina Ieran le dio una sonrisa a su esposo – Creo que ya se hablan de nuevo.

-Me alegra que sea así – Contestó Fujitaka – Las cenas se estaban tornando bastante incómodas – Ieran estuvo de acuerdo con él y se sentó para comenzar a desayunar.

-Me preguntó porque se habrán dejado de hablar esta vez – Dijo Fujitaka.

Ieran suspiró – Son adolescentes, pudo ser cualquier cosa, quien sabe – Finalizó dejando el tema de lado.

Syaoran caminaba hasta la habitación de Sakura tranquilamente, hacía ya varios días que se habían arreglado entre ellos y agradecía que ya fuese así, la verdad es que esos días que estuvieron sin hablarse se tornaban difíciles cuando sus padres les pedían hacer favores de ese tipo.

Tal vez hubiesen pasado varios días desde que decidieron olvidar lo que pasó, sin embargo, lo que Syaoran jamás podría olvidar era aquel pequeño beso en la mejilla que le dio la chica justo antes de salir de su cuarto, dejando olvidado incluso su diario.

Él sonrió al recordar cómo habían sido las cosas el día después de su reconciliación cuando decidió devolverle su diario.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Syaoran y Sakura se encontraban de camino a la escuela, de hecho, estaban prácticamente corriendo debido a que se habían quedado dormidos por su conversación de la noche anterior. Apenas y habían podido darse los buenos días aquella mañana antes de salir disparados con destino hacia la escuela._

 _Ambos llegaron con solo unos minutos de retraso, por lo que posiblemente no tuvieran muchos problemas. Se encontraban parados frente a sus casilleros cambiando sus zapatos, cuando de repente Syaoran habló aún exaltado por la carrera._

 _-Oye._

 _Sakura levantó la mirada de sus zapatos para encontrar a Syaoran extendiendo hacia ella su diario junto con la llave en forma de estrella, él volvió a hablar – Ayer olvidé devolverte esto luego de que… Bueno de que nos volvimos a hablar._

 _Sakura lo tomó entre sus manos sonriendo – Gracias, Syaoran._

 _Él le dio una habitual sonrisa de medio lado y luego ella miró la llave de su diario que siempre traía colgada al cuello – ¿Podrías ponérmela? Si intento hacerlo yo misma tardaríamos más._

 _-Claro – Dijo tomando la cadena._

 _Sakura le dio la espalda mientras aflojaba un poco el nudo de su corbata para que fuese más fácil poner la cadena y recogió su cabello con sus manos. Syaoran la rodeó con sus brazos para poder ponerle aquello y, ambos adolescentes sintieron como una pequeña descarga eléctrica al estar tan cerca el uno del otro en esa posición._

 _Syaoran veía sus manos temblar mientras intentaba poner la cadena, no estaba tan cerca de ella desde aquella vez que pelearon, además nunca había podido ver su blanquecino cuello tan de cerca, y tuvo un extraño impulso de besarla justo en esa zona, pensamiento que tuvo que desechar de inmediato mientras se reprendía a sí mismo._

 _-Listo – Anunció él luego de varios intentos fallidos poniendo esa cosa._

 _Sakura miró la llave en forma de estrella y luego se giró para mirar a Syaoran – Muchas gracias, mejor nos vamos a clases._

 _-Sí, no queremos meternos en problemas – Acordó él._

 _Ambos prácticamente corrieron hacia su primera clase del día, y aunque sonara algo loco para los dos, el resto de la mañana tuvieron un extraño e inexplicable hormigueo en su piel, y solo pensaban en que aquello no podía ser algo bueno._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

Syaoran aún se reprendía mentalmente por haber tenido aquel impulso en ese momento de besarla en el cuello _– Ella es tu hermana, no deberías pensar en ella de esa manera. Eso está realmente mal, además, tú jamás podrías gustarle de esa manera, te comportas como un idiota cuando estás a su alrededor –._

Él abandonó ese tipo de pensamientos para concentrarse a lo que había ido. Estaba frente a la habitación de Sakura, tocó la puerta dos veces, pero nadie contestó, intentó una tercera vez, pero el resultado fue el mismo, por lo que era evidente que ella seguía dormida

 _-Tengo que entrar, o ambos llegaremos tarde –_ pensó él mientras abría la puerta y fijaba su vista en la cama, aunque no esperó encontrarse con aquella imagen.

Sakura evidentemente seguía dormida, sin embargo, la chica se encontraba acostada boca abajo y sus sábanas estaban en el suelo, al parecer le había dado calor por la noche y se había desecho de ellas. Pero ese no era el caso, la cuestión era que la chica solo vestía una camiseta de tirantes y unos pequeños shorts que dejaban a la vista sus largas y bien trabajadas piernas.

Syaoran sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojizo ante semejante imagen, nunca la había visto tan ligera de ropa, ni siquiera cuando eran niños. Ellos solían ser muy cuidadosos en ese aspecto, excepto por ese día y el de su pelea.

Él decidió ponerse en acción antes de que su cuerpo lo traicionara o que llegaran tarde a la escuela, lo que sucediera primero. Por lo que decidió empezar a llamarla – Sakura.

Ella apenas y se movió _– A este paso no llegaremos nunca –._

Syaoran se acercó a su cama y empezó a tocar su pie y a moverla con un poco de brusquedad para que despertara – Sakura despierta, ya es muy tarde.

En ese momento la chica dio un brinco inesperado, haciendo que Syaoran retrocediera de nuevo hasta el marco de puerta, ella habló – ¡Me he quedado dormida!

Syaoran rodó los ojos – Eso no es una novedad. Anda, aún tienes 10 minutos para alistarte, me iré contigo o sin ti.

-No puedo llegar tarde nuevo – Dijo ella corriendo por la habitación buscando su toalla – ¡Me van a castigar!

Sin embargo, Syaoran había dejado de discutir su impuntualidad ya que a ella no le había inmutado el hecho de estar tan ligera de ropa en frente de él. De hecho, ella se movía de un lado a otro rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que Syaoran fuese incapaz de notar su figura.

Siempre había sido una chica delgada, pero con los años y los entrenamientos sus piernas se habían vuelto fuertes, además tenía una cintura pequeña, y aunque sus senos no fuesen enormes, tenían un buen tamaño, y para mala suerte de Syaoran, tuvo que admitir en ese momento que su hermana tenía algo que él y sus amigos denominarían como un buen trasero.

 _-Maldita sea, eres un pervertido. No deberías mirarla de esa forma ¿recuerdas? –_ Se reprendió a si mismo aun viéndola embelesado.

-Syaoran – Dijo Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ella se encontraba parada frente a él con una toalla en su mano y con algo de ropa en la otra, él aun distraído decidió contestarle – ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura lo miró extraño – Bueno, estás bloqueando mi salida.

-Oh, lo siento – Respondió avergonzado mientras salía al pasillo, dejándole el camino libre.

Sakura lo miró sospechosamente de nuevo y antes de entrar al baño le habló una última vez – Creo que estás un poco distraído esta mañana.

Ella entró al baño, dejándolo a él aún con los nervios de punta _– Obviamente estoy jodidamente distraído esta mañana, y es porque te he visto con esa jodida pijama de verano con la que jamás debí verte_ – Él sabía que mirarla de esa forma estaba mal, y estaba seguro de que si Touya lo sorprendía haciéndolo no viviría para contarlo, pero también admitía que él era un chico y ella una chica _– Que extrañamente se puso muy atractiva –,_ convivían todos los días en la misma casa y en la escuela, por lo que en cualquier momento debía esperar reaccionar de esa manera, sobre todo cuando aquella imagen apareciera frente a él tan inesperadamente.

Syaoran suspiró frustrado mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello _– Malditas hormonas._

 **oOo**

-Chicas aquí podemos almorzar – Dijo Chiharu sentándose al pie de un árbol y siendo imitada por sus amigas.

-Miren chicas, al parecer los chicos jugaran un partido de baloncesto – Dijo Naoko mientras destapaba su almuerzo.

-Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que varias de nosotras disfrutaran el almuerzo hoy – Dijo Rika dándole una mirada pícara a sus amigas.

-Y que lo digas – Agregó Sakura mirando hacia donde estaban los chicos empezando su juego – Y por lo visto Eriol y Yamazaki hacen lo posible por lucirse ¿no lo creen chicas?

Chiharu y Tomoyo se rieron, pero fue la primera de estas la que habló – Yo creo que alguien se está luciendo por ti también.

Sakura se puso muy roja al instante, sobre todo porque cuando su amiga dijo aquello su vista se fijó en Syaoran, intentó disimular un poco – ¿De qué hablas, Chiharu?

-Oh vamos, hace un año saliste con Hiro.

Sakura respiró aliviada al saber que no se referían al joven chino _– ¿Por qué pensé en él? De todas formas, él nunca haría alguna de esas cosas para lucirse con una chica, o por lo menos no conmigo –_ pensó ella tristemente.

-Tierra llamando a Sakura – Dijo Rika volviendo a captar su atención.

-Lo siento – Dijo ella apenada – Lo de Hiro no funcionó, le dije que solo quería ser su amiga.

-Es una lástima – Respondió Rika – Estoy segura de que tu príncipe azul aún está por ahí buscándote.

Sakura iba a decir algo, pero Tomoyo aprovechó que las otras tres chicas estaban distraídas viendo a los chicos para acercarse a su amiga a susurrarle algo – Tal vez el dichoso príncipe está más cerca de lo que crees, tal vez en tu propia casa ¿te lo imaginas?

\- ¡Tomoyo! – Susurró Sakura dándole un codazo a su amiga mientras esta reía.

-Tomoyo creo que la vista para ti y para Chiharu ha mejorado considerablemente – Dijo Naoko sin dejar de mirar hacia la cancha.

Sakura y Tomoyo fijaron su vista hacia aquel lugar para encontrar que debido al calor que hacía los últimos días, los chicos habían decidido sacarse las corbatas y las camisas del uniforme para rápidamente reanudar su amistoso partido.

-Verdaderamente, la vista ha mejorado – Dijo Chiharu sin dejar de ver a su novio.

-No es como si no los hubieran visto sin camisa antes, o ellos a ustedes – Respondió Sakura tomando un poco de su refresco.

-Pareces una experta en el tema – Dijo Chiharu mirando a su amiga pícaramente – ¿Hiro y tú llegaron a segunda base?

Sakura escupió su refresco y tosió un poco causando risas en su grupo de amigas – No, definitivamente no he llegado tan lejos con ningún chico.

-Es una lástima ¿sabes? – Dijo Naoko mirando de nuevo a la cancha – Porque Hiro no está nada mal.

-Como Syaoran, solo que menos serio – Dijo Rika volteándose a ver a Sakura – ¿Cómo haces para tenerlo andando todo el día en tu casa? Sin duda, todas las chicas de la escuela quisieran estar en tu lugar.

-No es como si se la pasara sin camisa todo el tiempo de hecho, solo lo he visto sin camisa un par de veces, es muy reservado – Dijo ella tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas – Creo que no sería la envidia de esas chicas si supieran lo pesado que es a veces.

-Bueno pesado o no debes admitir que tu hermano es muy guapo – Dijo Rika mirando hacia esa dirección.

De repente, Sakura sintió una chispa de celos naciendo dentro de ella, y aunque trató de disimularlos Tomoyo había estado muy atenta a sus reacciones por lo que lo captó en seguida.

Sakura le habló de nuevo a su amiga – No me dirás que tú también quieres salir con él, Rika.

-Sabes que me gustan los chicos mayores – Respondió ella relajada – Pero nunca está mal hacer un cumplido.

Sakura se relajó un poco y sacudió su cabeza, se sentía como una completa tonta por haber sentido celos de su amiga _– Rayos, la cuestión es que ni siquiera debería estar celosa. Él puede salir con quien quiera, y lo hace; y yo debería sentirme feliz por ello… ¿Por qué no puede ser así? –_ se sentía algo frustrada.

Sakura decidió prestarle atención al partido de baloncesto al igual que sus amigas mientras terminaban sus almuerzos, sin embargo, cuando Eriol le hizo un pase a Syaoran y este se adueñó del balón también lo hizo de la mirada y atención de ella. Si era cierto cuando les dijo a las chicas que solo lo había visto sin camisa un par de veces, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de detallarlo bien, bueno no desde el día del accidente con su diario.

Él sin duda era bastante alto y musculoso, tenía piernas tonificadas y una espalda ancha. Sus facciones eran mucho más maduras de lo que alguna vez había notado y al caminar desprendía masculinidad en todo su esplendor. Además, estaban esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que sentía cuando estaba muy cerca de él.

Tal vez los años habían pasado por ellos y apenas y se dieron cuenta, pero él era todo un hombre y apenas se había fijado en ello. Pero, sobre todo él era un hombre y ella una mujer, y aunque odiara admitirlo y probablemente se fuera al infierno por eso, ella se sentía atraída hacia él, y aún podía sentir todo aquello que experimentó cuando estuvo encima de ella evitando que tomara su diario.

 _-Esto está mal, él no debería atraerme. Debería verlo como veo a Touya, o sea nada atractivo, pero es imposible. Por Dios, ni siquiera con mis anteriores novios había tenido esta sensación y necesidad de sentirme cerca de él todo el tiempo –._

Sakura lo miraba fijamente sin darse cuenta del pasar de los minutos, incluso parecía que daba la impresión de que estaba como embelesada ante tal imagen. Sin embargo, entre tanto sus ojos verdes se encontraron sorpresivamente con unos de color chocolate que por un minuto quedaron igual de prendidos en esa mirada.

Sakura sabía que había sido descubierta, pero en el primer instante no hizo nada para cortar el contacto, y él tampoco lo hizo. Fue como si el resto del mundo hubiese desaparecido a su alrededor y solo existieran ellos dos, por un momento se sintieron únicos. Sin embargo, aquello fue interrumpido cuando a Syaoran le quitaron el balón los del equipo contrario, y Sakura reaccionó quitando la mirada de la cancha para encontrar a sus amigas con unas enormes sonrisas.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo ella tratando de disimular el hecho de que estuvo perdida mirando a Syaoran por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Creo que alguien ha sido descubierta mirando a algún lindo jugador de baloncesto – Dijo Chiharu.

Sakura se mordió el labio, nerviosa intentó hacerse la desentendida – No sé de qué hablan.

-Oh vamos, Sakura – Dijo Rika – Es obvio que estabas mirando a Hiro y no te culpo.

-Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan – Agregó Naoko.

Sakura solo les dio una sonrisa y respiró tranquila al saber que no habían captado a quien había estado viendo realmente todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tomoyo y ella la miraba seriamente, Sakura no pudo darle la misma sonrisa a ella, no podía mentirle a su mejor amiga, y Tomoyo estaba más que segura a quien había estado mirando.

Sakura se reprendió a si misma por ser tan obvia y por haberse dejado llevar, en un futuro debería ser más cuidadosa. Bajó su mirada mientras frustrada pensaba _– Estúpidas hormonas._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola, feliz inicio de semana a todos! Bueno aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, tal vez no hubo mucha acción por parte de la pareja, pero si hubo algo de tensión que sé que les gusta. Me encantan sus comentarios, por favor sigan así ya que me ponen muy feliz. ¡Nos leemos el jueves, cuídense y besos!**


	7. Esto es guerra

-No quiero estar aquí – Dijo Syaoran fastidiado – Es una mala idea.

-Anda de todas formas, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer – Dijo Eriol caminando.

-No creo que mirar entrenar a las porristas solucione nuestra hora libre – Respondió Syaoran – Podríamos ir al gimnasio y hacer unos tiros libres.

-Eres el único chico que prefiere hacer tiros libres a mirar a las porristas entrenando – Acotó Eriol.

-Déjalo Eriol – Dijo Yamazaki – Solo no quiere ir porque ya ha salido con casi todo el equipo, quiere evitar dramas.

Syaoran giró los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco – Ustedes dos tienen novias.

-Y la mía es una porrista – Respondió Yamazaki – Además, no podemos estar en otro lugar que no sean los patios o la biblioteca.

-Y la biblioteca está repleta de personas a esta hora – Añadió Eriol, Syaoran lo miró desaprobatoriamente – No me mires así, a Tomoyo no le molesta que mire a otras chicas, siempre y cuando no lo haga descaradamente.

-Por lo que solo nos queda el patio donde casualmente las porristas y mi querida novia están entrenando – Respondió Yamazaki.

\- ¿Están seguro de que esto no es más que otro de sus planes para que yo me anime a invitar a salir a otra de esas chicas?

-Nosotros jamás haríamos algo como eso – Dijo Yamazaki en un fingido tono dramático.

Eriol palmeó la espalda de su mejor amigo – Hace mucho tiempo que no sales con ninguna chica.

-Bueno, excepto por Sakura – Contestó Yamazaki distraídamente.

Syaoran de inmediato se puso un poco nervioso – ¿De qué hablas? No pasa nada con ella.

-Oye cálmate, lobo – Siguió Yamazaki – A lo que me refería es a que es la única chica con la que pasas tiempo últimamente, pero en definitiva no cuenta cómo salir porque es tu hermana.

-Oh – Dijo él avergonzado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Eriol – Sí, tienes razón.

-Ves, incluso pareces un poco tenso y nervioso últimamente – Dijo Yamazaki tomando asiento en una de las bancas del patio donde podía ver a Chiharu – Necesitas una chica.

-Yo creo que más bien necesitas a una sola chica, y ésta vive contigo – Susurró Eriol de forma que solo Syaoran pudo escucharlo a tiempo para darle una mirada asesina, a lo cual el chico con gafas sonrió.

-Cierra la boca – Dijo Syaoran en el mismo tono.

Yamazaki saludaba y mandaba besos a Chiharu desde donde estaba sentado, para luego girarse hacia sus amigos – Bueno Syaoran, creo que no tienes demasiado de dónde elegir con las porristas o causarías una enorme controversia.

-Creo que ya las ha causado antes – Dijo Eriol riendo.

-Cállate – Respondió Syaoran – No necesito una chica ahora.

-Yo creo que sí – Siguió Yamazaki – Entre los exámenes para entrar a la universidad, las clases y los entrenamientos siempre hay espacio para un poco de amor.

Sin embargo, Syaoran escuchaba a lo lejos las palabras de Yamazaki debido a que se encontraba muy ocupado mirando como Sakura dirigía la pirámide humana que hacían el resto de las porristas. La verdad es que era la primera vez que la veía en su faceta de capitana, se veía tan concentrada que incluso fruncía el ceño como él solía hacerlo, incluso sin darse cuenta una sonrisa tímida se asomó en su rostro al verla.

-Syaoran – Dijo Yamazaki sacándolo de su ensoñación y haciéndolo poner los pies en tierra de nuevo.

-Lo siento, me distraje por un momento – Dijo él tratando de mostrarse lo más serio como de costumbre.

-Sí, lo notamos – Contestó Eriol con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Por qué rayos me miras así? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-Es obvio, amigo – Dijo Yamazaki – Sucede que acabamos de llamarte unas 3 veces y apenas contestaste, me preocupas.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de preocupante?

-Que no veía una sonrisa así de estúpida desde que Eriol vino a contarnos que Tomoyo sentía lo mismo por él.

Eriol borró su sonrisa – Puedo jurar que no me veía tan tonto como Syaoran hace dos minutos.

-Yo no sonrió así – Respondió Syaoran a la defensiva – Apenas y sonrío de vez en cuando.

-Pues creo no te diste cuenta, pero tenías una sonrisa estúpida estampándote la cara, y tu mirada era hacia donde estaban las porristas – Dijo Yamazaki dándole una sonrisa – Tal vez estás por unirte al club de los enamorados.

-No estoy enamorado – Dijo Syaoran – Deja de decir tonterías.

-Yamazaki mira ese salto que harán Chiharu y Sakura al mismo tiempo, demonios parece que volaran – Dijo Eriol haciendo que ambos chicos fijaran su vista de nuevo en las chicas.

Syaoran volvió a fijar su mirada en ella, de verdad que parecía como si estuviera volando con semejantes acrobacias en el aire y saltos inesperados. Él no sabía si era la luz de aquella tarde o el jodido uniforme de las porristas que la hacían lucir particularmente _– ¿hermosa? ¿atractiva? ¿bonita? ¿caliente?_ – Ni siquiera podía elegir solo una categoría.

Sabía que se ponía la soga al cuello cada vez que se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en ella de esa manera, cosa que cada día se hacía más constante. Incluso parecía que ella se arreglara más o se pusiera ropas más ligeras solo para provocarlo _– Ella no es así, pero demonios ¿cómo nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que causa en mí? Es como si todo el mundo se detuviera a mi alrededor cuando me quedo mirándola, justo como ahora –._

Syaoran seguía mirándola en todo su esplendor, liderando la coreografía, apartando el cabello de su rostro por el calor de la tarde y sonriendo de vez en cuando. Incluso llegó a sentir un poco de miedo al ver como se lanzaba de repente y era atajada por sus compañeras, es como si un sentimiento de protegerla se apoderara de él de repente.

Entonces fue cuando ocurrió, los ojos marrones se cruzaron con los verdes de ella en un contacto como el que tuvieron en día anterior durante su partido de baloncesto. Es como si ninguno de los dos pudiera o quisiera cortarlo, como si el resto del mundo desapareciera dejándolos solo a ellos dos a unos metros de distancia, aunque se sentía como si estuvieran solo a centímetros de que sus pieles hicieran contacto.

Sin embargo, tal como el día anterior el contacto no duró mucho debido a que ella se tropezó torpemente con otra de sus compañeras haciéndola enfadar. Y fue justo ahí cuando Syaoran volvió en si para darse cuenta de que sus amigos estaban disfrutando de aquel accidente _– ¿Eso ha sido mi culpa? –_ se preguntó aún aturdido.

-Espero que Saya no pretenda golpear a Sakura – Dijo Yamazaki – Debería estar acostumbrada a que es algo distraída.

-Sí, pero se ve bastante enojada – Añadió Eriol – Aunque no creo que llegue a golpearla.

Syaoran vio a lo lejos como Sakura se disculpaba con Saya nerviosamente, era obvio que había sido su culpa por estar mirándolo en ese momento y no estar pendiente de por dónde caminaba. Se sintió un poco mal por haberla metido en un problema, sin embargo, más que eso se sentía confundido _– Ya ha pasado dos veces ¿qué significan todas esas miradas? –._

Eriol y Yamazaki llamaron a Syaoran para que fueran a recoger sus cosas para poder irse a casa, e incluso cuando el chico trató de adentrarse en una conversación sobre fútbol con sus amigos, no pudo dejar de pensar en que sentía que se iba a volver loco con todas esas miradas y pensamientos extraños _– Sabía que era una mala idea venir a este lugar después de todo. Maldita sea –._

 **oOo**

Syaoran se encontraba preparando la cena, desde que se mudó con los Kinomoto y desde que Touya se había ido a la universidad y luego posteriormente a vivir en Tokio para trabajar, sus padres, él y Sakura se dividían las tareas del hogar. Sin embargo, como Ieran y Fujitaka salían más tarde que ellos dos, se turnaban para hacer la cena cada día.

Sakura le había dicho que entrenaría hasta tarde con las porristas, por lo que él tuvo que adelantarse para hacer la cena y que le quedara un poco de tiempo para hacer unas tareas.

Sin embargo, mientras preparaba la cena su mente seguía divagando con todas las cosas fuera de lugar que habían pasado con Sakura últimamente. No tenía ni idea desde cuándo se sentía de esa forma por ella, no estaba seguro si fue antes o después del accidente con su diario, o si fue después de ese beso que le dio en la mejilla cuando lograron reconciliarse, lo único que sabía es que todo aquello lo estaba matando y apenas y podía mirarla a la cara sin volverse un manojo de nervios.

 _-Este no es Li Syaoran, nunca me había afectado la presencia de una chica ¿por qué demonios tiene que ser diferente con ella? ¿Es porque es mi hermana? Pero jamás me he sentido así por Shiefa, Fuutie, Feimei o Fanren, de hecho, la sola idea de sentirme así por ellas es desagradable. Sakura no es como ella, todo es diferente con ella –._

Se sentía frustrado al no tener respuestas a todas sus inquietudes, pero necesitaba llegar al fondo de todo eso, bueno siempre y cuando pudiera sacarse la sonrisa y la mirada verde de Sakura de su cabeza.

-Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza – Dijo en voz alta.

\- ¿Con quién hablas? – Dijo Sakura entrando a la cocina, aún traía su uniforme de las porristas.

Syaoran se sobresaltó al verla ahí, ella se dio cuenta de aquello por lo que le dio una sonrisa amigable – Solo soy yo.

-Oh, lo siento – Dijo él volviendo su mirada a las verduras que estaba cortando – No te oí entrar.

-No te preocupes, yo fui la que te asustó.

-No me asustaste – Respondió él tratando de cubrir su nerviosismo – Solo me tomaste con la guardia abajo.

Sakura rodó los ojos – Como digas ¿necesitas ayuda?

-No te preocupes – Dijo Syaoran – Ya casi termino, además luces cansada, el entrenamiento de hoy estuvo duro.

-Sí, y mucho – Respondió ella – Creo que tomaré una ducha.

Syaoran se volteó para decirle algo, pero se contuvo al ver que la chica estaba moviendo su mano derecha como si estuviera rota – ¿Te caíste?

Ella se sonrojó un poco, no quería que él se diera cuenta – Ehm sí, fue un accidente, pero estoy bien.

-Pues no parece, déjame ver – Dijo él dejando la comida a medias para acercarse a Sakura y tomar su mano.

-Auch – Soltó ella por el dolor.

-Creo que te torciste la muñeca – Respondió el chico – Iré por la caja de primeros auxilios.

-Syaoran no es necesario – Sin embargo, para cuando ella dijo esto él ya había salido de la cocina en busca de aquello.

Sakura suspiró resignada _– Es un terco –._

Minutos después Syaoran apareció con la caja de primeros auxilios y empezó a ponerle cremas a Sakura para bajar la inflamación, y luego de ello se dispuso a vendar su muñera para que se enderezara.

-Gracias – Dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

Él sonrió ladeadamente – ¿Vas a decirme cómo te torciste la muñeca?

-Ya te lo dije, fue un accidente.

-Sí, pero no estaría mal que me dieras algunos detalles sobre tu accidente.

Sakura tragó saliva nerviosa – Saya me dejó caer, no fue su intención, estábamos haciendo una pirueta donde debía atajarme con fuerza, pero calculé mal la distancia y no me atajó, yo estaba parada de manos.

Syaoran la miraba seriamente – Te vi hoy en el entrenamiento, parecía que tenías todo bajo control.

-Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, Syaoran – Refutó ella.

-Te la pasas calculando las distancias y los tiempos de cada coreografía como para que lo hagas mal, no creo que haya sido un accidente.

Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿De qué hablas?

-Vi cuando accidentalmente tropezaste con Saya, ella se veía muy enojada porque el resto de las chicas se rieron.

-Syaoran no creo que… – Pero él la interrumpió.

-Salí con ella – Dijo mirándola fijamente.

Sakura sintió un poco de rabia hacia él – ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con mi accidente?

\- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que tal vez esa chica al igual que todas con las que he salido la tienen agarrada contra ti porque eres mi hermana?

Sakura lo miró incrédula – No eres tan irresistible como piensas, Syaoran.

Él se enojó al escuchar aquello, ella quería una pelea y una pelea tendría, iría con todo, aunque eso implicara ponerse tanto a ella como a él en evidencia, además estaba seguro de que sacaría provecho de ello para aclarar sus inusuales pensamientos hacia ella.

\- ¿Es por eso por lo que te la has pasado mirándome todo el tiempo?

Sakura lo miró sorprendida – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, ayer durante nuestro partido de baloncesto, y hoy durante tu práctica con las porristas, justo antes de que te tropezaras con Saya – Dijo él – Estabas mirándome.

Ella se río – Te recuerdo que tú también lo hacías.

-Tú lo empezaste ayer, y por ti me quitaron el balón, creí que sería justo hacerte lo mismo a ti hoy.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que fue solo por venganza?

\- ¿Por qué más podría ser? – Preguntó desafiante.

-Pues por las mismas razones que lo hice yo – Respondió Sakura con simplicidad, aunque la tensión podía sentirse en el aire.

\- ¿Y cuáles son esas razones según tú?

-Que solo no quería ser tan obvia mientras miraba a Hiro – Dijo ella dándole donde más le dolía – De hecho, empiezo a encontrarlo realmente guapo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues me parece que no somos tan diferentes después de todo, hermanita.

 _\- ¿Hermanita? Tienes que estar bromeando –_ Pensó ella enojada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó ella evidentemente enojada.

-Te miraba a ti porque estaba tanteando el terreno – Dijo Syaoran sin apartar la mirada de ella – Los chicos tienen razón, necesito una chica ¿por qué no volver con alguna de las porristas e intentar cosas nuevas? Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sakura no lo soportó más, ella sabía que estaba hablando de sexo y no se iba a quedar ni un minuto más a escuchar los planes de él con sus compañeras. Sin decir nada más, se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Se te acabaron los argumentos baratos? – Dijo Syaoran burlonamente.

Ella se giró para encararlo – No, se me acabaron las ganas de discutir contigo sobre cosas sin importancia… Sabes, puedes acostarte con todo el equipo de porristas si quieres, no me importa. De todas formas, eres el rey de la promiscuidad, háblame cuando no lo seas.

-No sé porque te enojas, te dije que ya no soy ese chico.

Ella lo miró furiosa – Pues haces un pésimo trabajo demostrándomelo, idiota.

Syaoran también se enojó, dejando las burlas de lado se acercó a la puerta haciéndole frente a ella y diciéndole en voz baja – Cuando veas a Hiro dile que le mando mis saludos, y dile que no olvide los condones.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada duramente y le respondió en el mismo tono – Cuando estés con Saya dile de mi parte que no se asuste si no encuentra a tu amiguito, de todas formas, lo tienes diminuto "señor Irresistible".

Syaoran y Sakura se sostuvieron las miradas por unos minutos más, sin decir nada, simplemente intercambiando toda su rabia contenida a través de lascivas miradas y respiraciones mezcladas. Sakura decidió salir finalmente de la cocina y prácticamente corriendo hasta el baño, necesitaba tomar una ducha, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Mientras estaba debajo de la regadera enjabonando su cuerpo aún podía ver los ojos llenos de rabia y coraje de Syaoran, y aún sentía que la sangre le hervía cuando recordaba como hablaba de las otras chicas en frente de ella. Se sintió incluso como una completa idiota por haber pensado todo lo que pensó y haber experimentado todo lo que sintió en día anterior y ese mismo día cuando sus miradas se cruzaron _– Fui una tonta si pensé que él sentía algo por mí, no es más que otro idiota del que tengo que alejarme –_ pensó ella antes de dejar su mente en blanco.

Por otro lado, Syaoran seguía parado en el marco de la puerta tratando de controlar los deseos que tenía de ir a moler a golpes a Hiro en ese momento, pero sobre todo conteniendo las ganas de molerse a golpes a si mismo por haber dicho todo aquello, ni siquiera sabía de donde le había salido ser tan idiota, lo único que sabía es que la había vuelto a cagar _– ¿dónde demonios está Touya dispuesto para darme una paliza cuando realmente lo necesito? –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola lectores, espero que no quieran matarme por este capítulo, pero es que necesitaba este tipo de peleas entre ellos para que la historia avance como quiero;). Estoy contenta de ver tantos comentarios, de verdad me motivan mucho y me alegra saber que les gusta la historia, sigan así. Nos leemos el lunes en el siguiente, un beso enorme.**


	8. De provocaciones y más confusiones

Syaoran había decidido pasar la tarde haciendo algunos tiros libres en el gimnasio de la preparatoria para librarse del estrés que últimamente lo invadía entre los exámenes y las tensiones en su propia casa con Sakura. Sin duda, las cosas no habían mejorado mucho desde su última pelea hace tres días, de hecho, el ambiente se tornaba bastante pesado cuando ellos estaban en una misma habitación, por lo que habían decidido evitarse por completo.

Syaoran intentaba alejarla de sus pensamientos para hacer aquello todo más fácil, sin embargo, era algo inútil considerando el hecho de que se sentía culpable aun por haber sido un completo idiota. Tal vez ella también tuviera ganas de herirlo en ese momento, pero él admitía haberse pasado de la raya al darle detalles tan específicos.

 _-Creo que este es el momento perfecto para olvidarme de estos jodidos sentimientos, de todas formas, jamás debí pensar en ella como algo más que una hermana, esos sentimientos no me llevaran a ningún lado… pero tampoco puedo dejar las cosas así, cuando éramos niños prometimos arreglarnos cada vez que esto sucediera, aunque en aquel entonces no sabía lo difícil que se pondrían las cosas ente nosotros –._

Él hizo un tiro libre dando un grito de frustración, para luego ser sacado de sus pensamientos por unas voces que recién entraba al gimnasio, se trataban de Sakura acompañada de Hiro quien traía puesto su uniforme del equipo de baloncesto, ambos venían riendo sobre algo y evidentemente se sorprendieron al verlo ahí solo.

-Syaoran – Dijo Sakura mirando aleatoriamente a ambos chicos.

-Li – Dijo Hiro mirando desafiante a Syaoran – No sabía que entrenabas en solitario.

-Solo hacía un par de tiros libres, Tanaka – Respondió él despectivamente llamándolo por su apellido como solía hacerlo en los entrenamientos.

-Oh, en ese caso quería saber si querrías tener un pequeño y amistoso partido de uno contra uno – Dijo Hiro – ¿Qué dices, capitán? De todas formas, venía a practicar aprovechando la tarde libre.

Syaoran lo miró a él, pero luego miró a Sakura quien se veía un tanto incómoda y le dedicó una mirada confusa. Él volvió a centrarse en su oponente – Acepto.

Hiro sonrió satisfecho y luego miró a Sakura – ¿Nos vemos después?

-De hecho, esta noche me toca hacer la cena en casa y será mejor que me vaya pronto – Dijo Sakura – Tal vez mañana.

-No hay problema – Hiro se despidió de ella dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos luego.

-Sí, nos vemos luego Hiro – Respondió ella dándole una última mirada al chico y luego a su hermano para luego salir del gimnasio apresuradamente.

Hiro y Syaoran se miraron desafiantes para luego empezar con su pequeño y no tan amistoso partido de baloncesto. Syaoran defendía como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin embargo, Hiro lucía bastante calmado y relajado al respecto, pero sin dejarse ganar por su capitán, ambos eran bastante buenos.

-Tu hermana es genial – Dijo Hiro con una sonrisa descarada – ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, ella es muy buena – Respondió Syaoran haciendo una finta – Por eso siempre le digo que debería alejarse de los idiotas que no valen la pena.

-Eso suena como a una indirecta, Li – Contestó Hiro tomando posesión del balón – Ya he salido con ella antes y no parecías tan enojado por eso como ahora.

-Bueno por algo terminaron ¿no? – Dijo Syaoran intentando recuperar el balón.

-En ese momento no funcionamos – Se defendió Hiro – Pero he cambiado, además ¿has oído lo de "dónde hubo fuego cenizas quedan"?

-Pues a mí me parece que esas jodidas cenizas ya se las llevó el viento – Respondió Syaoran recuperando el balón y haciendo una anotación rápidamente.

Hiro tomó el balón y siguieron con su juego – Pues cenizas o no, ella ha aceptado salir conmigo de nuevo, espero que no te moleste capitán.

-Por supuesto que no – Dijo forzadamente Syaoran – ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

 _-Fácil, porque eres un celoso de mierda y jamás dejarías que un idiota como él le vuelva a poner las manos encimas a Sakura, pero sabes que no estás en posición de reclamarle absolutamente nada por lo que no te queda de otra que aceptar que ella saldrá de nuevo con este tipo –._

-He oído lo celoso que es su hermano mayor – Dijo Hiro haciendo una finta – Pero ella me dijo que actualmente vive en Tokio, por lo que debo suponer que te ha dejado a ti como el guardián de su querida hermana.

Syaoran apretó los puños al escuchar aquello – Ella está grande para decidir con quien desea perder su tiempo, yo no tengo nada que ver en eso.

-Me alegra que sea así – Dijo Hiro encestando la pelota debido a la distracción de Syaoran – Eso significa que ¿tengo tu bendición para seguir adelante con ella?

-Solo si admites que toda esta patética excusa de querer jugar un partido de baloncesto conmigo fue para interrogarme y que de alguna forma te dejara el camino libre con ella – Contestó Syaoran mirándolo seriamente.

Hiro río – Eres muy astuto, digamos que, si tuve una doble intención, además quería hacerte otra pregunta.

A Syaoran este tipo no le daba buena espina, tal vez él y Sakura hayan salido un par de veces el año anterior y las cosas no hayan funcionado en un primer momento. Pero bajo ningún concepto se creía ese cuento de que había cambiado _– Tipos como él nunca cambian –,_ estaba seguro de que se traía algo más entre manos, sin embargo, no quería hacer acusaciones tan precipitadamente, lo que menos necesitaba era otra pelea con Sakura por un idiota como él.

Sin embargo, se prometió a si mismo vigilarlo de cerca tanto en los entrenamientos como cuando estuviera con Sakura _– Su mirada no me gusta –._

Syaoran logró recuperar el balón y en un arranque guiado por su impulsividad y rabia hacia ese tipo pudo hacer una inteligente finta y anotar de nuevo a su favor – Solo escúpelo.

Hiro atajó el balón, pero esta vez no lo rebotó, simplemente se acercó a Syaoran con una sonrisa descarada, lo miró desafiante y dijo en voz baja – Sabiendo que eres un experto en el tema, quería que me dijeras ¿Qué tal eran las porristas en la cama?

Syaoran no lo soportó ni un minuto más, se abalanzó contra Hiro olvidando su jodido partido amistoso y empezó a golpearlo en la cara descargando toda su furia contenida. Hiro por su lado, trataba de quitar a Syaoran de encima de él mientras también lo golpeaba a sus costados. Aquello sin duda se estaba saliendo de control cuando a Hiro empezó a sangrarle la nariz y Syaoran en repuesta recibió un puñetazo en el estómago.

Aquello pudo pasar a mayores, pero dos profesores aparecieron a tiempo para separarlos, quien sabe a donde pudieron haber llegado los dos solos en el gimnasio. Ambos fueron llevados de inmediato a la enfermería y posteriormente a la oficina del director para ser interrogados, finalmente el hombre les dio detención por las tardes las próximas dos semanas.

Syaoran salió junto con Hiro de la oficina del director, éste último le dio una sonrisa descarada antes de soltar algo y palmearle la espalda – Supongo que nos veremos en la detención, o tal vez en tu casa, capitán.

Syaoran lo miró de la forma más dura que pudo y se apartó bruscamente de él para darle una última advertencia – Aléjate de ella, Tanaka.

Hiro se río – Eso está por verse, Li.

Syaoran decidió no decir nada más, simplemente caminó con paso decidido y hecho una furia hasta la salida de la escuela, no quedaba nadie más que él y unos pocos chicos que terminaban de cumplir con sus actividades extracurriculares, o algún castigo. Lo más probable es que Sakura ya estuviese en casa preparando la cena.

Antes de irse decidió pasar por el baño y al mirarse al espejo pudo notar que tenía unos golpes en la cara, por lo que todos en casa se darían cuenta de lo que había pasado _– Genial, lo que me faltaba, un interrogatorio –,_ suspiró y empezó a caminar resignado a que ese día pudiese mejorar.

 **oOo**

Sakura se encontraba preparando la cena meticulosamente mientras trataba de evitar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con Syaoran y su extraña rivalidad con Hiro. La tensión podía cortarse desde el momento que llegó al gimnasio en compañía de Hiro, y desde el primer momento Syaoran lo miró de la misma forma en que él mismo era observado por Touya la mayoría del tiempo, como una amenaza.

 _\- ¿Por qué rayos sería Hiro una amenaza para él? De todas formas, hace unos días quedó claro que solo está interesado en salir con cualquier chica, no debería importarle con quien estoy o no –._

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, decidió dejar por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para ver de quien se trataba, al llegar a la sala se encontró con Syaoran quien al verla se quedó quieto por unos minutos, sin embargo, fue tiempo suficiente para que ella notara los moretones en su cara.

Syaoran se giró rápidamente, pero Sakura le habló antes de que pudiera irse a su cuarto – ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

-Nada, no tiene importancia – Dijo él secamente.

Sakura no hizo caso a aquello que dijo, por lo que se acercó y ella misma giró su cabeza para ver con más detalle su cara y quedar asombrada ante lo que vio – Syaoran te han golpeado.

Él trató de restarle importancia – Fue una tontería, vuelve a la cocina.

Sakura tomó la cara de él con una de sus manos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Siéntate en el mueble, voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Pero… – Empezó a decir él, pero fue interrumpido por ella poniendo un dedo en su boca.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no, solo hazlo – Y diciendo esto se dirigió primero a la cocina para apagar las hornillas en las que tenía algunas cosas cocinando y luego se dirigió al baño donde tenían el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Syaoran se sentó en sofá aún enojado con Hiro por haberlo provocado, pero sobre todo se sentía enojado consigo mismo por haberse salido de control y haberse rebajado a ese nivel, él no era así. Además, estaba Sakura, pudo ver en su rostro que estaba preocupada por él, esa mirada y su actitud se lo dijo todo, y a pesar de que estuviesen enojados, estaba seguro de que no se quedaría tranquila hasta que él le contara.

Sakura volvió unos minutos después con el botiquín de primeros auxilios en mano, ella sacó el alcohol y un poco de algodón para empezar a limpiar las heridas de Syaoran.

-Auch – Dijo él al sentir aún dolor.

-Entonces ¿me vas a decir como ocurrió esto? ¿O voy a tener que adivinarlo? – Dijo Sakura poniendo con cuidado un poco de crema.

Syaoran suspiró resignado, no tenía caso decirle que no fue nada, ella sabía muy bien que se había peleado por algo serio – Me peleé con Tanaka.

Sakura lo miró seriamente – Me imaginé que él había estado implicado en esto, cuando los dejé solos en el gimnasio se miraban como si quisieran hacerse mucho daño el uno al otro, veo que lo lograron ¿estás feliz?

Syaoran pudo notar lo molesta que estaba ella con aquello – Sabes que odio las peleas, pero esta vez no me pude aguantar.

\- ¿Y por qué pelearon? – Preguntó ella poniendo un poco de alcohol en su frente.

Él no dijo nada en el primer momento, no tenía ganas de contarle que toda aquella farsa de jugar un partido amistoso con él había sido para acercarse más a ella. Sakura volvió a hablar al no tener repuesta de él – Syaoran.

-Sólo déjalo – Respondió él sin ganas de hablar.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Me lo debes después de cómo me trataste hace unos días.

Syaoran suspiró derrotado, ella tenía razón, tal vez ambos se habían herido el uno a otro en su última pelea, pero sin duda él había sido un completo idiota y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de disculparse, por lo que decidió contarle.

-Sólo quiso tener ese pequeño partido conmigo para acercarse más a ti.

Sakura lo miró confundida – No entiendo porque llegaron a la parte de los golpes, eso es algo bueno ¿no? Significa que le gusto.

Syaoran apretó los puños y luego la miró fijamente – Lo golpeé porque me preguntó qué tal eran las porristas en la cama – él se sostuvo la mirada unos momentos – Creo que es obvio lo que quiere de ti ¿no lo crees?

Sakura apartó el algodón ensangrentando y el alcohol poniéndolo encima de la mesa, ella bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. Syaoran de inmediato pudo darse cuenta de que tal vez no usó las palabras correctas, debido a que era la segunda vez que un idiota la usaba para conseguir eso.

-Oye – Dijo él tomando su cara para que lo mirara – Te dije que esos tipos no valen la pena, y mucho menos tus lágrimas.

-Syaoran es que no sabes lo horrible que es que solo le gustes a un chico porque quiere acostarse contigo – Respondió ella derramando una pequeña lágrima – Creí que en serio le gustaba.

-Ese idiota no te merece – La reconfortó él mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella abrazándola – Te aseguro que le pegué lo suficientemente duro para que le quedara claro que eres mucho más que eso.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa ladeada – Gracias por eso – Entonces Sakura se alarmó al recordar algo – ¿Los encontraron peleándose?

Syaoran asintió avergonzado – No te preocupes, solo nos dieron dos semanas en detención.

-Pero tus entrenamientos de baloncesto…

-Haberte defendido lo vale, y hacía mucho tiempo que quería golpear de esa manera a Tanaka – Admitió Syaoran – Tú me diste la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

Sakura sonrió levemente de nuevo para luego soltar algo que Syaoran lo esperaba – Lamento haber peleado hace unos días, fue algo estúpido el motivo.

-Yo lo siento más que tú, me comporté como un completo idiota – Dijo Syaoran apenado – De hecho, creo que merecía los golpes que me dio Tanaka.

-Entonces ¿estamos bien? – Preguntó ella un poco temerosa.

Él le dio una de sus tímidas sonrisas – Sólo con una condición.

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿Cuál?

-Esta – Dijo Syaoran mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡Basta! – Decía ella entre risas y lágrimas.

Sakura llegó a recostarse involuntariamente en el sofá mientras se retorcía de la risa, y Syaoran se ponía encima de ella sin aplastarla para hacerle cosquillas con más facilidad.

\- ¡Para! ¡Haré lo que quieras!

Syaoran decidió que ya había sufrido demasiado con esa sesión de cosquillas por lo que decidió parar, pero sin quitarse de encima de ella. Sakura tenía los brazos extendidos y trataba de recuperar la respiración, cuando por fin pudo hacerlo lo miró con fingida molestia.

\- ¡Eres un tonto!

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía eso, creí que sería divertido cerrar de esa forma nuestra conversación de hoy.

-Tienes una extraña forma de cerrar conversaciones – Dijo ella ligeramente nerviosa por la posición en que estaban, sus caras estaban a una distancia no muy razonable.

-Saqué provecho de la situación, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí.

Sakura giró los ojos – Ni hablar, lo dije en un intento desesperado porque me soltaras.

-Ya hiciste la promesa – Respondió él – Ahora debes cumplir conmigo.

-Tal vez pueda cumplir mientras tú estás en detención y los chicos en las prácticas de baloncesto ¿qué te parece?

-Oh, cállate – Dijo él rodando los ojos.

Sakura lo miró desafiante – Cállame.

Syaoran la miró seriamente por unos momentos, y ella lo hacía de la misma forma, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos y sus rostros se encontraban más cerca que al principio, para colmo seguían en aquella comprometedora posición, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hizo nada para deshacer eso.

Él no lo pudo resistir más y juntó sus labios con los de ella en un arrebato, era un beso desesperado y ansiado por ambos, ya que ella correspondía con la misma intensidad con la que él la había besado. Syaoran había llevado sus manos hasta la pequeña cintura de ella y había recostado su propio cuerpo con el de ella.

Sakura por su lado, había puesto una mano en la cara de él acariciando su mentón y la otra en su cabello marrón, podía sentir la lengua de Syaoran acariciando su labio inferior para luego adentrarse a explorar su boca y encontrarse con la suya, haciéndolos ahogar un gemido.

Una de las manos de Syaoran viajó por las largas piernas de Sakura que se encontraban abrazando su cintura, y se detuvo en sus muslos para acariciarlos levemente por debajo de la falda del uniforme. Sakura había empezado a quitar la corbata de él y seguido de ello desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa para acariciar su cuello y una parte de su pecho.

Era la primera vez que ambos experimentaban algo como eso, por primera vez se sintieron completos y verdaderamente felices, sus labios tenían un efecto único en los labios de otro y no pudieron más que disfrutar de aquel momento como ningún otro.

Sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido cuando perfectamente ambos adolescentes escucharon el auto de Fujitaka estacionarse en el garaje haciéndolos separarse de inmediato y sentándose en el sofá con las respiraciones agitadas, las ropas desordenadas y los labios hinchados.

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron por un momento sin decir nada, sus miradas solo expresaban miedo de absolutamente todo en ese momento. Cuando escucharon el auto apagándose y pasos desde afuera Sakura corrió devuelta a la cocina acomodando su ropa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras aún luchaba por recuperar la respiración.

Syaoran por otro lado, podía sentir un bulto que apretaba en sus pantalones y en definitiva no estaba listo para explicar eso y su cara golpeada en una misma conversación, por lo que cuando Sakura se fue él salió corriendo escaleras arribas entrando directamente al baño y desvistiéndose para meterse en la ducha, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto con lo que acababa de pasar.

Sakura en la cocina y Syaoran en el baño solo podían rebobinar en su mente lo que había pasado y tener cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad al escuchar a sus padres hablando con ellos tranquilamente y preguntándoles que tal había estado su día.

Tal vez estuvieran en lugares opuestos de la casa, pero en sus mentes albergaba el mismo pensamiento _– Vamos a ir al infierno por esto –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectores, espero que hayan tenido un gran fin de semana. Bueno he aquí el momento que muchos habían estado esperando con tantas ansías, aunque obviamente esto va a complicar un poco más las cosas, pero no diré más nada :). Gracias por los comentarios, son geniales y sigan así. Nos leemos el jueves sin falta, un beso enorme.**


	9. Cada cosa en su lugar

\- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? – Dijo Ieran curiosa mirando a los dos adolescentes.

Sakura y Syaoran se sobresaltaron al escuchar que la mujer se dirigió a ellos, ambos negaron con la cabeza sin levantar la vista de sus platos. Ieran los miró sin creerles, sin embargo, prefirió no seguir insistiendo por el momento, desde que eran niños peleaban por cualquier cosa y siempre terminaban arreglándose de alguna forma.

Pero esta vez las cosas habían sucedido muy diferentes, desde que compartieron aquel beso esa misma tarde ninguno de los dos había podido despejar su mente, ni siquiera podían mirarse entre ellos o a Ieran y a Fujitaka, sentían como si de alguna forma les hubiesen fallado.

Aunque tenían esa extraña sensación en los labios que les había dejado su pequeño encuentro y, además un ligero hormigueo a la altura del estómago. Sin embargo, también sentían miedo de cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante entre ellos, porque evidentemente no serían iguales.

-Pues yo creo que están más callados que de costumbre – Dijo Fujitaka viendo a su hija y a su hijastro – ¿Se han peleado de nuevo?

Sakura fue quien decidió levantar la vista aún apenada y contestar algo para que la tensión entre ellos no se hiciera más obvia de lo que ya era – Fue una tontería, solo me enojé con Syaoran porque olvidó bajar la tapa del baño de nuevo.

Syaoran se sintió un poco avergonzado ante aquello y en otras circunstancias hubiese dicho algo para molestarla, pero en ese momento no tenía otra opción que estar de acuerdo con ella para que sus padres dejaran de hacerle preguntas.

-Sí, eso fue lo que pasó – Respondió él sin mirarla – Sé que estuvo mal, y no volverá a pasar.

-Bueno Syaoran creo que debes ser más cuidadoso – Dijo Ieran mirando seriamente a su hijo – Y no solo hablo de ser cuidadoso en casa, sino también en la escuela.

Syaoran maldijo por debajo, era obvio que el director llamaría a su madre para contarle sobre su pelea con ese idiota _– Maldito Tanaka –._

-Entonces – Dijo Ieran – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con tu compañero?

-Madre ambos sabemos que el director ya te dijo que me peleé con él, para que darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Xiao Lang – Dijo la mujer seriamente.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua – Lo siento, madre.

Ieran relajó sus facciones un poco – Y entonces ¿quién comenzó?

Syaoran sabía que esa noche le esperaba semejante interrogatorio y evidentemente no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, miró a su madre – Yo lo comencé, traté de contenerme, pero me provocó con algo que me hizo perder los estribos.

-Xiao Lang, la violencia nunca es la solución, te lo he dicho desde que eras un niño.

-Lo sé, madre – Dijo Syaoran de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero sin tener que abordar la verdadera razón por la que se había peleado – Pero no entiendes, yo…

-Estaba defendiéndome, Ieran – Dijo Sakura de repente para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Syaoran la miró a los ojos por primera vez desde esa tarde, estaba confundido, sin embargo, ella desvió la mirada para dirigirse a su madrasta – Ese chico Tanaka al parecer estuvo diciendo algunas cosas no tan agradables sobre mi mientras entrenaba con Syaoran, imagino que en algún momento de la conversación el chico dijo algo realmente malo que hiciera a Syaoran lo golpeara como lo hizo.

Ieran y Fujitaka miraban con cierto asombro a Sakura, la forma en que saltó para ayudar a Syaoran para que éste no fuese también castigado por su madre, nunca la habían visto de esa forma con nadie, ni siquiera para defender a Touya.

\- ¿Eso es cierto, Syaoran? – Preguntó Ieran.

Syaoran asintió lentamente, no sabía que decir ante tal acción de parte de la chica. Fujitaka fue quien esta vez habló – Has defendido a mi hija, Syaoran. Muchas gracias.

El aludido se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso, y luego murmuró algo que a pesar de todo fue escuchado por los presentes – Para eso están los hermanos.

Era la segunda vez que Sakura escuchaba esa oración de sus labios y sin duda esta vez había sido más duro escucharla que la primera ocasión, sin embargo, solo se limitó a disimular dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su padre y a su madrastra.

-El director dijo que tendrías que cumplir castigo, Syaoran – Dijo Ieran relajando sus facciones, al parecer cuando supo cuáles fueron las verdaderas intenciones de su hijo, todo su enojo pasó a segundo plano.

-Sí, madre – Afirmó él – Tendré que estar en detención todas las tardes por dos semanas.

\- ¿Y el otro muchacho? – Preguntó Fujitaka seriamente.

Syaoran sonrió ladeadamente dirigiéndose a su padrastro – No te preocupes, él también estará ahí.

Fujitaka se relajó para seguir con la cena, en aquella ocasión no se dijo nada más sobre la pelea de Syaoran, eso había quedado en el pasado cosa que aliviaba a Syaoran, por un lado. Sin embargo, todavía tenía un asunto bastante grande que arreglar, miró de reojo a Sakura quien se había vuelto a poner un poco tensa, pero no dijeron nada más el resto de la cena.

 **oOo**

Sakura daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, las escenas en el sofá con Syaoran seguían reproduciéndose sin parar en su cabeza haciéndola sentir tal como en ese momento, sin embargo, el sentimiento de miedo volvió a invadir su pecho haciéndola perder el sueño de nuevo.

 _-Dios mío, besa como los dioses… Nunca me había sentido así, y juro que si nuestros padres no hubiesen llegado no me quiero imaginar donde hubiera terminado todo eso… ¿Por qué tiene que ser mi hermano? –_ Se preguntaba a sí misma frustrada mientras ponía una almohada en su cabeza para gritar sin ser escuchada _– Ansiaba por ese beso desde hace años, soy una persona terrible ¿cómo puedo hacerle esto a mi padre y a Ieran? –_ Sakura tragó grueso para quitar la almohada de su cara y mirar el techo por décima vez en aquella noche _– ¿Cómo con mis anteriores novios me daba tanto miedo el contacto físico, y con Syaoran no me molestó en lo absoluto que me tocara de esa manera? Por Dios, incluso llegó a tocarme debajo de falda y no me importó para nada, de hecho, incluso me hubiese gustado que aquello durara mucho más –_ Al pensar eso último sintió como su cara se ponía muy roja _– ¡Eres una pervertida! Ni siquiera deberías pensar de esa manera, deberías estar pensando en que todo aquello estuvo muy mal y que no quieres que se repita –_ Sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de eso último.

Sakura suspiró resignada mientras quitaba las sábanas para salir de su cama, se puso sus pantuflas y salió de su cuarto, tal vez un poco de leche le ayudara a dormir. Al pasar por el frente de la habitación de Syaoran la miró por un momento con las intenciones de entrar y hablar, como lo había hecho la última vez, pero no podía, no se sentía lista para encararlo, por lo que siguió de largo y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina la encontró inusualmente cerrada, esa puerta la dejaban abierta por las noches, quizás a su padre o a Ieran se les paso, no le dio mucha importancia y la abrió de golpe. Al entrar pudo notar que no solo ella había ido a buscar un poco de leche para conciliar el sueño.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, se encontraba parado junto al refrigerador con un vaso con leche en la mano. Ella le dio una sonrisa tímida – Veo que no soy la única que vino por un poco de leche.

Él se hizo a un lado mientras ella servía un poco de aquello, esta vez sí usaba un pijama largo, para su buena suerte. Syaoran decidió hablar para romper un poco la tensión que se estaba creando – ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

-No – Dijo ella cerrando el refrigerador y parándose junto a él – Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente.

-Sí, yo también.

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa, entre sus planes de ir a buscar un poco de leche no estaba el hecho de encontrarlo a él ahí, posiblemente con las mismas inquietudes de ella, y en ese momento estaba teniendo una lucha interna consigo misma debido a que una parte de ella quería volver a su habitación a hundirse en sus propios pensamientos, pero la otra parte quería quedarse ahí con él, aunque estuvieran en total silencio.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy en la cena – Soltó él de repente.

-No fue nada, para eso son los hermanos ¿no? – Respondió ella usando esa misma frase que él usaba y que de un tiempo para acá había empezado a dolerle.

Syaoran sintió cierto desagrado por sí mismo al escuchar esa frase, pero dirigida hacía él, sin duda era una frase de mierda, pero no podía simplemente quedarse callado.

-Creo que somos una clase diferente de hermanos – Respondió él tratando de abordar sutilmente el tema que ambos temían – Y no lo digo por ser hermanastros.

-Entiendo – Dijo ella arrastrando las palabras y luego encarándolo – Somos el tipo de hermanos que se besan.

Syaoran no había querido decirlo tan directamente, pero al parecer a ella no le daba miedo sacar el tema tan estrictamente como había sucedido, por lo que había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-Tú me pediste que te callara – Dijo él no muy seguro de qué decir al respecto.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – Hay millones de formas de hacer callar a una persona, y el besarme creo que estaba fuera de nuestros límites.

-Pues no vi que te opusieras o que trataras de apartarme de ti – Defendió él.

Sakura sabía que él tenía razón, ella no había hecho nada para detenerlo, incluso deseaba que hubiese sido más largo, pero no era momento de pensar en ello – No podemos repetir eso, estuve toda la cena torturándome a mí misma mientras veía a nuestros padres ¿sabes cuánto podría afectarles si se enteraran de que tú y yo estábamos…?

\- ¿Besándonos y tocándonos? – Dijo él completando su frase – Me sentí igual de mal que tú.

Sakura se acercó más a él hasta que sus caras estaban solo a centímetros, ambos se miraban como si de una competencia de no pestañar se tratase – Si estuvo tan mal ¿por qué no lo detuvimos?

-Es lo que más me he preguntado desde esta tarde – Respondió él casi en susurro – Pero solo encontré una respuesta para eso.

Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿Cuál?

Él tragó grueso y sin dejar de mirarla lo soltó – Que tal vez no estuvo tan mal como pensamos, tal vez es lo que tenía que pasar.

Sakura no dijo nada al principio, no entendía del todo aquel razonamiento por parte de Syaoran, y él se dio cuenta de aquello por lo que siguió hablando – Ponlo de esta manera, si estuvo tan mal como ambos pensamos ¿cómo en ese momento se sintió tan _bien_?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que se sintió tan bien como dices? No puedes saber lo que siento – Dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Tus acciones hablaron por ti – Dijo él sintiendo como el calor aumentaba en el ambiente.

-No puedes asegurar eso.

-Solo respóndeme una cosa – Contestó él seriamente.

Ella lo miró dudosa – ¿Qué?

-En todo ese momento que hicimos lo que hicimos ¿no sentiste como si te quitaras un enorme peso de tus hombros?

Sakura respiraba con nerviosismo por la intensidad que estaba tomando la conversación y por la proximidad del cuerpo de Syaoran con el de ella, además de que seguían hablando en susurros mientras sus alientos se mezclaban – Tal vez.

Ella no le daba respuestas muy convincentes y aquello estaba frustrando a Syaoran _– Solo hay una forma de sacarme todas mis dudas de una vez por todas_ – Tal vez fuese algo directo y precipitado, pero la incertidumbre y el remordimiento no lo dejarían dormir aquella noche si no lo intentaba.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella con su boca muy cerca a la de él – Creo que mejor lo olvidamos, no fue nada.

Él mojó sus labios nerviosos antes de hablar – Solo respóndeme una última cosa, y prometo que te dejaré ir en paz.

Sakura lo miró nerviosa – Adelante.

Syaoran sentía que su corazón iba a salirse por su pecho – ¿Te gustó o no el beso?

Sakura sin lugar a duda no esperaba semejante pregunta, por dentro gritaba que, si le había encantado el beso y que nunca se había sentido tan completa, pero también pensaba en que lo que pasó a pesar de todo estuvo mal, y que si seguían así podrían lastimar a las personas que más querían, además ni siquiera estaba del todo segura de lo que sentía por él.

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosa antes de responder y apretó fuertemente los puños clavándose las uñas por lo que estaba a punto de decir – No Syaoran, no me gustó el beso. La verdad creo que fue un impulso de ambos.

Syaoran la miró por última vez a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, pero no se fue sin antes hablarle por última vez – Que bueno que lo arreglamos como siempre, tienes razón, esto fue un impulso y lo mejor es hacer que nunca ocurrió.

-Sí, esto nunca pasó – Dijo ella con un tono de voz apagado mientras miraba los ojos de él, los cuales se encontraban de hecho, llenos de _– ¿tristeza? ¿decepción? –._

-Que tengas buenas noches – Dijo él saliendo de la cocina y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido por unos minutos, un sentimiento horrible empezó a formarse en su pecho, y aquel era quinientas veces peor que lo que había estado sintiendo cuando estaba recostada en su cama.

Suspiró resignada _– Si esto es lo que quería ¿cómo puede ser que me sienta como la peor persona del mundo? –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Sé que deben estar por matarme por haber dejado esto así, pero les prometo que aún hay mucho más por leer. Quiero decirles que agradezco todos los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo anterior, no me decepcionaron con sus reacciones al beso de estos dos, sigan así porque de verdad me ponen muy feliz:) Bueno, sin más nos leemos el lunes en el próximo capítulo para decir juntos ¡Libérate! (Ok creo que no, ignórenme). Besos y abrazos a todos, bye.**


	10. Celos no tan fraternales

Sakura miraba las fórmulas matemáticas puestas en el pizarrón, sin embargo, su cabeza estaba en cualquier lugar menos en ese. Había pasado una semana desde su incidente con Syaoran, y admitía que sin duda había sido una semana de infierno.

Aunque ella y Syaoran hubiesen quedado en olvidar aquello, existía una tensión entre ellos que les impedía actuar como antes, trataban de hablar con toda la normalidad posible, pero Sakura podía sentir esa pizca de decepción en la mirada de Syaoran, cosa que tornaba incómoda cada conversación que tenían.

Ella apretó los puños mientras fijaba la mirada frustrada en su cuaderno _– ¿Por qué rayos te sientes tan enojada si tú le pediste esto? Lo hiciste para no decepcionar a tu padre y a su madre –_ Entonces tomó su lápiz y empezó a garabatear cualquier cosa en su cuaderno, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que inconscientemente había dibujado un pequeño corazón en la esquina de la hoja.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo, recordando cómo se sintió aquel día en el sofá cuando por fin pudo besar al chico que actualmente se encontraba sentado detrás de ella martillándola con la mirada.

 _«Si estuvo tan mal como ambos pensamos ¿cómo en ese momento se sintió tan bien?»_

Aquella frase que había dicho Syaoran daba vueltas en su cabeza desde esa noche, él tenía razón en eso de que había estado mal, pero debía admitir que ella también lo sintió como algo bueno _– Demasiado bueno diría yo –._

Se dispuso a hacer más dibujos alrededor del corazón mientras seguía perdida en sus propios pensamientos _– Todo es tan confuso hacia él, dejando de lado el hecho de que sea mi hermano, él es como un enigma; desde esa noche su mirada es de tristeza y decepción, aun cuando aceptamos olvidarlo… Pero la cuestión es que yo tampoco he dejado de sentir como que además de fallarle a mi padre y a Ieran, le fallé a él de alguna manera –._

\- ¿Señorita Kinomoto? – Dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo vista por todo el salón – ¿Podría hacer el siguiente ejercicio, por favor?

Sakura se reprendió a si misma por no haber estado prestando atención a la clase, suspiró resignada – Sí, profesor Miyake.

Ella se levantó con dirección al pizarrón a ver que podría hacer, aunque la traía sin mucho cuidado, matemáticas no era su mejor materia por lo que, lo más probable es que terminara teniendo la mayor parte del ejercicio mal y el profesor le diría que debía practicar más, típico.

Mientras tanto Syaoran la miraba, así como todo el salón de clases, sin embargo, él no miraba en lo absoluto el ejercicio, solo posaba los ojos en ella sintiendo esa extraña cosa en el pecho que le provocaba querer golpearse así mismo por haberla besado ese día. No estaba arrepentido de aquello, sin embargo, estaba furioso de que su relación se haya agrietado por eso, y por ende se sentía culpable de todo.

 _«No Syaoran, no me gustó el beso. La verdad creo que fue un impulso de ambos»_

Sí, tal vez él lo haya hecho por impulso, pero fue del mismo sentimiento de confusión y adrenalina que le provocaba la presencia de ella, su cercanía y la forma que lo miraba en ese momento, fue inevitable que él no hiciera algo como eso. Y, aunque ella haya sido bastante clara, en su cabeza no cabía el hecho de que a ella no le hubiese gustado el beso, porque él trató de hacerse la idea de que tampoco le había gustado, pero erró al rememorar dicho momento en su mente todos los días cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

-Señorita Kinomoto, me parece que tiene un error en el ejercicio – Dijo el profesor Miyake mirando desaprobatoriamente a Sakura.

Ella no se molestó, la verdad es que las matemáticas nunca habían sido su fuerte y ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. El hombre volvió a hablar – Debería practicar y prestar más atención en mis clases en vez de hacer dibujos en su cuaderno.

Sakura sintió como el color subía hasta su cara – Disculpe, profesor Miyake. No fue mi intención.

El hombre la miró desaprobatoriamente una vez más y luego fijó su vista en el resto de la clase – ¿quién puede decirme dónde está el error de la Señorita Kinomoto?

Syaoran desde hacía rato que tenía terminado el ejercicio en su cuaderno, las matemáticas no eran un problema, pero no tenía las más mínimas ganas de participar en clases, sobre todo si era para fastidiar a Sakura cuando sabía que a ella no se le daba tan bien aquella clase.

Sin embargo, la pregunta del profesor no se hizo esperar cuando la mano de un chico se alzó, el hombre habló – Señor Nakahara, adelante.

El muchacho se levantó y Sakura le dio la tiza para que éste corrigiera en el ejercicio, pero cuando ella estuvo a punto de irse a su asiento el chico la tomó del hombro indicándole que se quedara un momento más, ella lo miró confusa pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Señor Miyake, ha dicho que el ejercicio de Kinomoto está errado, pero lamento decirle que lo he resuelto en mi cuaderno y el error es mínimo de hecho, el resultado no varía demasiado – Dijo el muchacho.

El hombre lo miró seriamente – ¿Está cuestionándome, señor Nakahara?

-Para nada, señor – Dijo él empezando a borrar una parte del ejercicio hecho por Sakura – Si se fija Kinomoto solo restó cuando en realidad tenía que sumar – Esto lo dijo con su calculadora en mano mientras garabateaba algunos números – Pero si se fija bien podrá notar que la diferencia fue de apenas dos dígitos, así que en teoría el ejercicio está correcto.

El hombre no dijo nada al momento, simplemente se quedó verificando el ejercicio que el muchacho acababa de corregir y luego habló – Si, veo que la Señorita Kinomoto no lo hizo del todo mal.

Syaoran pudo jurar que cuando Nakahara dijo aquello vio como éste le picaba el ojo coquetamente a Sakura, y ésta en respuesta le dio una tímida sonrisa, esto sin duda lo hizo sentir algo furioso empezando a apretar sus puños por debajo del pupitre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Eriol quien estaba a su lado mirándolo un tanto preocupado, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

-Con su debido respeto señor Miyake, creo que Sakura merece una disculpa de su parte – Dijo Nakahara dándole una sonrisa a la chica.

 _\- ¿quién demonios se cree este idiota que es para llamarla por su nombre sin consultárselo antes y para colmo darle todas esas sonrisas y picarle el ojo? –_ Syaoran fulminaba a Nakahara con la mirada, por suerte este no se fijó en aquello por dos razones; el joven chino estaba al final de la fila y, porque se encontraba muy ocupado mirando a Sakura.

-Sí, tiene razón Nakahara – Dijo el hombre relajando sus facciones y girándose hacia donde estaba Sakura – Disculpe mi comportamiento señorita Kinomoto, admito que me ha dejado impresionado con su mejoría.

Sakura sonrió amablemente – No tiene de que preocuparse, profesor Miyake.

-Y discúlpeme usted también, señor Nakahara – Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose al chico – Es todo un caballero al defender así a su compañera.

-De hecho, no es molestia hacerlo – Dijo Nakahara volviendo a picarle en ojo a Sakura, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie en el salón de clases.

-Bien, vuelvan a sus asientos, continuaremos con la clase – Ordenó el señor Miyake.

Para suerte de Syaoran, Sakura y Nakahara se encontraban sentados en lados opuestos del salón, sin embargo, cuando ella pasó frente a sus amigas éstas empezaron a darle sonrisas y hacer esos ruidos extraños de emoción que hacen las chicas cuando se trata de un chico que les gusta, aquello sin duda solo aumentó la racha de celos por la que estaba pasando Syaoran.

Sakura se sentó en su pupitre recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Tomoyo, sin embargo, sintió la mirada de alguien a sus espaldas, por lo que se giró para encontrar a Syaoran con el ceño bastante fruncido. Ella le habló en voz baja – ¿Qué pasó?

Él soltó un bufido – ¿Es que acaso ese idiota de Nakahara no tiene un poco de decencia al coquetearte frente al profesor y a todo el salón?

-No le digas idiota – Soltó Sakura un poco molesta por su actitud – ¿Por qué estás tan enojado con él? Solo corrigió el ejercicio.

-Y aprovechó el momento para dedicarte sonrisas y picarte el ojo, no sabía que era parte del ejercicio.

-Vale, no tienes por qué ser un idiota – Dijo ella en susurro – Solo estaba siendo amable.

-Sí, como no – Dijo él girando los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – Preguntó Sakura enojada de la actitud de Syaoran.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de él no se hizo escuchar ya que el señor Miyake se dirigió hacia ellos – Señor Li y señorita Kinomoto ¿sucede algo que quieran compartir con el resto de la clase?

-No profesor, disculpe – Se apresuró a decir Sakura – Solo me pedía un borrador.

-Sí, disculpe señor – Siguió Syaoran.

El hombre los miró una última vez antes de voltearse al pizarrón y seguir escribiendo. Sakura miró a Syaoran con molestia – Solo olvidémoslo ¿sí?

Él resopló antes de contestar en voz casi audible – Si, porque somos unos expertos en eso.

Sakura había entendido a la perfección cada palabra y estaba segura de que tenía doble sentido, estaba haciendo referencia a lo que ella dijo en aquella ocasión sobre el beso y le había dolido un poco. Ella se volteó para tratar de concentrarse en lo que quedaba de clase sin pensar en esas palabras de Syaoran, sin embargo, fue inútil.

 **oOo**

-Creo que hoy fue tu día de suerte en matemáticas – Dijo Tomoyo recogiendo sus cosas – Sabía que algún día las entenderías.

Sakura sonrío – Yo la verdad había perdido la esperanza desde la primaria, pero veo que no todo estaba perdido.

-Sí – Respondió Tomoyo – Supongo que te veré mañana.

-Lamento no poder acompañarte a elegir ese vestido para tu cena con Eriol – Dijo Sakura – No recordaba que tenía servicio hoy después de clases.

-Ya habrá más vestidos que escoger – Respondió Tomoyo – Creo que tú tienes cosas más importantes de que preocuparte.

Sakura la miró confusa y la chica con ojos amatista volvió a hablar – Vi que tú y Syaoran discutieron en matemáticas.

Sakura miró al suelo – Se enojó porque Nakahara me sonrió y me picó el ojo en matemáticas ¿acaso parecía que me estaba coqueteando?

Tomoyo se mordió el labio nerviosa – La verdad es que fueron muy evidentes todos sus gestos.

-De igual forma, no debería enojarse conmigo por eso – Saltó ella – No puedo controlar que los chicos coqueteen conmigo, cuando o donde lo hacen.

-En eso tienes razón – Dijo Tomoyo – Pero creo que Syaoran odia la simple idea de cualquier chico cortejándote.

Sakura suspiró fastidiada – Ya hasta se parece a Touya, quien lo diría.

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa amable para luego despedirse de ella, cuando lo hizo Sakura miró el salón casi vacío en su totalidad. Para su suerte – aunque no estaba segura si era buena o mala – el servicio siempre le tocaba con Syaoran por sus apellidos, sin embargo, en ese día deseaba incluso que le tocara solo a ella.

Syaoran había salido un momento al baño antes de comenzar con el servicio, por lo que Sakura se dispuso a empezar a borrar el pizarrón, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta cuando Nakahara se acercó a ella tomándola por sorpresa.

-Kinomoto – Dijo él con una sonrisa – Ehm ¿puedo llamarte Sakura?

Ella le dio una sonrisa amable – Claro, Nakahara.

-Llámame Shin – pidió él.

-Shin – Dijo la chica – Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí en matemáticas, la verdad es que esa clase se me da muy mal y que haya hecho el ejercicio casi bien fue como un milagro.

-No fue problema, además alguien debía enseñarle al señor Miyake que todos cometemos errores, y que no es razón para avergonzarte frente a toda la clase.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco – Eres muy amable.

Shin le sonrió – Entonces ¿qué dices sobre salir conmigo alguna vez?

Sakura no esperaba aquella pregunta, ella no tenía novio, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Syaoran cuando le hizo aquella pregunta. No sabía que contestar al respecto, y para su suerte, en ese momento el joven chino entró al salón para mirar duramente a Shin y luego a ella, y posteriormente dirigirse a guardar algunas cosas.

Ella lo miró furiosa y luego fijó su mirada en el chico que tenía en frente – Me encantaría salir contigo, Shin.

Él sonrió satisfecho – Genial, sabes ahora me tengo que ir, pero podemos hablar mañana a ver si podemos ir al cine o a comer algo juntos ¿qué dices?

-Suena genial.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana Sakura – Respondió él dándole un corto beso en la mejilla.

Sakura no esperaba aquel gesto, la verdad es que la descolocó un poco pero no quiso ser grosera – Adiós Shin.

El chico se dispuso a salir del salón y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Syaoran en señal de despedida, él había estado viendo de reojo toda aquella escena y sus celos solo habían ido en aumento considerablemente.

Él y Sakura se miraron sin decirse nada, Syaoran sabía que no estaba en posición de reclamar nada, ella podía salir con quien quisiera, y aunque le haya dolido ver como Nakahara la miraba, no podía interferir, por lo que ambos decidieron hacer el servicio en total silencio haciendo que nada había pasado, al parecer las discusiones por ese tipo de cosas ya no tenían lugar en su relación.

El tiempo que estuvieron silenciosamente haciendo el servicio pasó algo lento debido a todo el trabajo que tenían, y también porque no se dirigían la palabra o alguna mirada, era como si no se conocieran en lo absoluto, y aunque no lo admitieran en voz alta, aquello los estaba matando a ambos.

Las tareas del servicio estaban llegando a su fin, por lo que solo quedaba llevar un par de libros a la biblioteca y escribir la bitácora. Sakura se acercó a Syaoran quien se encontraba arreglando el último pupitre.

-Si quieres puedo ocuparme de los libros de la biblioteca – Dijo ella un poco incómoda por lo que había pasado hace rato.

Syaoran no discutió – Está bien, me encargaré de escribir la bitácora y luego me iré a detención.

Sakura por un momento había olvidado que Syaoran aún cumplía con la detención que le habían puesto por su pelea con Hiro _– la pelea que tuvo por defenderme –_ se recordó a si misma para luego sentirse mal por su comportamiento últimamente con él, sin embargo, no dijo nada más, simplemente tomó los libros y salió del salón con camino hacia la biblioteca.

Syaoran se dispuso a sentarse un momento, no tenía prisa por escribir la bitácora de todas formas, pasaría toda la tarde en detención, por lo que decidió tomarse un tiempo para repasar en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado ese día y reprenderse a sí mismo por sus estúpidos celos _– Las cosas solo van de mal en peor –._

Él se quedó un rato pensativo con la cabeza en el pupitre hasta que se dispuso a escribir por fin la bitácora. Escuchó como la puerta se abría, sin embargo, no era Sakura quien había regresado.

\- ¿Hayashi?

La chica sonrió acercándose a él – Sabes que puedes llamarme Ayami.

Ayami Hayashi era una chica del otro salón que también estaba en el equipo de porristas, era la mejor amiga Saya, y hacia un año Syaoran salió con ella una vez al cine, sin embargo, había sido solo una más en su lista de chicas que tuvo en su "fase de promiscuo" como decía Sakura, no había significado nada para él.

Syaoran rodó los ojos con fastidio – ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Sólo me quedé un poco más tarde para pasar a verte, pero estaba esperando que Kinomoto se fuera – Dijo ella sentándose encima del pupitre de él.

Syaoran pudo ver sus intenciones y no tenía ganas ni tiempo para tratar con una chica molesta – Solo dime que quieres y vete de una vez, tengo detención.

-Oh, chico malo – Dijo ella sonriendo – Bueno digamos que estaba pensando en que podríamos aprovechar que no hay nadie en este lugar, y rememorar nuestra cita de hace un año ¿recuerdas?

Syaoran intentaba terminar de escribir la bitácora sin hacerle caso a la chica, sin embargo, decidió dejarle claro que no estaba interesado – Solo fue una cita, no creo que funcionemos juntos.

-A mí me parecía que si teníamos mucha química en ese entonces – Insistió ella tomando la barbilla de Syaoran obligándolo a mirarla.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Ayami volvió a hablar – Me encanta cuando me miras de esa manera. No te hagas rogar Li Syaoran, sé de buena fuente que ni siquiera estás saliendo con alguien.

-Y tampoco quiero hacerlo – Refutó él mirándola con enojo mientras ella peinaba con una mano su espeso cabello negro.

Ayami le dio una sonrisa coqueta – Sé qué quieres esto tanto como yo.

Y sin previo aviso lo tomó de la corbata y juntó sus labios con los de ella en un forzado beso, Syaoran intentaba zafarse de ella, pero tampoco quería ser brusco, empujarla y que formara un drama que lo metiera en más problemas. Además, ella sujetaba fuertemente su corbata para que él no fuese capaz de separar sus labios de los de ella.

Syaoran casi pudo quitar la mano de Ayami de su corbata cuando se escuchó la puerta del salón abrirse de golpe haciéndolos separarse a ambos y mirar a Sakura parada en la puerta, aparentemente sin palabras ante lo que acababa de ver.

Syaoran iba a decir algo, pero Sakura se le adelantó – Disculpen la interrupción – Y sin más cerró la puerta y prácticamente corrió a lo largo del pasillo.

Ayami lo miró de nuevo – Hay personas que verdaderamente no tienen modales y no tocan la puerta ¿lo puedes creer?

Sin embargo, Syaoran no escuchaba, simplemente se la quitó de encima lo más bruscamente que pudo y salió disparado por el pasillo tratando de saber hacia dónde había ido Sakura, para su desgracia, solo pudo llegar hasta la entrada ya que no lo dejarían irse hasta cumplir con su castigo, por lo que no vería a Sakura hasta que fuese a casa esa noche y a lo mejor hiciera lo posible por no hablarle.

Syaoran apretó los puños _– ¿Acaso habrá un jodido día en el que no le ponga más mierda a nuestra situación? –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, espero que hayan tenido un gran fin de semana. Bueno por aquí les dejo este capítulo por el que seguramente querrán matarme jajaja, entiéndame, me encanta el drama y sé que a ustedes también. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y visitas que ha recibido la historia en los últimos capítulos, de verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y espero que sigan así, me encanta leerlos, sus reacciones son fantásticas;) Sin más que decir, nos leemos el jueves en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense!**

 **PD: ¿Entre mis lectores hay algún fan de Miraculous Ladybug? Si hay alguno díganme en los comentarios si ya vio los capítulos nuevos de la 2da temporada… También soy parte de ese fandom y me encantaría hablar sobre eso. Ahora sí, bye.**


	11. Más que amigos, menos que hermanos

Syaoran caminaba como si hubiese sido sentenciado a muerte ese mismo día, la verdad es que no había podido borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Sakura parada en la puerta pensando que él estaba correspondiendo a los besos de esa chica.

Había pasado toda su hora en detención con un sentimiento horrible en el estómago y con la cabeza dándole vueltas, ni siquiera había estado de ánimos para darle miradas amenazadoras a Hiro Tanaka por lo que le había hecho a Sakura, porque incluso eso que había pasado se sentía peor que lo que aquel tipo le hizo a la chica.

Syaoran logró llegar a su casa para encontrar que Fujitaka y su madre habían llegado temprano del trabajo en esa ocasión, al entrar pudo percibir el olor de la cena, la verdad es que esa noche era su turno de prepararla, pero cuando sus padres llegaban antes que ellos a la casa decidían sorprenderlos con alguno de sus platillos favoritos, y en aquella ocasión cocinaba Fujitaka.

-Hola – Dijo Syaoran captando la atención de los dos adultos.

-Hola hijo – Contestó Ieran acercándose para besar la mejilla de su hijo como solía hacerlo desde que era un niño.

Él la miró desaprobatoriamente – Madre ya tengo 18 años, estoy grande para eso.

-Nunca serás suficientemente grande para uno de mis besos, Xiao Lang – Dijo la mujer – Sigues siendo mi pequeño niño que adoraba las artes marciales y los libros de magia antigua.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco al escuchar a su madre hablando así de él, de verdad que cuando era pequeño se la pasaba leyendo mucho esos viejos libros.

-Hola Syaoran – Respondió Fujitaka desde la cocina – ¿Sakura viene contigo?

Syaoran lo miró confuso – ¿Ella no está aquí?

-No – Respondió el hombre.

-Cuando no la vimos aquí creímos que iba a esperar que salieras de detención para luego venir a casa – Dijo Ieran un poco preocupada.

-Creí que tenían servicio hoy juntos – Dijo Fujitaka empezando a preocuparse.

Syaoran entonces entendió aquello, por lo que decidió actuar con rapidez – Si hicimos el servicio hoy, pero había olvidado que me dijo que pasaría a buscar algo en la casa de Tomoyo, quizás aún está con ella o debe venir en camino.

-Oh, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse – Respondió Fujitaka volviendo a la cocina.

Sin embargo, Ieran miró un inquisitivamente a su hijo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo éste habló – Oh, acabo de recordar que Eriol se quedó con mi libro de historia y tengo tarea. Iré a por él, no me esperen para cenar – Dijo Syaoran poniéndose de nuevo los zapatos para salir.

-Ten cuidado, Xiao Lang – Dijo su madre no muy convencida – No vuelvas muy tarde.

-Si madre, no te preocupes – Respondió él saliendo de la casa.

Syaoran salió prácticamente disparado de su casa para empezar a buscar a Sakura por todos lados, era obvio que ella no había querido ir a casa para evitar que ambos estuvieran solos y se vieran en la obligación de hablar de lo que había pasado con Ayami, pero a Syaoran no le importaba el tema en ese momento, solo le importaba encontrarla antes de que anocheciera.

 _-Demonios, esto es mi culpa. Debí saber que esa tonta de Hayashi solo me buscaba para eso, y fui aún más tonto al no detenerla y bajarla de la mesa cuando tuve la oportunidad –_ se reprendía a si mismo mientras paseaba por los alrededores buscando a la chica.

Se sentía frustrado debido a que la relación ya estaba lo suficientemente tensa con lo del beso, para que vinieran Hayashi y Nakahara a empeorarlo todo con sus coqueteos, Syaoran incluso sentía que el mundo estaba conspirando en su contra para poner cada vez peor las cosas con Sakura. Jamás quiso que todo aquello se tornara así _– Solo la quiero de vuelta, nuestra antigua relación –_ se decía a si mismo caminando por las calles cercanas a la escuela.

Tuvo las intenciones de llamar a Tomoyo o a Eriol, pero recordó que ninguno de ellos estaba en la escuela cuando pasó aquello, y tampoco quería preocuparlos por algo así, ya que, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, Sakura estaba escondiéndose de él y eso lo mataba.

 _-Piensa como Sakura –_ se decía a si mismo mientras miraba a su alrededor, estaba anocheciendo y se estaba quedando sin muchas opciones _– Si estuvieras enojada, triste o como sea que se sienta en este momento ¿a dónde iría? –_ pasaba su mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación y respiraba agitadamente por el temor y el ajetreo de haber corrido tantas calles desde hace rato.

Al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver que se encontraba en una de las calles que recorría para llegar hasta su casa cuando estaba en la primaria, y sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar la primera vez que pasó por ahí con Sakura, se llevaban terrible y ella intentaba arreglarlo disuadiéndolo para llevarlo al parque del Rey Pingüino.

Y como si un balón lo hubiese golpeado lo tuvo _– ¡El parque del Rey Pingüino! –_ pensó él recorriendo esa misma calle por la que caminó con Sakura tantas veces cuando eran niños y que usualmente no frecuentaban porque tenían otros intereses, pero que, sin embargo, traía buenos recuerdos.

Syaoran vio a lo lejos al Rey Pingüino y se apresuró, ya era de noche y todo estaba iluminado por las lámparas de la calle y las luces de colores con las que estaba adornado el parque, el lugar se encontraba desierto por ser de noche, sin embargo, pudo ver la figura de una persona sentada de espaldas a él y meciéndose lentamente en los columpios, y no tuvo que indagar mucho para sentirse tranquilo, sabía que se trataba de ella.

Él se acercó silenciosamente, no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacer aquello, por lo que simplemente se sentó a su lado sobresaltándola – Syaoran.

El aludido vio su rostro el cual estaba un poco hinchado y tenía las vagas marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sakura al darse cuenta de su presencia intentó limpiarse un poco, pero fue inútil, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Nos tenías preocupados – Dijo él duramente – Tuve que decir que estabas buscando algo en casa de Tomoyo para que tu padre y mi madre no salieran a buscarte desesperados.

Sakura seguía mirando el suelo y limpiando otra lágrima – Lo siento, solo quería estar sola un rato.

Syaoran pudo fijarse de ello por lo que buscó entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el pañuelo azul que llevaba consigo a todos lados, se lo extendió a Sakura. Ella lo miró indecisa, hasta que optó por tomarlo y limpiar su cara.

\- ¿Por qué no volviste a casa? – Dijo él luego de un rato de silencio.

-Ya te lo dije, quería estar sola.

-Es mentira – Respondió Syaoran buscando sus ojos – Es porque no querías verme ¿cierto?

Sakura esta vez sí lo miró, la verdad es que había sido muy obvia en la escuela por lo que no había que ser un genio para adivinarlo. En respuesta subió sus hombros – Me conoces muy bien.

-Siento que no lo hago – Dijo él apretando sus puños – Porque sigo lastimándote.

Sakura sonrió ladeadamente y acarició levemente la mejilla de él – Syaoran sé que no lo haces a propósito, son solo cosas que pasan.

-No quería que vieras eso – Dijo el chico sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – Estaba tratando de deshacerme de ella y de la nada me besó.

-No, Syaoran – Respondió ella seriamente – Yo ni siquiera debería enojarme por esto, al fin y al cabo, solo soy tu hermana, tú puedes salir con la chica que quieras y yo debería sentirme feliz con eso.

-Al igual que si tú sales con cualquier chico no debería volverme loco de la forma en que lo hago, de hecho, debería alegrarme por ti, pero no lo hago – Contestó él – Ninguno de los dos lo hace.

-Pero eso está mal, ya hablamos sobre esto – Refutó ella – Syaoran no te preocupes por mí, siempre seré tu hermana y te apoyaré en todo.

-Y una mierda que somos solo hermanos – Dijo Syaoran sintiendo como si su corazón fuese a salir de su pecho – Sabes que nos hemos tratado más como amigos que como hermanos.

-Lo sé, amo nuestra relación por eso – Respondió Sakura sin saber a dónde los llevaría esa conversación – Y por eso mismo te digo que puedes salir con la chica que quieras.

Syaoran la miró intensamente sintiendo como su voz temblaba y su pecho apretaba con lo que estaba por decir – ¿Qué pasa si te digo que la chica que quiero es mi mejor amiga, vamos a la escuela juntos desde que somos niños, vive conmigo y, además está sentada aquí junto a mi ahora?

Sakura ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y tampoco tuvo tiempo de responder debido a que Syaoran juntó sus labios con los de ella empezando a besarla suavemente mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla como hace un rato y correspondía al beso.

Syaoran puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y con una mano acariciaba lentamente la zona de su cuello mientras sentía sus bocas abrirse y dándole paso a sus lenguas, sin embargo, cortaron el beso, y se quedaron con sus frentes pegadas respirando pausadamente, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de felicidad.

Syaoran buscó sus ojos y susurró – ¿Vas a decirme que ese beso tampoco te gustó?

Ella sonrió avergonzada antes de hablar – Te mentí ese día, si me gustó y no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza desde entonces – Luego de esto hizo una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente – Me vuelves loca en todos los sentidos, Syaoran.

Él sonrió complacido – Demonios, estaba jodidamente asustado por esto, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo te sentías con respecto a mí, pero yo no podía aguantarlo más.

-Me sentía igual de asustada – Admitió ella – Pero veo que fuimos unos tontos, porque estamos igual de locos el uno por el otro.

Él sonrió para darle un corto beso en los labios, sin embargo, ella volvió a bajar la mirada y de inmediato Syaoran le habló – ¿Qué sucede?

-Que aún estoy un poco asustada – Respondió Sakura poniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos – ¿Qué pasará con nosotros desde ahora?

Syaoran la miró un tanto confundido – Me gustas y te gusto, podemos estar juntos.

-Técnicamente somo hermanos, Syaoran – Dijo ella seriamente.

-Acabamos de admitir que nunca nos hemos visto como hermanos, solo somos dos extraños que por casualidad son familia – Dijo él tomando su mano entre la suya – Ni siquiera tenemos un vínculo sanguíneo o algo que nos una de esa manera.

-Más que el matrimonio de nuestros padres – Dijo ella apretando su mano con la de él – No quiero lastimarlos.

-Yo tampoco – Respondió él – Pero quiero estar contigo.

-Syaoran también quiero estar contigo – Contestó Sakura – Pero ponlo de esta manera ¿qué tal si no funciona?

\- ¿Quieres terminar conmigo ya? Ni siquiera hemos empezado bien – Bromeó él.

-Syaoran estoy hablando en serio – Puntualizó ella – Si no funciona imagina como se sentirán ellos teniéndonos en casa a ambos, sufren mucho cuando peleamos, imagina si se enteran de que tenemos una relación que después no funciona.

Syaoran lo pensó por un momento apretando más su mano con la de ella – Tienes razón, pero me niego a dejarte ir cuando sé lo que sientes, y cuando por fin me gusta alguien de verdad.

Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar eso – Se me ocurre algo, es un poco loco y si todo sale bien nos meteremos en problemas, pero podría funcionar para nosotros.

Syaoran la miró un poco dudoso – ¿De qué se trata?

-Podemos intentarlo – Empezó ella – Hablo de ser una pareja, pero solo tú y yo sabremos que somos una pareja.

Entonces él entendió todo – ¿Quieres que salgamos en secreto?

-Ponlo de esta manera, si no funciona terminamos y quedaría entre tú y yo, no afectaríamos a nuestros padres; y si funciona y vemos que todo va bien para ti y para mí podemos decirles que estamos juntos y que en serio nos queremos, no sé cómo reaccionaran, pero es la opción más viable que veo ¿qué dices?

Syaoran suspiró y acercó su rostro de nuevo al de ella juntando sus frentes – Es un plan de locos, pero solo tengo algo que decir sobre él.

Ella lo miró dudosa, en su cabeza sonaba como un buen plan, no sabía que podría estar mal – ¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que sepas que va a funcionar – Dijo él seriamente – Tal vez ahora no tenemos ni idea de a donde iremos con todo esto, pero prometo que haré lo imposible para que funcione, porque nunca me había importado alguien como lo haces tú.

Sakura sonrió y esta vez fue ella quien juntó sus labios con los de él por segunda vez en la noche. Sentía como Syaoran acariciaba con la lengua su labio inferior y luego la introducía en su boca para acariciarla con la suya y hacerla sentir como si estuviese en el paraíso.

Ella lo cortó, pero no separó su frente de la de él – Tampoco había sentido esto por nadie nunca, es algo nuevo y me gusta, y tal vez este plan sea una completa locura, pero creo que mientras estés conmigo podemos lograrlo.

Syaoran la miró feliz – Esa es mi chica.

Volvieron a besarse bajo la luna llena que adornaba el cielo aquella noche, sintiéndose completos de nuevo. Estaban asustado por lo que podría pasar, pero estaban aún más emocionados por descubrir cómo lo llevarían que el miedo quedó en segundo plano para ellos, y aquello parecía ser un buen comienzo.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola chicos! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, dejaré el drama por el momento, ya era hora de que estos dos tuvieran un poco de felicidad y sé que muchos de ustedes ansiaban con este momento, espero que les haya gustado, pero no crean que aquí acaba la historia, aun queda camino por recorrer, así que sigan leyendo y comentando. Muchos besos a todos, bye ;)**


	12. A escondidas

\- ¿Por qué tan sonriente? – Preguntó Tomoyo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con rumbo a la biblioteca.

Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos y se sonrojó un poco, apenas había escuchado lo que su amiga había estado diciéndole, no porque no le importara, sino porque sus pensamientos estaban en cierto chico de ojos color chocolate.

-No estoy sonriente, solo lo normal – Dijo Sakura tratando de desviar el tema.

Tomoyo levantó una ceja sugestivamente – Haré de cuenta que esa enorme sonrisa es lo normal, pero también he notado que tu ánimo ha mejorado mucho los últimos días ¿qué sucedió?

Sakura se mordió en labio dudosa, ella y Syaoran habían acordado no decirle a absolutamente nadie sobre su relación, y aunque les doliera, eso incluía a Tomoyo y Eriol. Aunque sabían que si les llegaran a contar ambos estarían felices por ellos, sin embargo, no querían arriesgarse a dañarlos a ellos también si su relación no funcionaba.

A la vez sentían que no hacían lo correcto, pero cuando estaban solos y un sentimiento de felicidad los llenaba por dentro, no podían arrepentirse de su decisión.

-No pasó nada especial – Sakura debió morderse la lengua por mentirosa – ¿No te parece que ya está empezando a hacer un poco de brisa al fin?

-Estás cambiándome el tema – Dijo Tomoyo de inmediato – Eso solo significa que algo pasó.

Sakura no dijo nada, su mejor amiga era demasiado astuta y la conocía bien, sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de su cambio, la amatista volvió a hablar – Y he notado que tú y Syaoran ya no pelean tanto ¿tiene eso algo que ver?

-Sí – Dijo ella dudosa – Ehm, acordamos en que últimamente solo peleábamos por tonterías, por lo que decidimos dejarlo, por Dios ambos tenemos 18 años y actuamos como unos niños, es hora de que maduremos un poco.

-Pero verlos pelear casi por cualquier cosa era lo más divertido de ustedes dos – Dijo Tomoyo riendo.

\- ¡Oye! – Soltó Sakura mientras reía también.

-Sabes que es cierto – Siguió la chica – ¿Qué sucedió con Nakahara?

-Oh, pues sabes no me llama mucho la atención, así que el día después que me ayudó con el ejercicio de matemáticas le dije que no me interesaba de esa manera, y creo que lo tomó bastante bien.

-Bueno han pasado dos semanas desde eso – Dijo Tomoyo – Y no lo he visto insistir contigo de nuevo.

Y era cierto, el día después de su conversación con Syaoran en el parque donde dejaron claro cómo se sentía hacía el otro, Sakura había decidido no darle alas a Shi Nakahara, de todas formas, se sentía un poco mal por el chico ya que ella solo había aceptado salir con él para hacer enojar a Syaoran. Sin embargo, cuando le dijo que no estaba interesada en él de esa forma el chico lo entendió.

-Sí de todas formas, no creo querer una relación en este momento, no después de todo lo que pasó con Hiro.

-Es un tonto – Dijo Tomoyo – Sabes que no valía la pena de todas formas, hay chicos que te miran con mejores ojos.

Y Sakura sabía que aquella era una indirecta por parte Tomoyo para referirse a Syaoran, al fin y al cabo, su amiga siempre le había dado esas indirectas a las que ella nunca había prestado atención, y quizás por eso había tenido tantas confusiones y problemas con Syaoran antes de saber lo que sentían _– Nota mental: hacerle caso a Tomoyo en todo de ahora en adelante –._

Sakura estaba por decirle algo más a su amiga, sin embargo, sintió como alguien pasaba por su lado tropezando con ella y haciendo caer los libros que tenía, de inmediato se agachó para recogerlos con ayuda de Tomoyo.

-Ay disculpa, soy tan torpe a veces – Dijo una voz femenina con cierta molestia.

Sakura levantó la vista del suelo para encontrarse con Ayami acompañada de Saya, la segunda de ellas habló entre risas burlonas – Pero por lo menos no eres una inoportuna como otras personas.

-Tienes razón Saya – Dijo Ayami mirando despectivamente a Sakura – Yo sí sé tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

Ambas chicas rieron una última vez antes de irse rápidamente por el pasillo, Sakura no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de decir algo. Se sintió realmente enojada por aquello, y desde donde estaba las miró con rabia _– Debes controlarte, puedes desquitarte con ella mandándolas a calentar un poco más en los entrenamientos –._

Sakura y Tomoyo se levantaron del suelo para retomar su camino a la biblioteca, la segunda de ellas habló a su mejor amiga – ¿Qué fue eso?

La chica de ojos verdes se mordió el labio nerviosa, nunca le contó a Tomoyo sobre lo que pasó la tarde en que tuvo servicio. La verdad es que podía contárselo sin dar demasiados detalles de lo que pasó después.

-El día que tuve servicio con Syaoran estábamos a punto de terminar con las tareas, así que decidí llevar los libros que dejó la profesora de biología a la biblioteca mientras Syaoran escribía la bitácora – Relató ella tratando de sonar relajada – Pero cuando volví al salón me encontré con Syaoran y Ayami besándose no tan sutilmente.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron y Sakura siguió hablando – A eso se refiere con que soy una inoportuna. Obviamente no me quedé a mirar semejante espectáculo, pero supongo que ella me odiará el resto de su vida por arruinar su patético intento de acercamiento con Syaoran.

Aquello último que había dicho sonó como algo que diría una chica celosa, y obviamente estaba molesta por eso y no pudo ocultárselo a su mejor amiga – En fin, antes de que lo preguntes le dije a Syaoran que lamentaba la interrupción y que si iba a ser promiscuo de nuevo, que no lo fuese en la escuela.

\- ¿No pelearon por eso? – Preguntó Tomoyo asombrada.

-No, como te dije dejamos las peleas por tonterías de lado – Saltó Sakura – De todas formas, dijo que ella lo besó forzadamente y que no la quería cerca.

-Eso es demasiada madurez para ustedes dos, apenas puedo creerlo – Dijo Tomoyo mientras reía.

Sakura río con ella, aquello había sido en parte cierto por lo que no se sintió tan mal. Tomoyo volvió a hablar – Pero creo que deberías tener cuidado con esas chicas, parecen ser muy rencorosas.

-Tranquila, te recuerdo que en los entrenamientos yo soy la capitana, y siempre puedo hacerlas trabajar un poco más duro.

-Esa es mi amiga – Dijo Tomoyo entrando a la biblioteca.

Sakura entró a la biblioteca con ella, la verdad es que no sabía porque había evitado contarle sobre lo que pasó con Ayami, pero se sentía mejor saber que su amiga sabía sobre aquello, aunque lo de su relación con Syaoran aun fuese un secreto que le dolía esconder. Solo esperaba que todo valiera la pena al final _– Y lo hará –_ pensó finalmente.

 **oOo**

Sakura daba vueltas en su cama mientras abrazaba uno de sus peluches favoritos, la verdad es que no había logrado dormir porque, aun cuando habían pasado dos semanas desde que estaba con Syaoran la cabeza le daba vueltas pensando en cómo serían sus estrategias para verse cada día. Además, se encontraba particularmente triste porque ese día no habían podido verse más que en la escuela y en la cena.

Syaoran ya había acabado con su castigo por la pelea con Hiro, pero se había pasado toda la semana recuperando los entrenamientos que perdió, debido a que debían prepararse para el final de la temporada que sería en un par de meses. Ella había estado también entrenando con las porristas, pero no tan duro como lo estaba haciendo el equipo de baloncesto.

Sakura seguía mirando al techo, pero apartó su vista de ese lugar cuando escuchó como la puerta se habría lentamente y vio como Syaoran entraba cuidadosamente a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sakura se sentó en su cama sonriendo.

Syaoran se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, pero fue ella quien habló en susurro debido a que estaban junto al cuarto de sus padres – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No tuve tiempo de verte hoy, creí que podría pasar por aquí un rato – Dijo él mientras la besaba en los labios.

Sakura correspondió a su beso posando su mano en el cabello de él acariciándolo a la altura del cuello, mientras Syaoran puso ambas manos a cada lado de la cara de ella, empezando a introducir su lengua en la boca de ella haciéndolos a ambos ahogar gemidos.

La verdad, es que desde que estaban juntos hacia dos semanas solo se limitaban a tener ese tipo de tiempo a solas una o dos veces al día, por lo que tal como ese momento, debían aprovecharlo lo más posible. Tanto Syaoran como Sakura trataban de gemir en la boca del otro debido a que estaban justo al lado de la habitación de sus padres.

Sakura acariciaba el pecho de Syaoran con su mano levemente por encima del pijama, y él la llevaba más hacia delante buscando proximidad, ante esta acción Sakura empezó a sentir una molestia en la espalda por aquella posición, por lo que poco a poco fue recostando su espalda en el colchón atrayendo a Syaoran con ella.

Syaoran no estaba recostado del todo a ella, sin embargo, era la posición perfecta para que una de sus manos viajara desde su cara para posarse en una porción de piel desnuda a la altura de su cintura. Él acariciaba esa zona e inconscientemente su mano fue adentrándose en la camiseta del pijama de ella, tocando su estómago y una parte de su torso. Pero, Sakura al sentir sorpresivamente la mano de Syaoran en ese lugar se tensó haciéndolo cortar el beso.

Syaoran miró a Sakura quien se había puesto un poco roja y lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza, él habló – Demonios, lo siento.

-No te preocupes – Dijo ella sin cambiar de posición – Es solo que creo que es muy pronto para eso aún.

-Sí, lo sé, es muy pronto – Dijo él bastante nervioso y avergonzado – Solo me dejé llevar, rayos ni siquiera te pregunté si tu querías…

Pero las nerviosas disculpas de Syaoran fueron interrumpidas cuando ella tomó su cara con las manos y puso sus labios sobre los de ella en un suave pero corto beso. Al separarse ella lo miraba sonriente, por lo que él le dio una de sus sonrisas ladeadas, pero aún con vergüenza.

-Sí quiero hacerlo – Dijo ella tomándolo por sorpresa – Pero no con nuestros padres en la misma casa, no estoy tan loca.

Él se acercó para besarla de nuevo y luego se recostó a su lado, dejando que ella pusiera la cabeza en su pecho y entrelazando sus manos. Fue Sakura quien habló esta vez en susurro – Creo que podría acostumbrarme a estas visitas nocturnas.

Syaoran se río fuertemente – No estaría mal que tú también las hicieras en mi habitación, por lo menos no está al lado de la de ellos.

-Buen punto – Estuvo de acuerdo ella – ¿Qué tal estuvo la práctica de hoy?

-Pues bastante dura – Dijo él jugando con las manos de ella – Además, el hecho de que Eriol se la pase toda la práctica y las clases diciéndome que repente tengo sonrisas estúpidas en el rostro no lo hace mejor.

Sakura ser río fuertemente – Creo que tú y yo somos demasiado evidentes en ese aspecto.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó confundido.

-Tomoyo me estaba diciendo lo mismo hoy antes de… – Sin embargo, se quedó callada porque no quería contarle a Syaoran sobre lo que había pasado con Ayami.

Pero, Syaoran no era tonto, sabía que la chica le estaba escondiendo algo y no pararía hasta saberlo – ¿Antes de qué?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Ni hablar – Respondió mirándola a la cara.

-No tiene importancia.

-Para mí si tiene – Refutó él – Porque eres mi novia.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello, era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa manera y la verdad es que le había encantado. Él se dio cuenta de inmediato y la miró un poco extrañado antes de hablar – ¿Qué? Ni creas que no me dirás.

-Es primera vez que me llamas tú novia, se escuchó lindo – Respondió Sakura sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Entonces Syaoran le dio una sonrisa antes de robarle otro corto beso y hablar – Pues eres mi novia, tal vez no a los ojos del resto, pero mi novia, al fin y al cabo.

Sakura se acercó para besarlo de nuevo, la verdad es no se cansaba de aquello, de hecho, pareciera que con el tiempo necesitaba más de aquellas dosis de caricias y besos que él le proporcionaba cada vez que podía.

Al separarse Syaoran volvió a hablar – Pero ni creas que no me dirás, habla.

Sakura suspiró resignada – Me tropecé hoy con Ayami.

Syaoran de inmediato se pudo hacer una idea de lo que trataba – ¿Se metió contigo?

-Sabes que siempre lo hacen todas las chicas que han salido contigo – Dijo Sakura – Solo derribó mis libros y trató de molestarme junto con Saya.

-Me va a escuchar – Dijo él enojado.

-No, Syaoran – Lo detuvo ella.

-Tal vez ellas no sepan que eres mi novia, pero a los ojos de ellas sigues siendo mi hermana por lo que tengo buenos motivos para defenderte de esas arpías.

-Syaoran confía en mí, ya he pensado como desquitarme con esas dos.

-Pero tal vez si les digo unas cosas puedan dejarte en paz.

-Puedo defenderme sola de chicas como ellas – Aseguró Sakura – ¿Confías en mí?

Syaoran la miró dudoso, sin embargo, de eso se trataba su relación, de confianza en el uno por el otro, por lo que se limitó a besarla en la frente cerrando sus ojos – Está bien, confío en ti, pero quiero saber cómo lo harás.

-Nada grave, solo me desquitaré con ellas durante las prácticas de porristas.

Syaoran la miró inseguro – Esos entrenamientos son como un campo de batalla, ten cuidado.

-Tranquilo – Aseguró ella apretando su mano con la de él – ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Él le dio una sonrisa ladeada antes de hablar de nuevo – Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación.

-Sí, mañana tenemos escuela y no podemos darnos el lujo de dormir juntos y que nos descubran sin una buena explicación.

Él la besó de nuevo – En algún momento lo haremos, lo prometo.

Syaoran se levantó de la cama y ella le dio una amplia sonrisa antes de hablar – Te tomo la palabra. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Y sin decir más salió de la misma forma cuidadosa en la que entró, cuando Sakura escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Syaoran cerrándose se recostó de nuevo en su propia cama sonriente, mirando el techo y aspirando el aroma que había quedado impregnado en sus sábanas.

 _-Sin duda, necesito más de estas visitas nocturnas –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido un espléndido fin de semana. Por acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo que me salió un poco cursi, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por comentarme, y espero que lo siga haciendo ya que me alegran el día. Nos leemos el jueves sin falta, un beso enorme.**


	13. De porristas salvajes

Sakura se dirigía hacia el gimnasio con sus pompones en la mano y caminando a paso apresurado, se le había hecho tarde como de costumbre, sin embargo, esta vez su razón había sido completamente diferente.

Usualmente se demoraba por tener servicio o porque se quedaba hablando con Tomoyo o alguna de sus amigas, pero en aquella ocasión su retraso había sido por verse con Syaoran disimuladamente en un armario de limpieza. Sakura se sonrojaba levemente al recordar lo que acababa de experimentar con su novio.

Era la primera vez que hacían algo como eso en la escuela, pero la verdad es que apenas y tenían tiempo para verse de esa manera por las noches en su casa y por poco tiempo, pero en aquella ocasión Syaoran se las ingenió para que ambos se escaparan de sus amigos minutos antes de la salida y lograron encontrar ese lugar.

Era impresionante como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, ya que Syaoran y Sakura ya llevaban dos meses saliendo en secreto, y tal vez no haya sido nada fácil, sin embargo, habían encontrado la forma de hacer que funcionara.

Además, estaba el hecho de que se encontraban en los meses finales de su último año en la preparatoria Seijo, por lo que habían estado más estresados que nunca por estudiar para los exámenes. Y hacía solo una semana habían recibido sus cartas con los resultados de sus exámenes para la universidad, dándoles la magnífica noticia de que ambos habían sido aceptados en la Universidad de Tokio.

A pesar de todo, habían tenido sus diferencias, al fin y al cabo, era muy distintos y sus personalidades seguían chocando, pero sus reconciliaciones ahora eran totalmente diferentes a las de antes de saber sus sentimientos.

Sakura se sonrojaba de lo mucho que habían avanzado en lo que respectaba a la intimidad, no habían tenido relaciones aún debido a que sería como una misión suicida con sus padres en la misma casa, sin embargo, eso no les impedía llevar sus caricias al siguiente nivel conforme pasaban las semanas, de hecho, ella se mordía el labio avergonzada al recordar las manos de Syaoran tocándola por encima de la ropa.

Sumida en sus pensamientos logró llegar al gimnasio donde encontró a todo el equipo de porristas estirándose para poder comenzar el entrenamiento. Sakura las miró avergonzada – Hola chicas, disculpen el retraso.

El resto de las porristas no dijeron nada, de hecho, estaban acostumbradas a que su capitana llegara tarde ya que la mayoría de ellas la conocían desde la primaria, por lo que aquello no era nuevo y no les molestaba. Sin embargo, mientras Sakura se disponía a empezar a estirarse ella también se escuchó una voz hablándole.

\- ¿Y aun así eres nuestra capitana? – Dijo Ayami burlonamente – La verdad es que no entiendo como escogen este tipo de cosas aquí en esta escuela ¿tú si Saya?

La otra muchacha se río fuertemente – Tal vez lo hagan solo por lástima.

Sakura las miró duramente mientras seguía estirándose, la verdad es que había preferido ignorarlas desde aquella vez, sin embargo, esas chicas no paraban de molestarla, y aunque no fuera partidaria de la violencia decidió que esa vez, quizás se las podría desquitar un poco.

-Ignoraré los últimos comentarios, chicas en vista de que el partido final se acerca creo que debemos empezar con la pirámide – Dijo Sakura sacando una libreta de su mochila y empezando a leerla – He asignado las posiciones de acuerdo con el peso como siempre, y creo que Chiharu debería estar esta vez en la punta, las necesito a todas en fila.

Las chicas hicieron caso y en cuestión de minutos Sakura se encontraba acomodándolas cuidadosamente de acuerdo con su estrategia, ser capitana era un duro trabajo, sin embargo, ella lo hacía desde niña y disfrutaba de aquello, y aunque no a todas las chicas les caía bien, siempre podía ignorar a las que trataban de herirla física y emocionalmente todo el tiempo, como era el caso de Ayami y Saya.

Sakura seguía en sus tareas como capitana, hasta que vio como de repente una furiosa Ayami que estaba en el primer piso de la pirámide se levantaba y de esa forma dejando caer al resto de las chicas hasta quedar templadas en las colchonetas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

Sakura se aseguró primero de que ninguna de las pocas chicas que estaban en la pirámide hayan salidos lastimadas y luego se dirigió furiosa hasta donde estaba Ayami parada de brazos cruzados, la capitana le habló – ¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando Ayami?!

La chica de cabello negro la miró despectivamente para luego hablar – No quiero estar en lo más bajo de la pirámide, creo que merezco estar en la punta o por lo menos más arriba.

-Ya te he dicho que las puse así dependiendo del peso – Aquello era verdad hasta cierto punto, ya que en parte también lo había hecho para molestarla – Además, eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste ¡cualquiera de ellas pudo lastimarse gravemente!

-Debiste pensar eso cuando me pusiste en ese lugar, capitana – Respondió desafiante.

-Y como capitana debo pensar en todas y cada una de ustedes, aunque no me caigas bien – Dijo Sakura enojada – Y tú deberías respetar las decisiones que tomo, pudiste habérmelo dicho sin tener que recurrir a eso ¿Acaso sabes cómo me sentiría si a alguna le hubiese pasado algo?

-La verdad me tiene sin cuidado – Dijo Ayami mirándose las uñas – De todas formas, pienso que haces un pésimo trabajo como capitana.

Sakura apretó los puños fuertemente – Lo dices porque por dentro te mueres de ganas de estar en mi lugar.

Ayami sonrió cínicamente mientras se acercaba más a Sakura para mirarla de forma desafiante – La única razón por la que me gustaría estar en tu lugar es para estar cerca de tu lindo hermanito, es tan sexy.

Sakura sentía como le hervía la sangre y trataba de controlarse, cosa que se le estaba haciendo completamente imposible – No hables de él, ni siquiera viene al caso.

\- ¿Por qué no, capitana? – Preguntó Ayami dándole una sonrisa – ¿Te pones celosa? ¿Eres una hermana celosa?

-Cierra la boca – Dijo Sakura apretando cada vez más fuerte sus puños.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres compartirlo entonces? – Siguió la chica – La forma en que besa es tan maravillosa, pero claro eso es algo que solo yo puedo confirmar… Aunque podría hacerlo con más propiedad si no hubieras interrumpido ese día.

\- ¿Jamás lo superarás? – Preguntó Sakura respirando rápidamente.

-De hecho, podría hacerlo – Respondió Ayami con un tono de voz inocente – Pero de no ser por ti, esa misma tarde podría haber descubierto que tan bien dotado está Syaoran, definitivamente eres una inoportuna de mierda Kinomoto.

 _-A la mierda no ser partidaria de la violencia, esto es guerra –_ Y junto con pensar esto último no esperó ni un minuto más para lanzarse contra Ayami empezando a jalarle su perfecto cabello negro. La chica no fue nada lenta, ya que también tomó el cabello de Sakura y empezó a tirarlo.

Sakura se abalanzó sobre ella quedando encima a horcadas, sin embargo, Ayami no soltaba su cabello, y ella tampoco lo hacía con el de ella, de hecho, aquello ya se había vuelto personal y al parecer ninguna daría su brazo a torcer. Incluso pudo empezar a escuchar como las chicas daban gritos y trataban de separarlas, pero aquello era inútil, ambas estaban demasiado concentradas en el odio que tenían por la otra.

Por otro lado, Syaoran iba caminando por el pasillo mientras hablaba con Eriol, delante de ellos iban el resto del equipo de baloncesto con camino hacia el gimnasio para su práctica de aquella tarde, ellos dos iban sumidos en su propia conversación cuando de repente vieron como los chicos que iban más adelante se apresuraban a correr entrando como locos al gimnasio.

Eriol y Syaoran los vieron confundidos, por lo que se alarmaron y decidieron correr hasta el gimnasio, en la medida de que se iban acercando podían escuchar muchas más voces provenientes de ese lugar.

Cuando por fin pasaron por las puertas del gimnasio vieron cómo tanto el equipo de baloncesto como las porristas estaban en el medio del lugar rodeando algo que estaba en el medio y gritando como locos todo tipo de frases, entre las cuales pudieron distinguir "dale más duro", "tienen que separarse ahora" y "tenemos que llamar a un profesor".

Ambos muchachos se acercaron y al ver la escena ante sus ojos Syaoran no podía creerlo _– Maldita sea –_ Sakura estaba encima de Ayami tirando de su cabello y recibiendo golpes y jalones por parte de la otra chica. Él no podía creer que todos aquellos estuvieran a su alrededor sin hacer nada, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces hizo a un lado a todos los que estaban al frente y se adentró hasta el centro de la pelea donde tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la levantó del suelo mientras ella luchaba por volver para más.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Dijo ella aún con rabia en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, capitana? – Dijo Ayami mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía su uniforme que estaba hecho un desastre – ¿No puedes defenderte por ti misma?

\- ¡Suéltame, Syaoran! ¡Casi la tenía!

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Estaban a punto de matarse! – Dijo él enojado mientras miraba a la chica.

\- ¡Pues déjame terminar de hacerlo! – Soltó ella mientras hacía fuerza para liberarse del agarre de Syaoran, pero él la tomaba con más fuerza evitando que ella se escapara.

Ayami les dio una sonrisa cínica a ambos y luego le habló a Sakura – Sabía que no eras capaz de luchar tus propias batallas, Kinomoto. Él lo hace por ti, eres una cobarde.

\- ¡Y tú eres una zorra! – Soltó Sakura enojada y frustrada por no poder soltarse del agarre del Syaoran.

Al escuchar aquel insulto Ayami dio un paso adelante para volver a abalanzarse contra Sakura, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando se escucharon las puertas del gimnasio abrirse de nuevo mostrando al director de la preparatoria junto con la entrenadora de las porristas y una de las chicas del equipo, que lucía bastante asustada por lo que había pasado, a lo cual todos suponían que había buscado alguna autoridad que detuviese aquella situación.

Syaoran soltó a Sakura, sabía que todo se había puesto serio y que ella no intentaría hacer algo más con los profesores presentes. El director y la entrenadora caminaron hasta donde estaban las chicas y las miraron severamente, ambas tenían el uniforme hecho un desastre, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y enredados y las dos presentaban rasguños en la cara y los brazos.

El director habló mientras las miraba duramente – Señorita Hayashi y señorita Kinomoto, acompáñenme a mi oficina ahora mismo.

Ninguna dijo nada, Ayami simplemente le dirigió una mirada desafiante con una pequeña sonrisa a Sakura mientras empezaba a caminar, ella sintió más rabia y apretó su puño, sin embargo, antes de seguirla a la oficina del director, Sakura se volteó para mirar a Syaoran, él se encontraba mirándola preocupado por lo que había pasado y ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche antes de salir del gimnasio.

Syaoran se quedó preocupado el resto de la tarde, ya que Sakura no había vuelto, por lo que lo más probable es que la debieron castigar, sin embargo, eso lo tenía sin cuidado, debido a que esa última mirada llena de rabia había sido capaz de abarcar todos sus pensamientos el resto de la tarde.

 **oOo**

Aquella noche la cena en su casa había estado bastante tensa, ya que obviamente el director había llamado a Fujitaka para avisarle de la pelea en la que había estado involucrada su hija, y que por ello debía estar dos semanas en detención. Fujitaka se caracterizaba por ser un hombre muy amable y paciente, sin embargo, al enterarse de que fue Sakura quien inició la pelea tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer y ser un poco duro con su hija, por más que le doliera, ya que había estado realmente mal.

Además, Sakura no le había dicho a nadie las razones por las que había empezado aquella pelea, lo único que había dicho es que tenía que defenderse y que ello la había llevado a la parte de los golpes. Sin embargo, Syaoran sabía mejor que nadie que había otra razón detrás de todo eso y no dormiría hasta saberla.

Ya se había hecho costumbre que una hora después de que sus padres se acostaran a dormir, él y Sakura tuvieran un tiempo a solas en alguna de sus habitaciones, y aunque ella no lo quisiera ver, él no rompería esa costumbre, por lo que cuidadosamente se encaminó hasta la habitación de ella.

Syaoran entró silenciosamente, sabía que ella no estaba dormida, solo mirando el techo como de costumbre, aunque esta vez ella no lo recibió con una sonrisa, de hecho, se encontraba muy seria y al verlo entrar se sentó en la cama sin cambiar su expresión.

Sakura lo miró mientras él se sentaba junto a ella y luego habló – ¿Ahora vienes tú a reprocharme?

Syaoran la miró confundido, ella estaba muy enojada y él no entendía la razón – No tengo porque hacerlo, no soy tu padre, soy tu novio.

-Sí, y eso no significa que puedas tomar decisiones por mí, Syaoran – Dijo ella cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Syaoran se sintió más confundido con aquella declaración – ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Me hiciste ver como una completa inútil cuando me separaste de Ayami – Dijo ella susurrando, pero con ganas de gritarlo.

-Se estaban golpeando realmente fuerte – Defendió él en el mismo tono – ¿Qué rayos esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara viendo el espectáculo como todos los demás?

-Creí que tenías más fe en mí – Respondió ella dolida – Que sabías que podía defenderme sola de niñas estúpidas como ella.

-Nunca creí que llegarías a golpearte con ella por una tontería – Reprochó Syaoran.

\- ¿Una tontería? – Preguntó ella incrédula – Que poco me conoces.

-Te conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que tú jamás golpearías a alguien.

-Pues lo hice – Dijo ella con fuego en sus ojos – Y no fue por una jodida tontería.

-Bueno entonces ¿por qué demonios estabas golpeándola?

-Estaba defendiéndote a ti – Respondió Sakura con rabia – Pero veo que eso te parece una tontería, y además no me crees capaz de enfrentarme a ella o a alguna otra persona.

Syaoran tragó grueso cuando escuchó que él había sido el motivo de esa pelea, la verdad es que lo había sospechado vagamente, sin embargo, no esperaba que fuese cierto, deseaba que no fuese cierto. Él volvió a hablar – No es razón suficiente para golpearla, fue estúpido y caíste muy bajo.

\- ¿Ahora la defiendes? – Dijo ella incrédula – Creo que después de todo si te gustó ese beso que te dio.

-Estás diciendo tonterías – Respondió él enojado.

-Es lo que me das a entender, no te parece nada importante que te haya defendido de esa arpía, solo me atacas diciéndome que todo eso estuvo mal y me dejaste como una inútil frente a ella y el resto del equipo de baloncesto y las porristas.

-Me preocupé por ti como jamás me he preocupado ni por mí mismo – Dijo él firmemente mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba a Sakura seriamente – ¿Es eso razón suficiente para ti?

Y sin decir una palabra más, Syaoran salió de la habitación enojado dejando a Sakura más enojada y frustrada. Ella al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de él, tomó una almohada y la puso en su cara para gritar de frustración sin ser escuchada, todo estaba mal en la escuela, y para colmo ahora la había cagado con Syaoran, por lo que sentía como el mundo estaba en su contra.

 _-Que mierda de día –_ pensó antes de acostarse de nuevo e intentar dormir.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, he aquí el nuevo capítulo en donde no todo es color de rosa, como ya les he dicho me encantan los dramas y el hecho de que estos dos ya estén juntos no quiere decir que no hayan más de ellos. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad yo disfruté mucho escribiendo la pelea en el gimnasio. Gracias por leer y comentar, sigan así, son geniales;) Nos leemos el lunes sin falta, un beso enorme.**

 **PD: A mis lectores que son también parte del fandom de Miraculous Ladybug ¿Vieron "Audimatrix/Prime Queen", "La Befana" y "Riposte"? Si ya lo hicieron díganme que tal les parecieron, me encantaría hablar de eso;) Ahora sí, bye.**


	14. Ligero acercamiento

Una semana había pasado desde el enfrentamiento en el gimnasio entre Sakura y Ayami, una semana en la cual Syaoran no le dirigía ni siquiera miradas a Sakura, de hecho, la trataba como cuando eran niños y solo se soportaban por el bien de sus padres, a lo cual esta situación tenía a la chica mentalmente cansada y frustrada hasta el extremo.

Sakura podría describir su semana como la más triste de toda su vida, tan siquiera cuando ella y Syaoran eran niños se llevaban mal y esos los incitaba a retarse el uno al otro o a pelearse entre sí, pero al menos había interacción entre ellos. Todo lo contrario a la última semana en la que Syaoran no la miraba a los ojos desde que le dijo aquellas palabras.

 _«Me preocupé por ti como jamás me he preocupado ni por mí mismo»_ recordaba ella mientras miraba la foto que se había tomado con Syaoran cuando tenían un par de días saliendo y que guardaba en su diario.

Aquella frase era totalmente cierta, lo conocía muy bien y estaba completamente segura de que decía la verdad. Desde que hicieron las paces hace unos años ella pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas de su personalidad, sin embargo, la más resaltante es que Syaoran era que en primer lugar, él era una persona muy cerrada, aunque misteriosamente con ella siempre tuvo más confianza y nunca dudó en mostrar ese lado que con los demás prefería guardarse, Sakura sonrió levemente _– Eso ahora tiene mucho sentido –._

Y también, con los años había podido darse cuenta de que Syaoran no era de los que mostraba interés en la gente, de hecho, solo lo había visto mostrar interés por su madre aquella vez que decidieron hacer las paces para que el matrimonio de sus padres resultara bien.

Entonces, como si un rayo hubiese impactado sobre su cabeza, a su mente vino el recuerdo del día que él se mudó a su casa y ella se cortó el dedo con el cuchillo, y aunque ellos no estuvieran en los mejores términos en ese momento, él no dudó en ayudarla; también recordó aquella vez cuando solo tenía 12 años y decidió declararse a Yukito, el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero éste la había rechazado alegando que no se sentía de esa forma por ella y que ya tenía a alguien especial, esa tarde en el parque ella le contó todo a Syaoran mientras lloraba y él no dudó en dejar de lado su seriedad y orgullo para abrazarla y consolarla.

 _-Siempre ha estado ahí preocupándose por mí, y yo lo traté de lo peor –_ Pensó ella enojada consigo misma por haber ocasionado aquella absurda situación en la que se encontraban hacía una semana.

 _«¿Es eso razón suficiente para ti?»_

 _-Por supuesto que lo es, pero fui una idiota y en ese momento no te lo dije y por eso tienes razón suficiente para no querer hablarme –_ Pensaba ella mientras guardaba la fotografía en su diario y levantándose de la cama decididamente.

Era alrededor de la media noche, sin embargo, no podía esperar hasta el otro día para hablar con él, por lo que cuidadosamente salió de su cuarto y caminó silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta quedar justo al frente de la habitación de él, suspiró nerviosa antes de empezar a girar el pomo de la puerta.

Syaoran se encontraba mirando el techo tratando de conciliar el sueño, aunque como cada noche, aquello sería imposible hasta la madrugada, cuando de repente escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse mostrando sorpresivamente a Sakura quien se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta unos minutos mirándolo fijamente y él devolviéndole la mirada, para luego cortar el contacto visual, cerrar la puerta y posteriormente sentarse en la cama, Syaoran la imitó.

Se miraban con miedo y tragaban saliva nerviosamente, hasta que Sakura respiró profundamente y sin dejar de mirarlo soltó débilmente – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

Syaoran relajó sus facciones y se dispuso a hablar – No tienes que… – Sin embargo, el dedo índice de Sakura se posó en boca haciéndolo callar.

-No digas nada, solo escúchame – Pidió ella – Lamento haberme peleado con Ayami, fue estúpido que haya recurrido a la violencia, pero no soporté que ella hablara de la forma en que lo hizo, tal vez ella siga creyendo que eres solo mi hermano, pero para mí eres mi novio, y que ella hablara de como la besaste aquella vez me puso como loca.

-Ya te dije que ella… – Pero Sakura volvió a interrumpirlo.

-No, Syaoran – Siguió – También lamento haberte gritado y haberme enojado contigo cuando fuiste el único que se preocupó por terminar con la pelea, y aunque eso no me haya salvado de los problemas, apenas pude notar que realmente te preocupas por mí y que yo no supe valorarlo.

-Sakura…

-Te dije que no – Volvió a decir ella sin parar de hablar – Siempre has estado preocupándote por mí, incluso cuando éramos niños y apenas nos soportábamos y no dudaste en ayudarme con la cortada; y esa vez en que Yukito no me correspondió y me dejaste llorar en tu pecho toda la tarde, y hace una semana en el gimnasio, por Dios, he sido una completa tonta al no darme cuenta.

-Sakura…

-Y si es razón suficiente que te preocupes por mí – Decía ella sintiendo su garganta arder – pero fui una tonta por no verlo antes y esta ha sido una semana de infierno y vaya que me la merezco por haberte tratado como lo hice…

\- ¡Sakura! – Dijo él tomando toda la atención de ella quien había soltado unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Ella se limpió una lágrima antes de hablar en voz baja – Entenderé si sigues enojado conmigo.

-No estoy enojado contigo, nunca lo estuve – Confesó él.

\- ¿De veras? – Preguntó ella.

-Solo me preocupé por ti, por eso reaccioné así – Dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba tímidamente la mano de ella entre la suya – También ha sido una semana de infierno para mí.

Ella sonrió levemente mientras él pegaba sus frentes – ¿Eso significa que me disculpas por todas las tonterías que hice hace una semana?

Syaoran le dio un dulce beso en los labios antes de responder – Sí.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía y sentía como Syaoran apretaba su mano cuando volvió a capturar sus labios en un beso más largo e intenso. A pesar de que tuvieron que esperar una semana para hablarse de nuevo, al parecer había valido la pena ya que Sakura podía sentirse en paz consigo misma de nuevo y también podía sentir esas cosquillas en su estómago de nuevo cada vez que Syaoran hacía ese tipo de cosas.

Syaoran pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella rodeándola y acercándola más a él, a lo que Sakura se recostó encima de él hasta que quedaron acostados en la cama, a lo cual ella decidió ponerse a horcadas mientras sentía las manos de su novio tocando sus muslos por encima de su pijama. Era la primera vez que Sakura hacía algo tan atrevido como eso y se sonrojó mucho al sentir la mano de él tocando levemente su trasero, sin embargo, no le molestó.

Sakura ponía ambas manos en la cabeza de él enterrando sus dedos en cabello marrón con desesperación, podía sentir como la lengua de él acariciaba ferozmente la de ella haciéndola ahogar gemidos. Syaoran por su lado, estaba impresionado por la nueva posición en la que Sakura había decidido comenzar aquello esa noche, no le molestaba, por lo que aprovechó la posición para cortar el beso y empezar a repartir besos en el cuello de ella.

Sakura se mordía el labio inferior al sentir los labios de él contra su cuello y entre leves gemidos soltó – Extrañaba esto.

-También yo – Respondió él dando besos en clavícula – ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

-Claro – Dijo ella mientras él abandonaba su cuello y la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara.

-No sé si estás bien o mal decirte que me pareció realmente sexy verte peleando con Ayami.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho mientras reía – Vaya momento para pensar que soy sexy.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Jamás te había visto pelear, y que lo hayas hecho por mí solo lo hace más excitante.

-Que fetiches tan raros tienes – Dijo ella capturando de nuevo sus labios.

Syaoran volvió a introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, sin embargo, esta vez Sakura optó por morder levemente el labio inferior de él haciéndolo gemir en su boca. Aquella acción solo hizo que Syaoran necesitara más cercanía por parte de ella, una que aún no habían podido experimentar. Por lo que, nerviosamente coló ambas manos por debajo de la camiseta de pijama de ella empezando a acariciar su estómago, pero sin subir más.

Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que las manos frías de él no subían más allá de su estómago y estaba muy segura de la razón por la que pasaba aquello – Syaoran.

Él la miró sorprendido de que haya cortado el beso inesperadamente, por lo que Sakura al tener su atención lo miró a los ojos fijamente – Puedes tocar más arriba si quieres.

-Pero dijimos que no haríamos nada como eso mientras ellos estuvieran en casa – Dijo él refiriéndose a sus padres.

-Lo sé – Acordó ella susurrando – Pero he estado pensando en algo.

Él la miró con curiosidad – ¿De qué se trata?

Ella se sonrojó mucho y se sintió avergonzada – Olvídalo.

-Ni hablar – Respondió decidido a saber – Ahora debes decirme.

-Vas a pensar que soy una pervertida – Dijo avergonzada.

-Según tu yo soy el de los fetiches raros y aun así te lo dije, ahora habla.

Sakura suspiró resignada y se sonrojó de nuevo antes de hablar – Estaba pensando en que no estaría mal tocarnos un poco más.

Él la miró confundido – ¿Podrías ser más específica?

-Hablo de que, es obvio que ambos queremos hacerlo, pero no lo haremos hasta quedarnos solos, por lo que estaba pensando en que podríamos tocarnos un poco más, ya sabes, por debajo de la ropa y todo eso, solo hasta que podamos _hacerlo_ ¿entiendes? – Dijo ella roja hasta la coronilla.

Syaoran no pudo más que reírse un poco ante la actitud de su novia – Eres tan graciosa cuando tratas de decirme que quieres te toque, y que tú quieres tocarme más allá de la ropa.

-Tus risas solo lo hacen más bochornoso de lo que ya es – Respondió ella – Entonces ¿qué dices?

-Digo que es la propuesta más sexy que me has hecho en la vida – Dijo él aun riéndose.

Sakura movió la cabeza negativamente antes de abrazarlo por el cuello – Sólo cállate y bésame, tonto.

Syaoran no se hizo esperar volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de ella y sintiendo de nuevo sus lenguas jugar la una con la otra. Él volvió a poner sus manos debajo de la camiseta de ella, pero esta vez las fue subiendo poco a poco hasta sentir los senos de la chica sin brassier, cosa que lo puso un poco nervioso, pero ya no era momento de echarse para atrás.

Empezó a acariciar uno de sus senos con una mano palpando por primera vez aquello, no eran enormes, sin embargo, se acoplaban perfectamente en sus manos y pudo sentir como sus pezones estabas erectos, a lo que cuando empezó a acariciarlos pudo escuchar a Sakura ahogando gemidos en su boca cada vez más fuertes.

Era la primera vez que Sakura era tocada de esa forma y a pesar de que era también primera vez que Syaoran lo hacía, le estaba resultando de maravilla ya que jamás se había sentido de esa manera. Entre ligeros gemidos, Sakura apenas pudo darse cuenta de que la erección de Syaoran estaba chocando con ella, y era la primera vez que podía sentirla completamente ya que aún se encontraba sentada de horcadas.

Syaoran apenas había podido notar el estado en que se encontraba, ya que estaba ocupado acariciando los pechos de su novia, por lo que Sakura aprovechó aquello para hacer viajar una de sus manos por el pecho de Syaoran hasta que llegó hasta su pantalón de pijama, donde sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que si lo hacía se acobardaría, decidió deslizar su mano dentro del mismo, así como también de los bóxers de él tocando por primera vez su parte más íntima.

Aquella acción, sin duda, tomó a Syaoran desprevenido a tal punto de cortar por un momento el beso y las caricias a Sakura para mirarla sorprendido. Ella simplemente se limitó a darle una sonrisa tímida, a lo que él se relajó y simplemente se la devolvió dándole a entender que no le molestaba que hiciera eso, de hecho, no le molestaba para nada.

Ella volvió a besarlo mientras empezaba a tocar la masculinidad de su novio. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, por lo que estaba un tanto nerviosa y no tenía idea de cómo hacer aquello, sin embargo, los gemidos de Syaoran en su boca solo le indicaban que sea lo que sea que estuviese haciendo estaba bien y eso era suficiente para seguir con aquello.

Sakura decidió envolver su mano completamente en su masculinidad y empezó a masajearlo y acelerando aquello conforme él acariciaba sus senos, ambos trataban de no gemir demasiado fuerte para no despertar a sus padres, por lo que prácticamente debían ahogarlos.

Ambos pararon las caricias para luego mirarse mientras respiraban agitada pero silenciosamente, él sacó sus manos de la camiseta de ella, mientras que la chica hizo lo mismo con su mano del pantalón de pijama de él. Sakura se mordía el labio inferior mientras que Syaoran no paraba de ver sus labios con deseo, sin embargo, antes de hacer cualquier cosa le habló.

-Eso fue jodidamente sexy.

Sakura sonrió avergonzada aún por lo que acababa de hacer, pero eso quedó olvidado cuando Syaoran delicadamente la bajó de encima de él recostándola en la cama para esta vez ponerse él encima de ella y empezar a besarla desde su abdomen hasta sus senos por encima de la ropa.

Sakura no podía esperar a que hiciera eso cuando ella no tuviera ropa, sin embargo, por el momento pudo conformarse con aquello. Syaoran volvió a besarla con ferocidad mientras con una mano recorría desde los hombros pasando por los senos y el abdomen de ella hasta encontrarse con la elástica del pantalón de pijama.

Al llegar a ese punto no dudó en colar su mano en aquel lugar tocando a su novia por encima de las bragas de encaje, ante aquella acción Sakura lo besó con más fuerza dándole luz verde para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que Syaoran no esperó para deslizar su mano dentro de la ropa interior haciendo contacto por primera vez con la intimidad de ella.

Syaoran empezaba a conocer esa parte tan íntima de su novia con parsimonia, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla, sin embargo, los besos de ella en respuesta le mostraban que eso le gustaba, por lo que no dudó en empezar a explorar con sus dedos esa zona, acariciándola y provocando que sus gemidos impidieran que lo besara tan seguidamente.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo, por lo que no pudo separar su boca de la de ella ya que si lo hacía podrían descubrirlos, sus caricias se hacían más fuertes e íntimas, y no paró hasta que se fijó como Sakura no lo besaba completamente y soltaba un largo y último gemido antes de que su respiración se volviera agitada.

Él retiró su mano de esa zona para acostarse junto a ella, ambos estaban agitados y sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre, sin embargo, tanto Sakura como Syaoran se miraron para sonreírse por lo que acababa de pasar.

Syaoran abrazó a Sakura para darle un beso en la frente y luego hablar – ¿Por qué tardamos tanto para probar esto?

-No tengo idea – Dijo Sakura aun con la respiración entrecortada – Pero te aseguro que quiero volverlo a intentar.

Syaoran la miró con una sonrisa – Creo que después de todo si eres una pervertida.

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a morderse el labio inferior antes de besarlo de nuevo. Por fin se sentía todo en su lugar de nuevo.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola lectores y lectoras, espero que hayan tenido un genial fin de semana. Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo cargado de mucha emoción, espero que les haya gustado;) Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, las visitas en la historia cada vez aumentan más y eso me emociona mucho, y no olviden seguir comentando, me encantaría ver sus reacciones a este capítulo. Un beso enorme, y nos leemos el jueves. Bye.**


	15. De días de gloria y amigos interruptores

Sakura se encontraba preparando atropelladamente el desayuno y su almuerzo, así como el de Syaoran. Por fin había llegado el día del partido de baloncesto del final de temporada, por lo que ese sábado debían estar lo más temprano posible en la escuela para dar las últimas indicaciones a las porristas, y en el caso del chico, planear las últimas estrategias antes del gran partido.

Fujitaka es quién acostumbraba a hacer aquellas tareas del desayuno y el almuerzo por las mañanas ya que era más rápido y le salían de maravilla, sin embargo, esa mañana Sakura había decidido suplir a su padre ya que éste se encontraba preparando todo para un inesperado viaje de trabajos que tendría ese fin de semana.

La verdad, es que apenas les habían avisado el día anterior por lo que todo se les había puesto de cabeza, ya que Ieran debía acompañarlo y ninguno de los dos estaría presente para ver a Syaoran jugar y a Sakura liderando a las porristas por última vez.

Aquel hecho no les molestaba demasiado, ya que desde niños sus padres siempre tuvieron horarios de trabajo muy apretados, por lo que solo lograron ir a unos pocos juegos y obras escolares, así que no estaban enfadados por ese imprevisto.

De hecho, Sakura sonreía vagamente al recordar las miradas de cierto chico cuando recibieron esa noticia la noche anterior durante la cena.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Chicos – Dijo Fujitaka llamando la atención de los más jóvenes – Ieran y yo tenemos que ir mañana de urgencia a supervisar una excavación en las afueras de la ciudad, estaremos fuera todo el fin de semana._

 _Aquella noticia tomó por sorpresa a ambos adolescentes, a sus padres usualmente les avisaban con más anticipación cuando se trataba de excavaciones, pero decidieron no decir nada al respecto._

 _-Lamentamos que sea tan repentino – Dijo Ieran tristemente – De verdad queríamos ir a último partido de la temporada._

 _-No te preocupes, madre – Dijo Syaoran restándole importancia – Es sólo un juego._

 _-Si, pero me hacía mucha ilusión verte en tu último partido y a Sakura por última vez con las porristas – Dijo la mujer sentimentalmente._

 _-No te preocupes, Ieran – Tranquilizó Sakura – Estoy segura de que Tomoyo grabará todo y puedo decirle que les haga una copia, no tienen de qué preocuparse, el deber los llama._

 _\- ¿Y están seguros de que estarán bien ustedes dos solos? Nunca los hemos dejado así por tanto tiempo – Dijo Ieran._

 _-Madre, tenemos 18 años, no necesitamos una niñera – Recalcó Syaoran mirando de reojo a Sakura – No vamos a incendiar la casa mientras no están._

 _-Tienen razón, Ieran – Dijo Fujitaka estando de acuerdo con su hijastro – Ellos van a estar bien, solo serán un par de días._

 _-Si – Dijo la mujer un poco más tranquila – Solo prométanme que no van a pelear demasiado y que los encontraremos vivos._

 _Sakura y Syaoran rieron ante aquello y prometieron a Ieran que tratarían de hacerlo, aunque aquella promesa estaba de más, ya que cuando sus padres se dispusieron a seguir hablando de los preparativos de su viaje, Syaoran le dio una sonrisa pícara a Sakura y ella se la devolvió, era sin duda la oportunidad que estaban esperando y no la desaprovecharían._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

 _-Esta noche por fin pasará –_ Pensó ella nerviosamente mientras ponía el almuerzo en los envases correspondientes y los envolvía para poder ponerlo en sus mochilas.

A pesar de que estuviera emocionada de que por fin estaría junto a Syaoran, no podía evitar estar nerviosa ya que sería su primera vez y no tenía la menor idea de cómo debería actuar, y tenía miedo de hacer algo mal que arruinara el momento. Aunque, toda la práctica que habían adquirido desde hacía un par de semanas cuando decidieron tocarse de una forma diferente le daba un poco de ventaja.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos rodeándole la cintura y unos labios besando su nuca y su cuello. Sakura se puso muy roja y se volteó para encontrarse entre los brazos de Syaoran quien la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Vaya forma de dar los buenos días – Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Creí que sería una buena forma de empezar el día.

-Y ¿eso no tiene nada que ver con que hoy sea un día diferente? – Preguntó ella levantando la ceja sugestivamente.

Él se encogió de hombros – Tal vez – Respondió mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella – No puedo esperar a esta noche.

-Tampoco yo – Contestó ella capturando los labios de él.

Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello mientras él puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y con lentitud empezó a subirlas por sus costados hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde las posó y empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa. Syaoran sentía como la lengua de Sakura acariciaba la de él empezando a calentar el ambiente, pero aquello fue interrumpido cuando escucharon pasos provenientes de la escalera.

Ante tal situación tuvieron que separase rápidamente para que Sakura volviera a ponerse a envolver los almuerzos y Syaoran simulaba ir directo hacía el refrigerador a buscar agua, y unos segundos después Ieran y Fujitaka entraron a la cocina para empezar a hablar con sus hijos sobre unas indicaciones antes de que se fueran.

Sakura y Syaoran escuchaban a sus padres, aunque interiormente estaban dando gracias a todos los Dioses por tener tan buen oído porque si no justo en ese momento estarían en un buen lío inexplicable, por lo que aquello debía ser solo una señal para que se tuvieran que aguardar hasta esa noche, por lo que se limitaron a esperar.

 **oOo**

-Creo que Tanaka se ha propuesto a llevarte la contraria todo el tiempo desde lo de tu pelea con él – Dijo Eriol amarrando los cordones de sus zapatos deportivos.

Syaoran miró a lo lejos al chico mencionado, quien lo miraba con cierto recelo y rabia – Me tiene sin cuidado, de todas formas, es el último partido y no tendré que soportarlo más.

-Sí, aunque han sido días difíciles con él y sus berrinches hacia ti – Agregó el chico con gafas – Creo que en verdad le gustaba Sakura y tú lo desplazaste.

Syaoran se alarmó un poco a escuchar aquello – ¿A qué te refieres con que lo desplacé?

Eriol lo miró extrañado – Bueno, le diste una paliza para que se alejara de ella como buen hermano que eres, ¿o no?

-Oh, sí claro – Se sintió un idiota por haber malinterpretado las palabras de su mejor amigo, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema mientras se seguía vistiendo para el partido – ¿Crees que la estrategia está bien?

-Vaya – Dijo Eriol burlonamente – Si no te conociera diría que estás nervioso.

-No lo estoy, es solo que a veces necesito una segunda opinión – Respondió Syaoran con el ceño fruncido – Aunque esta opinión provenga del tonto de mi mejor amigo.

-Por lo menos me tomas en cuenta – Dijo Eriol en broma – Sí, me parece que es una buena estrategia ¿vendrás a la fiesta después del partido?

Syaoran lo miró confundido – Aun no sabemos si ganaremos o no, ¿cómo ya planearon una fiesta?

-Sabes cómo son los de último curso, este partido es la excusa perfecta para ir a la casa de alguien a emborracharte y acostarte con una porrista o simplemente alguien del último curso.

\- ¿Tú irás? – Preguntó con curiosidad Syaoran.

-Iré con Tomoyo, la fiesta es en la casa de Chiharu – Respondió Eriol – Tú y Sakura deberían venir, me dijo esta mañana que sus padres están fuera de la ciudad así que no estaría mal que estén con nosotros un rato.

Syaoran quiso decirle la verdad a su mejor amigo, después de todo, esa sería la noche de su primera vez, pero no podía aún, no hasta que él y Sakura acordaran que ya era el momento de tirar aquella bomba de que estaban juntos desde hacía meses, por lo que decidió no declinar la invitación del todo.

-Me lo pensaré, quizás Sakura quiera ir un rato y estar con sus amigas antes de irnos a casa.

-Será prácticamente la última fiesta en la preparatoria, sería genial que estuvieran ahí, de todas formas, ambos son capitanes del equipo de baloncesto y de las porristas, respectivamente.

-Y hablando del equipo – Dijo Syaoran mirando su reloj y hablando un poco más fuerte para dirigirse al resto de los chicos – Es tiempo de que salgamos, andando.

Todos los miembros del equipo de baloncesto salieron de los vestidores, a excepción de Syaoran y Eriol, quienes desde que eran niños usualmente hacían alguna broma para aliviar su nerviosismo antes de cada partido, sin embargo, esta vez Syaoran pudo ver como Eriol se apresuraba por salir.

-Hey ¿a dónde vas? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-Tomoyo me está esperando en la entrada, necesito mi beso de buena suerte ¿entiendes? – Decía Eriol mientras desaparecía del lugar.

Syaoran se sintió ligeramente feliz por su mejor amigo, por lo menos él podría tener un beso de buena suerte antes del partido, cosa que lo hacía un sentirse un poco celoso ya que él y Sakura aún estaban en secreto e intentar aquello podría ser muy arriesgado.

 _-Syaoran –_ Escuchó él en forma de susurro haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Él recorrió el lugar con la vista, sin embargo, al no ver a nadie creyó que tal vez se lo había imaginado, bueno eso hasta que volvió a escuchar esa voz.

 _-Syaoran –_ Esta vez decidió levantarse de la banca, se había fijado que la voz provenía del pasillo donde terminaban los casilleros, por lo que no dudó en casi correr hacia ese lugar, y sin poder creerlo, al llegar encontró a Sakura con su uniforme de porristas con una sonrisa.

Él se acercó a ella – ¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí? Te pudieron haber visto.

-Me colé unos minutos antes de que ustedes entraran – Explicó ella – Aunque tuve que esperar a que todos se fueran para poder llamarte, sabía que Tomoyo estaría con Eriol poco antes del partido por lo que el resto fue fácil.

-El partido está por comenzar, y las porristas van primero, se te va a hacer tarde.

-No podía comenzar sin desearte buena suerte como todas las chicas están haciendo con sus novios – Dijo Sakura abrazándolo por el cuello y juntando sus labios con los de él.

Syaoran no pudo más que sentir felicidad en ese momento, parecía mentira que solo unos minutos atrás se había sentido celoso de Eriol, y que ahora su persona favorita en el mundo lo estuviera besando de aquella manera para desearle suerte en el partido, sin duda, cada día lo volvía más loco.

Él correspondía a su beso mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y mordía ligeramente su labio inferior para luego introducir su lengua en la boca de ella haciéndola gemir débilmente. Sakura enterraba sus dedos en el cabello de él despeinándolo y atrayéndolo más hacía ella, pegando sus pechos al de él.

Aquel encuentro pudo durar más, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por segunda vez en el día, pero esta vez no pudieron salvarse, ya que Eriol y Tomoyo los miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sakura y Syaoran esta vez ni siquiera escucharon los pasos por lo que no tuvieron tiempo de separase e inventar una excusa, esta vez sus mejores amigos los habían descubierto.

-Oh mierda – Dijo Eriol sin poder creerlo – ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Siempre lo supe!

-Y ustedes lo negaron todo el tiempo – Dijo Tomoyo evidentemente dolida por aquello.

-Eriol, Tomoyo – Empezó a decir Sakura, pero sin saber realmente que decir – Nosotros…

-Sé que no es el mejor momento – Dijo Eriol interrumpiendo a su amiga – Pero el partido está por comenzar, debemos irnos Syaoran.

-Oh por Dios, el número de las porristas debe estar por comenzar – Dijo Sakura mirando a Syaoran por última vez – Saldré por las escaleras de emergencia, ustedes vayan por la salida normal de los vestidores.

Y como nadie dijo nada, Sakura miró a su mejor amiga y la tomó de la mano para empezar a caminar rápidamente con ella – Tomoyo ven conmigo.

Los chicos veían a las chicas salir del lugar y Eriol luego miró a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa pícara – La verdad es que esto me hace muy feliz, pero quiero los detalles luego.

-Ni lo sueñes, confórmate con saber que estamos juntos – Dijo Syaoran empezando a caminar – Andando.

Eriol le dio una palmada en el hombro – Es bueno conocer a la persona que te ha quitado toda tu amargura, aunque lo sospeché todo el tiempo.

Syaoran no dijo nada, sabía que le debía esa conversación a Eriol, y aunque se haya enterado de la forma más inoportuna, le daba cierta felicidad el saber que su mejor amigo no lo había juzgado en lo más mínimo.

Por otro lado, Sakura caminaba y le hablaba a Tomoyo – Sé que estás enojada y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, soy la peor amiga del mundo por no contarte sobre esto, es solo que es un tema complicado, tú lo sabes.

-Sí lo sé – Dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente – Y no estoy enojada, solo me duele un poco que no hayas confiado en mí para esto, sé que te gusta Syaoran desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, y fui una tonta por ser tan desconfiada – Explicó Sakura – Es solo que tenía miedo de que no funcionara y no queríamos herir a nadie, por eso decidimos mantenerlo en secreto.

-Sabes que, si funciona o no lo hace, igual seguiré siendo tu mejor amiga y te apoyaré en todo – Respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa – Estoy tan feliz de que estén juntos, sabía que todas tus sonrisas tenían una razón.

-Entonces ¿estoy perdonada por ser la peor amiga del mundo por no contarte sobre mi novio – hermanastro secreto?

Tomoyo se río – Nunca ha sido tu hermanastro realmente, nunca lo has mirado como miras a Touya, es completamente diferente, y por supuesto que estás perdonada, si prometes darme todos los detalles después.

-Sí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de haberte guardado ese secreto tantos meses.

-Bueno, supongo que es la excusa perfecta para que tengamos una pijamada este fin de semana – Entonces Sakura se puso muy roja – ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que nuestros padres tuvieron que salir de la ciudad este fin de semana ¿recuerdas?

-Si, pero… – Entonces la cara aún más roja de Sakura se lo dijo todo – Oh vaya, que imprudente soy, pues será el siguiente fin de semana, porque por lo que veo tú tendrás algo de acción esta noche.

Las chicas lograron llegar al gimnasio donde las porristas ya se estaban poniendo en posición, por lo que Sakura estaba por unirse a ellas, pero sintió como Tomoyo jaló su mano y le dijo en voz baja.

-Prometo no decirle a nadie, sé que esto es importante para ti.

Sakura le dio un abrazo a su amiga rápidamente – Gracias.

Y sin decir más se dirigió al centro de la cancha para empezar con la rutina que tenían tanto tiempo practicando, la verdad es que no era la forma en que esperaba que Tomoyo y Eriol se enterasen de su relación, pero le daba mucha paz y felicidad que su mejor amiga se lo tomara de la mejor manera, justo como siempre imaginó que sería, de todas formas, siempre fue fanática de que ella y Syaoran estuvieran juntos, por lo que las cosas no estaba mal del todo.

 **oOo**

\- ¡Estoy muy nerviosa por ello! – Dijo Sakura en voz baja mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

-Sí, lo sé, pero emborrachándote no lo arreglará – Dijo Tomoyo quitándole el vaso que le había dado Yamazaki – Debes calmarte.

Sakura suspiró nerviosamente, hacia un par de horas habían llegado del partido de baloncesto el cual los chicos habían logrado ganar, por lo que la fiesta en casa de Chiharu se había convertido sin duda en una celebración por lo alto, además de la última fiesta como estudiantes de la preparatoria Seijo.

-Lo dices porque ya lo has hecho varias veces – Dijo Sakura a su mejor amiga – Será mi primera vez y desde anoche no puedo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

-Es que acaso ¿no han hecho nada de nada? Sé que no lo han hecho completamente, pero ¿no han empezado con el calentamiento?

Sakura se sonrojó mucho al escuchar aquello y se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo – Sí, hemos hecho varias cosas, pero no es lo mismo, nunca me ha visto desnuda.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te aterra?

-Sí, y que va a doler – Dijo Sakura comiendo unas botanas – Y no quiero hacer nada mal.

-También me sentí así la primera vez ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Te la pasaste comiendo chocolate toda la tarde hasta que Eriol pasó por ti para su gran cita.

-Al igual que tú con esas botanas – Dijo Tomoyo mirando seriamente a su amiga – Solo déjate llevar, los chicos se ponen tan nerviosos como nosotras, así que debes mostrarte confiada y nada asustada.

Sakura se acercó más a Tomoyo para no ser escuchada – Eres una experta en sexo ¿quién lo diría?

-Oh, vamos – Dijo ella – Solo te aconsejo porque quiero que lo disfrutes, aunque no te mentiré, sí duele – Tomoyo al ver la cara de terror de su amiga añadió algo más – Pero es por poco tiempo, y tal vez sea un poco raro los primeros minutos, pero solo es cuestión de cuanto se quieren y cuando desean hacerlo en realidad… ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Sí – Afirmó Sakura viendo hacía donde Syaoran se encontraba hablando con sus compañeros del equipo – Jamás he estado tan segura y asustada de algo en mi vida.

-Entonces espero que todo salga bien – Dijo Tomoyo dándole una sonrisa de ánimo a su mejor amiga.

Al cabo de una hora, Tomoyo ya se había ido con Eriol, y ambos se encontraban realmente entretenidos en una conversación con Yamazaki y Chiharu, quizás se trataba de una de esas locas historias que contaba el chico desde que eran niños. Sin embargo, no logró ver a Syaoran entre los participantes de la conversación, ni tampoco en el grupo de chicos que se encontraban hablando del partido, por lo que empezó a preocuparse.

Sin embargo, sintió como delicadamente unas manos la giraban para encontrarse con Syaoran justo frente a ella, aunque a una distancia prudente debido a que estaban ante muchas personas.

Syaoran se acercó para hablarle en el oído – ¿Quieres irte?

Sakura le dio una sonrisa para luego asentir con la cabeza y que ambos empezaran a pasar entre la gente para salir de la casa de Chiharu. Caminaban por las calles sin decir nada ya que, aunque no quisieran admitirlo estaban nerviosos, sin embargo, estaban realmente emocionados al mismo tiempo, por lo que no podían esperar a llegar a casa.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Dios mío disculpen la tardanza, estaba super ocupada y apenas y tuve tiempo de publicar, sin embargo, aquí está el capítulo sin falta, aunque tal vez quieran matarme por dejarlo así jajaja. Me alegra que muchos estuvieran al pendiente de la actualización ya que me dejaron comentarios por mi demora, de verdad son lectores fantásticos, además, gracias al capítulo pasado me di cuenta de que también son unos pequeños pervertidos jajaja;) Muchas gracias por esperar y por comentar, sigan así. Nos leemos el lunes en el próximo capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este último. Un beso!**


	16. Dos es mejor que uno

Syaoran abrió la puerta de la casa con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la de Sakura, ambos se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada y se pusieron sus pantuflas para caminar lentamente hasta el pie de las escaleras del lugar.

Al llegar ahí se quedaron de pie mirándose el uno al otro con intensidad, apretaban fuertemente sus manos y sonreían nerviosamente.

-Al fin en casa – Dijo Syaoran sin saber que decir exactamente.

-Sí – Respondió ella sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

Syaoran tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos para susurrarle – Te quiero.

Sakura sin duda no esperaba aquella declaración, ellos siempre se habían demostrado su amor por el otro, pero nunca se lo habían demostrado tan directamente con esas palabras, por lo que no pudo más que sonreír y sentirse más segura de aquello.

-También te quiero – Dijo ella antes de cortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

Syaoran dejó una de sus manos en su hombro y la otra viajó hasta la cintura de ella para pegarla más hacia su cuerpo, aquella cercanía se sentía tan bien y sentía como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse.

Los besos inocentes quedaron atrás de a poco, y dieron paso a los intensos encuentros en sus bocas, en los cuales sus lenguas empezaban a acariciarse entre sí provocando gemidos que podían darse el lujo de no ahogar. Syaoran apoyó la espalda de Sakura en la pared y pegó su cuerpo al de ella empezando a acariciar todo su cuerpo por encima del uniforme de porristas.

Sakura al sentir aquello no dudó en poner ambas manos en los hombros de él, dar un salto y enrollar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura haciendo que Syaoran respondiera a ese acto con un mordisco en su labio inferior.

Aprovechando esa posición Syaoran puso ambas manos en el trasero de la chica colándolas por debajo de la falda y sintiendo como su ropa interior comenzaba a apretar como consecuencia de aquel encuentro. Sakura por su parte, al sentir la erección del chico chocando con ella gimió en la boca de él.

Syaoran cortó el beso para tomar su cuello desesperadamente y empezando a repartir besos a lo largo y ancho del mismo, Sakura abrazaba su cabeza con las manos y acariciaba su cabello mientras disfrutaba de los besos que él le proporcionaba en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Ante tal acción, Sakura pudo sentir los pelos de su cuerpo erizarse y ligeramente sentir como en su intimidad las cosas se ponían algo húmedas, y pensar que solo era el comienzo de aquello.

Sakura ya no podía sostenerse por más tiempo, por lo que decidió desenrollar las piernas de la cintura de Syaoran y ponerse de pie de nuevo frente a él, ella cortó el beso para tomar su mano y empezar a subir las escaleras de la casa seguida de él.

Entraron a la habitación más cercana, que fue la de Syaoran, y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos para quedarse parados en medio del lugar mirándose el uno al otro tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pensando el otro y tratando de no verse más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban.

Sakura abrazó a Syaoran por el cuello para luego juntar sus frentes, y luego habló – Por favor dime que estás tan asustado como yo.

\- ¿Te asusto? – Dijo él en susurro.

-Tú no, solo estoy asustada de hacerlo mal.

\- ¿Cómo podría salir mal?

-Soy un completo desastre ¿recuerdas?

Syaoran le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de responder – Pues estoy muy enamorado de este desastre tal y como es y estoy ansioso por saber qué tan desastrosa puedes ser.

Ella sonrió – Eso es lo más adorable que he escuchado.

-Entonces no tengas miedo, sólo sé tú misma.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior antes de besarlo con ternura, saboreando cada centímetro de sus labios, la verdad es que esas fueron las palabras que necesitaba para avanzar y hacer que el nerviosismo desapareciera. Syaoran por su lado, la acercaba más hacía él, aunque esta vez más despacio dejando que su mano tocara la piel caliente al descubierto a la altura de su cintura.

Ella bajó sus manos hasta el borde de la camiseta del equipo de baloncesto escolar que él tenía puesta, y la fue subiendo poco a poco, cortaron el beso para sacarla por completo y la tiró al suelo. Pocas eran las veces que Sakura había podido ver a Syaoran sin camisa, y sin duda siempre se sorprendía de su ligera musculatura, al verlo así no pudo evitar volver acercarse para besarlo mientras él correspondía.

Syaoran no pudo esperar más y empezó a acariciar los senos de su novia por encima de la ropa, haciéndola gemir en su boca, él coló una de sus manos por debajo del uniforme de porristas y pudo sentir el brassier, por lo que su mano viajó más arriba donde pudo palpar piel contra piel.

Sin poder resistirlo más, sacó su mano de la prenda, cortó el beso para sacarla por encima de la cabeza de la chica y la tiró al suelo, por primera vez pudo tener una vista de Sakura solo con el brassier color rosa cubriendo sus senos, ella se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero cuando Syaoran se acercó para empezar a besar su cuello y el inicio de sus senos olvidó aquello.

Era primera vez que experimentaba algo como eso y la verdad es que no podía quejarse, a pesar de que también era la primera vez que Syaoran lo hacía lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, incluso su nerviosismo había pasado a segundo plano. Mientras él seguía repartiendo besos en su pecho pudo sentir sus varoniles manos recorriendo su espalda y acariciándola con sus dedos, ella gimió en respuesta de todo esto.

Syaoran aprovechó la posición en la que estaba para arrodillarse, puso ambas manos en la cintura, y por los bordes de la falda empezó a bajarla lentamente, Sakura levantó sus piernas para tirar a un lado la prenda y Syaoran se levantó para mirar sus bragas de color blanco de encaje. Sakura no se hizo esperar también para quitar los pantalones deportivos de él, pudiendo notar su estado a través de los bóxers y sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que fue ella quien lo provocó.

Cuando menos lo esperaron se fijaron que ambos se encontraban de pie el uno frente al otro observándose por primera vez con solo un par de prendas cubriendo sus cuerpos, sin embargo, Sakura tenía aún dos prendas y Syaoran no tardó en decirle algo.

-Estás haciendo trampa – Al ver su cara de confusión decidió ser más específico – Hablo de que aún tienes dos prendas y yo sólo una.

Sakura se tensó un poco, ya era el momento de pasar a otro grado de desnudez, aunque se le ocurrió una divertida forma de hacerlo – ¿Quieres ayudarme a deshacerme de la siguiente prenda?

Syaoran jamás pensó en esa atrevida propuesta, sin embargo, no se negó, simplemente se acercó más a ella y la miró a los ojos mientras sus manos viajaron a su espalda encontrando el broche del brassier, era la primera vez que trataba con uno de esos, por lo que le costó un poco hasta que logró desabrocharlo.

Sin quitar los ojos de ella bajó los tirantes del brassier de cada hombro finalmente dejando caer esa prenda junto con el resto en el suelo. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de tocar sus senos sin el brassier, pero jamás los había visto, y sin duda quedó extasiado ante tal vista.

-Ya estamos a mano – Susurró Sakura sacándolo de su embelesamiento.

Syaoran le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras acariciaba uno de sus senos con su mano, sintiendo como los pezones de ella se endurecían ante el contacto.

Fue él quien cortó el beso esta vez para separarse prudencialmente de ella y proceder a poner sus manos en la elástica de sus bóxers color negro y empezar a bajarlos hasta que esto quedaron en el suelo con el resto de la ropa. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho al verlo, ya que nunca en su vida había estado en una situación como esa, por lo que, procedió a bajar ella también sus bragas de encaje uniéndolas con el resto de las prendas para quedar en el mismo estado de desnudez que él.

Se quedaron unos minutos solo mirándose el uno al otro y sin tocarse, viendo sus cuerpos como jamás pensaron que los verían, todo aquello era surreal. Syaoran fue quien dio un paso hacia ella y tomó su mano para dirigirla a la cama.

Sakura se recostó y Syaoran se puso encima de ella respirando agitadamente para luego de mirarla a los ojos, besarla en un arrebato. Su pecho se tocaba por primera vez con los senos desnudos de ella, sintiendo los erectos pezones contra él mientras que sus lenguas se acariciaban la una a la otra.

Ella recorría con sus manos la ancha espalda de él, yendo desde la cintura hasta su nuca donde enterraba sus dedos en su cabello y luego viajando sus manos hasta el pecho desnudo de él para acariciarlo sin nada de por medio.

Syaoran abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello, descender a su clavícula hasta bajar a sus senos, los cuales empezó a besarlos mientras ella gemía de placer al sentir sus labios acariciando sus pequeños senos. Él volvió a subir su boca hasta la cara de ella, pero poniendo un espacio prudente que le permitió a Sakura acercar sus propios labios al cuello de él y dejando besos en su pecho.

-Sakura – Dijo él entre gemidos – ¿Tú aún quieres hacerlo?

Ella abandonó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo un tanto confundida – Por supuesto ¿por qué no querría? ¿Tú no quieres?

-Claro que quiero – Dijo él quitándose de encima de ella para alargar su mano hasta la mesa noche y sacar un pequeño empaque color plateado – Compré varios de estos, creí que podríamos necesitarlos.

-Por Dios – Dijo ella tomando el empaque entre sus manos para luego dárselo de nuevo a él – Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza lo de los condones.

-Qué bueno que tienes un novio que piensa en todo – Dijo él abriendo el paquete con su boca y sacando aquello para sentarse y empezar a ponerlo.

Cuando Syaoran lo tuvo volvió a ponerse encima de ella, solo que esta vez la chica abrió sus piernas sintiendo la erección de él chocando con su entrada. Él la tomaba por la cintura y ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, y ambos podían sentir como el otro temblaba por lo que estaba por suceder.

Syaoran en realidad estaba esperando algún tipo de señal por parte de ella, y Sakura lo captó, por lo que decidió besarlo para que él pudiera avanzar, y así fue. El chico entró lentamente buscando el acoplamiento perfecto, sin embargo, al sentir aquello Sakura pudo percibir dolor justo en esa zona provocado por ser su primera vez.

Él se movía hacia dentro y hacia afuera, en lo que ella ahogaba los gemidos de dolor en la boca de su novio. No fue hasta después de un rato que Syaoran logró acoplarse perfectamente y encontrando el vaivén, y por parte de Sakura ya no sentía tanto dolor, solo una pequeña molestia, de hecho, conforme él entraba y salía un calor inundó en sus adentros haciéndola desear más de aquello.

Sakura respiraba rápidamente mientras gemía de placer en la boca de él, cosa que fue imitada por Syaoran al darle más velocidad a sus movimientos sintiendo como ella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y le enterraba sus uñas en la espalda, llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Syaoran salió de adentro de ella y se acostó a su lado mientras en la habitación solo podían escucharse sus respiraciones cortadas. Él buscó sus ojos y los encontró además de que también encontró una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de ella, la cual le devolvió seguido de un beso en los labios, por fin habían estado juntos.

-Eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba – Confesó Sakura aun tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Estuviste fantástica, eres tan hermosa – Dijo él acercándose para besarla de nuevo, aunque esta vez más largo.

-Valió la pena la espera ¿no lo crees? – Dijo ella contra su boca.

-Sí que valió – Finalizó él dándole un último beso solo que esta vez en la frente.

Esa noche no dudaron en dormir por primera vez juntos en la misma cama, abrazándose, acariciándose y besándose, habían disfrutado su primera vez y estaban felices de que haya sido con quien siempre soñaron. Además, esa noche pudieron sentirse más reales, porque a pesar de que no tenían nada que esconderse entre ellos, debían esconderse del resto del mundo.

Pero estar ahí, en ese momento, demostrándose de distintas formas lo mucho que se amaban, lo hacía más real que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola chicos y chicas! Y bueno por fin ha ocurrido lo que todos ansiaban desde hace varios capítulos, sé que fui cruel con el anterior por haberlo dejado así, pero me encanta dejar ese sentimiento de desear más que por los comentarios, pude darme cuenta que lo logré;) Respecto a unos comentarios que me han hecho sobre la hora de actualización, mil disculpas si en sus países es muy tarde, pero en mi país son apenas las 7:00 u 8:00 de la noche cuando actualizo, así que disculpen si algunos esperan hasta la madrugada para leerme. Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado este tan esperado capítulo y que me sigan comentando, un beso enorme y nos leemos el jueves. Bye.**


	17. Un fin de semana feliz, o algo así

Sakura abrió los ojos para despertar en la habitación de su hermano mayor, pocas veces había dormido ahí con Touya, solo en un par de ocasiones cuando ellos eran más pequeños y ella solía tener pesadillas que le impedían dormir, por lo que Touya le abría un espacio para dormir junto a él a pesar de los gemidos de miedo que daba su hermana pequeña.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión ella no había dormido ahí producto de una pesadilla, y tampoco lo había hecho con Touya. Esta vez, las circunstancias eran muy diferentes, sobre todo porque en otras ocasiones su propia ropa nunca había estado esparcida por el suelo desordenadamente, y esta vez, no era Touya quien se encontraba durmiendo a su lado.

Sakura sonrió al sentir los brazos de Syaoran rodeándola y su respiración chocando con la parte de atrás de su cuello. Se quedó unos momentos observando la habitación en la que había estado un millón de veces a lo largo de su vida, y que jamás pensó que la noche anterior sería el escenario del acto más intenso y hermoso que pudo vivir hasta el momento con el chico que la abrazaba.

 _-Touya nos mataría si se enterara de lo que hicimos en su habitación –_ pensó ella avergonzada al imaginar la mirada que les daría su hermano mientras veía su cama vacía al otro extremo de la habitación _– Jamás en la vida se va a enterar de esto, de lo contrario, no viviríamos para hacerlo de nuevo –_ pensó finalmente para luego disponerse a girarse cuidadosamente para no despertar a Syaoran.

Al quedar frente a su novio no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente, detallando sus facciones antes de comenzar a repartir pequeños besos en su cara, yendo desde de su frente, besando ambas mejillas, su nariz y luego sus labios, donde se quedó enganchada hasta que sintió los de él correspondiendo a su beso.

Sakura se separó para encontrarlo semi despierto, ella le dio una sonrisa antes de dirigir sus labios al cuello de él donde empezó a repartir pequeños besos bajando hasta su pecho. Syaoran se río al sentir los labios de ella en esa parte de su cuerpo por lo que decidió hablar.

-Esta sí que es una excelente forma de decirme buenos días.

Sakura se detuvo para volver a poner su cara cerca de la de él – Lamento haberte despertado, es solo que no pude contenerme.

-No dije que me molestara – Respondió él antes de besarla en los labios.

Sakura correspondió al beso al instante y sintiendo como los brazos de Syaoran la atraían más hacía él, presionándola contra su cuerpo desnudo. Syaoran no esperó mucho para en un impulso ponerse encima de ella y dirigir sus labios hasta la altura del cuello de ella y empezando a bajar hasta sus senos.

Sakura gimió ante aquello, sin embargo, todo el calor del momento fue interrumpido cuando un sonido proveniente de su hambriento estómago hizo que Syaoran cortara el beso y que Sakura se pusiera realmente roja.

Syaoran se río fuertemente antes de volver a mirar a su novia a la cara – Alguien está hambrienta al parecer.

-Lo siento – Dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos – Es solo que anoche apenas y comí unas botanas en casa de Chiharu después del partido, y luego tú y yo…

-Sí, lo entiendo – Admitió él dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de volver a hablar – También muero de hambre.

-Lamento que mi estómago haya arruinado el momento.

-No me quejo – Dijo él sentándose al lado de ella – De todas formas, tenemos el resto del domingo para continuar donde quedamos ¿no?

Sakura sonrió y asintió, él volvió a hablar – ¿Tienes algo en mente para el desayuno?

-No, pero supongo que lo averiguaremos en cuanto bajemos a la cocina – Dijo ella antes de levantarse, pero se contuvo para mirar a Syaoran un poco incómoda – ¿Te importaría voltearte mientras busco mi ropa?

Syaoran la miró con la boca abierta – Tuvimos relaciones anoche, creo que ya no hay nada que no haya visto de ti.

-Sigue siendo un poco incómodo – Dijo ella roja de la vergüenza – Solo déjame acostumbrarme a que me veas sin ropa.

Syaoran giró los ojos para luego inesperadamente levantarse sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y empezar a buscar sus bóxers. Sakura se puso realmente roja, pero no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de su novio, que pronto fue cubierto con la ropa interior.

Él se giró para descubrirla mirándolo, levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿Ves que no era tan dificil? Te veo en la cocina.

Esto lo dijo antes de dirigirse al baño del pasillo, dejando a Sakura aún enrollada entre las sábanas, cosa que no tardó en cambiar ya que se levantó de la cama para buscar sus bragas y ponérselas, sin embargo, no pretendía usar el uniforme de porristas, por lo que abrió uno de los cajones de Syaoran para tomar una de sus camisetas y usarla como un vestido, seguido de ello se puso sus pantuflas de conejitos y bajó a la planta baja.

Al pasar por la sala no pudo evitar detenerse justo frente a la estantería donde se encontraban las fotos familiares, varios portarretratos lo adornaban, entre los cuales había fotos de Touya y Sakura cuando eran más pequeños, las hijas de Ieran, algunas en sus bodas y otras en sus graduaciones, una foto de Syaoran cuando tenía alrededor de 4 años con su cara seria como de costumbre, y un portarretrato con una foto de Ieran y Fujitaka el día de su boda.

Sin embargo, los dos portarretratos que más llamaron a atención de Sakura eran los que estaban en el medio, contenían cada uno la foto de dos personas que en el presente no estaban con ellos físicamente, pero su esencia aún vivía con ellos a pesar de los años, se trataba de una foto de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, la madre de Sakura, y el otro pertenecía a la fotografía de Hien Li, el padre de Syaoran.

Sakura no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la foto del hombre y detallándola como nunca lo había hecho, cuando su padre se casó con Ieran ella le mostró sus álbumes familiares, mediante los cuales pudo conocer a Hien y en ese momento pudo darse cuenta del parecido que tenía Syaoran con aquel hombre, sin embargo, en ese entonces él era solo un niño por lo que había muchos detalles en lo que aún diferían. Pero ahora que lo veía bien, con el paso de los años Syaoran se había transformado en el vivo retrato de su padre, de hecho, si no fuese por el color de ojos, podrían ser la misma persona.

Syaoran venía bajando las escaleras para encontrar a Sakura parada viendo las fotos, él decidió simplemente ponerse a su lado, ella notó su presencia y lo miró un poco nerviosa al ser descubierta, sin embargo, él solo pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella para atraerla hacía él.

-Lo siento – Soltó ella de repente.

Él la miró confundido – ¿Te disculpas por ver unas viejas fotos?

-No, es solo que me quedé prácticamente hipnotizada viéndolas – Dijo ella mirando alternativamente la foto de Hien y luego a Syaoran – Jamás había notado el gran parecido que tienes con tu padre.

-Todos lo dicen desde que soy un niño – Respondió Syaoran fijando su vista en el retrato de su padre – También decían que, si no hubiese sacado los ojos marrones de mi madre, sino los ojos azules de mi padre podríamos haber sido gemelos de diferentes edades.

Sakura se río levemente, y él volvió a hablar – ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que debe ser duro para mi madre verme cada día y recordar a mi padre.

Esta vez ella no río, pero sí habló – No creo que eso sea algo malo, creo que mantiene vivo su recuerdo a través de ti.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo viejo?

-Yo no dije eso – Dijo ella.

-En fin – Respondió Syaoran ahora centrando su mirada en la foto de Nadeshiko – Por lo que veo solo tú heredaste los ojos de tu madre.

-Sí, y su legendaria torpeza según papá, mi bisabuelo y la tía Sonomi – Añadió la chica mientras miraba sonriente la foto de su madre.

Syaoran la apretó contra él, y luego Sakura volvió a hablar – ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Varias veces he pensado en que, si ellos no se hubiesen ido, tal vez no nos habríamos conocido.

-Creo que de cualquier forma nos habríamos cruzado – Dijo él firmemente.

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

-El tonto de Eriol una vez me dijo una frase que creo que nunca podré olvidar, y creo que es más cierta de lo que alguna vez he pensado.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable ¿entiendes?

Sakura lo miró expectante mientras le hablaba en susurro – Entonces ¿quieres decirme que no importa la situación, de cualquier forma, nos hubiésemos conocido?

-Creo que era algo inevitable.

Syaoran no tardó en volver a juntar los labios con los de ella, solo que esta vez en una forma más pausada y tierna, y Sakura correspondía de la misma manera abrazándolo por el cuello y sintiendo sus leves caricias a la altura de su cintura.

Sakura se separó dejando su frente pegada a la de él – Sabes que en cualquier momento mi estómago volverá a sonar ¿cierto?

-Pues no lo hagamos esperar más – Y sin decir nada más se dirigieron a la cocina.

 **oOo**

Sakura y Syaoran pasaron el resto del fin de semana en casa, descansando de la dura semana de entrenamientos que tuvieron para el partido final y, además, aprovechando todo el tiempo que era posible para estar los dos solos.

Ese corto fin de semana habían logrado hacer tantas cosas que usualmente se limitaban, como por ejemplo cocinar juntos mientras se besaban y hacían de la cocina un desastre, también lograron hacer un acaramelado maratón de películas la tarde de domingo en el sofá de la sala, el cual terminó con ambos besándose frenéticamente en encima del mueble sin saber con exactitud como fue el final de la película que se dispusieron a ver desde un principio.

Debían aprovechar aquel día al máximo debido a que por la mañana del lunes sus padres volverían, por lo que tendrían que retomar su relación a escondidas. Sakura se miraba en el espejo del baño mientras pensaba en la conversación que acababa de tener con Syaoran solo unos minutos atrás.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Tú quieres decirles – Dijo Syaoran adivinando los pensamientos de su novia después de haber visto el cambio de actitud de ella luego de haber visto las fotos._

 _Ella suspiró resignada – Sí, no me gusta tener secretos con ellos, y ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos._

 _Syaoran se puso serio – Lo dices por lo de anoche ¿cierto?_

 _-No sólo por eso, Syaoran – Dijo ella tomando su mano entre la suya – Llevamos meses en esto, anoche fue la prueba de que las cosas van en serio ¿no crees?_

 _-Sí, lo sé – Respondió él apretando su mano – ¿Pero crees el mejor momento para decirles es luego del fin de semana que estuvimos solos?_

 _Sakura bajó la mirada resignada, y Syaoran al ver a aquello no pudo evitar hablar de nuevo confesándole algo – También le he dado vueltas al asunto un millón de veces en mi cabeza, odio mentirles tanto como tú, pero si lo vamos a hacer tiene que ser de la manera más sutil que podamos._

 _-Tienes razón, no podemos decirles luego de un fin de semana nosotros solos en casa, sería demasiado obvio._

 _-He estado pensando que podríamos decirles poco después de la graduación – Soltó él._

 _-Faltan dos semanas para eso – Recordó Sakura – Y ya hemos esperado meses para decirles, creo que puedo aguantar un poco más._

 _-Sí, por eso pensé que sería la fecha correcta, todos querrán matarnos, pero se acabarían los secretos._

 _-Y luego nos iríamos a Tokio, a la universidad, donde nadie nos conocerá._

 _Syaoran sonrió – También he pensado mucho con respecto a eso._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?_

 _\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en el largo viaje que tendríamos que hacer de ida y vuelta todos los días para ir a la universidad?_

 _-Bueno, la verdad no me lo había puesto a pensar, pero creo que eso nos llevará mucha parte del día y apenas y podremos hacer nuestros deberes y estudiar – Dijo Sakura con una cara de pánico._

 _-Por eso mismo he pensado en mudarnos a Tokio._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Mudarnos? ¿Juntos?_

 _Syaoran se río – Ya vivimos juntos, y lo hemos hecho durante 8 años en contra de nuestra voluntad ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora que estamos juntos y que estudiaremos en un lugar diferente a Tomoeda?_

 _-Porque primero deben aceptar que estamos juntos, y debemos salir vivos de ese reto._

 _-Y luego nos mudaremos a Tokio, tal como lo hicieron Touya y Yukito, tu padre los apoyo al cien por ciento._

 _-Touya y Yukito no son hermanos._

 _Syaoran la miró con el ceño fruncido y se levantó del sofá, antes de dejar la sala le dijo una última cosa – Tú y yo tampoco lo somos, creí que eso había quedado claro entre nosotros hace mucho tiempo._

 _Y fue justo cuando él salió que se sintió peor que nunca – Buena esa Kinomoto –._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Sakura se miraba al espejo con ganas de querer golpearse a sí misma, por supuesto que quería mudarse con él a Tokio, pero en ese momento de su boca solo salieron estupideces que fueron provocadas por su miedo e inseguridad, por lo que Syaoran se enojó con ella.

 _-Y con todo el derecho del mundo puede enojarse, fue una reverenda idiota al decir algo como eso, es que ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? –_ Se reprochaba a sí misma.

Suspiró resignada mientras veía su propio reflejo, sin embargo, no esperó ver el reflejo de Syaoran entrando por la puerta del baño.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí – Dijo él disponiéndose a retirarse, sin embargo, Sakura lo llamó.

-Syaoran.

Él se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta mirándola fijamente. Ella le devolvía las miradas y con un nudo en la garganta soltó – Si quiero mudarme contigo a Tokio.

-Solo lo dices porque me enojé contigo – Respondió tajante – No voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

-Pues eso es lo que quiero hacer – Refutó ella – Lamento haber reaccionado como lo hice, es solo que me aterra todo esto, el cómo se lo diremos a nuestros padres, en cómo podrían reaccionar y tú estás pensando en mudarnos.

Él se acercó a ella – Piénsalo de esta forma, no estoy planeando estas cosas en función a lo que podría pasar con nuestros padres cuando les digamos, las estoy planeando en función de que quiero estar contigo sin importar lo que pueda pasar, y solo lo podré hacer si tú estás conmigo en esto.

Sakura en definitiva no lo había pensado de esa manera, él siguió hablando – Desde ahora quiero que sepas no me importa si los demás aceptan o no nuestra relación, yo te quiero y estaré contigo a pesar de todo, siempre y cuando tú quieras que así sea.

Ella seguía sin hablar, solo lo miraba y él habló – ¿Quieres que así sea?

Sakura asintió levemente antes de hablar – Sí, quiero que así sea.

Syaoran tomó su mano – No creas que no me importa lo de nuestros padres, también me aterra lo que pueda pasar, pero me aterra más que intenten separarnos solo porque nos queremos.

-No quise que malentendieras lo que dije – Soltó ella – No te veo como un hermano, nunca lo hice, es solo que a veces digo tonterías sin pensarlo.

-Sólo olvidemos eso.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces antes de besarlo sintiendo como él devolvía el beso, aunque esta vez aquel beso iba cargado de mucha pasión, por lo que ella aprovechó el estar de espaldas al lavamanos para sentarse en él y enrollar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Syaoran empezando a sentir la naciente erección chocando con ella.

Syaoran no tardó en empezar a deshacer la ropa de ella, así como también la suya mientras desesperadamente besaba el cuello de su novia y gemían en la boca del otro. Cuando solo la ropa interior los separaba de la completa desnudez, Syaoran habló aun con sus labios repartiendo besos en el cuello de ella.

\- ¿En tu habitación o en la mía?

Sakura tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos para darle un corto beso antes de responder con una mirada pícara – En la ducha.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa ladeada y sin pensarlo dos veces se deshizo de las prendas que aún tenían puesta y se dirigieron a la ducha. Al abrirla sintieron el agua recorrer sus cuerpos, y sin perder un minuto más se volvieron a fundir en un beso desesperado y hambriento de cercanía.

Mientras se besaban no faltaron los típicos juegos con agua para que al otro le entrara agua en la nariz o en la boca, como si de dos niños se tratara, por lo que las risas no faltaron. Sin embargo, esos juegos pasaron a segundo plano cuando ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de él y empezaron aquel vaivén de emociones.

Cuando ambos dieron el gemido final y en el baño solo se escuchaba el agua caer y las respiraciones entrecortadas, Sakura se acercó al oído de él – Tantas peleas por el estúpido baño cada mañana y nunca pensamos en que podríamos compartirlo.

-Y tantas formas de reconciliarnos y jamás habíamos probado esta ¿curioso no crees? – Dijo él entre gemidos.

No dijeron nada más, simplemente se quedaron un rato más tratando de recuperar la respiración para luego dirigirse a la habitación de ella donde más entrada la noche no dudaron en repetirlo. Sin duda, a pesar de todo, había sido un buen fin de semana, y aunque hubiese estado lleno de paz para ellos, aquello podría no durar demasiado.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo cargado con un poquito amor, un poquito de tensión, y por supuesto, un poquito de misterio en la parte final;) Primero que nada quiero agradecerles porque la historia llegó a 100 comentarios, esto de verdad me emociona mucho ya que nunca me había pasado con ninguna de mis historias, además ya estamos en las 12.000 visitas, esto es gracias a ustedes, de verdad son los mejores y por eso cada lunes y jueves les traigo un capítulo nuevo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y que sigan dejándome sus maravillosos y divertidos comentarios, nos leemos el lunes sin falta. Un beso enorme para todos.**


	18. Cada vez es más difícil ocultarlo

Las últimas dos semanas del curso escolar transcurrían entre los ensayos para la graduación, los estudiantes del último año recogiendo sus pertenencias, y los bromistas que buscaban dejar una huella en la escuela antes de no volver a ir a ese lugar.

La verdad es que la época de los exámenes ya había finalizado antes del partido de final de la temporada, por lo menos para los de último año, por lo que en aquellos días se limitaban a ir a la escuela para pasar los últimos días con los que habían sido sus amigos desde la primaria, viendo fotografías y recordando momentos memorables que quizás no volverían a experimentar ya que pronto todos tomarían su propio camino.

Sakura se encontraba en aquella mañana del jueves junto con todas sus amigas viendo el álbum de fotos que había llevado Tomoyo, el cual contenía fotografías de todos ellos en la primaria Tomoeda. Todas las chicas reían o recordaban con nostalgia esos momentos.

-Mira Sakura – Dijo Naoko – Aquí está la foto de la obra de "La Bella Durmiente del Bosque" cuando te tocó hacer de príncipe y a Syaoran de princesa.

Sakura se río al recordar ese día de la obra, y sobre todo por la vergüenza que pasaron días antes en su casa cuando tuvieron que decirles a sus padres que los papeles les habían tocado a la inversa, obviamente fue Touya quien más disfrutó de la situación, hasta que el día de la obra Sakura tuvo que besar en la mejilla a Syaoran, haciendo que Touya le dedicara miradas asesinas al niño durante más de una semana.

-Creo que muchas chicas del club de fans de Syaoran estarían decepcionadas al ver estas fotos – Dijo Rika riendo con el resto.

-Sí, pero te puedo asegurar que darían lo que fuera por estas fotos en la obra que escribió Naoko para el festival de Tomoeda ¿lo recuerdan? – Dijo Tomoyo mostrando las fotos.

-Oh, ese día cantaste una hermosa canción – Agregó Chiharu dirigiéndose a la amatista.

-Y Sakura y Syaoran nos hicieron llorar a todos con su bellísima actuación – Respondió Rika recordando aquel día – Es una lástima que la tormenta de esa noche no los dejara terminar la obra.

Sakura tomó una de las fotos en las que salía bailando con Syaoran y sonrió al recordar lo emocionada que se sintió en ese momento al bailar con él. Tal vez en ese entonces solo fueran un intento de hermanos, pero ella ya sentía mariposas en su estómago cuando lo tenía así de cerca, y que ellos tuvieran el papel protagónico no la pudo hacer más feliz.

-Chicas miren – Dijo Naoko captando la atención de sus amigas – Aquí están las fotos que nos tomó el profesor Terada antes de que entráramos a la cueva en nuestra prueba de valentía.

Chiharu gruñó – Aún recuerdo lo asustada que estaba esa noche.

-Tú al menos lograste encontrar la salida – Dijo Sakura mirando su foto junto a su mejor amiga a los 10 años – Yo me alejé de Tomoyo y tuve que esperar a que me encontraran en medio de la oscuridad llorando.

-Por lo menos te encontraron – Dijo Chiharu – Y no fuiste la única traumada esa noche.

-Por lo menos fue Syaoran quien te encontró. Fue una suerte ¿no crees? – Susurró Tomoyo en el oído de su amiga viendo como sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente rojas.

Y si, su mejor amiga tenía razón, quien había logrado encontrarla había sido él, y más adelante fue que se encontraron con los maestros _– Siempre sacándome de los problemas –._

Rika se quedó viendo un par de fotos más – Miren aquí hay fotos de aquella vez que fuimos a recolectar fresas, y en 5to grado cuando nos vestimos de meseros para el festival escolar.

-Oh, miren – Dijo Tomoyo mostrando varias fotos – Aquí están las fotos del maratón escolar de 4to grado, incluso sale Meiling cruzando la meta en la espalda de Syaoran.

-Cierto, ese día se dobló el tobillo – Recordó Naoko.

Sakura recordó que para ese momento Meiling todavía la odiaba por el simple hecho de estar cerca de Syaoran, e incluso así intentaba ser amable con ella. Quien diría que años después ella y Meiling fuesen tan amigas, aunque no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría al saber lo de ella y Syaoran, ahora que lo pensaba no estaba muy segura si lo tomaría bien, ya que hacía mucho tiempo Meiling le había confesado que cuando era niña estuvo enamorada de Syaoran, y aunque hayan pasado años desde eso, nada podía asegurarle que eso había desaparecido.

\- ¿Recuerdan cuando hicimos esos pasteles que quedaron demasiado dulces? – Preguntó Yamazaki acercándose a las chicas seguido de sus amigos y viendo las fotos – Tuvimos que repetirlos al día siguiente.

-Vaya miren estas fotos – Dijo Eriol tomándolas – El viaje a la montaña fue genial.

-Habla por ti, eras de los pocos que sabía esquiar – Agregó Syaoran viendo una foto de sí mismo a los 12 años tirado en la nieve en un intento fallido de esquiar.

-A ti sí que te fue mal, tanto en el viaje a la montaña como cuando fuimos a patinar sobre hielo con el profesor Terada y señorita Mizuki – Dijo Yamazaki mostrando una foto de Syaoran y Meiling cubiertos de abrigos y tirados en el hielo mientras aprendían a patinar.

-Oh vamos ¿acaso todas las fotos que me tomaron fueron porque me caí? – Preguntó Syaoran provocando risas entre sus amigos.

-En esta no – Dijo Eriol pasándole una foto del día de la obra de "la Bella Durmiente del Bosque" – Es una lástima que en ese momento aún vivía en Londres y no pude verte en ese maravilloso vestido y esa peluca.

-Es increíble que haya más fotos vergonzosas de mí que de cualquier otro, ni siquiera veo las fotos de los partidos de baloncesto – Refutó Syaoran.

-Esas no son divertidas – Dijo Sakura mostrándole una foto dónde salían ambos con unos raros trajes en una fiesta de disfraces que tuvieron en la escuela, Syaoran tenía un traje chino color verde y el de Sakura era un traje de gato confeccionado por Tomoyo – Creo que me quedaré con esta, lucíamos adorables.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa ladeada a cambio de un rápido guiño de ojo a la chica, para volver a centrarse en las fotos, solo que esta vez habían pasado a las de la secundaria y preparatoria.

-Oh, qué romántico – Dijo Rika viendo una foto y mostrándosela a sus amigos – Es el recital donde Eriol tocó el piano y Tomoyo cantó, fue un maravilloso día.

Los aludidos sonrieron para luego darse un corto beso en los labios, en ese entonces se gustaban y eran incapaces de decir alguna palabra por miedo a arruinar su amistad.

-Y aquí hay una foto de Chiharu jalando la oreja de Yamazaki cuando íbamos en 1ero de Preparatoria – Dijo Naoko.

-Te aseguro que hay cosas que nunca cambian – Dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa a su novio quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Eso me recuerda una interesante historia, chicos sabían que… – Sin embargo, tuvo que callar cuando su novia le dio un jalón en la oreja.

\- ¿Ven? Típico – Puntualizó Chiharu.

-Es realmente nostálgico que sean los últimos días todos juntos ¿no creen? – Dijo Rika secándose unas lágrimas que salía de sus ojos – Extrañaré ver a Chiharu jalándole la oreja a Yamazaki por decir una mentira.

Nadie dijo nada en el momento, solo escuchaban a Rika quien tomó tres fotos, una del coro escolar, otra del equipo de baloncesto y otra de las porristas – Extrañaré venir a los recitales de Tomoyo, ver a los chicos en los partidos de baloncesto, a Sakura y Chiharu siendo porristas y a Naoko contándonos sus historias.

Sakura se acercó para abrazar a Rika – Creo que a pesar de que cada uno vaya a un lugar diferente siempre podremos volver a Tomoeda y revivir viejos tiempos.

-Ella tiene razón – Dijo Tomoyo acercándose a las chicas – Hemos sido amigos desde niños, somos como una particular familia y siempre será así.

Todos los amigos sonrieron mientras las chicas se abrazaban, la verdad es que incluso los chicos se sentían un poco sentimentales con todo aquello de que estaban a punto de graduarse. Ese momento pudo durar mucho más y ser más emotivo, si la atención no hubiese girado a un par de chicas que recién habían entrado al salón e hicieron un comentario al ver al grupo reunido.

\- ¿Por qué lloran chicas? – Preguntó Saya con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Quizás están consolando a Kinomoto porque ya no es más la capitana del equipo – Dijo Ayami moviendo su espeso cabello negro – Debe estar devastada porque ya no puede hacernos la vida miserable en las prácticas.

Todos pusieron cara de desagrado, pero quien salió en defensa sin duda fue Syaoran – Hayashi deja de molestar.

-Es cierto – Intervino Chiharu – ¿No puedes dejarnos tranquilos ni siquiera en los últimos días?

Ayami ignoró por completo el comentario de Chiharu para acercarse peligrosamente a Syaoran – Nunca he entendido porqué te juntas con perdedores como ellos cuando puedes estar conmigo.

Syaoran suspiró impaciente – No te atrevas a volver a llamarlos perdedores, son mejores personas de lo que tú nunca serás.

Ayami apartó la mirada de Syaoran para dirigirse a Sakura con desprecio – Sigues siendo una oportunista de mierda ¿lo sabes?

Sakura tuvo el impulso de levantarse sin importar repetir la pelea que tuvieron unas semanas atrás, pero las chicas la detuvieron y Syaoran le dio una mirada para que se contuviera de hacerlo, lo que menos quería es que se volviera a meter en problemas por su culpa.

-Hayashi ¿podemos hablar en el pasillo? – Pidió Syaoran para sorpresa de todos.

-Lo que quieras, Syaoran – Dijo Ayami saliendo al pasillo seguida del muchacho.

Sakura se quedó sentada recibiendo miradas preocupadas por parte de Tomoyo y Eriol, incluso parecía que Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko se habían dado cuenta de la cara de rabia que tenía Sakura, por lo que no fue una sorpresa para nadie cuando esta se levantó con intenciones de dirigirse al pasillo.

-Sakura – Dijo la chica amatista.

-No, Tomoyo – Respondió su mejor amiga con fuego en los ojos – Esto es algo entre ella y yo, él no tiene porqué meterse.

Y sin decir más salió al pasillo, y aunque no lo supo, sus amigos la siguieron, solo que se quedaron en el marco de la puerta viendo silenciosamente, no permitirían que Sakura se volviera a meter en problemas cuando faltaba tan poco para la graduación.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos ya que muchas personas iban a la escuela a buscar sus cosas y luego volvían a casa, por lo que Ayami y Syaoran se encontraban solos, pero apenas y habían podido decir una sola palabra cuando Sakura se les unió.

Ella se dirigió a la chica de cabello negro – No sé porque te empeñas en meterlo en esta pelea, esto es entre tú y yo.

La chica movió su cabello y sonrió – Es que es tan obvio como te molesta tanto que me acerque a tu hermano.

-Es porque sé perfectamente el tipo de chica que eres – Dijo Sakura apretando sus puños.

\- ¿Estás segura de que es solo por eso? – Dijo la chica levantando su ceja sugestivamente.

-Por supuesto, es razón suficiente para querer alejarlo de ti.

-Sakura – Dijo él tratando de intervenir.

-Calla, Syaoran – Respondió ella evidentemente enojada.

\- ¿Segura que el hecho de que tal vez te guste tu queridito hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto?

Sakura y Syaoran sintieron aquel comentario como un balde de agua fría en sus cabezas, pero fue ella quien habló rápidamente – Estás diciendo tonterías.

-Entonces ¿Niegas que te gusta Syaoran? – Dijo Ayami con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua por mentirosa y soltar aquello con todo el dolor de su alma – Lo niego.

-Bueno, eso hace todo más sencillo – Dijo ella dándole una mirada maliciosa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Creo que era algo obvio – Respondió Sakura nerviosamente.

-Entonces si es tan obvio, no te molestará en lo más mínimo que haga esto – Y luego de ello se abalanzó sobre Syaoran para besarlo en contra de su voluntad.

Sakura vio como Ayami lo abrazaba y besaba de tal manera que la hizo sentir enferma y como un fuerte nudo se le formaba en la garganta, lo peor es que si se iba sería más obvio de lo que ya era, por lo que decidió mirar aquello por unos segundos hasta que Syaoran enojado logró apartar su fuerte agarre.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, nunca estaría contigo.

-Ya lo hiciste, guapo – Dijo Ayami picándole el ojo – Creo mi trabajo aquí está hecho.

Y sin decir nada más, Ayami bajó las escaleras para dejar solos a Sakura y Syaoran en el pasillo y a sus amigos detrás de la puerta con los ojos abiertos de par en par por lo que acababa de pasar. El chico la miró, pero no pudo decir nada ya que ella empezó a correr a lo largo del pasillo, Syaoran la siguió sin dudarlo dejando atrás el salón de clases.

Ambos corrían rápido, sin embargo, Syaoran logró alcanzarla para tomar su mano y encerrarse en el primer salón vacío que encontraron.

-No debiste salir del salón, iba a pedirle que nos dejara en paz de una buena vez – Dijo Syaoran encarándola y viendo las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Y tú no debiste meterte, ella solo buscaba herirme y lo logró – Respondió ella dolida – Tú se lo pusiste fácil cuando le pediste que hablaran en el pasillo, debiste imaginarte que haría algo como eso.

-Solo quería acabar con todo eso de una buena vez y de la forma menos problemática ¿acaso querías otro castigo antes de la graduación?

-Obviamente no, pero estaba dispuesta a tenerlo solo por no darle el placer a ella, pero todo salió al revés porque tuve mentirle, así como a todos.

Syaoran sintió dolor en esas palabras – Sé que esto es difícil para ambos, pero es lo que acordamos, estamos cerca de que acabe todo esto del secreto.

-Pero cada vez es más difícil, Syaoran… Ella se dio cuenta.

-Lo sé, y no imaginas las ganas que tenía de decirle que estamos juntos y restregarle en su cara que jamás estaría con ella ni con otra chica que no fueses tú… Para mí también es difícil contenerme.

Sakura desvió la mirada sintiendo una presión en su pecho – Necesito estar sola.

-No quiero dejarte sola así.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo – Dijo ella encarándolo de nuevo – Necesito pensar todo esto.

\- ¿Todo esto? – Preguntó él confundido.

-Sí, lo tuyo y lo mío.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuese algo malo?

Ella suspiró resignada – Porque cada vez es más difícil esconderlo.

-Pero Sakura…

-Nos vemos en casa – Dijo ella saliendo apresuradamente del salón de clases, dejando a Syaoran pasando las manos por su cabello como signo de preocupación _– Que complicadas se están volviendo las cosas –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola a todos! Bueno ¿qué les puedo decir? Saben que amo el drama y ya era tiempo de que hubiese algo de eso por acá, además sé que a ustedes les gusta tanto como a mí, aunque quieran matarme por dejar el capítulo de esta forma jajaja;) Como pudieron notar en la parte de las fotos tomé muchas referencias del anime, solo que las cambié un poquito para que se apegarán a la historia, espero que les haya gustado y que me comenten. Nos leemos el jueves sin falta, el capítulo de ese día lo amarán, estoy segura;) un beso enorme.**


	19. Cosas nuevas

La noche del jueves transcurría tan normal como de costumbre, Ieran y Fujitaka le hacían cualquier tipo de preguntas banales a sus hijos quienes se encontraban inusualmente callados esa noche durante la cena.

Ieran siempre se fijaba en estos detalles, al fin y al cabo, Syaoran era su hijo y a Sakura la conocía desde hacía 8 años, por lo que era suficientemente capaz de saber cuándo algo le pasaba, y sin duda, esa noche algo inquietaba a los dos adolescentes, sin embargo, con el paso de los años la mujer había aprendido que si les preguntaba directamente no obtendría respuestas, por lo que decidió por el momento sacarles cualquier tipo de conversación.

-Y bien chicos – Dijo Ieran captando la atención de los más jóvenes – ¿Qué tal van los últimos días en la escuela? ¿Alguna novedad?

Sakura y Syaoran se tensaron un poco al recordar lo que había pasado esa misma mañana en la escuela, aunque quien trató primero de disimularlo fue la chica.

-Nada nuevo que reportar – Dijo ella apenas levantando la vista de su plato – Tomoyo llevó hoy un par de fotos de cuando éramos más pequeños.

-Sí – La secundó Syaoran siguiendo con la conversación – Habían buenas fotos.

\- ¿Ah sí? Debió ser lindo que recordaran esos momentos con sus amigos.

-La escuela es una de las etapas más hermosas, haces amigos para toda la vida – Dijo Fujitaka uniéndose a la conversación – Aunque casi siempre nos damos cuenta de lo maravillosa que es hasta que está tan cerca la graduación.

-Sí, tienes razón papá – Apoyó Sakura – Hasta hoy no nos habíamos fijado en todas las cosas que extrañaremos cuando estemos separados.

-Pero recuerden que el que se separen no quiere decir que deben dejar de ver a sus amigos – Agregó Ieran.

-Sí, chicos – Dijo Fujitaka – Tal vez sea un poco complicado, pero piensen en todo lo que pasaron desde que eran niños, esas cosas no se desechan tan rápido.

Sakura y Syaoran sintieron vagamente como aquellas palabras por parte del hombre parecían indirectas para ellos dos. Esa tarde cuando pasó lo de Ayami y luego pelearon en el aula de clases sentían como todo se volvía más difícil y complicado, pero habían olvidado pensar en todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta donde estaban.

Entonces, fue cuando Sakura se sintió como una tonta por haberle pedido a Syaoran que necesitaba pensar toda su situación _– No puedo tirar a la basura todos nuestros logros, eso sería idiota –_ se reprochó a si misma mientras miraba de reojo a Syaoran.

-Chicos, lamento cambiar el tema tan drásticamente, pero necesitamos decirles algo – Dijo Fujitaka haciendo que Sakura volviera a ponerle atención.

\- ¿De qué se trata, papá? – Dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

-Ieran y yo tenemos que viajar de nuevo – Respondió Fujitaka viendo nerviosamente a su esposa.

La mujer le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma y habló – Lamentamos que tenga que ser otro fin de semana, nos iremos mañana por la noche y aún no sabemos cuándo volveremos, pero prometemos que será antes del día de la graduación.

-No nos perderemos su graduación por nada en el mundo, es solo que es un asunto importante que no puede aplazarse – Dijo el hombre visiblemente nervioso.

\- ¿Algo anda mal? – Preguntó Syaoran viendo la extraña actitud de sus padres.

Ieran lo miró apretando los labios antes de hablar – ¿Por qué lo dices, hijo?

-Es que se notan nerviosos – Respondió Sakura sin pasar desapercibida aquel comportamiento por parte de los adultos.

-No tienen nada de qué preocuparse – Dijo Fujitaka dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hija.

-Es cierto – Complementó Ieran – Son solo asuntos de trabajo, ustedes solo preocúpense por descansar y por no incendiar la casa mientras no estamos, aunque la última vez que se quedaron solos todo estaba en orden.

Los adolescentes se sonrojaron levemente al recordar cómo había sido ese fin de semana que estuvieron solos, toda la casa estaba en orden, aunque sus habitaciones eran otra historia.

\- ¿Podemos confiar en ustedes de nuevo? – Preguntó Fujitaka mirándolos a ambos.

Ellos se tensaron un poco, ya que de por sí aprovechaban que sus padres no estaban para hacer algo que se supone no deberían, sin embargo, asintieron y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Si puedes hacerlo.

Ieran y Fujitaka sonrieron satisfechos para luego volver a tocar temas banales, aunque esas sonrisas solo hicieron que Sakura y Syaoran se sintieran peores hijos de lo que ya eran.

 **oOo**

Sakura llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, y cuando se cansó de aquello se levantó y junto con ponerse sus pantuflas de conejitos salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina decida a buscar algo de leche o agua, aunque al entrar a la cocina no esperó encontrarse con Syaoran sentado en la mesa con un vaso en su mano en medio de la oscuridad.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento, hasta que la chica decidió cerrar la puerta detrás de ella para dirigirse al refrigerador a cumplir con su cometido, trataba de no mirarlo, sin embargo, podía sentir la mirada profunda y penetrante de Syaoran siguiéndola en cada paso que daba.

Cuando ya no pudo resistirlo más cerró el refrigerador y lo encaró – ¿Se te perdió algo?

-Qué ruda – Bufó él levantándose de la mesa y parándose frente a ella, quien se encontraba de espaldas al mesón.

-Pues no has dejado de mirarme desde que entré ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, de hecho, me estaba preguntando ¿hasta cuándo vamos a durar así?

Sakura lo miró con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de fuego – ¿Acaso no estabas ahí cuando nuestros padres dijeron que si podían confiar en nosotros? Niégame que no te sentiste como el peor hijo del mundo.

-Sabes que sentí lo mismo que tú – Respondió desafiante acercándose más a ella y sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban.

-Pues no pareciera.

\- ¿Qué pretendes que haga? Ya te dije lo mucho que también me duelen todas las mentiras que les decimos, pero tampoco quiero dejar lo nuestro ¿o acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo tu padre? ¿Acaso pensaste en todo lo que hemos pasado desde niños y en lo estúpido que sería tirarlo por la borda a estas alturas de la vida?

Sakura lo miraba a los ojos intensamente y hablaba en susurros – Por supuesto que lo pensé.

-Entonces ¿Por qué seguimos sin hablarnos?

-Porque sabemos que, a pesar de todos nuestros logros, sigue estando mal.

-No pienso lo mismo, si nos hace tan felices ¿por qué está mal?

-Por las mentiras – Siguió ella sin poner una distancia prudente entre ellos.

Syaoran bufó – Incluso da la impresión de que quieres terminar conmigo… Si es así, solo hazlo.

-Por supuesto que no quiero, idiota – Respondió Sakura sintiendo rabia hacia él por decir aquello.

-Pruébamelo.

Sakura lo miró con fuego en sus ojos, y en un arrebato lo besó apasionadamente abrazándolo por el cuello y él poniendo sus varoniles manos en su cintura empezó a acariciarla en esa zona. Ella introducía su lengua en la boca de él sin ningún pudor comenzando con las caricias y los gemidos ahogados en sus bocas.

Syaoran puso ambas manos en el trasero de ella y la levantó para sentarla en el mesón, Sakura no tardó en rodearlo a él con sus piernas a cada lado. Las manos de Syaoran viajaron hasta el camisón de pijamas de ella, empezando a tocar sus senos y junto con ellos, sus pezones erectos.

Sakura no tardó en deshacerse de la camiseta de pijama de él, dejando su tonificado torso a la vista, él dirigió esta vez sus labios al blanquecino cuello de ella besándolo con desespero, y dirigiendo sus manos al borde del camisón de la chica, sin embargo, su acción fue interrumpida al sentir unos pasos provenientes del piso de arriba que empezaban a hacerse más fuertes desde las escaleras.

Ambos se separaron y acomodaron rápidamente sus ropas para ponerse en extremos opuestos de la cocina, por lo que, para cuando Fujitaka entró al lugar en busca de un poco de agua, los encontró inusualmente callados, sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario ya que durante la cena también habían actuado de esa manera.

-Veo que también estaban sedientos – Se limitó a decir.

Los dos adolescentes asintieron, y seguido de ello Sakura salió casi corriendo de la cocina murmurando un débil "buenas noches", para luego encerrarse en su cuarto y tratar de pasar la adrenalina que acaba de vivir con Syaoran.

Se recostó en su cama y suspiró resignada _– Él tiene razón, no podemos darnos por vencidos ahora._

 **oOo**

El viernes pasó rápidamente, entre que los chicos fueron al ensayo de la graduación, ayudaron a sus padres con el equipaje para el viaje del que aún no sabían cuando volverían y, además, haciendo los quehaceres del hogar para aligerarles las tareas a sus padres.

Sin embargo, Sakura y Syaoran apenas y se habían llegado a hablar desde la noche en la cocina, cuando ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de decir una palabra cuando casi fueron descubiertos por Fujitaka.

Syaoran estaba decidido en aquel día a dejar su orgullo de lado y hablarle a la chica, ya que la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría entre ellos dos lo iba a matar, solo esperaba a que sus padres tomaran el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, para poder abordar a Sakura sin interrupciones. Sin embargo, antes de que sus padres lograran irse, la chica había ido a casa del Tomoyo, por lo que Syaoran resignado tuvo que esperar a que volviera a casa.

Sus padres se fueron, dejándolo completamente solo en casa. La verdad es que pocas veces eran las que se había quedado así, ya que siempre que sus padres estaban ocupados con el trabajo y Touya estaba en la universidad, tenía la compañía de Sakura, y aunque muchas veces cuando eran más pequeños no se llevaran bien, siempre lograban encontrar cualquier cosa divertida que hacer, aunque a los 5 minutos estuvieran discutiendo.

Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que ella siempre había estado a su lado acompañándolo en todo momento, y eso lo hacía sentirse feliz ya que, a pesar de los años y las situaciones, eso no había cambiado, aunque en el momento no estuvieran en los mejores términos.

Syaoran recordó vagamente su íntimo, pero breve encuentro la noche anterior en la cocina y se sonrojó ante la acción tan atrevida que tuvo la chica al pedirle que le probara que no querían terminar. Aunque haya sido algo brusco, había disfrutado de cada momento, y gracias a ello pudo sentir lo real que había sido, por lo que estaba más que seguro que aún valía la pena que ellos lo intentaran.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para Syaoran debido a su soledad, y por la hora que era supuso que Sakura ya habría cenado con Tomoyo, por lo que para su desgracia también tuvo que comer solo. Cuando terminó de hacer aquello se recostó en el sofá de la sala, dónde puso una película cualquiera y al cabo de unos minutos se quedó dormido.

El chico sintió que fueron solo 5 minutos, pero al despertarse pudo darse cuenta de que ya eran alrededor de las 11:00 de la noche, pudo haberse preocupado de no ser porque fue el sonido de las llaves y los pasos en el recibidor lo que lo despertaron.

Syaoran se sentó en el sofá y justo frente a él en el umbral apareció Sakura, quien lo miró tímidamente y luego habló en un tono de voz casi audible – Hola.

-Hola – Dijo él levantándose del sofá.

-Lamento haberte despertado.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros – De todas formas, no hubiese sido cómodo dormir toda la noche en este sofá, mi espalda te lo agradece.

Sakura sonrió ladeadamente antes de volver a hablar – ¿Podemos hablar?

Syaoran asintió y siguió a Sakura quien empezó a subir las escaleras con dirección hacia su habitación. Ambos adolescentes entraron al cuarto de la chica y se sentaron en la cama a una distancia prudente.

-Lamento haberme puesto como loca – Soltó de inmediato ella nerviosamente – Sé que nada de esto es tu culpa, los dos aceptamos que lo mantendríamos en secreto hasta que supiéramos que era real, es solo que me asustó el hecho de que fuese tan obvia que incluso Ayami pudo darse cuenta.

Syaoran tomó su mano – Eso significa que en serio te importo.

-Sí, lo haces – Refutó ella – Toda esa actitud que tomé no fue porque quería terminar contigo.

-Lo sé, y soy un idiota por haberlo pensado así.

-Syaoran yo fui la idiota, por poco dejo ir lo que más me ha importado solo por miedo, y no me detuve a pensar en todo lo que hemos logrado juntos.

Syaoran suspiró triste – Lamento que hayas tenido que ver el beso que me dio Ayami.

-Déjalo, sé que fue ella y que tú la quitaste apenas pudiste, de todas formas, sé que para ti no significó nada.

Él sonrió aliviado – Y no quise que te vieras débil frente a ella, solo trataba de cuidarte de que te ganaras otro castigo por su culpa.

-Lo sé, es solo que a veces soy muy atolondrada para darme cuenta de esas cosas.

-Sabes que así igual te quiero ¿verdad?

Sakura se sonrojó mucho al escuchar aquello, por lo que no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él para besarlo tiernamente, él le devolvió el gesto abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Ella abrazó la su cara con ambas manos mientras correspondía al beso de forma pausada.

Al separarse se recostaron en la cama de ella, él pasó su brazo para que la chica pudiera poner su cabeza en él y se abrazaron. Sakura lo encaró para darle una sonrisa – También te quiero.

Syaoran le dio un corto beso en la frente para luego ponerse a jugar con su cabello mientras ella hacía círculos en su pecho por encima de la ropa. Fue él quien decidió hablar esta vez.

-Anoche estuvo cerca ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, demasiado cerca – Acordó ella – Gracias al cielo que tenemos un buen oído.

-Es triste que luego tengamos que hablarles como si nada, pero espero que eso cambie en unos días – Dijo él refiriéndose a que faltaba poco para la graduación y, por lo tanto, para que sus padres se enteraran de todo.

\- ¿Crees que se enojen demasiado?

-No lo sé, no creo que se imaginen una situación como esta, pero debemos hacernos la idea de que las cosas cambiarán un poco, por lo menos hasta que nos mudemos a Tokio.

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa – Creo que deberíamos guardarnos lo de Tokio para otro día, sino queremos que nuestros padres sufran un ataque al corazón.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar el tema hasta aquí por hoy, tanto nerviosismo nos hará acobardarnos en el último momento – Propuso él.

-Tienes razón – Estuvo de acuerdo ella mientras aún acariciaba su pecho – Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?

Syaoran quitó su brazo de la cabeza de ella para levantarse y colocarse encima de la chica con una sonrisa pícara – Tengo varias cosas en mente.

Sakura se sonrojó y se mordió el labio – Creo que tengo una idea de a qué te refieres, y me agrada.

Él no dijo nada más, simplemente se acercó para empezar a besarla ferozmente mientras sus manos se posaban en sus largas piernas. Sakura pasaba sus manos por la ancha espalda de él buscando el borde de la camisa, y al encontrarlo no dudó en pasarla por encima de su cabeza para luego tirarla al suelo.

Syaoran no tardó en hacer lo mismo con la camiseta de ella para dejar a la vista un brassier azul celeste, y sus labios se dirigieron justo a su cuello donde empezó a repartir besos y leves lametazos que la hicieron empezar a gemir. Cuando volvió a capturar sus labios, Sakura introdujo sus dedos en su cabello marrón trayéndolo más hacia ella y sintiendo como sus lenguas seguían un mismo ritmo dentro de sus bocas.

Syaoran cortó el beso para levantarse y deshacerse de sus pantalones, a lo cual Sakura lo imitó, y bajo la no tan inocente mirada de su novio, decidió quitarse el brassier para dejarlo en el suelo con el resto de la ropa, con solo una prenda cada uno, Syaoran volvió a acostarse encima de ella para besar su cuello y luego descender hasta sus pequeños senos.

Comenzó repartiendo pequeños besos y caricias, pero luego decidió probar algo nuevo, y eso fue lamerlos de a poco para ver como reaccionaba su novia, cosa que no tardó en saber al escuchar sus gemidos de placer. Decidió meter uno en su boca mientras que con sus manos recorría el resto de su cuerpo, ella incluso podía sentir la erección de él entre sus piernas a través de la ropa interior de ambos.

Syaoran volvió a besarla en los labios para luego rápidamente bajar pasando por sus senos, besando su estómago y vientre, hasta llegar a sus bragas de encaje, las tomó de cada lado y empezó a bajarlas lentamente, sin embargo, en el camino no dudó en besar a la chica en esa zona haciéndola soltar otro gemido, ella no esperaba que hiciera eso.

Syaoran terminó de quitar la prenda para luego volver a besarla en los labios, sintiendo como ella mordía fuertemente sus labios haciéndolo gemir, sin embargo, fue ella quien cortó el beso – Oye.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó alarmado.

-Cálmate – Dijo ella al ver su expresión – Solo quería decirte algo.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, ehm – Empezó ella nerviosamente – Verás, me ha gustado lo que hiciste.

Él la miró confundida – ¿A qué te refieres?

-A eso que hiciste – Al ver aún la cara de confusión de su novio resopló y decidió ser más específica – Cuando me besaste justo _ahí._

-Oh – Dijo él avergonzado – Bueno, fue algo que solo se me ocurrió y a ti te gustó por lo visto.

Ella asintió nerviosa, y él decidió hacerle una pregunta – ¿Quieres intentarlo de esa manera?

-No me molestaría – Susurró ella dándole luz verde a la situación.

Syaoran le dio un último beso en los labios para volver a repartir un camino de pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su feminidad, donde se posó entre sus piernas y empezó a besarla lentamente. Ella gemía levemente al sentir sus labios tocando su parte más sensible, sin embargo, nada se comparó cuando la lengua de él empezó a explorar esa zona haciéndola tomar las sábanas y apretarlas mientras arqueaba su espalda.

El chico la besaba con desesperación, haciendo de sus lamidas cada vez más rápidas al verla a ella disfrutando de aquello. Cuando ella alcanzó el orgasmo por aquel acto, él volvió a recostarse a su lado mientras ella recuperaba la respiración.

Sakura lo miró luego de un rato, y él esperaba todo tipo de reacciones por parte de ella, aunque la menos probable fue la que ocurrió. Y es que Sakura se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo ferozmente en los labios para luego empezar a besar su cuello y todo su pecho recostándolo en la cama. Syaoran disfrutaba de aquello, sin embargo, no esperó que cuando ella estuviese a la altura de su estómago jalara la elástica de sus bóxers, dejándolo al mismo nivel de desnudez que ella y lentamente bajara hasta esa zona de su cuerpo y empezara a besarla.

Su reacción fue de sorpresa, ya que ella le pidió que él hiciera eso, pero él no se lo había pedido, había sido una decisión del momento, y estuvo a punto de detenerla para decirle que no era su obligación hacerlo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ya que ella lo había introducido en su boca y haciéndolo gemir conforme ella pasaba su lengua por toda la zona.

Ella lo lamía y tocaba con más rapidez conforme escuchaba los gemidos, hasta que escucho el gemido final que le indicó que él había llegado al orgasmo por aquella acción que por primera vez había decidido llevar a cabo.

Sakura lo besó de nuevo por todo el pecho y luego le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de recostarse a su lado de nuevo, ambos desnudos y con las respiraciones entrecortadas por todo lo que acababan de hacer, la verdad es que nunca se plantearon el sexo oral hasta ese momento, y aunque les costara creerlo, le había funcionado a la perfección.

Sakura miró tímidamente a su novio, quien a pesar de que aún estaba recuperando la respiración, no dudó en darle una sonrisa ladeada. La verdad es que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa por haber actuado tan precipitadamente, y no sabía cómo podría tomarlo, sin embargo, esa sonrisa la tranquilizó.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo eso? – Preguntó ella en susurro.

Syaoran volvió a ponerse encima de ella para mirarla a los ojos, y con una sonrisa pícara le respondió – Estuvo jodidamente sexy – Para luego de esto volver a capturar sus labios en un arrebato.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola hola mis queridos lectores. Aquí les dejo un capítulo bastante largo, y como me he dado cuenta en sus comentarios que son unos pequeños pervertidos sé que les habrá encantado, pero no olviden dejarme sus reacciones en los comentarios, son las mejores;) Gracias por pasarse a leer, espero que tengan un buen fin de semana y nos leemos el lunes sin falta. Un beso enorme.**


	20. ¿Para qué están los hermanos?

Syaoran fue el primero en despertarse, aunque un poco confundido al no verse en su habitación, pero este sonrió al ver a Sakura cubierta solo con una sábana durmiendo sobre su pecho. Él besó su cabello y luego miró el techo para recordar todo lo que habían vivido la noche anterior.

La verdad es que nunca se planteó que una reconciliación pudiese resultar en ellos dos haciendo el amor toda la noche, eso de que los dejaran solos dos fines de semana ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre, una que los hacía muy felices, de hecho.

Syaoran se removió un poco haciendo que Sakura, por estar en su pecho, se despertara, ella lo miró confundida por un momento, pero luego sonrió al recordar porque se encontraba ahí junto a ella, por lo que el primer impulso del día fue besarlo. Él correspondía a su beso enérgicamente mientras sentía como ella se ponía a horcadas sobre él.

-Esta es una nueva forma de iniciar el día – Dijo él entre besos.

-Solo estoy buscando una forma más cómoda de besarte, Syaoran – Respondió la chica inocentemente.

Él se separó de ella para alzar una ceja sugestivamente – Si como no.

-Allá tú si no me crees – Dijo ella con falsa molestia – Aunque por lo visto te ha molestado.

-Nunca dije que me molestara, tonta – Contestó Syaoran volviendo a capturar sus labios.

Sakura no tardó en sentir la lengua de él explorando su boca con vehemencia, haciéndola soltar suaves gemidos que provocaron que ella moridera el labio inferior de él. Syaoran puso ambas manos en la cadera de ella, mientras las manos de Sakura viajaban una por su cabello y la otra acariciaba su pecho.

Syaoran abandonó sus labios para besar el cuello de ella con impaciencia y Sakura enredaba sus manos en el cabello de él ahogando gemidos, hasta que se tensó y Syaoran pudo darse cuenta de ello por lo que habló.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Shh – Chistó ella haciéndolo callar y hablando en susurro luego de unos segundos – ¿No escuchaste algo?

Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a usar su buen oído para averiguar a que se refería su novia, cosa que ninguno de los dos tardó en descubrir ya que desde el piso de abajo se escuchó como una voz gruesa hablaba.

 _\- ¿Monstruo? ¿Mocoso? ¿Están aquí?_

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par para luego mirar al chico quien se encontraba igual de sorprendido que ella y hablar en susurros y muy temerosa – Es Touya.

Ella no esperó un minuto más para levantarse de la cama y ponerse rápidamente la bata de baño para tapar su desnudez, Syaoran por su parte, también se levantó y apresuradamente se puso sus bóxers que se encontraban en el suelo esparcidos con el resto de la ropa.

Sin embargo, solo unos segundos después Sakura y Syaoran escucharon fuertes pasos que provenían de la escalera, por lo que solo significaba que Touya estaba subiendo y por nada en el mundo podía encontrar a Syaoran en ese lugar y mucho menos solo en ropa interior.

-No te dará tiempo de ir a tu cuarto, podría verte – Dijo Sakura en susurros – Debes esconderte aquí hasta que él vuelva a bajar, yo te cubriré.

-No quepo debajo de la cama – Respondió él de la misma forma, viendo lo estrecho que era ahí debajo.

Ambos escucharon pasos en la planta de arriba y seguido de ellos como Touya tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Syaoran, Sakura miró su armario y luego le dijo algo al chico – Métete en el closet, ahora.

Syaoran no dijo nada, ni siquiera recogió su ropa esparcida en el suelo, simplemente se escondió cerrando la puerta del pequeño closet tras él, Sakura por su parte, puso su propia ropa y la de Syaoran bajo la cama para que Touya no hiciera preguntas que no podría responder más que con la verdad.

Cuando terminó aquello se escucharon unos toques en su puerta, trató de no verse tan nerviosa y luego habló – Pase.

Su hermano mayor se asomó en la puerta del cuarto y Sakura se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo – ¡Hermano! Qué sorpresa que estés aquí.

-Hola monstruo – Respondió Touya viendo la usualmente desordenada habitación de su hermana menor – Sí, fue algo imprevisto. Ieran y papá me pidieron el fin de semana pasado que si podía viniera a verlos y asegurarme de que estaban bien, pero estaba muy ocupado. Sin embargo, este fin de semana estaba más ligero de trabajo por lo que decidí hacerles compañía para que no se maten tú y el mocoso.

Sakura sintió como los colores subían a su cara al imaginarse que desde el fin de semana pasado Touya pudo haber llegado a su casa en cualquier momento y encontrarla a ella y a Syaoran en situaciones demasiado comprometedoras, sin embargo, le dio gracias al cielo que no haya sido así.

\- ¿Dónde está el mocoso? No está en su habitación – Preguntó Touya sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh – Respondió Sakura buscando alguna excusa – Quizás fue a trotar, me acabo de levantar y no lo he visto hoy, iba de camino a tomar una ducha.

-Entiendo, entonces será mejor que vayas a eso mientras yo desempaco, a nadie le gustan los monstruos apestosos – Soltó él con una sonrisa.

Sakura rodó los ojos saliendo de su cuarto al pasillo – Eres de lo peor, ni que seas un adulto cambias.

Touya no dijo nada, simplemente cuando Sakura salió de su habitación él aprovechó para entrar al pequeño recinto rápidamente como buscando algo, ella se alarmó mucho al verlo dirigiéndose a abrir su armario.

-Touya no – Pidió ella, pero era demasiado tarde, su hermano ya había abierto el closet revelando a Syaoran quien lo miraba con absoluta confusión.

La cara de Touya se puso muy roja mientras miraba aleatoriamente a su hermana menor y a su hermanastro, quien se encontraba escondido dentro del closet solo con unos bóxers puestos. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar a Syaoran con ambas manos por el cuello.

\- ¡Hermano, suéltalo! – Decía Sakura asustada.

-Sabía que me estabas escondiendo algo – Respondió Touya rojo de furia forcejeando con Syaoran quien trataba de quitárselo de encima – Pero jamás me imaginé que fuese algo como esto, te voy a matar mocoso.

\- ¡Basta! – Seguía ella – ¡Te lo puedo explicar, pero déjalo!

Touya soltó a Syaoran viéndolo con una inmensa rabia, aunque Syaoran lo veía con coraje y sin nada de miedo. El más grande de los dos le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago al otro, y aunque Syaoran era bastante fuerte tuvo que admitir que ese fue un buen golpe.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – Dijo Sakura acercándose a Syaoran – ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes – Respondió él tranquilizándola – Voy a estar bien.

Touya los miraba sin poder creerlo y apretaba los puños. Sakura y Syaoran le sostenían la mirada al hombre esperando que dijera o hiciera algo más, para suerte de ambos sólo habló.

-Los espero en la sala dentro de 5 minutos – Dijo seriamente – Ni un minuto más.

Touya abandonó la habitación dándoles una mirada dura, cuando se volvieron a quedar solos Sakura no pudo evitar sentir más miedo que nunca y Syaoran solo con mirarla se pudo dar cuenta de ello, por lo que decidió abrazarla con fuerza sintiendo como ella lloraba un poco en su pecho.

-Todo va a estar bien – Dijo él en su oído – Pero necesito que estés conmigo.

Ella se separó para asentir y luego Syaoran se fue a su habitación para empezar a vestirse, Sakura lo imitó en su habitación pensando en todas las cosas que podría preguntarles Touya, y aunque esa no era la situación en la que esperaba que su hermano mayor se enterara acerca de ella y Syaoran, era momento de enfrentarlo.

Cuando estuvo lista vio a Syaoran en el marco de la puerta esperándola para bajar juntos, él tomó su mano entre la suya y ambos empezaron a bajar las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala encontraron a Touya sentando en el sofá de la sala con la cara de seriedad más pronunciada que hayan podido ver en sus vidas.

Los dos adolescentes entraron a la sala y se sentaron al otro lado del sofá bajo la acusadora mirada de Touya. El hombre estuvo un buen rato sin decir nada, simplemente mirándolos como tratando de averiguar todo sin tener que escucharlos de sus bocas, Syaoran no aguantó esa situación por lo que decidió hablar.

-Oh vamos, Kinomoto – Siguió el muchacho – Sólo di algo, nos vas a matar de la angustia.

-Cierra la boca, mocoso o tendré más razones para querer castrarte en este preciso momento.

-Hermano, Syaoran – Dijo Sakura regañándolos a ambos – Basta de peleas, vamos a hablar de esto como adultos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por el momento, por lo que Sakura volvió a mirar Touya con temor y habló – Hermano, lamento de verdad que tuvieras que enterarte de esa manera.

Touya los miró fríamente – ¿Desde cuándo?

Sakura suspiró – Unos cuantos meses.

-Imagino que Ieran y papá no lo saben ¿cierto? – Dijo acusadoramente.

-No – Bajó la mirada la chica.

-Pero teníamos pensado decirles pronto – Secundó Syaoran sosteniendo una dura guerra de miradas con Touya.

-No te estoy hablando a ti, mocoso.

-Touya – Dijo Sakura – Él y yo estamos juntos en esto, tiene todo el derecho de opinar.

Él los miró duramente de nuevo – ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?

-Lo quiero – Respondió Sakura sosteniéndole la mirada a su hermano mayor – Y él me quiere.

\- ¿Y pensaron alguna vez en todos estos meses lo que su relación podría causar? ¿Saben cómo estarán de afectados Ieran y papá?

-Sí, lo hicimos – Dijo ella – Y fue una decisión difícil, pero decidimos estar juntos en secreto hasta que supiéramos que era real y que no era solo un capricho.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que les afectará.

-Tal vez lo haga, y tal vez los decepcionemos de muchas maneras, pero también sé que nos apoyarán, tal como lo hicieron contigo y Yukito – Respondió Sakura.

-Fueron casos diferentes – Soltó Touya.

\- ¿Por qué es diferente? – Preguntó ella.

-Porque Yuki y yo no somos hermanos – Respondió Touya acusadoramente.

-Pero jamás la he visto como a una hermana – Interrumpió Syaoran – No somos hermanos reales, y nunca me he sentido con ninguna otra chica de la forma en que me siento con ella.

-Solo lo dices porque te encontré en su habitación a punto de acostarte con ella – Soltó con rabia.

Syaoran lo miró con seriedad – Esto no es sobre el sexo, es sobre nosotros queriendo que nuestra propia familia acepte que nos queremos y que es real lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

-Si es real ¿por qué lo han ocultado tanto tiempo?

-Porque no queríamos herirlos a ninguno de ustedes si no llegaba a funcionar – Respondió Sakura.

-Entonces decidieron mentirnos a todos, sabia elección – Dijo Touya sarcásticamente.

-Demonios, Kinomoto – Dijo Syaoran al ver como Sakura bajaba la cabeza – ¿Qué parte de que no queríamos herirlos no entendiste? Mentimos por una buena causa, no queríamos que se creara una gran tensión en la familia si les decíamos y no funcionaba para nada.

-Solo admite que tenías miedo a que yo no te aceptara – Respondió Touya acusadoramente.

-Sí, lo tenía – Admitió Syaoran – Temía que tú, Fujitaka, mi madre y todas mis hermanas pensaran que estaba mal todo esto y que no me dejaran si quiera intentarlo, por eso mentimos.

-Gran excusa, mocoso.

Syaoran lo miró duramente – ¿Crees que nos gustaba mentir? ¿Crees que fue fácil para nosotros mirar a nuestros padres a la cara esa noche después que nos besamos por primera vez?

-Parece serlo si siguen haciéndolo.

El joven chino lo miró con impaciencia – ¿Qué más quería que hiciera? ¿Qué siguiera martillando mi cabeza sintiéndome culpable por no sentir un amor fraternal hacia Sakura? ¿Que guardara mis sentimientos hacia la única chica que en realidad he querido?

Touya no dijo nada ante la última declaración, la verdad es que no esperaba tales palabras por parte de su hermanastro, y Syaoran siguió hablando – Tuve que hacerlo, averiguar porque me sentía así ante una chica que solo debía ver como mi hermana y que no podía hacerlo. Tuve que decirle lo que sentía y no imaginas la sorpresa y la felicidad que me embargó cuando supe que ella se sentía de la misma forma que yo.

Sakura miraba a Syaoran impresionada ante todo lo que estaba diciendo, la verdad es que ella también se había sentido de esa manera cuando había descubierto sus sentimientos hacía él, había estado igual de asustada e igual de feliz al saber que era correspondida. Por lo que, decidió apretar fuertemente su mano mientras le daba un corto beso en la mejilla bajo la acusadora mirada de su hermano.

Touya miraba la escena consternado y con las palabras de Syaoran retumbando en su cabeza, jamás se imaginó a ese mocoso sin sentimientos estuviera hablando y actuando de esa manera por alguien, y mucho menos si ese alguien era su hermana menor.

Sakura volvió a encarar a su hermano – Te aseguro que esto no es un capricho, nos queremos de verdad, y sí, sé que estamos locos por haberlo mantenido en secreto todos estos meses, pero era la única manera de asegurarnos que no íbamos a dañar a nadie demasiado y que podríamos descubrir cómo nos sentíamos hacía el otro.

Touya seguía sin decir nada y ella volvió a hablar – Lamento que no seamos los hermanos que debíamos ser, pero el amor lo cambia todo, tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando aceptaste tus sentimientos hacia Yukito.

Touya se sorprendió al recordar ese momento hace 6 años, cuando por fin se dio cuenta que todo lo que sentía hacia su mejor amigo iba más allá de la amistad, y a la primera persona que tuvo el valor de constárselo fue a su pequeña hermana de 12 años, quien ya sabía los sentimientos de Yukito hacía su hermano.

Y Touya recordó que a pesar de que Sakura haya tenido un fuerte amor no correspondido por Yukito cuando era niña, ella estuvo realmente feliz de que hubiese una persona que lo amara tal y como era y, siempre los apoyó, desde que decidieron estar juntos hasta que decidieron mudarse como una pareja oficial a Tokio. Y la verdad, que él estuviera recriminándole su relación secreta con Syaoran, no parecía lo más correcto después de todo.

Touya resopló resignado para luego volver a mirar a los adolescentes – Por más que me moleste, no soy nadie para juzgarte por quererlo a él cuando tú no me recriminaste que yo amara a Yukito.

Sakura y Syaoran sintieron como si el nudo en su estómago hubiese desaparecido y miraban a Touya con absoluta sorpresa, fue Sakura quien habló primero sin poder creerlo.

-Eso quieres decir que ¿nos perdonas por haberlo mantenido en secreto durante tantos meses y que no estás enojado?

Touya asintió levemente para luego hablar – Sí, aunque me hubiese gustado no enterarme de que se están acostando.

Sakura no pudo evitar correr hacia donde estaba su hermano para abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas del mundo – ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Y mil gracias! ¡Eres el mejor hermano del planeta!

Al desprenderse del cuello de él, Touya miró a Syaoran y le extendió la mano para luego hablar – Supongo que eres digno de merecer a mi hermana, aunque no me caigas bien.

Syaoran sonrió ladeadamente y estrechó su mano – También te aprecio, Kinomoto.

Al terminar aquello Sakura tomó de nuevo la mano de Syaoran y él le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca, haciendo que Touya frunciera el ceño y volviera hablar – Que acepte su relación no quiere decir que pueden acostarse o siquiera besarse mientras yo esté aquí, así que más les vale contenerse de sus muestras de amor. Los tendré vigilados.

Sakura y Syaoran vieron como Touya abandonaba la sala para dirigirse a la segunda planta, el muchacho vio a su novia un tanto sorprendido y luego ella habló.

-Él nunca va a cambiar.

Syaoran asintió – Siempre será el hermano mayor sobreprotector que ha sido toda la vida.

Ella sonrió mientras miraba las escaleras por donde se había ido Touya unos minutos antes – Y me alegra que sea así.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan tenido un gran fin de semana. Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo dónde ya alguien de la familia Kinomoto se enteró del gran secreto;) ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Touya? ¿Y las palabras de Syaoran? Déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios. Gracias por leer, nos leemos el jueves seguro. Un beso enorme!**


	21. De sorpresas y decisiones (Parte I)

El día de la graduación por fin había llegado, tal y como lo prometieron, Ieran y Fujitaka llegaron dos días antes de la misma, cosa que les pareció inusual a sus hijos, ya que sus viajes de trabajo solían durar no más de un fin de semana, pero decidieron no hacer preguntas al respecto.

Tal y como Touya lo había prometido, no había perdido a su hermana ni a su hermanastro de vista desde que llegó a Tomoeda, por lo que la pareja apenas y había tenido tiempo de verse en toda la semana y darse un par de besos ocasionales cuando Touya no se encontraba cerca.

Había sido una hermosa ceremonia de graduación, a la cual habían asistido Fujitaka, Ieran, Touya, Yukito y, además todas las hermanas de Syaoran en compañía de Meiling quienes decidieron realizar un corto viaje para la graduación y para hacer una pequeña visita a su familia. Además, Meiling estaba emocionada por ver a todos sus amigos de Tomoeda, por lo que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de viajar.

Todos los familiares lejanos habían llegado un par de días antes de la graduación, y a pesar de que no se quedaron en la casa de los Kinomoto, los habían ido a visitar todos los días, por lo que Sakura y Syaoran apenas y pudieron tener un tiempo a solas por las noches en la cocina cuando se suponía que estaban tomando agua, sin embargo, Touya los había interrumpido varias veces por no confiar en ninguno de los dos a esas horas de la noche.

Esa noche luego de la graduación que tuvo lugar en la tarde de aquel día, tanto los Kinomoto como los Li se encontraban en la casa familiar en un pequeño y sencillo brindis para celebrar la graduación de Sakura y Syaoran, cosa que los puso aún más nerviosos porque se suponía que esa noche les dirían toda la verdad a sus padres, aunque no contaban con la presencia del resto de las personas que estaban acompañándolos.

Casi no habían hablado ese día, y eso los tenía aún más nerviosos; Syaoran se encontraba en un rincón de la sala solo, viendo como Sakura era acosada por sus hermanas, como siempre lo hacían cuando tenían mucho tiempo sin verlos. Sonreía al verla feliz y recordando lo hermosa que se veía en la graduación con su sencillo vestido color rosa pálido y sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras recibía su diploma.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se aplacó un poco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Touya dándole una celosa mirada que lo hizo apartar la vista de su novia, solo para no molestarlo. Ya se lo había advertido, porque obviamente, Syaoran no se salvó de una conversación de hombre a hombre con su hermanastro/cuñado esa primera noche que estuvo en casa luego de enterarse de su relación con su hermana menor.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _Syaoran estaba arropándose para apagar la luz e irse a dormir, no se atrevería en aquella noche a visitar a Sakura cuando apenas Touya podía aceptar que estaban juntos, trataría de no hacerlo enfadar demasiado. Sin embargo, cuando por poco cumplía su cometido Touya entró a la habitación y le habló._

 _-Ni se te ocurra dormirte ahora, vamos a hablar – Dijo él sentándose en su propia cama mirando a Syaoran acusadoramente._

 _El joven chino suspiró resignado, ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría, por lo que se sentó frente a él y habló – Sólo dilo._

 _-Escucha mocoso – Empezó Touya – Ni creas que porque los he aceptado me parece correcto que se acuesten, creo que se han precipitado._

 _Syaoran bufó – Créeme, yo tampoco quería que tú te enteraras de que lo hacíamos._

 _-En fin, supongo que no puedo arreglar eso – Dijo resignado – Por lo que te voy a advertir que si se te ocurre obligarla, si quiera a darte un beso, voy a matarte, así que más te vale respetarla._

 _Syaoran se limitó solo a escucharlo – Si llego a enterarme que lo han hecho conmigo estando aquí y/o con nuestros padres, vendré directo a castrarte, así que asegúrate que no me entere._

 _-Tampoco querría que te enterases._

 _-Cierra la boca – Siguió Touya – Y por el amor de Dios, usa protección, porque solo tienen 18 años y si llega a quedar embarazada y le arruinas su futuro, me encargaré de que lo pagues cada día de tu vida ¿entendiste, mocoso?_

 _-No soy idiota, Kinomoto – Respondió Syaoran – Y solo para que no te preocupes, si nos estamos cuidando, te aseguro que no serás tío aún._

 _-Más te vale – Dijo Touya – Y espero que recuerdes lo que te dije cuando te conocí._

 _Syaoran lo miró extrañado – ¿De qué hablas?_

 _Touya lo miró seriamente – A pesar de que odio admitirlo, siempre supe que tú la mirabas de otra forma, no como a una hermana, y eso me hizo odiarte desde ese día que te mudaste y la ayudaste con la cortada, por eso aquel día cuando te conocí te dije que no la hicieras sufrir o te ibas a arrepentir, mi palabra sigue en pie. Buenas noches._

 _Y junto con decir esto Touya apagó la luz y se cubrió con sus sábanas, dejando a Syaoran analizando sus palabras y todas las acciones por parte de Touya desde que lo conocía, y es que ahora su odio corrosivo hacía él y sus extraños celos cuando estaba cerca de Sakura, tenían sentido después de todo._

 ** _-Fin de Flashback-_**

A pesar de que aquella había sido una extraña conversación con su hermanastro, Syaoran se sentía tranquilo de haberla tenido, de hecho, nunca habían tenido una conversación tan productiva y sin tantas peleas e insultos de por medio.

Por otro lado, Ieran miraba a su hijo desde el otro lado de la habitación, la mujer se encontraba realmente nerviosa, y Fujitaka quien se encontraba a su lado apretó su mano, sabía a qué se debía su comportamiento, habían tomado la decisión de hacerlo aquella noche, no podían retrasarlo más, por lo que le habló a su esposa en voz baja.

-Creo que deberíamos hacerlo ahora, las chicas están ocupadas interrogando a Sakura, por lo que podemos hacerlo lo más discreto posible.

Ieran asintió – Sí, no tiene caso retrasarlo más – Ella alzó su mirada y llamó a su hijo sin sonar demasiado nerviosa para no captar la vista del resto de los presentes.

Syaoran se paró frente a ellos, y fue su madre la primera en levantarse seguida de Fujitaka para dirigirse discretamente a la cocina. Syaoran no entendía la extraña actitud de sus padres, pero decidió no preguntar hasta que ellos decidieran contarle que era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando por fin estuvieron solo los tres fue Ieran quien habló primero.

-Xiao Lang, tenemos algo importante que decirte.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y sintió un nudo en la garganta, su madre lucía bastante preocupada y, además lo había llamado por su nombre en chino, por lo que la cosa iba en serio.

-Madre me están asustando – Dijo el muchacho – ¿Qué pasó?

Ieran suspiró – ¿Recuerdas que estuvimos fuera casi toda la semana? – Él asintió – Pues no les dijimos toda la verdad a ti y a Sakura, no estábamos de viaje por trabajo, en realidad estábamos en Hong Kong.

Syaoran se sorprendió ante aquello y siguió escuchando a su madre – Tenía un importante asunto por resolver, sobre ti hijo.

\- ¿Qué clase de asunto? ¿Por qué no sabía nada al respecto, madre? – Preguntó un tanto furioso y confundido.

-Es sobre tu padre – Soltó la mujer – Verás, cuando él murió dejó algo más que su herencia para ti y para tus hermanas.

Syaoran no decía nada, simplemente escuchaba a su madre quien cada vez se veía más preocupada – Pero tú al ser el único hijo que tuvo Hien heredaste el liderazgo del Clan Li, te hablé una vez sobre eso ¿recuerdas?

El joven asintió aún sin asimilar lo que trataba de decirle su madre – El asunto es que fui contactada por el Consejo cuando cumpliste 18, por tu mayoría de edad esperaban que tomaras el mando del Clan inmediatamente, pero aún estabas en la escuela y no me insistieron solo por eso. Pero se han enterado de que hoy te graduarías por lo que tuve que atender el asunto personalmente en Hong Kong.

-Pero madre ¿por qué no me has dicho? Podría haberte acompañado, estamos hablando de mi vida ¿acaso no tengo algún tipo de voz en esto?

Ieran se tensó – No quise escondértelo Syaoran, es solo que sabía cómo reaccionarías al saber todas las condiciones que debes cumplir al convertirte en el líder del clan, y tuve que ir hasta Hong Kong para tratar de cambiarlas porque sabía que no eran justas para ti.

-No entiendo ¿de qué condiciones están hablando? ¿Ser el único hijo de mi padre no debería ser suficiente?

-Ojalá fuese así se sencillo – Resopló la mujer – Al morir tu padre mantuvimos el apellido Li, pero nunca te has preguntado cuando me casé con Fujitaka ¿por qué fui la única que cambió su apellido?

-Sí, madre – Respondió Syaoran – Pero siempre creí no tenía alguna importancia, de todas formas, vivo o muerto sigue siendo mi padre.

-Esa es una razón – Siguió Ieran – Pero también porque el consejo al saber de mi compromiso con Fujitaka me permitió dejar de ser una Li, pero no a mis hijos, por la herencia de tu padre y por tu futuro como Líder del Clan Li.

-Madre sé que esto no es tu culpa, pero no pretendo liderar un Clan del que apenas conozco, no tiene ningún sentido.

-Pero es tu derecho de nacimiento, hijo – Dijo la mujer – Además, el liderazgo del Clan no fue el único motivo de mi visita a Hong Kong.

Syaoran no dijo nada, solo le sostuvo la mirada a su madre hasta que ella soltó algo que lo dejó helado – Como parte de todo el protocolo, te han comprometido con una chica de otro Clan antiguo, el Consejo me la presentó en mi viaje.

Él creyó no haber escuchado bien y, de hecho, quedó en su sitio tratando de asimilar lo que su madre había dicho para luego explotar – ¡¿Y qué demonios se han creído ese montón de ancianos para decidir todo acerca de mi vida?!

-Syaoran – Dijo su madre, ella esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de él – Tienes que entender tu posición.

\- ¡Y una mierda mi posición! ¡Estamos hablando de mi vida!

Syaoran salió de la cocina hecho una furia, todos los demás presentes ya se habían quedado en silencio cuando escucharon los gritos del muchacho provenientes de la cocina. Cuando él salió del lugar seguido de sus padres, posó sus ojos en Sakura quien lo miraba con preocupación y confusión, se sentía de lo peor, ni siquiera sabía cómo mirarla a la cara luego de saber todo aquello, solo sentía furia en su interior.

-Xiao Lang, tenemos que hablar – Dijo Ieran entrando a la sala con Fujitaka – No puedes huir de esa forma.

Syaoran se giró para encarar a su madre y padrastro – ¡No voy a cambiar toda mi vida solo porque mi apellido me obliga a hacerlo! ¡No quiero liderar ningún jodido Clan! ¡Y mucho menos quiero casarme con una desconocida!

Al escuchar esa última parte Sakura sintió si una estaca atravesara su corazón _– ¿De qué prometida está hablando? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –_ Tantas preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras Syaoran le seguía sosteniendo la mirada a sus padres, aunque esta vez fue Ieran quien habló.

-Intente convencer al Consejo de que no podían obligarte a casarte, pero sus reglas son inadmisibles, Xiao Lang – Explicó Ieran bajo la mirada de todos los presentes – Además, no me tomaron mucho en cuenta por ya no ser una Li.

Fujitaka tomó a su esposa del hombro y le habló a su hijastro – Syaoran incluso yo intenté apelar, te conozco desde que eras un niño y sabía que no te iba a agradar para nada la idea del matrimonio arreglado, pero ni siquiera me escucharon.

-Un grupo de ancianos no tiene derecho de decidir mi vida entera, están completamente equivocados si piensan que les haré caso – Dijo el muchacho.

-Xiao Lang, entiéndelo – Dijo Ieran – Según el Consejo ya cumples con todos los requisitos necesarios para convertirte en el líder, eres mayor de edad, terminaste la escuela y estás preparado para iniciar tu entrenamiento para ser un líder en Hong Kong, además, saben que no estás para nada casado, y que no tengas pareja les facilita las cosas.

-No, madre – Respondió Syaoran – La verdad es que no me creo para nada capaz de liderar un clan, soy mayor de edad y creo que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones sin que un Consejo de ancianos chiflados interfiera, además, todos se equivocan, no cumplo con todos los requisitos para hacerlo.

Todos los presentes lo miraron confundidos y el joven volvió a hablar – Si tengo pareja.

-Hijo ¿tienes una novia? – Ieran admitía que en otras circunstancias se habría alegrado, pero dada la situación no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante esa confesión.

Sakura por su parte, sentía como si el corazón en cualquier momento se fuese a salir de su pecho, Syaoran la miró de reojo antes de volver a dirigirse a sus padres.

-Sí, madre – Respondió con un ligero nudo en la garganta – Tenemos varios meses juntos, y es la chica más fantástica que he conocido, no pienso cambiarla por una desconocida ni por ninguna otra chica de este mundo.

\- ¿La conocemos? – Preguntó Fujitaka.

-Más de lo que crees – Dijo Syaoran sonriendo levemente y aunque un poco indeciso sobre si soltar lo siguiente o no, lo dijo antes de acobardarse – Ella está aquí ahora.

Todos miraron a Syaoran como si se hubiese vuelto loco, a excepción de Touya, él solo miraba de reojo como su hermana menor se levantaba del grupo donde estaba con las hermanas de Syaoran y con Meiling, y bajo la curiosa y confundida de mirada de todos los demás se paró al lado del chico y tomó su mano.

Sakura a pesar de sentir que un nudo apretaba su garganta sintió como Syaoran apretó fuertemente su mano y mirando a sus padres habló – Sí, aquí estoy.

Y tal como era de esperarse, los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par y el silencio que albergó la sala nunca había sido tan ruidoso hasta ese momento.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola a todos! Ok yo sé que dejarlo así fue cruel, pero es que después iba a salir demasiado largo, además saben que me encanta el drama y dejarlos en suspenso, ojalá no quieran matarme por esto jajaja. Me alegro de que en el capítulo anterior a todos les haya gustado la actitud de Touya, pero que con este capítulo hagan lo mismo y me digan que piensan en los comentarios. ¡Nos leemos el lunes, no desesperen;) Gracias por leer, les mando besos y abrazos!**


	22. De sorpresas y decisiones (Parte II)

**_En el capítulo anterior…_**

 _Todos miraron a Syaoran como si se hubiese vuelto loco, a excepción de Touya, él solo miraba de reojo como su hermana menor se levantaba del grupo donde estaba con las hermanas de Syaoran y con Meiling, y bajo la curiosa y confundida de mirada de todos los demás se paró al lado del chico y tomó su mano._

 _Sakura a pesar de sentir que un nudo apretaba su garganta sintió como Syaoran apretó fuertemente su mano y mirando a sus padres habló – Sí, aquí estoy._

 _Y tal como era de esperarse, los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par y el silencio que albergó la sala nunca había sido tan ruidoso hasta ese momento._

 **oOo**

Todos los presentes seguían sin habla ante la última confesión, Syaoran y Sakura solo querían que ese horrible silencio acabara, preferían mil veces escucharlos gritarles y decirles que eran unos insensatos, pero los estaban torturando con aquel silencio.

Las hermanas de Syaoran se miraban aleatoriamente como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación de miradas, Yukito miraba tenso a Touya quien se encontraba neutro, esperando que algo sucediera. Meiling solo miraba sorprendida la escena, aunque en su cara también había algo de tristeza que no podía ocultar. Y, por último, Ieran y Fujitaka solo estaban ahí parados procesando y tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a todo aquello.

-Por favor, digan algo, lo que sea – Pidió Sakura harta del silencio ensordecedor.

\- ¿Ustedes están hablando en serio? – Preguntó Ieran serenamente.

-Sí madre, no queríamos decirles de esta manera, pero todo se complicó – Dijo Syaoran.

\- ¿Llevan meses juntos? ¿En secreto? – Preguntó Fujitaka calmadamente.

Sakura lo encaró – Sí, no queríamos mentirles, pero era la única forma de no dañarlos a ninguno de ustedes si nuestros sentimientos eran algo pasajero.

-No fueron algo pasajero, por lo que puedo ver – Respondió Ieran.

-No, es real – Dijo Sakura apretando la mano de Syaoran.

-Fue difícil para nosotros aceptar que nos queríamos de otra manera, y no como hermanos – Explicó él – Sabíamos que mentir tenía sus consecuencias, pero no queríamos dañarlos y tampoco queríamos ignorar nuestros sentimientos.

-Y sabíamos que se decepcionarían por completo de nosotros por esto – Siguió Sakura – Pero no podíamos simplemente no intentarlo, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

-Tampoco yo – Respondió Syaoran.

Ieran y Fujitaka se miraron por unos momentos, aquello cambiaba muchos las cosas, y mientras los dos adultos hacían un debate de miradas Sakura y Syaoran sentían que sus corazones iban a salir por sus pechos en cualquier momento.

Ieran suspiró y miro a los dos jóvenes – Aunque no lo crean, no estoy decepcionada.

-Ni yo tampoco – Dijo Fujitaka tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

Sin embargo, Ieran volvió a tensarse antes de hablar – Pero no podemos aceptarlo, me han dado órdenes directas de Clan, Xiao Lang.

-Lamentablemente es así – Intervino Fujitaka viendo las miradas tristes de sus hijos – Sakura y tú están juntos, pero ninguna relación cuenta para ellos, al menos que estén casados, lo siento mucho.

Syaoran sintió como si todo lo que había logrado con Sakura se hubiese ido por la borda en cuestión de minutos, y no dejaría que eso sucediera, no a esas alturas de la vida.

-No voy a casarme con una desconocida ni con ninguna otra chica que no sea Sakura – Dijo seriamente – No voy a ser líder de ningún Clan y díganle al jodido Consejo de ancianos que también pueden quitarme la herencia de mi padre, no cambiaré mi vida completa por eso.

-Xiao Lang…

-No madre – Siguió hablando Syaoran – No imaginan todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta este punto, me tomó millones de metidas de pata darme cuenta de que sin ella estoy completamente perdido. No necesito un clan que liderar, ni el dinero de mi padre, y mucho menos necesito una prometida que probablemente conozca la noche antes de mi boda ¿saben por qué?

Syaoran dejó de mirar a sus padres para centrar su mirada en Sakura antes de hablar – Porque la amo.

Sakura sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas, él estaba hablando muy en serio, y aunque ella ya había pensado en cuando podría decirle esas palabras, él había escogido el mejor momento.

-Y es la única chica que he amado y que amaré siempre – Syaoran volvió a fijar la mirada en sus padres – ¿Es suficiente para ustedes?

Ieran miró a su hijo, y a pesar de que le dolía en el alma decir aquello tuvo que hacerlo – Órdenes son órdenes Xiao Lang, lo lamento, pero volverás a Hong Kong lo antes posible, iniciarás tu entrenamiento para ser líder del Clan, y apenas termines, te casarás. Y esa es la última palabra.

Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada a su madre por última vez antes de soltar la mano de Sakura, pasar por el centro de la sala sin mirar a los presentes y empezar a subir lo más rápido posible hacia su habitación. Sakura miró por última vez a sus padres antes de seguirlo, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que Meiling también se levantaba, pero con rumbo a la puerta principal.

Entonces, Sakura recordó los sentimientos de Meiling hacía Syaoran, y a pesar de que tuvo que enterarse al igual que todos, le hubiese querido contar ella misma. Se acercó rápidamente hacía la chica de cabello negro.

-Meiling.

-No, Sakura – Respondió la muchacha – Ve con él, pasaré la noche con Tomoyo.

-Pero…

Meiling la miró a los ojos – Siempre lo vi venir, incluso cuando éramos niños.

Y sin decir una palabra más se puso rápidamente los zapatos y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar, Sakura incluso pudo jurar ver una lágrima derramándose. Por muy mal que se sentía por aquello no pudo hacer más, Syaoran la había preocupado mucho por lo que sin pensarlo subió rápidamente hasta estar frente a la puerta del cuarto de él.

Dio unos toques y después habló – Soy yo.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió revelando a Syaoran quien le dio una sonrisa ladeada y la invitó a pasar. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y él fue quien habló primero – Debes querer dejarme.

Ella lo miró confundida – Syaoran no es tu culpa que todo esto pasara, es algo que se escapa de tus manos.

-Si tan solo hubiese cambiado mi apellido cuando mi madre se casó con tu padre… – pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No te habrían dejado hacerlo de todas maneras – Sakura vio como él bajaba la mirada y lo tomó de las manos – Syaoran, esto es algo serio, es sobre tu padre, tu familia y tu futuro.

-Y una mierda, Sakura – Respondió él – No voy a dejar que un jodido consejo de ancianos decida toda mi vida… Mi padre ya no está aquí desde hace mucho y yo no soy él, tengo otra familia desde hace 8 años, y tú eres mi futuro y es lo único que me importa.

Sakura al escucharlo y se acercó para besarlo suavemente en los labios, él correspondía mientras saboreaba cada centímetro de esos labios que lo hacían perderse. Ella cortó el beso para dejar su frente pegada a la de él, de manera que pudieran mirarse a los ojos, Syaoran fue el que habló.

\- ¿Sabías que te amo?

-Sí, te escuché allá abajo – Respondió ella acariciando su mejilla con una mano – Fue precioso todo lo que dijiste sobre mí.

-Es la verdad.

-Y sé que quizás ya lo sepas, pero quiero decirlo – Dijo Sakura en susurros – Te amo, y tampoco quiero dejar todo lo que hemos logrado, pero ¿cómo pretendes deshacerte de todo eso del clan?

-No van a obligarme a cambiar mi vida – Dijo Syaoran – Demonios, podría aceptar lo del clan si tan solo pudiera escoger yo mismo a mi esposa, pero ni loco lo aceptaré si tú no estás incluida en los planes.

-Tu madre lucía bastante preocupada, es obvio que ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio arreglado.

-Y la única forma de que anulen todo eso del matrimonio, es con otro matrimonio. Fueron demasiado listos para exigirme de que vuelva a Hong Kong a esta edad, cuando es obvio que no estoy casado. Demonios ¿por qué tuvieron que monitorear toda mi vida?

Sakura lo miró curiosa – Es cierto, papá dijo que la única forma de que ellos cuenten una relación es si están casados.

-Pero han hecho bien su jugada vigilándome todos estos años, saben que no estoy casado y me obligarían a hacerlo de inmediato si acepto esta estupidez.

-Entonces acabemos con todo este enredo del Clan y casémonos – Dijo ella haciendo que Syaoran abriera los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Casarnos? ¿Estás loca?

-Piénsalo Syaoran – Explicó Sakura – Si nos casamos tendrán que tomar en cuenta nuestra relación, y cambiarían sus planes, nosotros se los arruinaríamos.

-Nuestros padres y familiares acaban de enterarse que estamos en una relación – Dijo Syaoran sin creer aun en la idea de ella – Jamás van a consentir un matrimonio cuando recién les dijimos y, por si fuera poco, nos graduamos de la escuela hoy.

-No tenemos por qué decirles, mantuvimos una relación secreta por meses, somos mayores de edad y no necesitamos un permiso ni nada. Podemos casarnos y librarte de todo eso del clan.

Syaoran la miró seriamente – ¿Te sientes lista para casarte?

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada – No me siento lista para perderte, tal vez seamos inmaduros para esto, pero no pienso perderte sin haberlo intentado.

Syaoran no dijo nada, no sabía exactamente qué decir al respecto, y Sakura sintió miedo, sin embargo, se mostró fuerte y volvió a hablar – Si no quieres hacerlo, entonces te apoyaré hasta dónde pueda hacerlo, pero si dices amarme como lo haces, entonces ¿por qué un papel haría la diferencia?

Syaoran la miró asustado – Ni por un momento dudes de mis sentimientos, si te amo, es solo que estoy jodidamente enojado con los ancianos del consejo por querer cambiar toda mi vida, pero estoy más jodidamente asustado por perderte, y me niego a hacerlo.

-Entonces ¿qué propones hacer? – Dijo ella levantándose de la cama – Sabes que te apoyaré y haré todo lo posible porque no tengamos que perdernos el uno al otro.

Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a buscar en lo más alto y recóndito de su closet, de dónde sacó una pequeña caja. Él le daba la espalada a Sakura por lo que ella no pudo ver que estaba buscando ahí dentro, y trató de no presionarlo, aunque la intriga la carcomía.

Cuando por fin Syaoran se giró, se acercó lentamente a ella y tomó su mano, mientras con la otra le mostraba a la chica una pequeña prenda – Este anillo ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, mi padre se lo dio a mi madre, pero cuando él murió y años después ella decidió casarse con tu padre, me lo dio y me dijo que esperaba que se lo diera a la persona correcta, y aquí estás.

Sakura no tenía palabras, y aquello solo mejoró cuando Syaoran se apoyó en una sola rodilla y le habló mirándola a los ojos – ¿Te casas conmigo?

La chica vio como él temblaba de nerviosismo, y aunque él sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta porque ella misma la había propuesto, la felicidad que lo embargó no se comparó con nada cuando ella respondió – Sí, Syaoran.

Él un tanto nervioso aún le puso el anillo en su dedo anular y luego se puso de pie para besarla mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba haciéndola reír. Cuando por fin la bajó se miraron sonrientes y excitados.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó ella.

-Vamos a casarnos – Respondió él sintiendo la adrenalina en su cuerpo – Podemos hacerlo esta noche.

\- ¿Esta noche?

\- ¿Por qué no? – Empezó a explicar – ¿Recuerdas el ayuntamiento donde mi madre y Fujitaka se casaron cuando éramos niños?

-A ver si lo entiendo ¿quieres ir a Tokio esta noche a casarnos? – Preguntó ella sin poder creerlo aún.

-Quiero salir de aquí y no pensar en nada más que tú y yo – Dijo Syaoran – No quiero pensar en un clan, ni herencias ni mucho menos en matrimonios arreglados, solo quiero que seamos tú y yo esta noche en un lugar diferente.

Ella sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios – Tenemos que salir por la ventana si no queremos un interrogatorio, iré a mi habitación y recogeré algunas cosas rápidamente, bajaré por la enredadera mientras tú haces lo mismo.

-Como cuando nos escapábamos por las noches para salir a caminar con los chicos de la escuela – Recordó Syaoran.

-Exacto, nos veremos abajo, iremos a Tokio y nos casaremos – Dijo ella sin poder creérselo.

Él le dio una sonrisa – Una típica noche del sábado ¿no crees?

Sakura no esperó más y cuidadosamente fue hasta su habitación para empezar a empacar solo un par de cosas en una mochila, puso unos zapatos en su bolso, tomó una chaqueta que tuviera una capucha con la que pudiera tapar su cabeza y ni siquiera se quitó el vestido que había usado para la graduación.

Cuando estuvo lista, se acercó a la ventana y cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, empezó a bajar la enredadera como lo hacían cuando iban en la secundaria y a veces salían por las noches a escondidas de sus padres para estar con sus amigos. Por poco pensó que había perdido la práctica, pero sus habilidades de porristas la ayudaron.

Al llegar abajo Syaoran se encontraba escondido donde usualmente la esperaba cuando eran más jóvenes, él también había empacado solo lo necesario en una mochila y se había puesto también una chaqueta con una capucha que cubría su cabeza, aunque tampoco se había quitado su ropa de la graduación, ya que pudo ver la corbata aún en su cuello.

Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente rodearon el jardín cuidadosamente y se aseguraron de que no hubiese nadie afuera que los detuviese, para su suerte todos estaban adentro manteniendo una tensa conversación por lo que pudieron ver a través de las ventanas, se sintieron un poco mal, pero ya habían tomado una decisión y no era el momento de acobardarse.

Se sintieron más tranquilos cuando por fin lograron salir de su casa y de la calle donde vivían, llegar a la estación del metro ya no era nada, sin embargo, decidieron tomar varios atajos ya que la noche estaba algo avanzada y aún debían llegar a Tokio.

Cuando llegaron a la estación del metro corrieron con la suerte de encontrar que ya estaba por partir, por lo que lo tomaron. Al estar ahí dentro sentados se tomaron de las manos, ya no había marcha atrás en aquella situación, y aunque la adrenalina, felicidad y excitación los embargara en ese momento, no podían dejar de sentir algo de miedo ya que con esta decisión podrían ganar y ser felices o perder todo por lo que habían luchado, y aquella última sin duda, no era una opción para ellos, o eso esperaban.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola chicos y chicas! Disculpen la hora, estoy teniendo problemas con el internet y apenas pude conectarme, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo, les dije que la espera valía la pena y espero que les haya gustado;) Sé que todos querían matarme en el capítulo pasado y espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas, por favor díganme que les pareció esta decisión de los chicos en los comentarios; y por favor, no odien a la madre de Syaoran, ella solo sigue órdenes.**

 **Si me tardo un poco subiendo los capítulos es por la pésima conexión a internet, así que no desesperen, apenas pueda hacerlo actualizaré. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo el jueves. Besos y abrazos para todos.**

 **PD: ¿Ya leyeron el nuevo capítulo de Clear Card? ¿Y vieron el nuevo tráiler del anime? Ambos están geniales, y si les digo la verdad, me emocioné mucho con el tráiler, esa nueva temporada promete demasiado y no puedo esperar a que llegue enero para que se estrene. Si ya lo vieron, díganme que tal les pareció… Yo estoy preparándome para todo eso mientras leo el manga y veo el anime de nuevo, ya saben para emocionarme más;) Ahora sí, bye.**


	23. Sin miedo a nada

Sakura y Syaoran caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles de Tokio, hacía un rato se habían bajado del metro y se encontraban caminando por primera vez sin tener que esconderse o sin tener que preocuparse por ser cuidadosos para que no los vieran, aquello apenas y se sentía real.

Cuando se subieron al metro en Tomoeda, decidieron apagar sus celulares y ponerlos en sus bolsos, prometieron no prenderlos por lo menos por el resto de la noche, y eso se debía a que probablemente a esas alturas sus padres, así como todos los presentes en su casa, debieron darse cuenta de su ausencia, y a pesar de que se sentían mal ya no iban a retractarse, ya estaban en Tokio.

A pesar de que eran pasadas las 11:30 de la noche, la ciudad se encontraba bastante movida, por todos lados había personas caminando o saliendo de algún establecimiento de comida, una discoteca o un bar, y aunque aquello lucía divertido, los chicos se apresuraron por llegar al registro civil, el cual hasta donde podían recordar, cerraba a media noche para aquellas parejas que decidían casarse a último minuto, tal como ellos.

Y si, durante todo el viaje a Tokio hablaron y estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo que estaban haciendo era una completa locura y que probablemente todos los matarían cuando volviesen a Tomoeda, pero estaban felices de que por fin habían tomado una decisión real con la que, a pesar de todo, sentían que las cosas irían bien.

Un rato luego de caminar por varias calles y preguntarles a unas que otras personas, se encontraba justo al frente del registro civil, al entrar pudieron notar que iba de salida una pareja tomados de la mano y agitando felizmente el acta de matrimonio mientras se besaban, ellos sonrieron al ver los felices que ese par de desconocidos lucía.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la recepción, donde encontraron a una señora de edad avanzada quien estaba haciendo unas anotaciones en un cuaderno, al darse cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes los miró con una sonrisa – Buenas noches ¿en qué los puedo ayudar?

-Hola – Dijo Syaoran apretando la mano de Sakura – Verá, mi novia y yo queremos casarnos ¿aún estamos a tiempo?

La mujer les dio una sonrisa amable – Sí, casi es la hora de cerrar, pero puedo unir a otros dos enamorados más esta noche, las parejas jóvenes son tan hermosas.

Sakura y Syaoran sintieron un poco de vergüenza por ese comentario y la mujer volvió a hablar – Pasen al otro salón, buscaré algunas cosas que necesito, estaré ahí en unos momentos.

-Está bien – Respondió Syaoran.

-Muchas gracias – Dijo Sakura empezando a caminar hacia el otro salón aún tomada de la mano del chico.

Al estar ahí pudieron ver que era el mismo salón donde se habían casado sus padres solo 8 años antes, el lugar no había cambiado casi nada, incluso pudieron jurar que aún conservaban las mismas sillas en las que estuvieron toda la ceremonia pateándose y mandándose miradas asesinas. Quien diría que solo un par de años más tardes serían ellos lo que se unirían en ese mismo lugar.

Sakura se deshizo de su chaqueta y Syaoran la imitó, ambos acomodaron sus ropas, las cuales estaban un poco mal puestas por toda la agitación que habían tenido las últimas horas. Syaoran miró a la chica quien se arreglaba su vestido y luego habló – Te ves hermosa.

Ella bufó – Gracias, aunque digamos que cuando me vestí esta tarde no creí que mi vestido de graduación también sería el de mi boda.

-Sigo pensando que te ves hermosa.

-Y tú luces muy guapo, aunque tu corbata está torcida – Dijo ella acercándose a él para acomodar la prenda.

Estaban realmente cerca, y sus alientos podían mezclarse, incluso mientras Sakura hacía el nudo en la corbata, Syaoran pudo darse cuenta como sus manos temblaban y susurró – ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?

-Por supuesto que quiero, tonto – Dijo ella terminando con la corbata, pero sin poner distancia entre ellos – Aunque de todas formas estoy un poco asustada, todo ha ido muy rápido hoy.

-No voy a enojarme si no quieres hacerlo.

Sakura se puso de puntitas para darle un suave beso en los labios antes de hablar – Si quiero hacerlo… ¿Y tú? Te ves muy sereno.

Él bufó – Estoy tan nervioso como tú, pero también estoy feliz de hacerlo – Dijo Syaoran antes de capturar sus labios de nuevo.

Sin embargo, el beso no duró demasiado ya que alguien aclaró la garganta haciéndolos separarse sonrojados al ver a la señora del registro civil con un libro, un papel y un pequeño ramo de flores mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Podrían haber esperado solo unos minutos para eso, pero ni modo – Dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia los jóvenes.

-Discúlpenos – Le dijo Syaoran apenado.

-Sí, nos dejamos llevar por el momento – Secundó Sakura igual de apenada.

-Oh no se preocupen – Dijo la mujer sentándose en una pequeña mesa, invitando a Sakura y a Syaoran a sentarse en las sillas en frente de ella – Yo también tuve su edad, es una etapa maravillosa.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en frente de ella mientras veían como la mujer ponía algunos papeles en orden y abría su libro, ella les pidió sus identificaciones y ellos se las dieron, sin embargo, lo siguiente que hizo no se lo esperaban ya que extendió el pequeño ramo de flores hacía Sakura.

-Imagino que esta fue una decisión de último minuto, pero una novia siempre debe tener su ramo de flores – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Sakura las tomó y le dio una sonrisa de vuelta a la mujer – Muchas gracias, si lo fue.

-Bueno, supongo que estamos listos para empezar – Dijo ella dándoles un par de bolígrafos y pasándoles el gran libro y otra hoja – Firmen donde puse las marcas en el libro y luego firmen el acta de matrimonio.

Los chicos hicieron caso a las indicaciones de la mujer y firmaron todo lo que ella les indicó, al finalizar ella les devolvió sus identificaciones y luego habló – Bueno hemos completado el papeleo y toda esta parte aburrida, ahora vamos a la capilla.

Ellos la miraron confundida y hablaron al mismo tiempo – ¿Capilla?

-Oh sí – Explicó la mujer mientras se levantaba y era seguida por los chicos – Cuando empecé a trabajar aquí las personas solo firmaban y se iban, no era nada romántico, tal vez solo sea el proceso legal, pero es una boda, se trata sobre el amor.

Ella entró a un salón seguida de los jóvenes y pudieron ver que aquel lugar estaba decorado con algunas flores y adornos que lo hacían ver bastante ameno, además estaba un pequeño altar y algunas sillas para los invitados, y se escuchaba música instrumental de un pequeño radio – Así que propuse hacer esta capilla, y es sin duda mi parte favorita. Vengan por aquí.

La mujer los dirigió hacia el altar donde ella se puso en medio y los paró a ellos frente a frente para empezar a hablar – Soy de las fieles creyentes que para el amor no hay límites, y les digo a ustedes que son jóvenes, que tal vez sientan una mezcla de miedo y excitación por esto, pero recuerden que, a pesar de todo eso, si sienten que lo que están haciendo está bien y los hace felices, solo háganlo. Aunque no lo crean, las mejores decisiones son las que no se piensan demasiado.

Ellos sonrieron y ella volvió a hablar – Por lo que me lleva a hacerles la siguiente pregunta… Li Syaoran ¿aceptas a Sakura como tu esposa?

Él le dio una sonrisa ladeada a la chica – Acepto.

-Y tú Sakura Kinomoto ¿aceptas a Syaoran como tu esposo?

Ella le dio una enorme sonrisa – Acepto.

-Sin más preámbulos, ya son marido y mujer – Dijo ella – Felicidades, puedes besar a la novia.

Syaoran no dudó ni por un segundo acercarse a su chica y besarla de lleno en los labios, sintiendo como ella correspondía con la misma intensidad. Mientras se besaban tenían una extraña sensación en sus estómagos, una que nunca habían experimentado, como de completa felicidad, aquello se sentía como mágico.

Al separarse se abrazaron y luego miraron a la mujer quien les sonreía – Espero que sean muy felices juntos.

-Gracias – Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se tomaban de las manos.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerlos y casarlos esta noche – Dijo la mujer – Pero ya debo irme, e imagino que ustedes dos también.

-Gracias, se portó sensacional hoy – Se adelantó Sakura.

-Sí ¿cómo podemos agradecérselo? Digo, no nos conoce y ha sido muy buena con nosotros – Dijo Syaoran.

La mujer les dio otra sonrisa – Solo no dejen que nada ni nadie arruine su felicidad, les queda un largo camino que recorrer juntos, disfruten cada momento. Buenas noches.

Y sin decir nada más la mujer los dejó ahí en la capilla y desapareció tras la puerta dejándolos solos y un tanto confundidos por su misteriosa actitud. Cuando ellos salieron para irse la buscaron, pero no la volvieron a encontrar. Y a pesar de su extraña actitud, ella tenía razón, no dejarían que nadie les arruinara la felicidad, y mucho menos que ahora que estaban casados.

Los chicos caminaron de nuevo por las calles de Tokio tomados de la mano, cuando sus estómagos empezaron a rugir, no habían comido nada ya que se fueron antes de la cena familiar que estaba planificada por su graduación. Por lo que decidieron entrar al primer restaurante de hamburguesas que vieron.

Al estar ahí no tardaron en hacer su orden, para solo unos minutos después engullir las hamburguesas sin ningún pudor. Estaban tan concentrados en aquello que al mirarse de reojo con las bocas llenas de comida no pudieron más que soltar una carcajada para luego tomar refrescos y limpiarse con unas servilletas.

-Que poco elegantes somos – Dijo Sakura aun riéndose por aquello – Ni siquiera en nuestra cena de bodas procuramos tener modales.

-No puedes culparnos, teníamos horas sin comer – Respondió Syaoran – Además, ni que sea nuestra cena de bodas, una hamburguesa no se come de manera elegante.

-Tienes razón – Respondió ella – ¿Qué hora tienes?

Él miró su reloj – Es casi la 1:00 de la mañana.

Ella se asombró – ¿Cómo hay tantas personas aún en las calles? Parecen solo las 9:00 de la noche.

-Así es la vida en la ciudad.

-Creo que nos divertiremos mucho cuando nos mudemos aquí – Respondió Sakura para sorpresa de él.

\- ¿Aún quieres mudarte aquí conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué no? Ya lo habíamos decidido, además ahora estamos casados – Dijo ella mostrándole su anillo en el dedo anular y dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

Él sonrió – Sí, aún no me lo creo.

-Ni yo – Admitió ella para luego preguntar – Syaoran ¿dónde pasaremos la noche?

Él la miró con una ceja levantada sugestivamente – Claro, ya tuvimos nuestro banquete de bodas y ahora quieres pasar directo a la suite matrimonial a tener nuestra noche de bodas.

Ella enrojeció – ¡No te pregunté con esa intención!

Él soltó una fuerte carcajada para luego darle un corto beso en los labios que ella a pesar de todo, le correspondió, y él volvió a hablar – Solo juego contigo, aunque en el fondo sabes que es verdad lo que dije.

Sakura bufó – Como si tú no quisieras.

Syaoran se levantó de la silla y extendió su mano – Vamos, vi un pequeño hotel cuando veníamos caminando – Sakura le dio su mano y se paró a su lado para salir del restaurante, pero antes de eso él le habló en el oído – Sabes que, si quiero hacerlo tanto como tú, sobre todo cuando Touya nos mantuvo vigilados toda la semana sin dejarnos hacer nada.

Los chicos caminaron solo un par de calles hasta que llegaron al hotel que había dicho Syaoran, era pequeño y no estaba repleto de personas como los más famosos de la ciudad, aunque de todas formas no tenían mucho dinero encima para pagar algo más caro. Se registraron en el hotel y les dieron la llave de su habitación, por lo que seguido de ello se dirigieron al ascensor.

Al encontrarse solo ellos dos dentro del mismo, Syaoran no dudó en acercarse a la chica para empezar a besarla desesperadamente mientras la atraía hacía él. Sakura lo abrazaba por el cuello introduciendo su lengua en su boca y sintiendo como él tocaba sus pechos por encima de la ropa.

Aquel toqueteo preliminar pudo durar más tiempo, pero las puertas se abrieron ante ellos en el piso que estaba su habitación, por lo que salieron casi corriendo del ascensor y dándose cortos besos lograron llegar a su cuarto. Al entrar cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo, se deshicieron de las chaquetas que se habían tenido que poner de nuevo por el frío de Tokio y sin pensarlo más volvieron a juntar sus labios en un arrebato.

Sakura lo sujetó por los hombros y dando un salto puso sus piernas alrededor de él, y sintió como la ponía contra la pared y la sujetaba por los muslos sin apartar los labios de los suyos. Syaoran acariciaba con su lengua la de Sakura haciéndola gemir, ambos se sentían desesperados por deshacerse de toda la ropa y estar juntos.

Syaoran tomó fuertemente a Sakura y la llevó hasta la cama donde la depositó para luego ponerse encima de ella y seguir besándola con anhelo. La chica llevó sus manos hasta la corbata de él y deshizo el nudo que ella misma había arreglado solo un par de horas antes, seguido de ello no esperó ni un minuto más para empezar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él, y cuando por fin lo logró Syaoran la ayudó a sacarse esa prenda y tirarla al suelo.

Sakura dirigió sus manos hacía el pecho de él para empezar a acariciarlo, así como también su ancha espalda, aquellas caricias mezcladas con los intensos besos hicieron que Sakura no tardara en sentir la erección de él chocando con ella, podía sentirla enteramente ya que sus piernas aún rodeaban su cintura y él acariciaba sus muslos por debajo del vestido.

Cansado de tanta ropa de por medio, Syaoran cortó el beso y empezó a buscar el cierre del vestido, Sakura se dio cuenta de aquello por lo que le dio la espalda para que él pudiera verlo, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo bajó con cuidado mostrando poco a poco la blanquecina espalda de su esposa, él le dio un beso justo ahí, cuando terminó de bajar el vestido lo puso con el resto de la ropa y aprovechando que ella se encontraba de espaldas a él acarició su espalda y sus hombros mientras repartía suaves besos en esa zona.

Al llegar al broche del brassier lo soltó y quitó esa prenda también del cuerpo de la chica, dejándola con solo unas bragas de encaje. Sakura se giró dándole una sonrisa pícara a su esposo para luego dirigir sus manos al pantalón de él para quitárselo, solo unos momentos después logró hacerlo viendo su estado de excitación a través de los bóxers.

Syaoran volvió a acercarse a ella, solo que esta vez capturó su cuello mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus senos y los apretaba un poco, Sakura enterraba sus dedos en el cabello de él mientras gemía. Él abandonó su cuello para trazar ese camino que iba desde esa zona, pasando por sus pechos, besando su estómago, hasta finalmente parar en donde sus bragas aún los separaba de la completa desnudez de ella.

Él puso sus manos a cada lado de la prenda y empezó a bajarla, y en esta ocasión no dudó en darle un pequeño beso a ella justo en su feminidad. Cuando se deshizo de las bragas de ella se levantó de la cama para ir hasta su mochila y sacar un condón, antes de volverse a acostar se quitó sus bóxers y los dejó en el suelo con el resto de la ropa para luego sentarse y ponerse la protección.

Unos momentos después cuando finalizó, se volvió a poner encima de la chica, solo que esta vez ella abrió sus piernas para que él pudiera acomodarse entre ellas. Syaoran puso una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y la otra la entrelazó con una de las de Sakura y la apretó para luego besar a la chica lentamente mientras empezaba a entrar en ella.

Conforme aceleraban el vaivén, gemían más fuerte en la boca del otro, sus pechos chocaban entre sí y ahora las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas y posicionadas por encima de la cabeza de ella. Él entraba y salía cada vez con más rapidez, que tuvo que cortar el beso porque ella estaba mordiendo su hombro de forma leve y arqueando su espalda, para finalmente, llegar al orgasmo diciendo su nombre.

Aún con las respiraciones cortadas y sintiendo sus pechos subir y bajar juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos, sin siquiera planearlo hablaron al mismo tiempo con sonrisas en sus caras – Te amo.

Volvieron a besarse con intensidad, y sin duda, volvieron a amarse en todas las formas que pudieron por el resto de la velada, de todas formas, era su noche de bodas, por lo que debían aprovecharla al máximo.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la boda y la primera noche como esposos de estos dos, díganme que tal les ha parecido en los comentarios, por cierto, muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo pasado, todas sus reacciones me encantaron;) He decidido dejar a estos dos en paz y sin conflictos en este capítulo, pero en el siguiente volveremos con el drama;) Nos leemos el lunes sin falta, un beso enorme y cuídense.**


	24. Consecuencias al volver a casa

Los rayos de luz iluminaban la habitación, empezando a molestar un poco al pegar en la cara de la pareja que se encontraba recostada en la cama solo con unas sábanas cubriendo su desnudez. Syaoran fue el primero en comenzar a removerse, haciendo que Sakura, quien se encontraba recostada en su pecho, también lo hiciera.

Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse muy cerca de la cara de él, a lo cual sonrió para acercarse a besarlo y era correspondida con la misma intensidad. Syaoran sujetaba la cintura de ella para mantenerla encima de él, mientras ella acariciaba con las manos su pecho.

-Veo que has despertado con mucha energía, Señora Li – Dijo Syaoran entre besos.

-No soy la única, mi esposo también lo ha hecho – Respondió ella apoyando su mentón en el pecho de él.

Syaoran puso su mano en la espalda de ella y habló – Gran noche ¿no crees?

-La noche de sábado más agitada de toda mi vida.

Él levantó su ceja sugestivamente – ¿Lo dices por todo el drama en casa, por nuestro inesperado viaje a Tokio o por nuestra agitada noche de bodas?

Ella suspiró – Pues por todo… ¿No crees que ya deberíamos encender nuestros celulares y dar señales de vida?

-Bueno ya hemos logrado nuestro cometido, no tiene caso que sigamos desaparecidos por tantas horas.

Sakura iba a envolverse entre las sábanas, pero vio la camisa de Syaoran en el suelo y no dudó en tomarla y cubrir su cuerpo con ella. El chico se encontraba de espaldas a ella poniéndose sus bóxers, por lo que cuando volteó pudo verla con su ropa y le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

-Te queda mejor a ti.

Sakura se sonrojó – Consideraré seriamente en quedármela.

-Solo si prometes usarla cuando estemos solo tú y yo.

-Trato hecho – Respondió ella acercándose a su mochila y sacando su celular.

Syaoran la imitó, la verdad es que no estaban muy emocionados por encender los artefactos, sabían que estaban en serios problemas, y eso que sus padres aún no se enteraban de que se habían casado. Sin embargo, se sentían peor sabiendo que se escaparon y apagaron sus celulares, ya no soportaban más tener a sus padres preocupados.

Al encender sus celulares empezaron a llegar millones de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que solo los hicieron sentir aún peor.

-Demonios, mi madre me ha llamado un millón de veces.

-Papá también lo ha hecho – Dijo Sakura revisando su buzón de mensajes – Touya me ha dejado un millón de mensajes.

-A mí también – Respondió Syaoran – Aunque los míos son amenazas de muerte, todo normal por esa parte… Wow, también tengo varios mensajes de Eriol.

-Y yo de Tomoyo – Dijo ella sintiéndose peor por haber preocupado también a sus amigos – Rayos, es cierto.

\- ¿Qué sucedes?

-Meiling se fue ayer a casa de Tomoyo luego de que subiste a tu cuarto, se veía realmente triste – Explicó Sakura recordando – Ella debió decirle a Tomoyo y a Eriol todo lo que pasó.

-Y mi madre debió llamarla para preguntarle si no estábamos allá cuando se dieron cuenta que nos fuimos.

-Por Dios – Dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama – Somos unos desconsiderados ¿cómo no pudimos ni siquiera enviarles un texto y decirles que estábamos bien?

-No te mortifiques por esto – Respondió Syaoran sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola – Ya no podemos cambiar lo que pasó, pero creo que debemos volver a Tomoeda lo antes posible.

Ella asintió – Enviaré un mensaje a Tomoyo para decirle que estamos bien, no quiero hablar con mi padre o con Touya hasta que estemos en casa.

Syaoran pudo notar el nerviosismo en ella, por lo que la atrajo más hacia él para darle un beso en la frente – Todo va a estar bien ¿confías en mí?

-Sí, lo hago.

Él le dio una sonrisa antes de que se dispusieran a tomar una ducha y ponerse la otra muda de ropa que habían llevado. Apenas desayunaron algo en el camino a la estación del metro, de hecho, el nerviosismo los carcomía a ambos, sin embargo, iban con al frente en alto para ver a su familia, era tiempo de enfrentarlos.

 **oOo**

Sakura y Syaoran vieron la casa amarilla desde afuera, aquel lugar que los había visto crecer y que había sido testigo de cómo su amor fue creciendo a lo largo de los años. Sentían como si se hubiesen ido por meses, cuando en realidad solo había sido una noche.

Apretaron sus manos y caminaron hasta la entrada, el auto de sus padres y el de Touya estaban estacionados, por lo que todos se encontraban ahí adentro, quizás muertos de preocupación por ellos. Los chicos tomaron la llave y abrieron la puerta, al estar adentro se quitaron los zapatos y se pusieron sus pantuflas.

Se adentraron nerviosos hasta la sala donde al asomarse captaron la atención de todos los presentes, evidentemente ninguno había escuchado la puerta abrirse. Fujitaka, Ieran, Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling y todas las hermanas de Syaoran miraban a los recién llegados con absoluta sorpresa, las caras largas incluso desaparecieron cuando los vieron ahí parados.

Sakura y Syaoran ni siquiera sabían que decir, debido a que un simple "hola" no era lo más apropiado cuando había escapado y los habían preocupado de esa manera a todos. Sin embargo, lo que menos esperaron fue que Ieran y Fujitaka se levantaran del sillón y se acercaran a ellos para abrazarlos con fuerza. Sakura y Syaoran correspondían a los abrazos con sorpresa, esperaron que les gritaran y que los regañaran por ser unos insensatos, pero no esperaron jamás aquella reacción.

Ieran se separó para ver a su hijo, tenía la misma mirada seria de su padre, pero eso no le impidió besarlo en la mejilla – Me alegro de que estén bien y que estén de vuelta en casa.

Fujitaka por su parte, le daba besos en el cabello a su hija y ella les habló a ambos – Lamento que se preocuparan por nosotros, no era nuestra intención.

-Lo importante es que ya están aquí – Dijo Fujitaka abrazando a su esposa por los hombros – Pero queremos una explicación, creemos que todos la merecemos.

Sakura miró a todos los presentes y se sintió peor por cómo se habían ido, su padre tenía razón, todos merecían una explicación, aunque posiblemente a nadie le gustarían las razones por las que habían escapado de esa manera.

Los chicos seguidos de sus padres pasaron a la sala y saludaron a todos penosamente. A pesar de que todos se notaban felices por verlos a salvo, Touya no dejaba de darle miradas asesinas a Syaoran, sin duda no le había gustado para nada su escapada.

-Syaoran – Dijo Ieran captando la seria mirada de su hijo – Lamento haber sido tan dura contigo, bueno con ambos – Agregó mirando a Sakura – Pero deben entender que solo estaba siguiendo las órdenes del Consejo.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua – Madre no podemos seguir solo acatando las órdenes de un grupo de viejos chiflados, mi padre ya no está, pero eso no quiere decir que yo deba convertirme en él, no sé cómo liderar un clan.

-No me gusta tampoco la idea de ellos rigiendo toda tu vida, pero no me dieron ninguna otra opción.

-Pues temo decirte que me obligaron a tomar una decisión para no liderar el clan y que ellos cambien mi vida por completo, y lamento haberlos preocupado hasta este punto, pero tuve que desobedecer las órdenes del consejo para que entiendan que no soy el indicado para liderar un clan.

-Syaoran no creo que escapando unas horas hayas demostrado tu punto al Consejo, ellos ni siquiera se han enterado de que te has ido por una noche a quien sabe dónde – Dijo Fujitaka.

-Escapar solo era parte del plan, pero lo que he hecho me saca por completo de sus parámetros para ser el líder de un clan – Respondió él firmemente tomando la mano de Sakura y apretándola.

Para Ieran no pasó desapercibido ese movimiento, por lo que centró su mirada en las manos entrelazadas de los adolescentes, y justo pudo ver algo inusual en la chica, ella no solía usar joyas, y, de hecho, esa en particular se le hacía demasiado familiar. Por lo que, sin poder creerlo, les habló.

-Sakura ¿ese es mi anillo? Digo ¿es el anillo de la familia Li?

Todos los presentes pusieron sus ojos en la joya mientras Sakura asentía lentamente y Syaoran volvió a hablar mirando a sus padres – Yo se lo di, porque es la persona correcta, madre.

-Pero Syaoran se supone que se lo das a tu prometida, y sé que no quieres casarte con una desconocida, pero es una reliquia de los Li, te dije que solo lo podías obsequiar cuando fueses a casarte – Dijo Ieran.

Syaoran sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero aun así habló mirando seriamente a su madre – Y así fue, seguí las instrucciones tal cual me dijiste.

Ieran y Fujitaka los miraron apenas entendiendo lo que el chico acababa de decirles, el resto de los presentes pensaron incluso haber entendido mal lo que Syaoran había dicho, estaban tratando de unir las piezas de aquel rompecabezas, y vaya que lo lograron.

Ieran habló con un hilo de voz – ¿Se han casado?

-Sí – Se adelantó a decir Sakura quien se había mantenido callada por miedo, pero había decidido hacerle frente al asunto, ella y Syaoran estaban juntos en eso – Nos casamos ayer en Tokio, ahí estuvimos.

Todos los presentes los miraron con absoluta sorpresa, sin duda, nadie esperaba que fuesen capaces de llegar a esos extremos. Aunque, sin duda quien lo tomó peor fue Touya ya que saltó desde su asiento para tomar a Syaoran por la camiseta y mirarlo con absoluta rabia.

-Esto no te lo voy a perdonar, Li – Le dijo Touya al muchacho.

-Touya, déjalo – Dijo Fujitaka – Estuvo mal lo que hicieron pero que lo golpees no va a cambiar nada.

\- ¡Se ha casado con mi hermanita a nuestras espaldas! ¡Merece lo peor! – Decía Touya echando fuego por sus ojos.

-Touya – Dijo Ieran preocupada – No creo que hayan hecho lo más sensato del mundo, pero si lo golpeas pondrás todo peor.

-Hermano suéltalo – Salió Sakura – No vamos a pasar por esto de nuevo.

\- ¿De nuevo? – Preguntaron confundidos Ieran y Fujitaka al mismo tiempo.

Sakura se sonrojó al recordar la primera vez que había ocurrido – Ehm, él se enteró antes que ustedes de que Syaoran y yo estábamos juntos, y se vio más o menos así.

-Exacto, solo que esta vez en serio voy a matarlo y a ti te pondré en un convento de monjas – Dijo Touya.

-Hermano – Dijo Sakura seriamente captando la atención de él y de todos los presentes – Fue mi idea casarnos.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ieran acercándose a Sakura.

Fujitaka logró de que Touya dejara a Syaoran, y todos centraron su vista en las mujeres, fue la más joven de ellas quien habló – Fue una decisión muy precipitada y sé que todos quieren matarnos por esto, pero no estaba dispuesta a perderlo y él no pretendía seguir las órdenes del consejo, así que fue la mejor idea que se me ocurrió.

Syaoran se acercó a la chica y la abrazó por la cintura – Y yo tampoco quería perderla solo por un título del cual ni siquiera estoy interesado. Así que ya no cumplo con los requisitos para ser líder del clan, estoy casado.

-Desobedeciste las órdenes del clan – Dijo Ieran sin poder creerlo aún.

-Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, madre – Respondió él firmemente.

Ieran miró a su hijo y acarició su mejilla como si de un niño se tratara – No quiero que piensen que estoy enojada con su relación… Pienso que se precipitaron mucho con el matrimonio, pero esa no es la cuestión, el Consejo no estará feliz con tu desobediencia, no sé lo que puedan hacer.

-Sea lo que sea, los enfrentaré y les dejaré bien claro que puedo hacer mi propia vida sin que ellos tengan que manipularla a su conveniencia.

-Entonces ¿se han casado solo por eso? – Preguntó Fujitaka seriamente.

Sakura lo miró un poco nerviosa – Nos amamos, esas dos razones fueron suficientes para hacerlo sin mirar atrás.

-Pues pienso que debieron esperar más – Dijo Touya de mala gana.

-Hermano – Regañó Sakura.

-Él tiene razón – Respondió Fujitaka – Sé que su intención fue buena, pero solo tienen 18 años ¿cómo se les ocurrió?

-Dejando por fuera el tema del clan – Empezó Ieran – ¿Se detuvieron a pensar en lo que se han metido? Un matrimonio no es cualquier cosa.

-Por si fuera poco, apenas anoche nos enteramos de que llevan meses saliendo – Dijo Fujitaka un poco dolido – Pensamos que confiaban más en nosotros.

-Papá ponte en nuestra posición – Dijo Sakura – ¿Cómo les decíamos que nos queríamos sin herirlos?

-Pudieron haberlo intentado, siempre sospeché que algo pasaba entre ustedes, pero creí que eran ideas mías – Confesó Ieran – Estoy feliz de que hayan encontrado el amor entre ustedes, pero no puedo consentir que se hayan casado de esa forma.

-Se graduaron de la escuela ayer – Agregó Fujitaka – ¿Pensaron en ello?

Sakura miró seriamente a su padre antes de hablar – Mi madre también lo hizo, papá. Era incluso más joven de lo que soy… ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ella y yo? Por lo que puedo ver, en ambos casos había amor y creo que eso es más que suficiente.

Fujitaka le sostuvo la mirada a su hija, quien estaba pestañeando más de lo normal. Sakura sabía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas de frustración, por lo que sin previo aviso soltó la mano de Syaoran y prácticamente corrió hacía su habitación dejándolos a todos pasmados con sus últimas palabras.

Tomoyo fue la primera en salir del trance y seguirla escaleras arriba, sabía que ella la necesitaba, aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, por lo que bajo la mirada de todos corrió hasta la habitación de su mejor amiga. Syaoran estuvo a un paso de imitarla, pero su madre lo sostuvo del brazo impidiéndole moverse.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente asintió mientras seguía a su madre hasta el jardín, sin embargo, antes de salir de la casa vio como Fujitaka subía las escaleras, por lo que deducía que iría a tener también una conversación con Sakura.

Él respiró resignado, aquello solo era el inicio de todas las pruebas que tenían que pasar, y aunque fuese duro, lo lograrían… O eso esperaban.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, sé que muchos de ustedes no querían que hubiese más drama que pusiera a peligrar la relación de estos dos, pero seamos realistas, que se hayan casado de esa manera los iba a meter en un montón de problemas, aunque sus intenciones fueran nobles. Espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo veremos esas conversaciones con sus padres. Gracias por comentar, sigan así. Nos leemos el jueves sin falta, besos;)**


	25. De conversaciones paternales

**_En el jardín_**

Syaoran miraba a la calle que pasaba por su casa, sabía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles apenas les dijeran a todos que se habían casado en Tokio la pasada noche, pero nunca se esperó que las cosas se tornaran de esa forma, hasta ahora lo único que habían conseguido había sido preocupar a sus padres y hacerlos enfadar, pero, sobre todo, decepcionarlos. Porque él lo sabía, a pesar de que ellos no lo hubiesen dicho directamente, podía sentir sus miradas de decepción.

-Xiao Lang – Dijo su madre a sus espaldas.

-No me arrepiento de haberme casado – Se adelantó él encarándola.

-Pienso que son muy jóvenes para haber tomado una decisión como esa – Dijo Ieran firmemente.

-Pero no te parecía muy joven cuando el consejo te dijo que debía casarme con una desconocida – Respondió él duramente – Para eso si era suficientemente maduro.

-Tampoco me gustaba la idea que te casaras tan joven, pero sabes cómo son las costumbres de las familias chinas antiguas – Explicó la mujer – Casarse apenas cumples la mayoría de edad es tan normal como casarse entre primos.

-Nunca he hecho caso a esas costumbres y lo sabes – Dijo el muchacho – Por algo nunca acepté mi loco compromiso con Meiling, eso jamás iba a ocurrir.

\- ¿Pero si casarte con tu hermana a los 18 años?

\- ¡No es mi hermana! ¡Jamás lo ha sido! – Explotó él asombrando a su madre – Y no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí y para ella aceptar que nos queríamos, solo pensábamos en ustedes.

\- ¿Y pensaron en nosotros anoche cuando se casaron? – Preguntó Ieran con seriedad.

Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada – Por primera vez en todos estos meses de relación, solo pensamos en nosotros y nuestra felicidad ¿había algo de malo en eso?

Ieran apretó los labios, no tuvo palabras para debatir aquello.

 ** _En la habitación_**

Fujitaka estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hija, sabía que ella estaba ahí con Tomoyo y que si tocaba lo más probable era que ella no le respondería, por lo que sin más decidió simplemente abrir la puerta lentamente captando la mirada de ambas adolescentes. Y tal como lo dedujo, su hija estaba sentada en su cama limpiando sus lágrimas, él entró al recinto.

-Disculpen la interrupción – Dijo cortésmente – Tomoyo ¿podrías darnos un poco de privacidad, por favor?

-No hay problema, señor Kinomoto – Dijo para darle un abrazo a su mejor amiga – Hablaremos luego.

Y sin decir más, la chica amatista salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Fujitaka se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Sakura, de tal manera que estaba justo frente a su hija, jamás la había visto así y aquello le rompía el corazón.

-No quise decir lo que dije allá abajo – Dijo el hombre.

Sakura lo miraba seriamente – Eres la persona más abierta y menos prejuiciosa que conozco, entiendo que estés enojado porque lo que hicimos fue una completa locura, pero no puedes olvidar que mi madre hizo exactamente lo mismo a mi edad.

-Lo sé, y me siento fatal por haberlo olvidado por un momento – Dijo limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de su hija – Es solo que pasé toda la noche asustado porque estabas por ahí desaparecida y enojada conmigo.

-Lamento de verdad eso, pero no estaba dispuesta a perderlo sin haberlo intentado – Dijo ella refiriéndose a Syaoran – No estaba en mis planes casarme a los 18 años, solo ocurrió… A veces, el amor te hace hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Fujitaka sonrió nostálgico – Fue casi la misma frase que le dijo tu madre a tu abuelo cuando le dijo que nos casaríamos, ella también se negaba a no intentarlo. Te pareces más a ella de lo que pensé.

Sakura sonrió ladeadamente – Estoy feliz de que así sea, aunque no vivió lo suficiente para que yo pudiera recordarla.

-La has mantenido viva con tu espíritu todos estos años, es igual al de ella.

-Y con mi torpeza – Agregó ella dándole otra sonrisa.

Fujitaka suspiró – Entonces ¿vas a contarme cómo de todos los chicos en el mundo te fijaste en tu hermanastro?

-Papá él nunca ha sido eso para mí, siempre fue más mi amigo, alguien que siempre estaba a mi lado, creo que era algo que tenía que pasar.

Fujitaka la miró con curiosidad – No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable.

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, Syaoran también se lo había dicho.

 ** _En el jardín_**

-Acaso ¿nuestra felicidad no es importante, madre? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-Por supuesto que lo es, Xiao Lang – Respondió Ieran.

-Entonces no entiendo porque no me apoyaste anoche cuando te dije que Sakura y yo estábamos juntos, insististe en que debía acatar las órdenes del consejo.

-Lo hice por tu bien, Xiao Lang – Contestó la mujer seriamente – No imaginas lo feliz que me sentí cuando supe que encontraste a alguien a quien amar, y que esa persona te amara de la misma manera, a pesar de que sea tu hermanastra; pero tenía órdenes, las cuales sino cumplía el único afectado serías tú.

-Si las cumplías, de todas formas, yo iba a ser el afectado.

-Syaoran – Dijo Ieran acariciando su mejilla – Tienes el mismo temperamento y actitud que tu padre, y aunque esto sea difícil, sé que él tampoco habría aceptado que los del consejo tomaran sus decisiones por él.

-Entonces ¿por qué te preocupaba tanto que yo lo hiciera?

Ieran lo miró más seriamente que nunca – Porque no fue fácil para mí y para tu padre adaptarnos a todas las decisiones que quería tomar el consejo con respecto a nuestro matrimonio. Desobedecimos al consejo una vez y casi nos cuesta caro.

Syaoran en definitiva no esperaba aquello – ¿Qué sucedió?

Ieran suspiró – Como ya te lo he dicho, eres idéntico a tu padre… No fui la chica que el consejo escogió para convertirse en la esposa del heredero Hien Li, nos casamos en una ceremonia secreta con sus padres y los míos, a espaldas del consejo. Cuando se enteraron se enojaron mucho con nosotros, tu padre estuvo a punto de dimitir en el cargo, pero su padre no lo dejó.

\- ¿Cómo lograron mantenerse casados?

-Fueron meses duros luchando contra el consejo, incluso evaluamos la posibilidad de separarnos solo para que cada uno pudiera estar en paz, pero no queríamos hacerlo, estábamos tan enamorados como tú y Sakura lo están. Y solo un par de semanas después de eso me enteré de que estaba embarazada de Shiefa, todo cambió en ese entonces.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque tu padre no tuvo hermanos, nadie más podría hacerse cargo del clan – Explicó Ieran – Además, un descendiente ya venía en camino, y Shiefa fue concebida en matrimonio, por lo que era la legítima heredera, bueno eso hasta que se enteraron de que era una niña; por muchos años pensamos que después de todo ella sería quien se haría cargo del clan, pero naciste tú, el único hijo varón de Hien.

-Nunca me habías contado por lo que tuvieron que pasar – Admitió Syaoran asombrado.

-Fueron tiempos difíciles, incluso amenazaron con mandar a Shiefa y a tus hermanas a internados en el extranjero, pero logramos salir adelante… Yo sólo trataba de evitar de que se metieran con ustedes de la forma que lo hicieron con nosotros.

-No los dejaré hacerlo, madre – Dijo firmemente – Tú y mi padre tuvieron que enfrentarlos y hacerlos entender que estarían juntos pasara lo que pasara, pienso hacer lo mismo con Sakura.

Ieran miró a su hijo con una sonrisa – Es tu persona especial, y si la amas de verdad creo que ni un consejo podrá arruinarlo, pero deben mantenerse juntos pase lo que pase.

-Te aseguro que así será.

 ** _En la habitación_**

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa frase?

-Un hombre sabio que conocí una vez me la dijo – Explicó Fujitaka – Así que supongo que era inevitable que tú y Syaoran se enamoraran, sin importa qué.

Sakura bajó la cabeza – Sé que no te casaste con Ieran para que luego nosotros de alguna forma arruináramos la familia, pero… – Sin embargo, fue interrumpida por su padre.

-Oh hija – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa – Estoy feliz de que se quieran, no imaginábamos que todo pasara así, pero él es un gran chico y sé que no te va a hacer daño.

Sakura sonrió y se apresuró por abrazar a su padre – Gracias.

Él de devolvió el gesto dándole un beso en la mejilla – Siempre serás mi pequeña Sakura, aunque estés casada – Siguió mientras se separaban para quedar otra vez de frente.

-Creo que a todos nos costaras acostumbrarnos un poco eso – Admitió ella – Ni yo misma puedo creerlo aún.

-Creo que todos podemos acostumbrarnos, excepto Touya.

Ambos soltaron una risa que fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta de Sakura, ella indicó que se podía pasar y al abrirse la puerta Ieran y Syaoran entraron, ambos venían más tranquilos que cuando estaban en la sala, por lo que podían suponer que también habían hablado.

\- ¿Interrumpimos? – Preguntó Ieran

-No de hecho, llegaron en un buen momento – Dijo Fujitaka viendo como Syaoran se sentaba junto a Sakura, Ieran tomó la otra silla de la habitación de la chica y se sentó junto a su esposo.

-Entonces, creo que es el momento más indicado para hablarles – Syaoran y Sakura la miraron con confusión – Me refiero a hablarles como sus padres y suegros.

-Es cierto chicos, tenemos varias cosas que aclarar – Agregó Fujitaka

Syaoran y Sakura se tensaron, aquello en definitiva no lo veían venir y los había tomado por sorpresa, no tenían ni idea de lo que podrían decirles sus padres en ese momento.

-Está bien chicos, no tienen por qué asustarse – Tranquilizó Fujitaka al ver su reacción.

-Pero ahora están casados, y es una situación que no podemos ignorar – Siguió Ieran – Y como sus padres y sus suegros debemos establecer ciertos parámetros.

-No los obligaremos a separarse – Dijo Fujitaka – Pero mientras vivan aquí debemos tener reglas, empezando porque no pueden dormir juntos.

Y como era de esperarse, Sakura y Syaoran enrojecieron hasta la coronilla al escuchar aquello, pero eso no impidió a Ieran agregar algo aún más bochornoso para ellos – Todos somos adultos, sabemos que si se casaron por ende han dormido juntos, no sabemos cuántas veces y tampoco queremos saberlo, pero no vamos a tapar el sol con un dedo.

-Madre, ha quedado claro – Dijo Syaoran sintiendo como los colores subían a su cara – Nada de dormir juntos.

-Y aunque sabemos que cuando no estemos en casa o cuando lleguen a salir solos no dudaran en hacerlo, les pido que por favor usen protección – Agregó Fujitaka un poco incómodo – No los haremos separarse, pero quiero que ambos se gradúen de la universidad y consigan un gran trabajo antes de que tengan hijos.

-Oye – Dijo Sakura sonrojada – Un paso a la vez, te aseguro que aún falta mucho para eso.

-Eso espero – Dijo Fujitaka viendo a Syaoran – Sé que eres un gran chico, pero ahora también eres mi yerno, y no estuve en la boda para darte una advertencia y pedirte que la cuides y que no la lastimes nunca, te lo pido justo ahora.

Syaoran sonrió – No te preocupes, la cuidaré, y si cometo la locura de hacerle daño entonces dile a Touya que puede matarme con total confianza.

Todos los presentes rieron, sin embargo, aquellas risas por parte de Syaoran no duraron mucho tiempo ya que se puso serio nuevamente antes de soltar algo que sin duda sus padres no esperaban.

-Queremos mudarnos a Tokio, para ir a la universidad.

Ieran y Fujitaka borraron sus sonrisas antes de que la mujer volviera a hablar – ¿Quieren mudarse solos a Tokio?

-Lo estuvimos pensando mucho, incluso antes de casarnos – Respondió Sakura – Queríamos que ese fuese nuestro primer paso como pareja.

-Pensábamos decirles cuando digirieran la noticia de nuestra relación, pero todo se complicó, sin embargo, aún queremos hacerlo – Explicó Syaoran – La universidad estaría más cerca, y sabemos que tenemos que trabajar para pagar la renta, pero queremos hacerlo.

-Y queremos que ustedes nos apoyen en esta decisión antes de tomarla – Finalizó Sakura.

Ieran y Fujitaka se miraron unos momentos, se sorprendieron mucho al escucharlos hablar de esa manera, tal vez no los hubiesen tomado en consideración para decidir lo de su matrimonio, pero se sentían satisfechos de que sus hijos aún les tenían confianza para aquellas decisiones, por lo que luego de unos minutos ambos se tomaron de la mano y vieron a sus hijos con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

Sakura y Syaoran sonrieron y no dudaron en acercarse a sus padres para abrazarlos, habían sido días realmente duros para todos, y a pesar de que las cosas no salieran como esperaban y que hayan tomado decisiones precipitadas, sentían que todo, por primera vez en días, estaba en orden.

 **oOo**

Había pasado una semana desde que Sakura y Syaoran habían viajado a Tokio para casarse, por lo que hacía una semana que habían estado acatando lo más que podían las órdenes de sus padres de no dormir juntos, cosa que les había costado más de lo que pensaban.

Estaban seguros de que hasta que no encontraran el departamento que alquilarían en Tokio tendría que abstenerse de hacer algo, no querían decepcionar a sus padres otra vez, sin embargo, se estaba tornando muy difícil para ambos contenerse.

El día que sus padres les pusieron los límites habían hablado también con las hermanas de Syaoran y con Touya, las mujeres estaban sorprendidas pero encantadas con la relación de la nueva pareja y los apoyaban completamente en que lo mejor sería que se mudaran para ir a la universidad. Sin embargo, Touya era otro asunto, ya que antes de la boda apenas y aceptaba que Syaoran y Sakura se quisieran y estuvieran juntos, pero la noticia del matrimonio de ambos no le había gustado para nada y aún se negaba a creerlo o aceptarlo, y mucho menos estaba de acuerdo en que se mudaran juntos.

Por lo que, ese día antes de volver a Tokio con Yukito no dudó en darle las miradas más duras que pudo a Syaoran. El muchacho apenas y se inmutó con aquello, y Sakura estaba segura de que con los días se le pasaría, de todas formas, estaban hablando de Touya, aquello no le gustaba, pero los quería y terminaría por aceptarlos.

El lunes por la mañana Fujitaka, Ieran, Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban terminando de desayunar, tal vez los chicos estuvieran de vacaciones mientras empezaban la universidad, pero los adultos debían ir a trabajar, por lo que antes de salir siempre les daban advertencias a Sakura y Syaoran porque se quedarían solos, ellos las acataban por su propio bien, además, aprovechaban todos los días para salir con sus amigos antes de que todos se fueran a la universidad y no se vieran hasta Navidad.

Syaoran fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa y como ya se había hecho costumbre, se dirigió a la entrada a buscar el correo. Él lo tomó y regresó a la cocina, empezó a repartir las respectivas cartas a sus destinatarios, que usualmente eran para Ieran y Fujitaka, era muy extraña la ocasión en las que él o Sakura recibían una carta, y aquel día, era una de esas inusuales situaciones.

Syaoran miró extrañado el sobre que tenía su nombre, y aunque aquello estaba más extraño de lo normal, las cosas no mejoraron cuando se dio cuenta que la carta estaba en el idioma chino.

Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Syaoran hasta que este levantó la vista y vio a su familia – He recibido una carta del consejo.

Todos los presentes se tensaron y fue Ieran la siguiente en hablar – ¿Qué dice?

Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada seriamente – Quieren verme – Luego de ello su vista se centró en Sakura – Quieren que vaya a Hong Kong.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola chicos y chicas, espero que estén de maravilla. Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo con las tan esperadas conversaciones, me gustaría saber que tal les han parecido; y bueno, saben que siempre tengo que dejar una incógnita al final del capítulo y espero que no quieran matarme con esta jajaja.**

 **En otras noticias, estoy trabajando en algo nuevo de SCC, no diré nada más, pero muy pronto lo publicaré así que estén al tanto;) Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, gracias por leerme y por los comentarios. Nos vemos el lunes sin falta, un beso enorme.**

 **PD1: Quedan pocos capítulos de esta historia.**

 **PD2: Para mis lectores del fandom de Miraculous Ladybug, esta semana publiqué un One-Shot llamado "Little Emma", si desean pueden pasar a leerlo y decirme que tal ha quedado;) Ahora sí, bye.**


	26. La mente no manda sobre el corazón

Syaoran miraba a Sakura y a su madre alternativamente, sin embargo, su mirada la centró finalmente en su progenitora – ¿Cómo demonios se han enterado de que me casé?

Ieran no dijo nada, simplemente apretó los labios hasta formar una sola línea y se levantó de su silla, Syaoran de inmediato apretó los puños arrugando la carta y volvió a hablar – Tú les dijiste.

-Hijo… – Empezó a decir la mujer, pero fue interrumpida por el muchacho.

-Creí que si me casaba nos dejarían en paz – Respondió él ácidamente – ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ieran lo miró seriamente – Tenía que informarles de alguna manera que no asumirías el cargo del clan Li, debía darles una explicación adecuada, porque sabía que tú no lo harías y sabía que si no les daba una respuesta tarde o temprano ellos mismos lo averiguarían por sus propios medios.

-Pudiste habérmelo consultado, madre.

-Así como tú, pensé que cuando supieran que estabas casado nos dejarían en paz – Refutó la mujer – Jamás me imaginé que te solicitarían ir a Hong Kong, eso solo significa que no se darán por vencidos.

Syaoran pasó su la mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación – Diablos, después de todo tendré que ver a los ancianos chiflados para decirles que me dejen en paz de una buena vez.

-Debimos suponer que no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados – Interrumpió Fujitaka uniéndose a la conversación.

-Exacto, y el menor de los problemas es ir a Hong Kong – Dijo Ieran mirando a su hijo y a Sakura – Podrían persuadirlo y hasta obligarlo pedir el divorcio.

-No voy a dejar que me manipulen – Respondió Syaoran firmemente – Iré a Hong Kong a dejarles claro que estoy casado y no pienso separarme de Sakura por un estúpido cargo que no quiero.

-Iré contigo, tal vez pueda servir de apoyo para ti – Dijo Ieran.

-No puedes – Dijo el muchacho y al ver la cara de confusión de los presentes les mostró la carta – Aquí dice que ni tú ni Fujitaka pueden acompañarme, si lo hacen entonces no accederán a verme, y necesito terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Entonces yo iré contigo – Dijo Sakura mirándolo seriamente.

-Ni hablar – Respondió inmediatamente.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó ella – La carta solo dice que no pueden ir papá o Ieran, no dice nada sobre que yo no pueda acompañarte.

-Lo que menos quiero es que se metan contigo.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada y sin importar que sus padres estuvieran ahí continuó la discusión – No se meterán conmigo.

-No los conoces.

-No necesito conocerlos – Repuso ella – Todo esto me afecta tanto a ti como a mí, es razón suficiente para que pueda acompañarte.

-No irás – Dijo firmemente.

-Se supone que estamos juntos en esto – Le dijo enojada – Estamos casados ahora.

Para este momento de la conversación Ieran y Fujitaka habían decidido salir discretamente de la cocina, ellos más que nadie sabía que lo que se avecinaba era una pelea matrimonial mezclada con una típica pelea Sakura-Syaoran, y aquello sin duda, no podría terminar bien de ninguna forma.

-No vas a ir, ya tengo suficientes problemas para que tú también te metas en ellos.

-También son mis problemas ¿por qué no quieres aceptarlo?

\- ¡Demonios Sakura, no irás! – Respondió Syaoran frustrado.

\- ¡Iré te guste o no!

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan testaruda?!

\- ¡Por la misma razón por la cual tú no puedes dejar de ser un idiota cobarde!

\- ¡No irás y punto!

Sakura y Syaoran se sostuvieron la mirada por unos minutos, sin decir nada, solo intercambiando sentimientos de rabia y miedo a través de sus miradas y respiraciones agitadas. Cuando ya no tenían nada que decirse fue Sakura quien cortó el contacto y salió de la cocina sin decir una sola palabra. Ella prácticamente abandonó su desayuno y corrió hasta la entrada para ponerse sus zapatos, tomar sus llaves y salir de la casa solo con un destino en su mente.

Por su parte, Syaoran escuchó el portazo que Sakura dio al salir, y no hizo nada para detenerla ya que si se volvían a dirigir la palabra en ese momento terminarían por decirse cosas aún más hirientes que las que ya se habían dicho, y no iba a cometer ese error de nuevo a causa de su miedo.

Ieran y Fujitaka entraron silenciosamente a la cocina cuando escucharon a Sakura salir por la puerta principal, por lo que cuando entraron al recinto encontraron a Syaoran sentado en la mesa con la cabeza entre las manos, cuando los escuchó entrar los miró un momento para luego resoplar y hablar.

-Ni una palabra al respecto – Finalizó él.

 **oOo**

Sakura corrió tan rápido que sentía que sus pulmones iban a estallar, para su suerte, la casa de su mejor amiga no estaba tan lejos de la suya, por lo que llegó ahí en un buen tiempo. Al estar frente a la gran casa tocó el timbre esperando que Tomoyo apareciera, sin embargo, al abrirse la puerta fue Meiling quien hizo acto de presencia.

-Sakura – Dijo la chica de cabello negro.

-Hola Meiling – Respondió ella un poco incómoda, no la había visto desde la noche que se fueron a Tokio ya que, desde entonces, Meiling había decidido pasar el resto de las vacaciones en casa de Tomoyo.

Meiling también se notaba un poco incómoda, evidentemente ninguna de las dos había olvidado las últimas palabras que intercambiaron antes de que la chica pelinegra se fuera de la casa de los Kinomoto, por lo que fue Sakura quien habló seguidamente.

-Disculpa que venga sin avisar, pero ¿está Tomoyo?

-Ella y Eriol salieron hace como media hora, debían ir a la universidad a llevar algunos papeles que aún no tenían, dijeron que estarían fuera todo el día – Explicó Meiling desanimadamente.

Sakura vio a la chica y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de aquello, debido a que aun conociendo los sentimientos que Meiling albergó un tiempo por Syaoran, ella había sido incapaz de hablarle después que dieran la noticia de su relación, al fin y al cabo, Meiling era una de sus amigas más valiosas.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

Meiling de inmediato dedujo lo que pretendía – Sakura déjalo, eso no tiene caso.

Ella la miró seriamente – Si seguimos siendo amigas, entonces me gustaría hablar contigo.

A Meiling aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría, no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente le hizo señas a Sakura para que salieran a caminar en el enorme jardín de la casa de Tomoyo, tal vez tomar un poco de aire fresco aliviaría la tensión.

Las dos chicas caminaban en silencio, hasta que Sakura decidió cortarlo yendo directo al grano – Lamento no haberte contado sobre Syaoran.

-Sakura estaban en una relación secreta, y les llaman así específicamente porque nadie sabe sobre ellas – Respondió Meiling restándole importancia.

-No me refiero a eso – Respondió Sakura mirándola a los ojos – Me refiero a que nunca en todos estos años te conté sobre mis sentimientos hacia Syaoran, se supone que las amigas se cuentan todo, y más en esta situación.

-No sé de qué situación hablas – Dijo Meiling desviando la mirada.

-Sí lo sabes – Refutó Sakura buscando de nuevo su mirada – Cuando te conocí me hablaste sobre tu compromiso con Syaoran, pero unos años después me dijiste que tú lo habías roto porque te enamoraste de otro chico, fuiste muy abierta al contarme sobre tus sentimientos hacia Syaoran, pero yo nunca fui capaz de hacerlo.

Meiling cerró sus puños apretándolos – Yo no rompí el compromiso.

Sakura la miró confundida – ¿De qué hablas? Tú misma me lo dijiste.

-Sí, porque no quería decirles que fue Syaoran quien rompió el compromiso cuando teníamos 12 años.

Aquello sin duda dejó a Sakura en blanco, no dijo nada, simplemente siguió escuchando a Meiling – Él dice que rompió el compromiso porque siempre ha odiado las antiguas costumbres de China, pero yo estoy segura de que fue más allá de eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Meiling miró a su amiga con una sonrisa ladeada – La primera vez que vine a Japón y me quedé con ustedes me di cuenta de que él te miraba y te trababa diferente, y yo te odiaba solo porque te daba las miradas que yo quería que me diera, siempre supe que eras especial para él, y con los años me di cuenta de que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Sakura la miraba sintiéndose peor que nunca, y Meiling se dio cuenta de aquello por lo que volvió a hablar – Me hice la idea de que lo había superado hace mucho tiempo, incluso si salí con otros chicos en Hong Kong, pero en cuanto escuché que ustedes dos estaban juntos no pude evitar reavivar todos esos sentimientos porque Syaoran fue mi primer amor, así que tuve que salir de tu casa lo antes posible o rompería a llorar como lo hice en las rodillas de Tomoyo a los 12 años.

Sakura por fin decidió hablar – Jamás quise lastimarte, y estoy segura de que Syaoran tampoco quiso hacerlo.

-No me lastimaron – Explicó ella – Fue solo un amor no correspondido, además, desde que somos niños he pensado que tú les sacas las sonrisas que siempre esconde. Y soy una fiel creyente de que la mente no manda sobre el corazón.

Sakura se sonrojó y habló – No es nada, simplemente se ríe de mi torpeza.

-Pues le encanta tu torpeza – Añadió Meiling con una sonrisa – Por algo se casó contigo.

Sakura borró la sonrisa poco a poco cuando fue mencionado su matrimonio, haciéndola recordar la pelea que había tenido con Syaoran. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por Meiling por lo que no dudó en preguntar.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

-No es nada – Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.

-Eso solo significa que ha pasado algo serio – Respondió Meiling.

Sakura resopló – Syaoran y yo peleamos hoy.

Meiling la miró con una mueca – Eso no es una novedad, siempre pelean, incluso antes de estar juntos, la cuestión es ¿por qué ha sido esta vez?

-Bueno estuviste ahí cuando les dijimos a todos, las razones por las que nos casamos de esa forma.

-Sí – Dijo Meiling – Lamento que los del consejo sean unos idiotas y los hayan obligado a cambiar todos los planes.

-Peleamos justamente porque esta mañana recibió una carta del consejo, quieren que él vaya a Hong Kong.

Meiling puso los ojos como platos – Ese consejo de ancianos son unos tramposos, podrían hacer lo que sea para separarlos.

-Ieran nos dijo lo mismo – Explicó Sakura – Pero fueron muy detallistas en su carta y no quieren que mi padre o Ieran acompañen a Syaoran en el viaje, por lo que ofrecí hacerlo yo.

Meiling suspiró resignada – Conociendo a mi primo, apuesto a que se negó.

-Exacto, y por eso peleamos, no me cree capaz de enfrentar a esos ancianos – Se desahogó Sakura – Sé que no quiere que me hagan daño, pero estamos casados ahora y esto es asunto de los dos, no quiero dejarlo solo en esto.

-Sakura – Dijo Meiling mirándola seriamente – Xiao Lang es el hombre más obstinado que conozco, sobre todo cuando se trata de las cosas importantes para él, y pocas veces admite que tiene miedo de algo, pero estoy segura de que esta vez tiene miedo de que ellos quieran arrebatarle lo más importante para él en este momento, y eres tú.

La chica de ojos verdes escuchaba atentamente – Escucha, no te diré que es lo que debes hacer porque esa es tu decisión, pero piensa en lo diferente que es Xiao Lang cuando se trata de ti, solo intenta protegerte lo mejor que puede, y sí, sé que tú quieres apoyarlo porque ahora eres su esposa y esto es asunto de los dos, pero ponte en su lugar, imagínate como se debe sentir en este momento.

Sakura tragó grueso – Él debe estar preocupado por lo que esos ancianos puedan obligarle a hacer, por eso reaccionó así, y yo me fui.

-Tú eres quien hace que Xiao Lang sea más humano, por favor, no dejes que eso cambie – Pidió Meiling – Sé que los dos están locos de amor el uno por el otro, y estoy segura de que tomarán las decisiones correctas y que un montón de ancianos chiflados no van a detenerlos.

Sakura no pudo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo a Meiling – Mil gracias por escucharme y porque volvimos a ser amigas.

-Nunca dejamos de serlo – Dijo la chica de cabello negro abrazando a Sakura.

 **oOo**

La tarde avanzaba lentamente para Syaoran ya que se había quedado solo por el resto del día luego de su pelea con Sakura y de que sus padres se fueran a trabajar, le había marcado a Eriol ya que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, pero iba a estar fuera de la ciudad todo el día haciendo unas cosas de la universidad con Tomoyo, por lo que no le había quedado de otra que hundirse en sus pensamiento el resto del día, tratando de buscarle solución a todos sus problemas.

Y entre tantos pensamientos, jamás se imaginó que Touya fuese a llegar repentinamente a casa acompañado de Yukito, ambos entraron a la sala donde encontraron a Syaoran con la cabeza entre las manos, cuando él se dio cuenta de la presencia de los recién llegados los miró, recibiendo una mirada de absoluto desprecio por parte de Touya quien pasó de inmediato a la cocina, sin embargo, Yukito le dedicó una sonrisa gentil mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Parece que has tenido un día difícil.

Syaoran bufó – Difícil es poco, toda mi vida está de cabeza ahora.

Yukito lo miró preocupado – ¿Puedo saber qué ha sucedido?

Syaoran le extendió la carta del consejo, había estado todo el día examinándola y maldiciendo a los ancianos, tratando de encontrarle una respuesta a sus problemas, sin ningún éxito notable. Yukito terminó de leerla, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el muchacho ambarino se adelantó.

-Sakura quiere acompañarme, pero es muy peligroso, esos ancianos harán todo lo posible por hacernos dudar de nuestro matrimonio y me niego a perderla de esta o de alguna otra forma.

Yukito puso la mano en el hombro de él dándole otra sonrisa gentil – Te preocupas mucho por la pequeña Sakura, siempre lo has hecho, recuerdo cuando eran unos niños.

Syaoran no sabía a donde iba Yukito con aquella conversación, simplemente lo dejó hablar – Recuerdo cuando Sakura confesó que estaba enamorada de mí y tuve que rechazarla porque ya yo tenía a mi persona más especial – Dijo mirando a la cocina.

-Fue un día duro para ella – Admitió Syaoran – Lloró en mi pecho durante horas, me dolió mucho verla así.

-Lo sé, siempre vi el gran amor que le tenías, aunque no lo admitieras – Agregó Yukito haciendo que Syaoran se sonrojara – Era algo muy hermoso, pero lo importante es que siempre estuviste junto a ella, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre la estuviste defendiendo y preocupándote por ella, quizás es exactamente lo que Sakura está haciendo en este momento contigo.

Aquello último lo desconcertó un poco – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que se preocupa de que el consejo pueda hacerte tomar malas decisiones, que te dejes llevar por el miedo a perderla. Estoy seguro de que ella quiere ir a Hong Kong a darte su apoyo, sin importar lo que pueda hacer el consejo.

-Sólo quiero protegerla.

Yukito le dio una gentil sonrisa, y estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, aquello fue interrumpido por la gruesa voz de Touya saliendo de la cocina – Sé que quieres protegerla, pero entiende que ella es tan testaruda como tú, y también hará lo que sea para protegerte a ti y para no perderte, así que más te vale que la dejes acompañarte, mocoso.

Syaoran lo miró con asombro mientras se levantaba del sillón, se acercaba a su cuñado – ¿Me estás dando permiso de pedirle que me acompañe?

-Es tu esposa, al fin y al cabo – Dijo Touya rodando los ojos.

Syaoran sonrió levemente y extendió su mano – Prometo no dejar que nadie le haga daño, y si yo llego a hacerle daño puedes matarme con todo el gusto del mundo.

Touya suspiró resignado estrechando la mano de Syaoran – Ojalá eso fuese a pasar, sería un placer hacerlo.

Ambos hombres se encontraban estrechando sus manos, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta principal revelando a Sakura quien los miró curiosa y confusamente. Touya de inmediato dejó de estrechar su mano con la de Syaoran para darle una dura mirada y luego fue Yukito quien habló.

-Es hora de irnos– Dijo el joven de cabello platinado mientras se levantaba y cogía de la mano a Touya.

El muchacho moreno lo miró como si estuviera loco – Pero no vamos a dejarlos solos.

-Ellos necesitan hablar, nosotros estamos sobrando – Dijo Yukito sonriéndoles a Sakura y Syaoran – Supongo que los veremos en la cena, así que hasta más tarde. Buena suerte.

-Aguarda Yuki, no creo que… – Sin embargo, Touya no pudo decir nada más ya que Yukito prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Cuando escucharon el auto encenderse y luego empezar a andar por la calle, se miraron por unos momentos sin decir una sola palabra, y es que no fue necesario ya que ambos sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba. Sakura fue quien empezó a hablar.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – Sé que los del consejo son unos manipuladores, pero quiero acompañarte, me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Lo entiendo – Admitió él – Es asunto de los dos, es nuestro matrimonio.

-Exacto, tal vez yo no los conozca y ni siquiera sepa hablar chino – Dijo ella nerviosa y atropelladamente – pero puedo intentarlo si eso significa que nos dejarán seguir nuestras vidas en paz.

-Sí lo sé, y fui un imbécil por no verlo antes – Dijo Syaoran – Es solo que a veces el miedo a perderte me hace decir estupideces.

Sakura se acercó a él y puso la mano en la mejilla – No vas a perderme, no sin antes luchar, estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo estamos – Dijo él para luego sentir los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos en un suave beso.

Syaoran correspondía abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola más a él, Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello atrayéndolo, y sintiendo como sus manos viajaban por todo lo largo de su cuerpo. Syaoran los llevó a ambos hasta el sofá de la sala donde se recostaron besándose y empezando a deshacer la ropa que había de por medio, sin embargo, él detuvo los besos por un minuto para hablarle.

-Prométeme que cuando estemos en Hong Kong me harás mantener los pies sobre la tierra para no cometer una locura que nos pueda afectar a ambos, te necesito.

-Solo si tu prometes no dejarme sola.

-Tenlo por seguro – Respondió para luego capturar sus labios nuevamente en un arrebato.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, por aquí les dejo este capítulo algo intenso. Espero que les guste mucho! Estoy trabajando en mi nuevo proyecto de SCC, cruzando los dedos para que sea tan bien aceptado como fue este;) Nos leemos el jueves sin falta. Espero leerlos en los comentarios, besos y abrazos!**


	27. Hong Kong (Parte I)

Sakura iba sentada en el taxi junto a Syaoran, haciendo su pierna temblar de nerviosismo, aunque ya no tenía caso que intentara pararlo, había estado así desde que salieron esa mañana de Japón. Sin duda ese comportamiento no había pasado por alto para Syaoran, por lo que tomó la mano de Sakura una vez más y la acarició.

Ella lo miró y él le dio una sonrisa ladeada – Todo va a estar bien.

-Lo siento, nunca había salido de Japón.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, estás conmigo.

Sakura le sonrió de vuelta y alzó una ceja sugestivamente – ¿Se supone que debo sentirme segura con eso?

-Deberías.

Sakura se acercó más a él para hablarle en susurros – Entonces supongo que debo confiar en ti.

-Buena elección – Dijo mientras cortaba la distancia entre ellos con un beso.

Syaoran besaba el labio inferior de ella mientras Sakura acariciaba su rodilla con una mano, hasta que aquel gesto que duró poco fue interrumpido cuando el conductor del taxi se aclaró la garganta un tanto incómodo.

-Disculpen, pero necesito que siga indicándome hasta donde debo ir.

Sakura y Syaoran se separaron rojos de la vergüenza y fue la chica quien murmuró apenada – Disculpe, señor.

El hombre no entendió muy bien lo que la chica dijo por lo que no le respondió, entonces fue cuando Sakura recordó que quizás solo hablaba chino – Rayos, será difícil estar aquí sin que me entiendan.

-Oh vamos – La animó Syaoran – El chino no es tan difícil, yo aprendí tu idioma a los 10 años.

-No te ofendas, pero antes de mudarte con nosotros te la pasabas más tiempo en los libros que en el mundo real – Bromeó Sakura.

Él se río – Amor, creo que más bien tu pasabas mucho tiempo durmiendo que en mundo real.

Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago y se quedó mirándolo intensamente, Syaoran no entendía a qué se debía su cambio, por lo que habló un poco confuso y un tanto temeroso – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, en lo absoluto – Respondió ella acariciando su mano – Es solo que me llamaste "amor", jamás lo habías hecho.

Syaoran se sonrojó mucho y empezó a hablar atropelladamente – Bueno… ehm… yo creí que… bueno… tú…mi esposa…ehm.

Sakura puso el dedo índice en la boca de él y sonrió – Me ha encantado – Y luego de decir aquello volvió a besarlo, solo que esta vez fue más corto para evitar que el conductor del taxi se volviera a incomodar.

-Sabes, si sigues besándome de esa manera no creo que pueda esperar a que estemos solos esta noche – Le susurró en el oído a ella haciéndola sonrojar.

Ella se acercó a él para hablarle en susurro – Ya has esperado más de una semana, además hace dos días en el sillón de la sala liberamos un poco de tensión.

-Sí, pero no fue suficiente – Admitió él asegurándose de que el conductor no escuchara – Somos esposos en nuestra primera semana de casados, y no hemos estado juntos desde la noche de bodas.

-Creo que en otras circunstancias no hubiésemos salido de la habitación en una semana.

-Ya me estás entendiendo – Dijo él dándole un corto beso en el cuello.

-Syaoran – Regañó Sakura – No estamos de vacaciones, ni mucho menos de luna de miel, estamos aquí por algo importante.

Él refunfuñó – Lo sé, y me gustaría que estuviéramos aquí para que conocieras China, no porque un montón de ancianos no pueden aceptar que no tiene control sobre mi vida.

Sakura puso su mano en el hombro de él – Relájate, saldremos de esta.

Él la miró y le dio una de sus sonrisas ladeadas, sin embargo, aquellos gestos fueron interrumpidos cuando el taxista volvió a hablar – Hemos llegado a su destino.

Sakura y Syaoran se bajaron para encontrar frente a ellos una casa más o menos grande, con arquitectura antigua china. Cuando estaban sacando sus maletas del auto Sakura pudo ver como un hombre alto y de avanzada edad se acercaba a ellos caminando, Syaoran al verlo no dudó en caminar hacia él para que el hombre le hiciera una reverencia y Syaoran se la devolvió para luego darle la mano.

Syaoran y el hombre se acercaron hacía Sakura, y el primero de ellos fue quien habló.

-Sakura él es Wei, un gran amigo de toda la vida de mis padres, él nos entrenó a Meiling y a mí en artes marciales cuando vivía aquí, y también era quien nos cuidaba.

La chica inmediatamente hizo una torpe reverencia que causó que Syaoran se riera por debajo mientras ella hablaba atropelladamente – Es un placer conocerlo señor Wei.

-Wei, ella es Sakura Kino…Li, Sakura Li, es mi esposa – Dijo Syaoran corrigiendo el apellido de la chica.

Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente al escuchar esa presentación, era la primera vez que Syaoran la presentaba como su esposa, y que para más usaba el apellido de él en su nombre, estaban casados después de todo, pero ella había olvidado ese detalle del apellido _– Nota mental: empieza a acostumbrarte a tu nuevo apellido –._

El hombre hizo una reverencia – Es un placer conocer a la esposa del joven Syaoran, permítanme ayudarlos con sus pertenencias y escoltarlos hasta la casa.

Sakura y Syaoran aceptaron gustosos mientras terminaban de tomar sus pertenencias del taxi y se encaminaban a la casa. Sakura veía con intriga aquel lugar decorado con adornos chinos en cada rincón, además, Wei tenía un pequeño estanque con enormes peces y sin duda, esa fue su parte favorita de la casa.

-Permítanme ofrecerles un poco de té.

-Sí, por favor señor Wei – Dijo Sakura aun viendo los peces.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa gentil – Pueden esperar en la mesa del jardín, es un hermoso día.

Los chicos aceptaron y fueron hasta donde se les indicó, Wei tenía un precioso jardín, este incluso estaba adornado con flores que Sakura nunca había visto y estaba cada vez más fascinada.

-Debió ser precioso crecer en este lugar – Dijo ella mirando al chico.

-Lo fue, incluso pasé más tiempo aquí que en mi propia casa.

-Pues tú y Meiling debieron divertirse mucho.

-Nos la pasábamos entrenando casi todo el día, pero si, a veces nos divertíamos – Dijo el restándole importancia.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Wei llegó con las tasas de té y se las dio para luego anunciarles algunas cosas.

-Joven Syaoran, ya he puesto sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Syaoran miró confundido al hombre – Ehm, Wei ¿Sakura y yo no íbamos a compartir la habitación?

-Su madre me ha llamado pidiéndome lo contrario.

Syaoran frunció el ceño – Genial, a mi madre no se le escapa nada.

Wei le dio una sonrisa al muchacho – Joven Syaoran, usted sabe muy bien que cuando me quedo dormido no hay nada que pueda despertarme, eso no ha cambiado con los años, solo no me haga decirle a su madre cosas que no quiero.

Syaoran entendió de inmediato el mensaje de Wei y sonrió mirando a Sakura, quien apenas y había prestado atención a la conversación ya que seguía mirando el jardín en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, todos fueron sacados del hilo de la conversación cuando el teléfono de Wei sonó, el hombre caminó hasta la sala para atender, y solo unos minutos después volvió al jardín con una cara de seriedad.

Syaoran ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar – Eran ellos ¿cierto? – Wei asintió – Demonios, no tenemos ni dos horas en Hong Kong ¿qué rayos quieren?

-Solicitan verlo de inmediato, joven Syaoran.

Syaoran de inmediato miró a Sakura quien había estado atenta a las palabras de Wei, ninguno dijo una palabra, simplemente con el intercambio de miradas lograron descifrar que ambos estaban preparados, era el momento de enfrentarlos.

 **oOo**

Sakura y Syaoran entraban por las enormes puertas de aquel lugar, Wei los había llevado hasta la mansión donde el Consejo actualmente celebraba sus reuniones cada día, por lo que era de esperarse que aquel lugar fuese enorme y con una edificación clásica de china.

Ambos caminaban un poco tensos, sin embargo, no lo demostraban, en especial Syaoran quien iba con su mejor cara con el ceño fruncido, y con sus manos cerradas en puños, no temblaba, simplemente quería acabar con todo aquello de una vez por todas para que por fin pudiera estar en paz y feliz con Sakura, como siempre había querido.

Se encontraron frente a unas puertas doradas, el recepcionista había dicho que al llegar a ellas tenían que tocar y esperar que alguien indicara que pasaran, en ese momento era precisamente lo que estaban esperando.

Entonces fue cuando Syaoran miró a Sakura quien podía ver como temblaban levemente – Hey, tranquila, podemos hacer esto.

Ella asintió segura – Todo estará bien.

Syaoran le dio un corto beso en los labios, y seguidamente se pudo escuchar cómo alguien desde el interior del salón los invitaba a pasar, las puertas doradas se abrieron de par en par y los chicos empezaron a caminar.

Al llegar al centro de la sala se vieron rodeados por elegantes gradas, donde se encontraban sentados 8 ancianos que los veían desde ese ángulo, daba la impresión de que querían imponer respeto.

-Li Xiao Lang – Dijo uno de los hombres – Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

-Era solo un niño la última vez que lo vimos – Dijo otro de ellos.

-Sigue siéndolo – Respondió el que había hablado primero – Solo que ahora es un niño casado.

El resto de los ancianos rompieron en risas y Syaoran apretó sus puños para empezar a hablar – No he venido desde Japón a que se burlen en mi cara, he venido a que me dejen en paz de una vez por todas.

-Lamento informarte que estrictamente dijimos que no podías ser acompañado – Dijo uno de los ancianos mirando a Sakura despectivamente de pies a cabeza.

-Dijeron que no podía ser acompañado por mi madre o por Fujitaka Kinomoto – Dijo Syaoran – No dijeron nada acerca de alguien más.

-Te dije que despidieras a ese mensajero, es un inepto – Le dijo uno de los ancianos a otro de ellos empezando una discusión entre ellos mismos. Sakura y Syaoran se intercambiaban miradas angustiadas en lo que los hombres terminaban de hablar.

-En fin – Dijo el que parecía ser el líder – No podías traer a nadie, mucho menos a tu hermana. No se discutirá el tema de tu matrimonio con una mujer que no sea tu esposa.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de decirles algo, pero fue Sakura quien se adelantó levantando su mano y mostrando el anillo de los Li – Yo soy su esposa, por lo que podemos dar por iniciada esta reunión.

Todos los ancianos abrieron sus ojos como platos, y uno de ellos se adelantó – ¡¿Cómo te atreviste casarte con tu hermana?!

\- ¡No es mi hermana! ¡No compartimos ningún vínculo sanguíneo! – dijo Syaoran.

-La cuestión no es que sea su hermana o lo que sea – Dijo el líder – Miren su mano y detallen el anillo, ella tiene la reliquia familiar de los Li, una simple chica japonesa.

\- ¡Cuida tu vocabulario! Estamos hablando de mi esposa – Dijo Syaoran rojo de ira.

-Tu esposa o no, has deshonrado el nombre de tu familia, Xiao Lang – Dijo otro de los ancianos – Tal vez no te hayas casado con la chica de nuestra elección, pero por lo menos pudiste haber escogido una digna del anillo familiar, al menos una de origen chino.

-Eso es pura mierda – Dijo Syaoran rodando los ojos – Escuchen, he venido en paz para arreglar las cosas con ustedes, pero si siguen insultando a mi esposa me temo que no voy a responder por mis actos.

-No es tu esposa, Xiao Lang – Dijo el anciano líder – Ese compromiso no vale nada dentro de nuestras tradiciones, es solo una chica que por desafortunadas cuestiones de la vida trae puesto el anillo de la familia Li.

Sakura pudo ver las intenciones de Syaoran de abalanzarse sobre esos ancianos, por lo que no dudó en tomarlo por el hombro y darle una mirada – No lo hagas, pondrías las cosas peor.

-Están insultándote en tu cara, son unos malditos – Le dijo a ella.

-Sus insultos no me hacen nada, estoy bien, debes mantenerte sereno o arruinarán tu cordura.

Syaoran suspiró y volvió a fijar su mirada en los ancianos para hablarles – Las reglas del clan dicen que si el futuro líder del mismo está casado con una chica que para los ojos del consejo no es digna del puesto, entonces queda desheredado.

-Eres el único hijo de Hien Li, si tu dimites nos veremos en la obligación de tomar medidas demasiado complicadas.

-Pues dimito, no quiero el cargo de líder del clan, solo quiero volver a Japón con mi esposa tranquilamente, no estoy interesado ni siquiera en la herencia de mi padre.

-Oh Xiao Lang – Decía uno de los ancianos – Que ciego estás, y que tonto has sido al traer a tu "esposa" a este lugar.

Syaoran los miró con confusión – ¿De qué rayos están hablando?

El hombre sonrió perversamente antes de hablar – Ya puedes pasar, linda.

Las puertas doradas volvieron a abrirse de par en par, Sakura y Syaoran, así como los ancianos del consejo se voltearon para darse cuenta de una persona caminando y entrando al recinto. Aunque cuando ya estuvo más cerca pudieron notar sus facciones chinas, su largo cabello negro y su vestido rojo desprendiendo elegancia en cada paso que daba.

Sakura sintió el temor que todavía no había experimentado desde que había llegado a Hong Kong, pero esta vez fue inevitable, ya que cuando esa persona pasó al centro del salón junto con ellos pudieron darse cuenta de que se trataba de una chica, una joven y hermosa chica, y aunque nadie se lo dijo era obvio de quien era.

Se trataba de la prometida de Syaoran.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Ojalá no quieran asesinarme por esto jajaja, ustedes saben que amo el drama y era inevitable que no hiciera algo como eso, pero, en fin, espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado el capítulo. Hoy es día del Espíritu Navideño en mi país ¡así que les deseo un grandioso día y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad!**

 **Con respecto al próximo capítulo, tal vez actualice el domingo, pero no es algo seguro, debido a que creo que el lunes será un poco difícil por la cuestión de que es Navidad, así que lo más probable es que les deje este regalo el próximo domingo. Entonces, no olviden comentar ya que ese es el regalo que ustedes me dan a mi;) nos leemos pronto mis queridos lectores. Besos.**


	28. Hong Kong (Parte II)

-Xiao Lang, permíteme presentarte a Kumiko Zhang, la primera en la línea del clan Zhang para casarse y liderar junto a ti – Dijo el líder del consejo.

De inmediato, Syaoran miró a Sakura quien lucía tan desconcertada como él, ella le dedicó una mirada de preocupación, pero él tomó su mano y la apretó para luego encarar al consejo.

-Ya tengo una esposa – Luego se giró hacía la chica y le hizo una reverencia – Disculpa esta situación, pero no seré líder del Clan.

-Xiao Lang, hemos mandando a llamar a Kumiko precisamente porque esta reunión se hizo con el objetivo de fijar la fecha para su matrimonio – Dijo otro de los ancianos.

Syaoran los miró con impaciencia – Ya he demitido del puesto, y no necesito fijar una fecha para nada, mi decisión es total y absoluta.

-Tienes un derecho de nacimiento que no puedes pasar por alto – Dijo el líder empezando a enojarse.

-Si, pero según la tradición no cumplo con los requisitos para liderar el clan.

-Las reglas pueden cambiarse – Dijo uno de los ancianos.

Syaoran empezó a sacudir su cabeza negativamente empezando a perder la paciencia – Ninguna de las tontas reglas que pongan ustedes tendrán validez para mí o para mi familia.

-Estás poniéndonos en una situación complicada, Xiao Lang – Dijo el líder mirándolo a él y luego a Sakura – Igual usted, señorita.

Sakura sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y como empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, a lo cual Syaoran encaró de nuevo al líder – Ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-De hecho, es la culpable de todo – Dijo sorpresivamente Kumiko captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Syaoran la miró con mucha sorpresa, ya que apenas conocían a esa chica y no tenía ningún derecho de hablar de esa forma, vieron cómo se acercó hasta donde se encontraban y se paraba justo frente a Sakura.

-Desde hace años me han educado para convertirme en la esposa del líder del Clan Li, desde entonces solo he soñado con el día en el que por fin porte ese anillo que tú llevas en tu dedo – Dijo Kumiko mirando a Sakura despectivamente.

-Aléjate de ella – Intervino Syaoran – No eres quien para hablarle de esa forma.

-Sí lo soy – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa – Sigo siendo la prometida del líder del Clan Li – Luego de decir esto volvió a mirar a Sakura – Tú solo eres una piedra en nuestros zapatos, por el momento.

-Ya quisieras ser la prometida de Syaoran – Dijo Sakura con fuego en sus ojos.

-Oh, entonces si hablas – Respondió Kumiko – Bueno entonces procura no perder el anillo de los Li, es muy valioso, aunque no creo que lo entiendas… Da igual, pronto será mío.

-Ni creas que te dejaré el camino tan fácil – Dijo Sakura con coraje – Sólo quieres tener el título de la esposa del líder del Clan.

\- ¿Acaso tú no, pequeña?

-Hay cosas más importantes – Respondió ella apretando la mano de Syaoran – Pero no creo que las llegues a entender nunca.

Kumiko rodó los ojos – Entiende que una simple chica japonesa como tú jamás podría llegar tan lejos, digo, estoy segura de que Xiao Lang se fijó en ti porque nosotros no podíamos conocernos hasta haber cumplido la mayoría de edad.

-Deja de decir estupideces – Dijo Syaoran sin ningún tacto.

Kumiko miró a Syaoran y le dio una sonrisa pícara – Eres mucho más lindo en persona.

Entonces Sakura se puso en frente de ella dándole su peor cara – Aléjate de él.

-Oh querida, de todas formas, lo tendrás temporalmente, cuando menos lo esperes él será mío y juntos podremos cumplir con nuestro destino.

\- ¿Lo ves, Xiao Lang? – Dijo el líder del clan – La señorita Kumiko no está disgustada con tu actual situación, incluso está dispuesta a soportarla hasta que se efectúe la boda.

\- ¡No habrá ninguna boda! – Gritó Syaoran frustrado – Entiendan que no quiero ser líder del clan.

-Es tu derecho de nacimiento – Dijo Kumiko con una sonrisa mirándolo y luego posó sus ojos en Sakura – Y ni tú ni nadie pueden cambiarlo.

Sakura sintió un nudo en su estómago frente a todo aquello, de alguna manera se sentía realmente culpable ya que ella misma le había pedido a Syaoran que se casaran para sacarlos de todo el embrollo con el Clan, pero las cosas se habían tornado mucho peores de lo que ya estaban, incluso ni siquiera podía ver alguna salida a toda esa situación, el Clan estaba renuente con no dejar ir a Syaoran, y Kumiko lucía bastante serena, como si todo fuese perfecto, y eso sin duda no le agradaba.

-Estás siendo irracional, Xiao Lang – Dijo uno de los ancianos – Sólo piensa en esta oportunidad, tendrías prácticamente toda tu vida resuelta.

-No lo necesito.

-Los líderes son tan modestos – Dijo Kumiko picándole el ojo a Syaoran – Sólo debe pensarlo bien antes de aceptar.

-No aceptaré nada.

-Xiao Lang – Dijo el líder captando la atención de todos – Estamos evaluando la posibilidad de llevar a cabo una pequeña fiesta en la que puedas conocer a los miembros del clan, así como también a los clanes aliados tales como la familia Zhang.

-Ni hablar – Respondió cansado de aquella situación.

-Sólo acepta ir a la fiesta – Pidió el anciano – No estarías aceptando tu posición como líder, pero esto podría ayudar a tantear el terreno, y tal vez a cambiar de opinión.

-No cambiaré mi opinión – Dijo Syaoran firmemente.

-Si el acepta ir a la fiesta ¿respetarán la decisión que tome sea cual sea? – Salió Sakura para sorpresa de Syaoran.

El anciano evaluó a la joven y asintió – Sí, esta fiesta es nuestro último recurso con Xiao Lang, así que respetaremos su decisión como política del consejo.

-Está bien, lo hará – Dijo Sakura firmemente.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Syaoran desconcertado.

-Entonces, queda por terminada esta reunión – Dijo el líder – La fiesta se llevará a cabo mañana por la noche en la casa de los Zhang, traje elegante.

-Y nada de japonesas en mi honorable hogar – Dijo Kumiko mirando despectivamente a Sakura y luego le guiñó un ojo a Syaoran – Nos vemos mañana, Xiao Lang.

Syaoran miró a Sakura sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo, aquel contacto se cortó cuando ella misma salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar de reuniones y empezó a caminar por las concurridas calles de Hong Kong sin destino alguno. Él la perseguía, pero ella caminaba rápido cuando se lo proponía, por lo que tuvo que darse prisa antes de que se perdiera entre las personas.

Sakura cruzó en un callejón, donde por estar prácticamente vacío Syaoran pudo moverse con más libertad hasta alcanzarla, él la tomó del brazo antes de que siguiera escapando de él y la pegó a la pared para mirarla a los ojos, pudo ver como unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, ella lo miraba con coraje.

\- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – Preguntó él respirando agitadamente.

-No tiene caso que sigas negándote, no te dejarán en paz hasta que vayas a la maldita fiesta y luego les digas que no quieres hacerlo – Respondió ella con rabia – No tienes por qué hacerlo tan difícil.

-Se lo has puesto en bandeja de plata, ellos quieren verme en esa estúpida fiesta para integrarme con los otros miembros del clan, es una trampa, pude saberlo apenas vi la cara de felicidad de todos esos viejos chiflados.

-Pues ya no tiene caso que sigas resistiéndote.

Él la miró confundido – ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Sakura sentía su garganta arder – Tienes una prometida.

-Es pura mierda, esa chica no es nadie para mí.

-Es de origen chino, Syaoran – Empezó Sakura – Está aprobada por el consejo, ambos son parte de dos clanes importantes de China y, por si fuera poco, es elegante y hermosa.

-Me importa un carajo que sea de origen chino, las prefiero japonesas – Siguió él seriamente – Odio esta mierda del clan y lo sabes, y no hay chica más hermosa, elegante, valiente e inteligente que tú.

Sakura no sonreía simplemente daba fuertes respiraciones tratando de no seguir llorando – He arruinado tu futuro.

-No lo has hecho – Respondió firmemente – Lo has salvado.

-Yo fui la de la estúpida idea de casarnos, creí que arreglaríamos las cosas, pero no es cierto – Admitió ella – Las empeoré por mucho.

-No lo hiciste, tú me hiciste abrir los ojos, darme cuenta de que todo va más allá que libros antiguos.

Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando éramos niños y te conocí yo era un amargado, solo vivía para entrenar y estudiar, hasta que te conocí nunca había tenido un solo amigo porque los espantaba con mi forma de ser, pero tú no te espantaste ni tampoco aguantaste mi actitud, me hiciste más humano.

Sakura recordó las palabras que Meiling le había dicho hacía unos días, no les había tomado mucha importancia, pero ahora él también se las decía y, la verdad es que aquello le emocionaba, pero el deber resonaba en su cabeza como un reloj despertador.

-Tienes un derecho de nacimiento Syaoran, ni nuestro matrimonio puede cambiarlo.

\- ¿Tú también con eso? Maldita sea, un jodido derecho de nacimiento no va a regir toda mi vida, me niego a aceptarlo.

-Es tu destino, y yo nunca debí interferir en él – Dijo Sakura con la voz ronca.

Syaoran la miró impactado – No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada – Tienes que ir a la fiesta mañana.

-No iré a una jodida fiesta, sabes tan bien como yo que es una trampa de esos viejos chiflados.

-Pero ellos no van a desistir, harán todo lo posible por hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Él la miró seriamente – Creí que tenías más fe en mí.

-Estoy siendo realista.

\- ¿Y has pensado que el cambiar de opinión puede cambiar por completo nuestras vidas?

Sakura lo miró temerosa – Sí… Yo te amo, pero creo que eso no es suficiente para que puedas cambiar tu destino.

-Hace solo unas horas creías que era más que suficiente, Sakura.

-Porque no había pensado en lo mucho que compliqué las cosas al pedirte que nos casáramos.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Estás arrepentida acaso?

Ella negó con la cabeza – Estar contigo ha sido algo tan maravilloso que no puedo ni explicarlo con palabras, pero he llegado a pensar que tal vez nuestra historia era más corta de lo que creí.

\- ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso?

-Syaoran no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable – Repitió ella la frase que él le dijo hacía un tiempo.

-No sé a qué viene esa frase.

Ella subió los hombros – Tal vez lo inevitable es que esto del Clan pase, y que tú a pesar de todo, si te conviertas en el líder.

-Todo eso es mierda, lo que importa es el ahora, que tú y yo estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas? – Dijo él sintiendo un gran miedo dentro de sí.

La chica lo miró tristemente – Yo creí que estábamos juntos en esto, pero por lo que he vivido hoy incluso he llegado a pensar que más bien estoy sobrando.

-Sakura…

Ella logró zafarse de su agarre y lo miró por una última vez – Necesito estar sola, te veré esta noche en la casa de Wei.

Syaoran la miró con miedo, no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, por lo que sin más se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios, la besaba con desesperación y la abrazaba como si tuviera miedo a que se fuera a escapar, ella correspondía mientras sentía unas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

Cuando se separaron él la miró a los ojos – Te amo.

Sakura no respondió, simplemente se apartó de él y empezó a caminar fuera del callejón, dejando a Syaoran con la mirada perdida y apretando los puños, sentía ganas de golpear algo, pero sobre todo sintió miedo, y por primera vez en muchos años, las ganas de llorar albergaron su ser, sintiendo débil, indefenso y perdido por primera vez en su vida.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén teniendo excelentes fiestas y que tengan la oportunidad de compartir en estos días con sus seres queridos. Espero que sean almas bondadosas y no quieran matarme por lo que hice con este capítulo jajaja, aunque igual espero que me dejen sus comentarios, ya saben que ese es mi regalo;). Les deseo una feliz navidad y que la pasen de maravilla esta noche y mañana. Nos leemos el jueves sin falta, un beso enorme y saludos a todos.**


	29. Juntos en las buenas y en las malas

Syaoran había decidido pasar el resto del día caminando sin ningún destino específico por las calles de Hong Kong, aquellas calles que recorrió de niño con Wei y Meiling, y en ciertas ocasiones con sus padres. Él pasó en frente de un parque que vagamente recordaba haber visitado con su padre antes de que éste enfermara y posteriormente muriera, debía tener unos 5 años más o menos, pero recordaba como el hombre lo había puesto en sus hombros y caminaban solo los dos.

 ** _-Flashbacks-_**

 _-Sabes Xiao Lang – Dijo Hien sosteniendo las pequeñas piernas de su hijo – Sé que me la paso todo el tiempo trabajando y no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero quiero que eso cambie, eres mi único hijo y siento la necesidad de que tengamos un vínculo._

 _-Mamá dice que ambos trabajan mucho porque quieren darnos lo mejor a mis hermanas y a mí – Dijo Syaoran mirando el cielo._

 _Hien suspiró – Tu madre, siempre sabe qué decir._

 _-Ella es hermosa, papá – Dijo el pequeño Syaoran sonriendo._

 _Hien sonrió – Lo sé, y espero que tú logres encontrar una chica que te haga tan feliz como tu madre lo hace conmigo._

 _Syaoran lo miró con enojo – Las niñas son molestas._

 _Hien se río – Eso lo dices ahora, pero puedo asegurarte de que un par de años pensarás todo lo contrario, solo ruego que sepas escoger bien, hijo._

 ** _-Fin flashback-_**

 _-Y vaya que la encontré, padre –_ Pensó Syaoran viendo el parque vacío debido a que para ese momento ya era entrada la noche. Él siguió caminando con su cabeza sumida en recuerdos y pensamientos, hasta ese momento no se había fijado que su parecido con su padre iba más allá del físico, ya que ambos se habían enamorado de una mujer con la que parecía que el mundo estuviese en su contra _– Parece ser una especie de maldición de los Li –._

Él pateó una piedra para desquitar la poca rabia y frustración que aún albergaba desde esa tarde, sentía que estaba perdido, y de alguna forma sentía que el consejo ya había tomado control de su vida, y eso que aún no había aceptado ser parte de ningún Clan. Las palabras de Sakura daban vueltas en su cabeza y lo mareaban y frustraban cada que intentaba buscarle una solución.

Syaoran miró la hora en su reloj, eran casi las 11:30 de la noche y eso explicaba lo poco atestadas que ya se encontraban las calles de Hong Kong por ser un día de semana, por lo que decidió que ya era momento de volver a casa de Wei, a donde suponía, Sakura ya debía estar.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos, Syaoran había llegado a la casa de Wei, el lugar estaba oscuro por lo que supuso que todos estaban durmiendo. Antes de irse esa tarde a la reunión con el consejo, Wei les había indicado cuales eran sus habitaciones, aunque el hombre sabía que de todas formas iban a dormir juntos, bueno así iba a ser hasta que tuvieron su pelea en el callejón.

Syaoran pasó por la que era la habitación de Sakura y suspiró resignado mirando la puerta, tenía muchas ganas de verla, pero lo más probable que ya estuviese dormida, había sido un día largo y bastante duro para ambos; así que sin más pasó directamente hasta su propia habitación.

Él entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él, sin embargo, no esperó encontrar a Sakura sentada en su cama vistiendo una de sus camisetas que le quedaban como un vestido, acompañado de unos shorts, ella estaba en su cama recostada, pero cuando él entró ella se incorporó y se sentó, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que él fue quien habló interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Hola, creí que estabas dormida.

-Cuando pasaron de las 9:00 y no llegabas me preocupé mucho – Dijo ella viendo como él se sentaba en una esquina de la cama – Aunque, Wei dijo que no debía hacerlo, que muchas veces te ibas solo por horas a caminar para ordenar tus pensamientos.

-Sí, eso hice – Admitió él – Tenía muchas cosas en mente.

Sakura se mordió el labio un tanto nerviosa, era evidente que se había ido a hacer eso luego de su pelea en el callejón – También yo, y lamento todo lo que dije.

Syaoran solo se limitó a alzar los hombros – Solo estabas siendo realista, y yo no tanto.

-Pero no por eso debí hablarte como lo hice – Admitió ella – Estaba enojada y frustrada, y te metí en lo de esa estúpida fiesta sin preguntártelo antes.

Syaoran la miró y se acercó a ella para tomar su mano – Nuestra pelea no fue solo por la fiesta y lo del consejo, me dijiste que sentías que sobrabas.

Sakura bajó la mirada cuando le recordaron aquello – Pues, así me sentí en ese momento cuando todos hablaban sobre clanes, fiestas elegantes, bodas enormes, herencias familiares y todas esas cosas de las que jamás seré parte, digamos que me sentí más pequeña que nunca.

-Tú sabes que no quiero nada de eso, para mí eso si está sobrando, pero no tú, jamás lo has hecho.

-Pero viviste una parte de tu vida rodeado de esas cosas, y es algo que hasta el día de hoy no había logrado entender del todo – Admitió Sakura acariciando su mano – Eres el heredero del Clan Li, mientras que yo sólo soy una chica japonesa ordinaria.

-No soy el heredero, sabes que no voy a aceptar ese cargo ni que me obliguen – Le dijo él seriamente.

-Y tú sabes que nunca te dejarán en paz hasta que lo hagas – Respondió ella sintiendo de nuevo cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta – Nunca desistirán.

-Pues entonces tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas – Dijo él seriamente.

Sakura lo miró confundido – ¿De qué hablas?

-Estoy decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para que ellos me dejen en paz, así tenga que mudarme al otro lado del mundo contigo.

-Es una locura.

-Pues prefiero cometer una locura a aceptar liderar el Clan, sería esclavizarme toda mi vida.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿Y de tus hermanas? ¿Y de la herencia de tu padre?

Syaoran se acercó a ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos y sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban – Son mi familia y siempre lo serán sin importar si acepto o no ese cargo, además, me importa más lo que pasa contigo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Syaoran dio un suspiro antes de hablar – ¿Estás arrepentida de haberte casado conmigo?

Sakura sintió cómo su pecho se apretaba – No, para nada.

-Entonces, quiere decir que seguirás casada conmigo pase lo que pase.

-Me casé contigo para apoyarte en las buenas y en las malas, Syaoran – Respondió ella viéndolo a los ojos – Eso nunca cambiará.

-Entonces apóyame cuando te digo que no quiero formar parte de esto, porque te amo más que a nadie y no soportaría que se acabara.

-No se acabará – Afirmó ella – Lo prometo.

\- ¿No vas a dejar que pase?

-Solo si no me dejas sola – Entonces ella decidió terminar aquella frase con algo a lo que no tuvo el valor de responder cuando estaban en el callejón – También te amo.

Y sin decir una palabra más Sakura acortó la distancia que había entre ellos para besarlo de lleno en los labios, él correspondía con la misma intensidad apretando su mano con la de ella y acariciando su cintura con la otra mano mientras se recostaban en la cama.

Syaoran tocaba con parsimonia el cuerpo de su esposa por encima de la ropa mientras empezaba a apartarla de su camino, cosa que Sakura hacía de igual forma con él. Syaoran besaba su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo y la tocaba con tal delicadeza como si sintiera que fuese a romperse, muchas veces cuando hacían el amor iban deprisa, pero esta vez era como si quisieran disfrutar de cada momento y cada roce.

Sakura quedó encima de él y abandonó sus labios para empezar a besar su pecho y luego ir de nuevo a capturar sus labios y enterrar sus manos en el cabello marrón de él, sintiendo como el chico en esa posición acariciaba sus muslos desnudos.

La noche pasó entre gemidos, roces, abrazos y besos, Sakura y Syaoran se unieron una vez más sintiéndose completos y como si nada ni nadie pudiera arruinar aquello. Se acurrucaron y durmieron desnudos cubiertos con las sábanas, Sakura puso su cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran escuchando los latidos de su corazón y fue el toque perfecto para poder dormir en lo que quedaba de esa noche.

 **oOo**

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto – Dijo Syaoran mientras se quedaba quieto para que Sakura acomodara la corbata de su traje.

-Una promesa es una promesa, aunque haya sido por mi imprudencia – Respondió Sakura apenada – Además, dijeron que respetarían tu decisión sea cual sea, así que deberían aceptar tu rechazo al puesto.

-Sabes que igual es una trampa, terminaré yéndome de la fiesta antes de lo que esperas – Dijo él con cara de fastidio.

-Pero habrás cumplido tu palabra, y podrás decirles en su cara "gracias por la invitación, pero no estoy interesado en el puesto", y asunto resuelto.

-Esto no terminará bien, esos ancianos chiflados son unos tramposos – Refutó él.

-Lo sé – Admitió ella un poco desanimada – Además, la fiesta es en casa de esa chica.

Syaoran se río levemente – No tienes por qué estar celosa, tú eres mi esposa.

-Y ella tu prometida – Defendió Sakura – Una situación un poco rara ¿no crees?

-No es mi prometida, es solo una chica con la cabeza llena de aire que pretender convertirse en mi esposa cuando ya tengo una a la que amo mucho.

-No creo que a Kumiko le importe mucho eso – Dijo ella ligeramente enojada – Para ella solo soy la chica japonesa que está casada temporalmente con su prometido.

-Pues ella está equivocada y lo sabes – Dijo él acercándose para besarla en los labios.

Syaoran introducía su lengua en la boca de ella haciéndola soltar gemidos involuntarios mientras la llevaba a la cama y la recostaba debajo de él. Sakura correspondía al beso enterrando sus manos en el cabello de Syaoran y sintiendo como él pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, pero decidió cortar el beso.

-Intentas callarme con un beso – Dijo ella con fingido enojo.

-Y está funcionando – Respondió Syaoran dándole otro beso.

Pero Sakura se separó de inmediato – Pasamos toda la noche y parte del día de hoy en esto… A este paso jamás llegarás a la fiesta.

-Sabes que igual no quiero ir.

-Debes hacerlo.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo – Contestó él volviéndola a besar.

Sakura le mordió el labio levemente y luego se separó – Entre más rápido te vayas más rápido saldremos de esto.

-Ven conmigo – Pidió él.

-Ya hablamos de esto – Respondió Sakura mientras hacía que Syaoran se quitara de encima de ella – No me invitaron, y causarás menos polémica si vas solo.

-No quiero dejarte aquí.

-Estaré en el parque, habrá un show de fuegos artificiales esta noche y quiero verlos desde la Noria.

Syaoran se acercó para besarla de nuevo antes de hablar – Son geniales, quisiera estar contigo ahí.

Ella sonrió ladeadamente – Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres llegar tarde.

Syaoran se puso su saco y antes de irse miró a Sakura quien le seguía sonriendo, cuando salió de la casa y fue hasta el taxi que lo llevaría a la fiesta solo pensaba en cómo rayos una chica como ella se pudo haber fijado en un amargado como él, eran cosas que aún no podía explicarse a sí mismo, y aunque no creyera en el destino ni ninguna de esas cosas, sentía como si desde un principio ellos hubiesen estado destinados.

Al cabo de un rato, Syaoran llegó a la famosa Mansión de los Zhang a la cual entró muy a su pesar. El lugar ya estaba atestado de personas con copas de fino champagne en sus manos, hablando entre pequeños grupos y sonriendo de vez en cuando. Syaoran no estaba nada interesado en unirse a aquellas conversaciones, por lo que se apresuró por buscar a los ancianos del consejo para que vieran que muy a su pesar había cumplido con su promesa.

El muchacho caminaba por todo el lugar, sin embargo, pasó un rato y aún no los encontraba, por lo que decidió tomar un poco del champagne que le estaban ofreciendo y empezó a beberlo para aplacar un poco la desesperación por encontrar a los ancianos y poder irse de aquel lugar que, en definitiva, no era su ambiente.

Syaoran decidió integrarse a unas pocas conversaciones con algunos hombres, sin embargo, solo hablaban de negocios y otros sobre algunas dinastías antiguas de las que Syaoran jamás había escuchado ni en sus años de entrenamiento, por lo que se aburrió más que nunca. Había asistido a aquella fiesta con la intención de evaluar cómo sería su futuro si aceptara ser líder del clan, y la verdad es que la oferta no era nada atractiva.

Él no era de los que hablaba de negocios, ni siquiera le gustaban, y tampoco entendía mucho sobre antiguas dinastías, por lo que ahora estaba más que seguro que aquel no era su mundo. Tal vez solo recordaba pocas cosas de su padre, pero no estaba seguro como él había podido aguantar aquello, según su madre ellos eran muy parecidos en físico y carácter, por lo que apenas lograba entender como había podido su padre soportar aquello.

En ese momento, viendo a todos los hombres hablando aquellos temas tan aburridos y a sus esposas asintiendo como robots a su lado, se dio cuenta que en definitiva su vida estaba en Japón, con su madre, Fujitaka, Eriol, Tomoyo y todos sus amigos de la escuela, incluso el amargado de Touya y por, sobre todo, su amada Sakura.

-Xiao Lang, es placer verte – Dijo Kumiko apareciendo y sacando a Syaoran de sus pensamientos, él frunció el ceño de inmediato – Bienvenido a mi casa.

-Gracias – Respondió secamente – ¿Has visto al consejo?

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Dijo ella aferrándose a su brazo – De todas formas, no vienes con esa chica.

-Esa chica es mi esposa – Respondió él zafándose de ella – Y quiero acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas ¿dónde está el consejo?

-Oh, Xiao Lang – Dijo el anciano líder apareciendo entre la multitud – Que bueno que nos hayas acompañado esta noche en esta espléndida velada.

Syaoran bufó – He venido porque Sakura les dijo que lo haría y porque ustedes le prometieron respetar mi decisión sea cual sea.

-Oh, esa chica japonesa y un poco torpe.

Syaoran se contuvo de no golpearlo para no armar un escándalo en plena fiesta – Es mi esposa, lo mínimo que pido es respeto hacia ella.

El hombre no dijo nada más al respecto, simplemente miró a Syaoran con una sonrisa falsa – Pues es una fiesta, tenemos que celebrar, vamos Xiao Lang, puedes pedir lo que quieras, la barra es libre, y puedes dar un paseo un rato con la señorita Zhang.

-No he venido a celebrar nada – Repuso él alzando la voz y viendo como el resto de las personas se volteaban a mirarlo – He venido a dejarles claro por una vez más que no lideraré el Clan Li, he roto con las tradiciones y los requisitos para hacerlo, por lo que está en sus manos buscarse a otro para el puesto.

El líder el consejo borró su sonrisa de los labios, empezando a ponerse nervioso porque estaban llamando demasiado la atención – Xiao Lang, no es tan fácil como crees.

-Pues no es fácil para mí cambiar toda mi vida solo por una tradición y un puesto que no necesito.

-Pero eres el único descendiente de Hien ¿tirarás todo el esfuerzo de tu padre por la borda?

Syaoran lo miró con dureza – No mencione a mi padre, estoy seguro de que también tuvo que cumplir con sus parámetros y no creo que haya estado muy contento con ello, además, no soy él y decido no formar parte de este Clan.

-Xiao Lang tienes que ser razonable – Dijo Kumiko interrumpiendo la conversación y dándole una coqueta sonrisa a Syaoran – Puedes tenerlo todo con solo aceptar, piensa en un futuro brillante, negocios alrededor de todo el país y el mundo, riquezas y una esposa lista para complacerte y no negarte nada.

Syaoran la miró con rabia y dijo despectivamente – Prefiero tener nada y ser feliz, que tenerlo todo a cambio de ser una marioneta más.

A Kumiko pareció no gustarle mucho aquella respuesta, sin embargo, le dio otra sonrisa a Syaoran mientras acariciaba su brazo – ¿Tirarás todo eso por la borda, solamente por una torpe chica de Japón?

Syaoran no aguanto más aquello, miró al líder del consejo y a Kumiko para luego darles su peor mirada – Esa chica es mi esposa, y ni todos los millones del mundo, ni el más antiguo Clan de la historia, ni mucho menos cualquier mujer podrá cambiar el hecho de que la amo más que a nadie, y que no la cambiaría por nada de nada. Creyeron que viniendo aquí esta noche y ver a todas estas personas cambiaría mi perspectiva, pero no fue así. Buenas noches.

Y sin decir nada más, empezó a caminar a través de la gente apresurado por salir de ese lugar, a lo lejos pudo escuchar como Kumiko y el líder del Clan lo llamaban por su nombre en chino para hacerlo volver, incluso estaban empezando a llamar la atención de los otros invitados que no se habían enterado aun de la situación, pero a Syaoran aquello lo tenía sin cuidado, solo quería salir de aquel lugar a como diera lugar.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pedir un taxi, solo caminaba por las calles con un solo destino en la cabeza, y ese era el parque donde sería el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales, aunque aquello no era lo más importante, por primera vez se sentía libre, había enfrentado con dureza al consejo y estos no habían tomado ninguna acción, si no lo hicieron en ese momento es porque de verdad pensaron que él sería lo suficientemente idiota para que cuando viera el lugar y a las personas podría cambiar de opinión, que equivocados estaban.

Syaoran corría por las calles de Hong Kong, tal vez sintiera que sus pulmones fuesen a estallar, pero no importaba, no podía esperar a ver a Sakura y decirle que estaban libres y que podrían vivir sus vidas juntos sin la aprobación de un grupo de ancianos, todo parecía sacado de un sueño.

Cuando estaba a un par de calles del parque pudo ver la enorme Noria y sonrió, por lo que no dudó empezar a correr de nuevo, hasta que por fin llegó al parque. El lugar estaba repleto de personas preparadas para el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales, pero él solo buscaba una cabellera castaña y unos ojos verdes entre la multitud.

Syaoran recorrió el lugar pasando por todos los puestos y juegos, haciendo a un lado a las personas, el espectáculo estaba por comenzar por lo que se encontraba el lugar más atestado que nunca, estaba empezando a desesperarse. Entonces, vio hacia la Noria y sintió como si su mente se hubiese iluminado _– ¿Por qué demonios no lo pensé antes? –_ y sin pensarlo más corrió hasta aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la Noria había una enorme fila de personas que, así como todos, quería ver el espectáculo desde aquella atracción, pero solo las personas que habían llegado temprano pudieron hacerlo, debido a que la fila estaba dividida entre las personas que si se subirían y las que tendrían que esperar, y justo a lo lejos pudo ver quien se subía al último compartimiento vacío, una chica delgada y con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

\- ¡Sakura! – Gritó captando la vista de muchos presentes mientras corría hasta la Noria.

La aludida no había escuchado nada por el ruido de la multitud, por lo que se encontraba subiéndose al compartimiento, y estuvo por cerrarlo cuando vio a un chico corriendo como loco hacia la Noria, al principio no lo reconoció, pero apenas estuvo más cerca y lo escuchó diciendo su nombre no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la coronilla.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella empezando a sonreír, hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se empezó a cerrar.

\- ¡Aguarda! – Gritó Syaoran al encargado.

-Oye ya no puedes subir – Dijo el chico de la Noria.

Sin embargo, Syaoran ignoró por completo sus palabras y sin pensarlo dos veces dio un brinco que logró alcanzar la puerta entreabierta del compartimiento, y con ayuda de Sakura pudo entrar al mismo, luego de causarles un susto a todos los que se encontraba en la fila y a los empleados del parque, incluso a la misma Sakura quien lo miraba impresionada.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Gritó ella asustada aun por lo que habría podido pasar – ¡Eso fue una locura! ¡Te pudiste haber matado! ¡Eres un insensato Li Syaoran! ¡Eres un…! – Sin embargo, Syaoran no pudo saber que otro regaño iba a decirle porque se acercó para besarla intensamente mientras la abrazaba y se aferraba a ella como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a escapar.

Sakura estaba asustada, pero al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos besándola de esa manera no pudo hacer más que responderle con la misma intensidad mientras escuchaban los fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo e iluminándolos con sus luces.

Al separarse ella volvió a hablar – ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la fiesta.

-Dije que no te dejaría sola, además ya cumplí mi deber… Les dejé bien claro que no voy ser líder del clan ni tampoco voy a casarme con esa chica – Dijo él apretándola más con su cuerpo – Les dije a ellos y a todos que ya tengo una esposa, y no la cambiaré por nada en este mundo.

Sakura lo miró con ternura – Cambiaste todo eso por mí.

-Sí, y lo haría millones de veces – Admitió sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba – Te amo, y pienso ir a donde sea que tú lo hagas, para mi será suficiente estar contigo.

Sakura juntó sus frentes y sonrió – También te amo, gracias por cruzarte en mi camino.

Syaoran volvió a besarla mientras en lo alto de la Noria el cielo estrellado de Hong Kong era iluminado por las luces de los fuegos artificiales. Tal vez todos los demás a su alrededor estuviera riendo y mirando aquello y estaban felices de hacerlo, pero ninguna felicidad se comparaba con la de las dos personas que se encontraban en un compartimiento de la Noria, jurándose amor eterno y dando gracias por haber encontrado a esa persona especial en quien menos esperaban, y estaban felices de que fuese de esa forma.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, disculpen la demora, acabo de pasar 5 horas y media sin electricidad, pero aquí estoy y, he aquí el penúltimo capítulo donde por fin se ha resuelto toda esta situación para nuestros protagonistas, ya no hay más drama, lo prometo, creo que ya tuvieron suficiente con todo lo que tuvieron que pasar;) Me da mucha nostalgia terminar esta historia, sin duda fue mi primera historia SS y pues pensar que solo queda un capítulo me pone bastante triste, sin embargo, lo que me pone muy contenta es saber que a ustedes les gustó ya que me lo hacen saber a través de los comentarios;)**

 **Quería comentarles que recibí un comentario en el cual me decían que "Kumiko" es un nombre japonés, y quería aclarar que cuando encontré ese nombre fue en una página de nombres en chino, así que si no lo es les pido mil disculpas, pero me deje llevar por internet y no soy una experta en el asunto. Así que, si realmente es un nombre japonés, discúlpenme.**

 **Ahora como es costumbre en cada historia, dedicaré este capítulo para todas aquellas personas que pusieron esta historia entre sus favoritos o que decidieron seguirla, ahí les va:**

 **Aleckos Massiel de la Mora Trentren Vilu mooki**

 **AnisMoonMaker MelodyCollins Tsukiiiii**

 **Anyca Min-chan17 ValSmile natykmoon**

 **Aoi Kokoa Nadeshiko Dragneel akykuran nayelisariah**

 **Celes483 Nay27 arlethe orijuanpa17**

 **CheryBlackPotter23 PrincesaMalfoy23 atomica95 r0xelena**

 **Dai Mitsuko-chan Princesa Sakura 11 reika kagene**

 **DarkAngel008 RukiTao china lop32 saki25**

 **Sakan-Chan comomeveo sakura9918**

 **Ingrid4you Sakiali12 dany16 sandara sc**

 **Kaho – Kazuki Sakura Flor ferchu10 shadowpirata**

 **Karen93 Sakurita136 snowpinpon**

 **Kendrix astrix Sandybere flameofsoul twilight-love1694**

 **Kira Saotome Saru dono flor unica vane18porras**

 **Lara M.G Serena Azul hivari Aesn88**

 **Lizy-Michaellis SlyAndy jakelinasisoyynomeimporta**

 **Luna Creciente24 SnoopyMoon kastlikinomoto Akoll**

 **Mar0608 SusiLi littlewolf131 ChicaCreep**

 **Mary Malfoy Mellark ThisisMel lujitastar93 Dalita-chan**

 **Dark Zeldalink KaElIvIgO1994 Lifya023 Luna Shion**

 **PamConstantine SybillLupin ep408557 heyblue**

 **lucyheatfilia22 naomi-nakuru parrazal30**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por estar pendiente de la historia, y bueno los veo el domingo en el último capítulo. Un beso enorme a todos.**


	30. Epílogo

**_5 años después_**

-No puedo – Decía Sakura caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación.

-Sí puedes, debes hacerlo en algún momento – Dijo Tomoyo dándole apoyo a su mejor amiga.

-Ella tiene razón – Secundó Meiling recostada en la cama de su amiga mientras mensajeaba a su novio – De todas formas, él es muy observador, me parece raro que no se haya dado cuenta aún.

-Sabe que algo me pasa – Respondió Sakura sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

-Te conoce bien, todos lo sabemos – Dijo Meiling – Entonces ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo?

-Porque dijimos que esperaríamos más tiempo – Refutó Sakura – Sólo tenemos 23 años, Touya apenas empieza a aceptar nuestro matrimonio.

\- ¿5 años no te parece suficiente tiempo para que una pareja tenga un bebé? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

-Es suficiente tiempo, pero no para nosotros, pretendíamos esperar más tiempo para que no pasara lo mismo que con la boda, éramos muy jóvenes.

-La mayoría de las personas que no los conocían en serio pensaron que no durarían demasiado – Dijo Meiling – Pero si lo han hecho ¿por qué esto sería diferente?

-Porque apenas hace poco más de un año nos graduamos de la universidad, apenas compramos nuestro propio departamento en Tokio hace un mes – Dijo Sakura.

-Pues yo pienso que está genial – Dijo Meiling – Tienen 5 años casados, ambos trabajan y tiene un lindo departamento, un bebé solo lo pondrá mejor.

-Se supone que nos estábamos cuidando – Admitió Sakura – Pero creo que cuando cambié de pastilla fue que ocurrió.

Tomoyo la miró pícaramente – Tú y Syaoran no pueden quedarse quietos.

\- ¡Tomoyo! – Gritó Sakura avergonzada.

-Ella tiene razón – Dijo Meiling inspeccionando la cama de Sakura – De hecho, voy cayendo en cuenta que quien sabe cuántas veces lo habrán hecho en este lugar mientras vivían aquí, esto es perturbador.

-No vamos a hablar de mi vida sexual – Dijo Sakura abochornada, mientras fijaba su mirada en la prueba de embarazo que había quedado en la mesa, la cual mostraba un signo positivo – Tengo miedo.

\- ¿De Xiao Lang? ¿Por qué?

-No de él, de su reacción – Admitió Sakura sintiendo ansiedad – Siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso con los condones o las horas para que yo tome mis pastillas, es evidente que no quiere bebés aún.

-No puedes asegurarlo solo basándote en eso – Dijo Tomoyo.

-Ella tiene razón – Repuso Meiling levantándose de la cama y abrazando a su amiga – Conozco a Xiao Lang desde siempre, tal vez no sea la persona más expresiva del mundo, pero contigo es diferente y lo sabes, a él le va a encantar esta noticia.

Sakura las miró preocupada – ¿Ustedes creen que él esté listo para ser padre? Ni siquiera yo me siento preparada, y soy la que está embarazada.

-Ningún hombre está preparado para ser padre la primera vez – Dijo una voz.

Las chicas voltearon de inmediato para encontrar a Ieran en el marco de la puerta, estaban tan ensimismadas en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta cuando ella irrumpió en el cuarto de la chica. Todas las presentes la miraron con absoluta sorpresa, pero sin duda quien se encontraba más nerviosa era Sakura, ya que era obvio que Ieran había escuchado la última parte de su conversación.

-Ieran yo… – Empezó a decir Sakura nerviosa, pero la mujer la interrumpió.

-Chicas – Dijo dirigiéndose a Tomoyo y a Meiling – ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con Sakura unos minutos, por favor?

Las chicas asintieron y antes de salir le dieron una sonrisa de apoyo a su amiga. Cuando las chicas salieron, Ieran cerró la puerta para que no las escucharan y se sentó en la cama de Sakura a su lado, la más joven de las mujeres se encontraba callada y completamente roja, no sabía ni que decir.

-Lamento haber sido tan entrometida, pero es que ninguna me contestaba al llamar a la puerta, no fue mi intención escucharte.

Sakura la miró con nervios – Estoy embarazada.

-Eso lo escuché claramente – Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa – Y luces tal como yo cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada la primera vez.

Sakura la miró confundida – ¿Estabas así de asustada como estoy ahora?

-Ni siquiera quería ver a Hien – Admitió Ieran – Aunque él sabía que algo pasaba conmigo, no estaba comiendo casi nada y vomitaba lo poco que comía, mis cambios de humor era una montaña rusa.

\- ¿Y cómo le dijiste?

-Tuve que quedarme sola con él – Explicó Ieran – Fue un par de días luego de enterarme, era en los días que estábamos con los problemas con el consejo, pero ya nos habíamos casado y habíamos decidido seguir adelante pasara lo que pasara, y sencillamente lo dije, estaba muerta de miedo.

\- ¿Y él que hizo? – Preguntó impaciente.

-Hien se quedó como petrificado, no se movía, pareciera que su cerebro se hubiese detenido tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decirle – Ieran vio la cara de miedo de Sakura y decidió decirle la última parte – Luego reaccionó, daba la impresión de que había olvidado incluso cómo hablar, y unos segundos después me sonrió y me besó, estaba feliz, asustado pero feliz, al igual que yo.

Sakura se quedó callada y puso su mano en su plano vientre, Ieran la miró con una sonrisa – Es gracioso ¿recuerdas que en esta misma habitación te di la charla sobre el sexo, el matrimonio y los bebés cuando tuviste tu primer período?

-Como olvidarla – Admitió roja de la vergüenza – Cuenta como el día más bochornoso de mi vida.

-Una de las ventajas de que me casara con Fujitaka es que hicimos ese trato, yo te daría esa charla de mujer a mujer cuando tuvieras tu primer período, y él la tendría con Syaoran cuando se volviera un hombre.

Sakura la miró con la boca abierta – No puedo imaginarme a papá hablando sobre sexo, condones y bebés con Syaoran, no sé cuál de los dos estaría más avergonzado.

-Como tú y yo – Recordó la mujer – No querías escucharme al principio, pero fuiste madura y lo hiciste… Claro, no sabía que esa charla se la estaba dando a mi futura yerna, y estoy segura de que Fujitaka no pretendía darle la gran charla a Syaoran para que posteriormente usara sus consejos contigo – Aquello hizo reír levemente a Sakura – Y ahora me darán otro nieto, aunque sea el primero de Fujitaka, estará de lo más feliz.

-Estoy espantada – Admitió Sakura – Siento que cuando esté con Syaoran ni siquiera podré hablar.

-Te daré un consejo, de mujer a mujer, olvidando el hecho de que soy tu madrastra y tu suegra – Dijo la mujer seriamente – Creo que yo esperé demasiado para decirle a Hien, entre más rápido se lo digas a Syaoran más rápido lo asimilará.

-Creo que se enojará conmigo – Dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza – No estaba en los planes tener hijos aún.

-Esas cosas pocas veces salen de acuerdo con el plan – Le dijo Ieran – Y te admito que es mejor el factor sorpresa, aunque ningún hombre esté preparado para ser padre, ni siquiera al momento en que nace el bebé, deben acostumbrarse a él o a ella, hacerse la idea de que esa pequeña persona la hicieron ustedes dos y que ahora es su responsabilidad.

Sakura sintió un poco más de tranquilidad con ese comentario, sobre todo cuando Ieran la abrazó y volvió a hablar – Estoy feliz por ustedes, pero no voy a obligarte a decirle hoy, lo harás cuando estés lista y prometo guardarme el secreto por el momento, no quiero Touya mate a mi hijo, aunque igual lo hará cuando se entere.

Sakura se río fuertemente mientras correspondía al abrazo de la mujer – Gracias, serás una abuela fantástica.

-Pues ya lo soy por los hijos de las chicas, pero ten por seguro que tu hijo será igual de amado, además, sé que Nadeshiko está feliz en donde sea que esté, y prometo ser abuela por ambas.

Sakura la miró agradecida y la abrazó fuertemente de nuevo. Ambas mujeres decidieron que era momento de salir de la habitación antes de que alguno de los presentes en la cena de aquel fin de semana subiera a por ellas. Sin embargo, cuando estaban en el pasillo Sakura sintió unas náuseas terribles, y corrió de inmediato al cuarto de baño donde descargó todo.

Ieran se quedó en el pasillo esperándola, sin embargo, se sobresaltó a escuchar una voz masculina – Madre ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Syaoran – Dijo la mujer sobresaltada – Solo charlaba un poco con Sakura, ya sabes cómo somos cuando tenemos tiempo sin vernos.

Syaoran vio la puerta del baño y escuchó a Sakura vomitando, él miró preocupado a su madre – Lleva días enferma, casi no come y lo poco que logra comer lo vomita a la media hora, pero insiste en que no quiere ir al médico, es una testaruda, y su humor está peor que nunca, hemos peleado hasta por la mínima cosa.

Su madre sonrió levemente, incluso se sintió nostálgica al sentir que estaba viendo al mismísimo Hien cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada la primera vez, sin embargo, se guardó los comentarios, era momento de que Syaoran y Sakura crearan sus propios recuerdos de aquella etapa tan importante en su vida juntos.

-Hijo, voy a la cocina a ayudar a Fujitaka.

-Adelante, esperaré a que Sakura salga del baño.

La mujer no dijo nada más, simplemente se limitó a bajar las escaleras dejando solos a los chicos en el piso de arriba. Un par de minutos después Sakura salió del baño sintiéndose peor que cuando entró, y para su sorpresa se encontró con su esposo esperándola en el pasillo.

-Syaoran ¿a dónde fue Ieran?

-Bajo a ayudar a tu padre en la cocina – Dijo él mientras se acercaba a su esposa – ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente – Dijo ella rápida y nerviosamente.

Syaoran bufó – Eso solo significa que no lo estás, oh vamos, piensas que no me he dado cuenta de que te la has pasado comiendo poco y vomitando todo en los últimos días.

Sakura no dijo nada, su esposo era muy observador y la conocía demasiado bien, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de aquellos síntomas, él al no tener una respuesta volvió a hablar – Escucha, entenderé que no quieras hablarlo, pero no me digas que estás bien cuando no lo estás, me hace pensar que hago un pésimo trabajo como esposo.

-No es eso – Dijo ella inmediatamente.

-Pues entonces no te entiendo, has pasado todo el día evitándome – Dijo Syaoran – Incluso Touya me ha preguntado que rayos te hice, pero es que yo tampoco lo sé.

-Tú no hiciste nada, yo sí.

Syaoran la miró confundido – No te entiendo.

Sakura se acercó a él lo tomó de las manos, dio un largo y prolongado suspiro – Sabes que te amo mucho ¿verdad?

-Igual que yo a ti, pero me estás asustando.

Sakura se mordió el labio – ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que tal vez tengamos que arreglar la habitación de invitados del departamento más pronto de lo que pensamos?

Syaoran no entendía nada – ¿Alguien nos visitará?

-Se puede decir que sí – Explicó ella aún nerviosa – Pero esta visita será permanente.

-O sea que se mudará con nosotros – Ella asintió – ¿Y quién es?

-No sé su nombre aún – Al ver la cara de extrema confusión que tenía Syaoran, ella decidió tomar una de las manos de Syaoran y ponerla a la altura de su vientre plano, él la miró desconcertado – Sólo sé que está aquí adentro ¿entiendes?

Syaoran estaba tratando de relacionar las palabras de Sakura mientras palpaba su vientre con su mano, sintiendo como su ritmo cardiaco empezaba a aumentar – ¿Estás embarazada?

-Sí, me enteré hace un par de horas, es por eso por lo que he estado enferma todos estos días.

Syaoran la miraba sin apartar su mano del vientre ella, sus palabras resonaban en su mente tratando de asimilarlas. Sakura lo miraba con temor y podía sentirla temblando, ella estaba asustada y él pudo sentirlo. La cuestión es que él también lo estaba, de hecho, estaba experimentando una montaña rusa de sentimientos, hasta que decidió acercarse y besar a su esposa de lleno en los labios.

Sakura sorprendida sentía los labios de él moverse sobre los de ella, y, asimismo, la chica correspondía mientras lo abrazaba y sentía cosquillas en el estómago, sobre todo porque Syaoran en ningún momento quitó su mano de su vientre, de hecho, mientras la besaba lo acariciaba incluso poniendo su mano debajo de la blusa.

Cuando se separaron ella no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿No estás enojado conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Porque nos estábamos cuidando, y dijimos que esperaríamos unos años más.

-Pues a la mierda con lo que dijimos – Respondió él sonriendo – Vamos a ser padres, y eso es lo que importa.

-Sí – Dijo ella sintiendo como se inundaba de alegría – Estoy feliz de que te guste la idea.

\- ¿Gustarme? Estoy jodidamente asustado, pero estoy más jodidamente feliz y más enamorado de ti que nunca.

Sakura no pudo evitar besarlo de nuevo mientras sentía como él la besaba apretándola contra su cuerpo sutilmente para no hacerle daño. Apenas podían controlar la felicidad que los albergaba en ese momento.

-Tenemos que decirles a todos allá abajo – Dijo Sakura – Bueno, si quieres hacerlo ahora.

\- ¿Bromeas? No puedo esperar para decirles – Respondió él tomando la mano de Sakura entre la suya – Andando.

-Espera – Le pidió ella deteniéndolo para decirle una última cosa – Te amo, gracias por todo.

Él le dio un corto beso en los labios y pegó sus frentes – Gracias a ti, hoy me siento más humano que nunca, y también te amo.

Los chicos no dijeron nada más, simplemente bajaron prácticamente corriendo las escaleras tomados de la mano, y al llegar tan exaltados asustaron un poco a los presentes, aunque ya Ieran, Tomoyo y Meiling al ver las caras de felicidad que traían esos dos suponían que venían a dar la noticia, aunque, de todas formas, se sintieron igual de felices cuando escucharon a Syaoran decirlo con una felicidad indescriptible.

\- ¡Sakura y yo vamos a ser padres! – Dijo sin ninguna inhibición.

Y aquel día sin duda se vieron más sonrisas que nunca y felicitaciones por parte de todos, bueno excepto Touya, quien al escucharlo no dudó en hacer una de sus escenas típicas en las que quería matar a Syaoran por haber embarazado a su monstruo, sin embargo, todo salió bien después de eso.

Tal vez Syaoran y Sakura tuvieran un parentesco más problemático del que pudieron haberse imaginado, pero ni eso impidió que ambos lograran encontrar a su persona especial en el otro, ese día más que nunca, estaban felices de haberse cruzado en el camino de esa manera, aunque, de todas formas, era lo inevitable.

 **FIN**

 **N/A: ¡Y he aquí el final mis queridos lectores! Si les digo la verdad este fue uno de los capítulos que más disfruté escribir, aunque estoy bastante nostálgica porque aún recuerdo cuando empecé a escribir esta historia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy aquí publicando el último capítulo. Quiero agradecerles a todos por acompañarme en este mágico camino, fue mi primera historia SS y no me arrepiento ya que ha sido la historia con más visitas, más favoritos, más seguidores y más comentarios y eso solo me pone el doble de feliz, todo esto fue gracias a ustedes, son los mejores lectores del universo.**

 **Recuerden que estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de SCC y la verdad es que pronto lo publicaré, ese proyecto también me tiene muy emocionada, pero estaría más emocionada si todos ustedes me acompañan, así que espero leerlos más pronto de lo que se imaginan;)**

 **Como es costumbre en cada historia, dedicaré este último capítulo a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme así sea un comentario en algún capítulo, ya que me volví muy cercana a ustedes gracias a esto, de verdad todos los comentarios son geniales y siempre me sacaban sonrisas. Así que aquí les va:**

 **Sakurita136**

 **ValSmile**

 **Sakura Flor**

 **vane18porras**

 **Princesa Sakura**

 **Celes483**

 **Ingrid4you**

 **11**

 **flor unica**

 **Sakura9918**

 **Luna Creciente24**

 **Dalita-chan**

 **Nay27**

 **Minchan17**

 **pao**

 **Chococat825**

 **anastaciabomer**

 **A todos los Guest**

 **Kyouko87**

 **Izayor ZPD**

 **Sakura150**

 **ThisisMel**

 **GabytaLi**

 **Ari-chan**

 **Kaho – Kazuki**

 **Lola**

 **Crysty**

 **naomi-nakuru**

 **SybillLupin**

 **Maylu Shine**

 **Ttu**

 **Yami**

 **twilight-love1694**

 **Clarissa**

 **Karina**

 **Saru dono**

 **Naty**

 **ariVEL martinez**

 **Yamila**

 **Tamu**

 **heyblue**

 **Tania**

 **Hola**

 **K**

 **Y muchas gracias a FlorMEd por salvar el capítulo al no darme cuenta que lo había subido mal, no has salvado y estamos agradecidos;)**

 **Ha sido un placer compartir este camino con ustedes, recuerden que una historia sin sus lectores no es más que puras palabras, espero leerlos muy pronto y les deseo a todos un maravilloso año nuevo 2018 y que todos sus deseos sean hechos realidad. Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores.**


End file.
